Molly's New Normal
by SisterofSnape
Summary: Molly searches for a normal life after the final battle. Later chapters find other characters in romances, not compliant with epilogue. Please Review.
1. Chapter 1

Searching for Molly's New Normal

( Or How Good Meaning Friends Try To Help)

A Fan Fiction By:

SisterofSnape

Dedication

This work of fan fiction is dedicated to my daughter

DeeAnna Marie

2-24-1990

6-9-2004

These entries are regarding the contest sponsored by Scholastic to meet J. K. Rowling.

Entry from DeeAnna's diary

June 12, 2003

Dear Lily,

I didn't win. I would have found out by now. It's just not fair. I worked so hard on my entry, but it didn't 'effin win. Oh well, I guess that's life. It's filled with so many disappointments. 9 days til Harry Potter 5.

I'd better go now.

SEE YA!!!!!!!!!

Entry from DeeAnna's diary

June 15, 2003

Dear Lily,

They announced the winners of the contest. I didn't win. I'm never going to get to meet my idol. This was my one and only shot & now it's gone. I don't know why I even entered. My essay was bad. Very bad. I'll never be a famous author now. I don't know what I'll do. Writing is my life, and now

My hopes are shattered,Gone. Finished. Shot down by some stuck up officials in New York. They don't understand how much Harry Potter and writing mean to me. I try and try but it's never enough. I might as well stop writing altogether.

I better go now.

SEE YA!!!!!!!!!!!!

Preface

I was a late comer to the world of Harry Potter. I purchased the first three books for my daughter, an avid reader when she was in second grade. I thought she would enjoy the imagination of Ms J. K. Rowling, never imagining how deeply she would be drawn into Harry's world.

She read, re-read, and read again these books. Her friends were all reading them as well, discussing what would happen as the series progressed.

Her dad and I would often ask "Are you reading that AGAIN?"

Her answer was, "You find more things every time you read them!"

The movies came along and we went to see the first two, I thought OK!, they are cute, but wasn't really interested.

The books were still with her, ALWAYS! The covers began to become ragged and the pages were starting to come loose from the binding. I wanted to be a mom and yell, "You need to take better care of your books!", but I kept my mouth shut.

She was excited when _"Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire"_ came out. She read it quickly, in a race with one of the boys in her class, to see who would finish first. Naturally she won.

Around the same time she discovered .net. She would spend all her spare time reading Harry Potter fan fiction. Then she began to write her own fics.

"_Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix"_ was due for release, but money was tight. We told her she had to spend her own money to but the book. It was a month before she had enough, and she managed to remain spoiler free until she could read it. As I look back now, I feel guilty for making her wait. How she survived that time frame without going crazy is amazing..

Saturday, June 5, 2004 we took her and her two best friends to see _"Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban"_. On the way home she began feeling ill. The next day she wasn't any better, so I took her to the emergency room at our local hospital, fearing West Nile Virus. The doctors said it was flu and to go home, drink fluids, and take Tylenol. She felt a bit better on Monday, but Tuesday she was worse. We were back at the doctor's office, they said she was a bit dehydrated and gave her an IV with antibiotics, and sent us on to a larger clinic for scans of her leg, that began swelling. Nothing abnormal was found and we were sent home. That night we were back at the emergency room, more medications and sent home. 5:00 AM the next morning, June 9, 2004, we were on our way back to the emergency room, my beautiful, red headed,14 year old daughter never came home. She died before she could be air lifted to the major hospital in Wichita, Kansas.

Two weeks before at her 8th grade promotion, during the slide show presentation DeeAnna had said she still hoped to be an author and teacher. After the graduation, another mother came up to me and said DeeAnna was one of the few students who realistically would reach her goal.

When I began packing away her belongings I found close to 50 notebooks with fan fiction ideas she had in mind. They went into a storage bin and most still reside there.

Still I did not pick up the books. They were DeeAnna's, a part of her I couldn't face.

In May 2005 I injured my knee at work. I had to wait for surgery schedule to clear enough to fit me in. After sitting around for two weeks I was bored, there wasn't much I could do, so I picked up the books and began reading. I finished the first five books in a week, and found myself rereading them, looking for all the missing pieces.

"_Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince"_ was to be released and that morning I was calling all the local stores to see if they had it in stock. I found it and was reading within half an hour. Now I wanted, NEEDED more Harry.

I searched the internet and found a whole world dedicated to the "Potterverse", and so it began. I listened to what were some of the first podcasts, found bits of music about Harry, and read fan fiction. And Waited with the rest of the world for the conclusion of the series.

I work in our high school. The kids there had grown up with the series and I had many people to discuss theories with. It was a way for me to lose myself and still keep a connection with my daughter.

After "_Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows" _, which yes I was at the midnight release, I began thinking about Molly Weasley. For the past two years I have debated with myself about how she would carry on with her life after Fred died. .

I undertook this NaNoWriMo adventure in an attempt to finally share some of the feelings and experiences I had after the sudden death of my daughter.

Molly will experience many of the things I did and still do, even though five years have passed. Some of the ideas were taken from the diary I tried to keep for the first few months, my thoughts and actions were real, as are Molly's!

I also hope to show that the world continued to move on around Molly, other people's live moved forward quite quickly, while hers simply existed.

I hope you will understand when Molly and others seems out of character, because when you Search for a New Normal, nothing is in character. Please, also excuse the time line of the fandom expansion, this time line is mine. It works for me, sorry if you don't like it.

This is a work of fan fiction

The world of Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling

Warner Brothers

and

Scholastic Books

NO COPYRIGHT infringement intended

No money will be made from this work, it is solely for the benefit of the authors peace of mind!!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

After the Final Battle

The sun was fully blazing through what was left of the windows into the Great Hall. There were bits of broken stone and shards of splintered glass littering the floor all around. Molly Weasley sat stiffly her red head leaning slightly to the side against Ginny's smaller red head. Both the younger and older women were crying silently, their arms tightly holding on to each other, as if they would never turn loose.

All around them people were talking, laughing, and throwing food to Grawp, outside the broken castle. Molly finally looked up, glancing all around searching the battle worn faces, looking for all her family members. Arthur was on her immediate right, his strong arm wrapped tightly around her shoulder. He was whispering nonsense to her, nothing he was saying was comprehensible. Molly heard him say "Mollywobbles we are all here", but she knew that could not be true Fred was DEAD, they were not ALL there. She could not see Ron, Harry or Hermione as well.

Percy sat across the table from his mother, his face dirty and tear stained, looking as if the last twenty four hours had robbed him of what little youth he had left. He carefully took his mothers hand from around Ginny's shoulder and gently wrapped his long fingers around it. He rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb as he spoke softly "Mother, what are you looking for?" Molly looked at her recently returned child as if she didn't know him. "Where are Ronald, Harry, and Hermione?" she questioned, anyone willing to answer, feeling she needed to know the whereabouts of the rest of her family.

Bill,his long pony tail hanging limply, glittering fang ear ring flashing in the bright morning light, face scarred and dusty and Fleur long silver blond hair somewhat mussed, but still beautiful approached the table quietly. Bill spoke first "It's OK! Mum, they had some business to take care of in the headmaster's office."

Molly seemed to relax minutely, red eyes scanning over her children that were present. Everyone appeared dirty, tired,their clothing ripped and smudged, but they were there close by. It seemed that even with the full scale war they fought the past few hours had left them mostly intact.

Charlie slowly rose from the table, he hesitated for a fraction of a second before he spoke..."Mum I need to go help Hagrid capture the dragons and secure them. "If any Muggles see them while they are free, the Ministry or should I say Kingsley will have a difficult time explaining and we don't want any accidents."

Molly looked at Charlie with fear in her eyes. It was very obvious she was frightened the dragons would harm her second oldest child. She started shaking her head from side to said "No! No! Can't someone else do it, you might get hurt."

Charlie calmly but determinedly looked in his mother's brown eyes, he was also shaking his head "No! Mum you know I am well trained to handle dragons. Hagrid and I with a little help from Grawp , should have them secured in short order. Then we can ship them back to Rumania." He turned away and quickly strode from the great hall and out of Molly Weasley's watchful eye. He passed Ron and Hermione heading to the Great Hall.

Molly stood quickly, looking up at her tall freckled faced, long nosed son. "Ronald, are you alright?" "Hermione!" Staring at the bushy haired young woman, "where is Harry?" Molly looked back and forth between the two young people willing them to answer all her unspoken questions as well as the ones she was able to voice.

Hermione was the first to be able to comprehend what Molly was asking. The tangle of brown curls caught with bits of twigs, and other debris bobbed up and down, brown eyes gleaming, "We are all alright Mrs. Weasley, Harry is in Gryffindor Tower, Kreacher took him something to eat, then he needed to rest. He is exhausted like the rest of us."

Molly relaxed just slightly at Hermione's words. Ron bent down and wrapped long thin arms around his mother. She sniffled into his bony chest and muttered "Ronald, oh, Ronald is it really over?"

Ron placed a tiny kiss on his mothers frizzy red head. He mumbled into her hair as he spoke "Yeah Mum it's over! Harry defeated Voldemort, now we can all begin to live our lives."

The sun was at its fullest now, witches and wizards began the cleaning process. Filius Flitwick on the dais could be seen doing charms to repair the broken windows, while Minerva McGonagall was banishing broken stone. The enchanted ceiling was a bright blue without a single cloud. The air thick with dust, started to clear as several other witches used cleaning spells.

Out of the dust Molly found George, ear missing, sadly looking at the rows and rows of bodies safely protected by Aurors. At his side were Lee Jordan, Angelina Johnson, Alisha Spinnet, and Oliver Wood. They were most intently focused on the body of Fred Weasley. Molly could still see the ghost of a smile that lingered on his still face. George looked up at his mother, his eyes streaming, tears falling along the grim covering his face. "Mum! Half of me is gone......", shaking his heads, shoulders drooping, he began to sob aloud.

Molly found herself having a very difficult time looking at the identical face of her dead child. She looked between the friends gathered at George's side, then back to him. "Oh Georgie! I know" she sobbed along with him. The bereaved tall red headed man found himself pulled into a fierce embrace, from his grieving mother. Horace Slughorn quietly approached the group carrying tiny vials of calming draft. Minerva at his side, pressed a vial into each of their hands, urging them to drink. "Apparently Severus had a stockpile of potions prepared for the end of the war, knowing they would be needed!" Minerva stated matter of factually.

Molly looked up at the older witch, her tears began in earnest. "I can't believe that we ever doubted Severus' loyalty to the Order, If it weren't for him Harry could have died many times the last few years. He really loved Lily?"

Minerva, eyes shinning with unshed tears, drawing in deep breaths to calm herself as she began to speak. "Yes! He loved Lily Evans from before the time they arrived at Hogwarts, In my heart I believe if they hadn't been sorted into different houses, Harry would have been Severus' son. I can only imagine the pure pain and torture he felt every day as he saw Lily's eyes looking at him from James Potters face. His reasons for protecting Harry for Lily killed him, but I am sure he would have given his life a thousand times for Lily's son."

Molly lifted the vial of calming draft to her nose, sniffed delicately, and drank it down."George, please take the draft, it will help a bit. I know it isn't what you want but please for me."

George nodded his head in acquiescence to his mothers request, tipped the vial to his lips and drank. Quickly a calm began to envelope him, he leaned against Lee whose curly black hair flowed down his back. "We will take him up to Gryffindor Tower to rest." Angelina called over her shoulder as she and Lee helped George maneuver toward the entrance hall, and on up the many staircases to the 7th floor.

Molly heard voices all around her, Minerva saying to Arthur "You should take her up to one of the guest rooms to rest, I will see to the rest of your family. The children can all stay in Gryffindor Tower tonight.."

Luna Lovegoods dreamy voice from off to the right spoke "Did you see Mrs. Weasley, she killed Bellatrix La Strange, just as she was going to Avada Kadavra Ginny. I hope I'm that strong when I become a woman."

Arthur whispered to Minerva, "I want to take her home to the Burrow as soon as possible. I think she needs to be surrounded by everything familiar."

Minerva arguing with Arthur in a stiff formal voice "I must insist that you stay until the Aurors have removed the bodies of the fallen. They will want to question all involved as soon as they have secured the Death Eaters bodies. OH Merlin! I must see to it that Severus isn't counted among the Death Eaters, his sacrifice has been too great already!! Please excuse me while I find Kingsley, Take Molly upstairs NOW!" she spoke over her shoulder as she sped off in Kingsley Shacklebolt's direction.

Arthur put a strong hand on Molly's quivering shoulder, steering her toward the door. There were bloodstains every few feet, dust and soot covered all surfaces from the cold stone floors to high ceilings, the portraits hanging at odd angles, some had crashed to the floor, others with huge gashes in their canvases looked wrong. Molly becoming sleepy from the calming draft closed her eyes and sighed, allowing Arthur to lead her to an undamaged guest room.

Entering the large, scarlet and gold colored room, windows looking out over the grounds were unmarred. The same could not be said for the grounds, trees were uprooted from the attack of the giants, boulders as large as cars lay in great piles having crumbled from upper portions of the ancient castle. Arthur walked over and pulled the heavy draperies closed, lighted two wall sconces with a flick of his wand and a non verbal Lumos spell.

The House Elves had outdone themselves. The large four poster bed was freshly made with linens clean and crisp, a scarlet comforter was turned down and fluffy pillows welcomed the guests to lie down. There were fresh dressing gowns laid carefully over the backs of each wing backed chair by the stone fireplace. The side table covered with a lace cloth was laid with tea and sandwiches, dainty biscuits, and warm soup.

Arthur led Molly to the first seat, removed the dressing gown, and helped her sit in the comfortable chair. He spoke quietly, "Molly dear, I am going to draw you a bath, do you want to eat before or after?"

Molly looked up puzzled, why would Arthur ask her such a question, she never ate before bed, Nightmares would plague her if she tried to sleep right after eating. Arthur should know this they had been married for so long now, that it should not be a question. Molly rose from the chair carefully and spoke in a hoarse voice."I need to eat before I bathe, Arthur", going into wash her hands she smiled wanly at her husband.

Arthur followed, turned the taps on and picked up the soap, a small bar smelling of lavender, vanilla and honey. This too was another of Severus Snapes' contributions to the homy feeling of the castle. Strange that a man so aloof and apart would try and make others feel at home. The Weasley parents finished washing and walked silently back to the sitting room. Molly picked up a sandwich from the platter of beautifully arranged treats. She lifted it to her mouth, took a small nibble and felt like she had bitten into cardboard. The food was fine but Molly realized her mouth was dry and she had no appetite. Arthur handed her a mug of steaming soup, encouraging her to at least try it, but Molly not so carefully bumped the mug back on the table, slopping soup everywhere. She got up from the chair and began pacing endlessly, in no particular direction. Moving less than gracefully she went to the window and opened the drapes. Looking out she observed a group of Ministry Officials walking toward the castle, in great haste.

Arthur returned from the bathroom, slight smile on his very strained and tired face. He walked up behind Molly causing her to jump from surprise. "Molly Wobbles your bath is ready, go on and get cleaned up dear.", pulling the drapes closed he frowned at the group of people heading toward the castle in the late afternoon light. Fixing the little smile back on his face, he turned around to face his wife, the light from the sconces threw shadows on his sad features, that the tight little smile could not hide. He was not looking forward to the questions, even though the Ministry was now staffed with more friendly people than in the past year and a half.

Molly allowed Arthur to lead her into the bathroom, where he carefully helped her out of her robes and offered his hand as she entered a bathtub the size of the one in the prefects bathroom. The water in the tub was warm and filled with bubbles of all colors and shapes. Soft scents drifted to her nostrils as she relaxed against the back of the tub, light dancing off the bubbles cast an eery glow all around her as she slowly drifted into a dream-like state. Her eyes were closed tightly, but the image of Fred laying dead in the great hall assaulted her very being.

Molly's bogort was seeing her family dead, and now Fred was gone, just like Gideon and Fabian her, dear brothers killed in the first war. Why did it have to be her child? No! Thought Molly to herself why did it have to be anyone's child? Why did Harry have to lose his parents when they were little more than children themselves. Then there were Tonks and Remus, poor little Teddy would never get to know his parents. Colin Creevey was underage, not even seventeen, dead, gone and so many more people, young and old... gone because one megalomaniac wanted to rule the wizarding world.

So many why questions crept into Molly's mind she found herself sitting bolt upright, It was all because Albus Dumbldore had a grand plan, for the Greater Good, but whose Greater Good could be satisfied by so many people dying? At that moment in time Molly Weasley hated Albus Dumbledore with as much bitterness that she felt for Voldemort and Bellatrix. If the man wasn't already dead Molly felt she could be the one to kill him herself. Molly felt every bit of hatred rise up in her chest, she had to get out of this tub now, she was drowning in anger. Carefully she pulled herself up and out of the water. Reaching for a magically warmed towel, she dried herself slowly, she didn't want to see Arthur yet, he wouldn't understand, no a mothers lose is different from a fathers. He hadn't carried the child under his heart for months before birth, no a father feels a different kind of love for their child. The bond between mother and child lasts forever, even if one of them dies, but no mother is supposed to have to bury their child. The parents are supposed to go first. That is just the way it is! Period!

Molly picked up her wand and cast a drying spell on her hair, looking in the enchanted mirror, she noticed gray in her once bright red hair. Where had the streaks of gray come from, how long had they been there,? Why hadn't she noticed them before? The wrinkles around her eyes were no longer crinkles from laughing, they were most decidedly wrinkles. When had she gotten old? Why was she soooo tired? Sighing to herself she slipped quietly into the outer room. Maybe Arthur would just go in and bathe, so she could slip into bed and be left alone. All Molly wanted was to be alone with her thoughts, she had heard someone say they were all in shock from the battle, maybe whoever said it was right. Right Now, right here she wanted silence.

Arthur slipped up behind her and tried to put his arms around her, but she brushed past him, and plopped herself on the edge of the bed. "Just go and get cleaned up Arthur,I'm going to bed good night."

Arthur looked at his wife with sad eyes, hoping when he returned from his bath she would talk to him. He quickly slid into a warm tub, without benefit of bubbles. As he washed, his thoughts drifted back to when the twins were first born. With three older sons already in the household he was worried about providing for his growing family. Saint Mungos Hospital was abuzz about the addition of twin sons in the Weasley family. Bill, Charlie, and Percy were great little boys, Molly was a wonderful mother, taking great care to teach them as much magic as was allowed by wizard law. How could he support such a large family on his wages from the Ministry? He could always take the promotion that had been offered, but he so loved working in Muggle Artifacts that it seemed wrong to leave. Then the hearlers brought in the identical boys, they didn't cry and were not fussy. The pair cooed and gurgled happily. Arthur and Molly were fascinated with the babies. Taking them home to the Burrow,. Which had been magically expanded was a fine feeling. The twins grew quickly and were into mischief all the time. If one didn't come up with some prank to pull on the family the other one would. Percy was wary of the two little ones, he was the quiet, well mannered child any parent could be proud of. Bill and Charlie were both soon off to school at Hogwarts and didn't see the rest of the family as often so they were safe from the mayhem the twins spread.

Arthur's thoughts snapped back to the present when he heard Molly scream from the other room. He bolted out of the room grabbing a towel, and tossing his dressing gown over his head as he ran to the bedroom. He stopped at the foot of the four poster, when he saw Molly was dreaming, no she was in the midst of a full blown nightmare, he moved cautiously to Molly's side and placed a large hand on her arm, gently shaking her in an attempt to wake her from whatever hell she was in. "Molly, wake up dear." he called gently as he leaned over her side.

Molly still asleep reached out and slapped his face with all her strength causing him to back away. Whatever terror she was facing, was hers alone. She would not let him comfort her, she was battling for her life, or was it for her children s lives, Arthur was not sure, no matter how much he wanted to help, he could not.

Arthur walked around to the other side of the bed, and sat down, starring at the woman he had slept beside for many years. Who was this woman at his side now? She looked like his Molly Wobbles, but she didn't feel like her at the moment. He slipped silently into bed, pulling the comforter up to his neck and closed his eyes hoping the darkness would give him some peace.

Scuffling noises from the outer hallway woke Molly before the sun had risen. She stretched, reaching a hand up to run through the tangle of hair falling in her eyes,. The drapes were slightly parted and she could see the last bit of the moon disappearing below the horizon, a few stray stars still shinned in the predawn sky.

Molly looked over at her husband, sighed, and scooted out of bed. She slid her feet into fuzzy slippers she found beside the bed. One foot in front of the other, then repeat the process she silently told herself as she made her way to the bathroom to preform her morning routine. Why couldn't she focus on more than one task at a time, she had taken care of a large family for as long as she could remember. Now she couldn't even brush her teeth without thinking about each step, separately. What was happening to her? Washing her face with the soft flannel hanging on the bar, she again peered into the mirror, Who was that strange woman starring back at her? She looked somewhat familiar, but there was no happiness in those brown eyes, they were red and puffy from what seemed like endless crying, her once cheerful smile drooped in a sad expression of hurt. The color that once made her face shine, was now pale almost sallow, she found herself again thinking of the former Potions Master Severus Snape. Had the mans body been recovered? Was he been counted as a Death Eater or as the hero that shared his knowledge of what had to be with Harry? Harry! Where were Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione and the other children? She remembered hearing Minerva say they would stay in Gryffindor Tower, but were they really there or had something terrible happened to them as well? Molly wiped her face with the towel she found hanging close by the sink and turned around to find clean robes ready for her to wear. These were not her normal clothes, where had these come from? Why was her life nothing but questions? She dressed herself, one step at a time, as she thought about each movement involved. When she completed readying herself for the first day of life without Fred, she contemplated on her "new normal life."

"New normal", "New normal" she repeated out loud as she stepped from the bathroom. Arthur was sitting in one of the wing back chairs, pouring coffee from a china pot into cups with blue flowers patterned around the rims. Arthur looked up at his wife, worry evident in the expression in his eyes. "Coffee, Molly dear?" holding out a cup and saucer to the short woman looking at him as if she had never seen him before. "The house elves left this a few minutes ago. They offered to bring breakfast if you aren't up to going down to the great hall." he stated matter of factually. Molly accepted the proffered cup, sipping gingerly at the steaming beverage. "I don't want anything else." Molly insisted quickly. Arthur began to argue that she needed to eat, but backed away from his insistence when a loud pounding at the dark wooden door began. The knocking became more insistent the longer they hesitated in opening the door.

"Dad, Mum are you awake?" came Ginny's worried voice from the other side of the wooden barrier. Molly pushed herself to walk the few feet to the door, opened it with enough force to cause a breeze to whip Ginny's long red hair across her face. The young witch swept her hand across her face, moving her hair out of her eyes, to look in the startled face of her mother. "Mum I love you!" Ginny almost cried as she reached for her mother to embrace her, but before contact was made Molly turned away and step by step walked across the room to the window, slid the drapes open and stared out at the bright blue sky watching for something, anything that would tell her her life was normal.

Arthur reached Ginny before she could speak, placed a large hand on her forearm, shook his head sadly from side to side before he spoke. "We are awake as you can see my dear, but your Mum isn't up to talking to anyone just yet."

Ginny looked between her parents, sadness evident in their every movement. She whispered to her father that she Harry, Ron, and Hermione were going to the great hall for breakfast and had not wanted them to worry if they could not find them in Gryffindor Tower. Arthur pulled his youngest child into an embrace tight enough to strangle a mountain troll.

Arthur brushed his hand across the back of Ginny's small head playing with the long strands of hair for a second before looking down in her expressive brown eyes, the same color as her mothers, and saying, "Thank You for letting us know, your mum would worry unnecessarily if she didn't find you when she looked into the Tower."

Ginny closed her eyes to keep the tears forming at bay, while she glanced over at her mother. "Will mum be OK?" "I know that is a stupid question, but really... need to know, Will she be OK?"

Arthur stopped breathing for a split second, looking in his wife's direction he said plainly "I don't know Ginny, she is still in shock from the battle, but hopefully soon she will be herself again." Ginny nodded and stepped outside, she heard her mother's angry voice as she closed the door saying "I wish you wouldn't speak as if I'm not here Arthur. I can answer my daughter without your help!"

Arthur stepped away, stung by the anger in Molly's voice. Turning to face the bathroom, he spoke quietly, "I'm going to get dressed then we have some business that we need to take care of. I can handle it if your not up to it dear."

Molly glared at him, if he thought he was being helpful this wizard was sorely mistaken. No one else would be allowed to plan HER sons funeral, without her present. Who were these dim witted people surrounding her today? Molly's anger had only begun to grow and she set out to spare no one the wrath that was inside her. Arthur and everyone be damned, if they thought she wasn't up to preparing for Fred's service.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

May 3, 1998

When Arthur emerged from the bathroom, fully dressed in clean robes, hair combed except for the balding patch, cleaning his glasses on the sleeve of his robes, he looked around the large, bright room to find Molly gone. Her wand was not laying on the table beside the coffee pot where it had been when he left to dress. Her shoes were gone, the fuzzy slippers she had worn were beside the bed, kicked off in apparent haste, as they weren't set neatly as Molly kept all her belongings. The scarlet comforter slid off the bed laying in a heap on the rug, pillows flung in anger at the window, lay dejectedly under the drapes. Arthur hurried out the door into the dusty hallway, if he was correct, he could follow her footprints in the dust, and find her before she managed to slip too far away.

He looked up and down the hallway, apparently the house elves had done some cleaning already, because the floors gleamed. The bright polished stone seemed out of place with the rest of the destruction from the battle. This would make it much harder to find Molly, but he would not let her get too far away. His thoughts conflicted with what he felt in his heart. She needed space and time to sort her emotions out properly, but she was vulnerable, with the shock and grief rampaging thru her soul, like a hippogryff tearing across Hagrid's pumpkin patch in search of juicy rats.

The windows in the hallway or better put lack of windows, let light pour into the open space. Suits of Armour were still missing from their plinths, it seemed very empty and odd to walk through the castle without hearing the sounds of normal school activities. He found staircases that had been repaired and were usable to descend to the entrance way. Slowly, carefully glancing in all directions as he proceeded to the still open front doors all the while hoping to spot his missing wife, Arthur reached the front of the castle. As he walked outside, he stopped to speak with John Dawlish, carrying the body of a wizard, killed in the battle. The wizard wearing dark blue robes appeared to be a Ministry employee from magical maintenance, but he could not see the face of the fallen man. The sun was rising quickly already well above the horizon and throwing light over the grounds. Arthur asked in a cautious tone "Dawlish have you seen my wife Molly, this morning?" "She may have come outside for a bit of air." John Dawlish looked quizzically at Arthur before he spoke in a hushed respectful voice "I think I saw her walking around the other side of the lake, just a while ago. She seemed intent on getting to wherever she was headed...refused an escort from Proudfoot over there." Pointing at a man leaning over a body with a mask over it's face. Arthur thanked him politely, and continued on around the lake.

The giant squid was skimming the surface of the water, where several people had tossed him pieces of toast. Swallowing the bits of food greedily the squid looked around for more, which the small group of early risen teenagers tossed his way.

As Arthur approached the white tomb beside the lake he heard shouting, Molly's voice raised in anger made his blood boil. Who was she shouting at out here? What vile person caused her more pain on this first day of their life without Fred?

"ALBUS DUMBLEDORE YOU COMPLETE ASS,......... DID YOU KNOW HOW MANY PEOPLE WOULD DIE IN YOUR GRAND PLAN?............ DID YOU KNOW MY BABY WOULD DIE?.......... DID YOU CARE? …....YOU KILLED HIM..AS IF YOU RAISED YOUR OWN WAND AND CAST SPELLS AT HIM YOURSELF........YOU KILLED SEVERUS.........YOU KNEW HE WOULD DIE.......... VOLDEMORT THOUGHT HIM THE MASTER OF THE ELDER WAND...........YOU KILLED COLIN.......THAT LITTLE BOY …........YOU KILLED REMUS AND TONKS.............NOW TEDDY …....................

WILL NEVER KNOW HIS PARENTS................LIKE HARRY NEVER KNEW HIS............THE GREATER GOOD.....WHAT GREATER GOOD IS THERE WHEN SO MANY LIVES ARE LOST?..........I HATE YOU.....DEAR MERLIN.....I HAVE NEVER HATED ANYONE AS MUCH AS I HATE YOU!!............."Sobbing accompanied the shouting, as Molly's voice continued.

Arthur quickened his pace, almost running, he grabbed Molly in his arms and held her as she raged on at Dumbledore's grave split open by Voldemort, Molly screamed, cried, and shrieked like a wounded animal while Arthur held her tightly against his chest, tears falling down his care worn face as his wife gave voice to some of the things he himself questioned about the late headmaster sanity, toward the end of his life.

Molly rightly accused Dumbledore of causing death to many innocent people, in the belief Harry had to sacrifice himself to save others. BUT Dumbledore was wrong..it had been a MOTHER'S sacrifice and love that gave protection, how could a boy cast the same protection? Yes he had protected some of the defenders of Hogwarts, but that was because Harry Potter became a powerful wizard in his 17 years of life. There had been a bit of Voldemort's twisted soul in Harry and yes that needed to be destroyed, but at what cost to wizarding society and the Muggle world too?

Molly looked up at Arthur silently begging him to understand what she felt. Little known to her, Arthur understood all she felt and more. The same nagging pain filled questions haunted his sleep, the previous night. The entire family had remained loyal to Dumbledore , even after Bill was savaged by Greyback, George lost his ear, Harry, Ron and Hermione hunted Horcruxs for the past year, and now Fred died. What were they supposed to do now? How were they to pick up the pieces of their shattered existence and head into a new, Voldemort free world?

Arthur tried to steer Molly back to the path leading to the great stone castle, but she shook her head violently from side to side …."NO, we have to see to Severus , Arthur, he had no family to lay him to rest. I know we have to see to Fred, but Severus must be properly arranged for as well!" The tone of her voice and demanding look in her big brown eyes kept Arthur from even attempting to argue with his determined wife.

Molly took hold of the sleeve of Arthur's robe and almost dragged him towards Hogsmeade and the Shrieking Shack. The path grew wider the closer they came to the village, but there were no other travelers on the path this morning. Molly climbed quickly up the hill pressing her way to the shack. Arthur still almost being dragged by the small woman, hurried to keep up with her.

Once they reached the door Arthur began to have doubts about the sanity of going inside. After seeing so many dead, one more body could be enough to send Molly into permanent depression, the kind of catatonia experienced after the dementors kiss. He held her hand, pulling slightly back as he asked "Are you sure about this dear?"

Molly huffed a great breath and while staring down her husband,said "If you don't want to go with me, then don't. I will not have this man unclaimed, and buried without the dignity and respect he is due. He would of done this for anyone he could help, it is only right we accept him into our family even if it is in death. He couldn't be part of any family in life, with the dangers he lived with daily. It is the least we can do for him now."

Arthur did not argue with Molly, he too felt Severus Snape had given, all he had left to give from the time he was twenty years old. Half of his life spent in the service of two masters, one swearing to protect Lily's son, the other willing to kill anyone to defeat the other. In the end they both were willing to sacrifice the man trying to keep the boy alive.

Arthur touched Molly's hand softly he said "Wait here a moment, while I look inside." Molly did not argue, but followed, silently,not willing to be left behind, as Arthur stepped inside the boarded up shack. Arthur scanned the scene with his careful gaze, noting only a large blood stain and two tiny empty vials, unbroken, but stoppers removed, and cast off to the side in a hurried fashion. Molly backed out of the shack before her husband, not wanting him to know she had followed. He quietly stepped back outside, closing the door tightly behind him, a thud echoing from within. "He's not in there Molly, the Aurors must have already removed his body. I'll ask Dawlish when we get back to see where he was taken." Molly looked suspiciously at Arthur, "Who would have taken him away without telling anyone?" Molly questioned.

"I don't know anything for sure, dear, we will find out what we can when we return to the castle.", Arthur stated, cautiously he took Molly by the arm and led her slowly down the slope, back to the path leading back to Hogwarts. Molly walked along beside her husband thinking, always thinking. Her mind would not shut off, too many questions, no answers. Could life get any more complicated? Probably, but she didn't want to think about it now.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

Questions Abound

It was almost noon,when Arthur and Molly returned to the castle. Many people were making their way into the Great Hall. There was a smell of roast chicken, potatoes, gravy, and other food drifting out, the open front doors. Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Ginny waved at the older couple as they took their turn entering the Great Hall. Ron left the others and walked to his parents side. He slipped an arm around his Mums shoulder, squeezing her softly and leaned down to place a kiss on her tired cheek. Molly looked up at him wondering when had little Ronnie grown so tall? He was a man now, he had been out on his own for the past year, living mostly in tents, or wherever the group could find to stay. The trio had searched and found all of Voldemort's Horcruxs and between them and with a little help from others, destroyed all the bits of Voldemort tying him to the earth. Molly wondered if Ron and Hermione were now destined to be together. She was sure Harry and Ginny would be in a few years. Hogwarts would be rebuilt and they needed to return and finish their education. After that who knew what would happen.

Ron looked at his father, questioningly asked "Where have you two been all morning?" He smiled a bit to himself when he realized he sounded a bit like his mother asking questions. Arthur raised an eyebrow at Ron's smile and said "If you really want to know, we took a walk around the lake and then to the Shrieking Shack."

Ron's mouth gaped open a bit at the thought of his parents visiting the Shrieking Shack, but chose not to be a prat and ask why they went there. Arthur however volunteered that he and Molly went to check on Severus Snape. He related the tale of finding nothing but, the blood stain and empty vials. Ron, Harry and Ginny looked puzzled, but Hermione's head bowed a bit, hiding a little blush in her cheeks, she thought no one noticed, but Molly's sharp eye even in her grief caught a hint of color on her face. She filed that away to ask the girl when they were alone.

Ron tried to maneuver his Mum into the Great Hall, by turning her with his arm still slung across her shoulder. "Come on Mum, you need to eat." Ron could always be counted on to remind people his stomach was empty, and if he was hungry by Merlin they were too. Molly looked around and noticed all the people in the hall and stiffened. She did not wish to hear all the sympathy comments, no matter how sincere they were. She slipped out from Ron's long arm and patted him on the back saying "You lot go ahead, I want to go up and rest a bit." "I'll have a House Elf bring me something later, after I nap a bit." Arthur didn't believe a word of it, he followed Molly up the staircases, turning into the room they used the night before.

Molly brushed past Arthur and entered the sitting room, taking a chair close to the window. She dropped most ungracefully into the seat, stretched her arms over her head and sighed. "Arthur why don't you go back down and eat with the children, make sure they are all OK! please, I do need to rest just a bit?"

Arthur knelt down beside her chair, taking one small hand into his, lifting it to his lips and kissing her fingers sweetly. "Mollywobbles, I don't think I should leave you alone dear."

Molly pulled her hand from his grasp, shaking her head, how plain did she have to be, didn't he understand that she needed to be alone? No he probably didn't he was after all male, not gifted with the sense a woman had of needing alone time. She loved the man so much but, Merlin she needed to be alone for just a bit of time. "Arthur dear, I am fine...........really I am...... I just need some time away from people, even you dear, go eat with the children, make sure they don't need anything." She spoke as her head bobbed forward just a fraction. "Alright Molly, if you promise to lie down on the bed and rest until I return." He finally agreed to her request for privacy. Helping her to the bed before turning quietly, and leaving the room, whispering "I love you Molly!", as the door clicked shut behind him. Molly rolled over on her side, breathed in deeply and muttered "finally", under her breath in case anyone named Arthur were still listening at the door. Arthur touched the door handle, thinking of returning to the room, thought twice and went to check on their children.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

You Need to Eat Dear

Arthur returned in what seemed like a matter of a few minutes, but when she looked at the clock on the Mantle she was shocked to see it was now half past four in the afternoon. Molly sat up, leaning back against the headboard, rubbing the sleep from her scratchy eyes. The tired witch had slept for 4 hours without the interruption of dreams, or people wanting to comfort her. She did not want to be comforted, she wanted to be the one comforting others. If she was doing the comforting it would mean Fred was still alive and well, that somebody else had lost their child. Molly would not wish the lose of a child on anyone. The short red headed woman was not a selfish person, but a very tiny part of her wished she could be just this once. At that thought she came fully awake and realized what she had just thought, it horrified her to the center of her heart.

Arthur held out a tray laden with roast beef, mashed potatoes and carrots, a steaming pot of tea and pumpkin pie. Molly allowed him to set the tray across her lap. She picked up the fork alongside the plate and tasted the potatoes. No, they were not made of cardboard, so she slowly ate taking a taste of the roast and carrots. She managed to finish a dozen bites before feeling full. A cup of tea and forcing herself, ate three bites of pie. Hopefully that would satisfy her meddling husband. Why did he keep insisting that she was hungry? Hunger happened to normal people, and Molly could never be normal again. She shook herself out of her inner thoughts and thanked Arthur for bringing her the tray of food. He smiled kindly at her as he lifted the tray from her lap. Turning away from her the smile slid from his face, as he sat the tray on the side table.

"Molly, tomorrow we must make arrangements for Fred's funeral, I know it will be hard but it must be done." Arthur spoke in a hushed voice turning back to his wife sitting up in bed. "There is going to be a mass service here at Hogwarts, or we can have a private service, closer to home if you wish. We don't have to decide tonight, I just wanted you to think about it a bit before we start arrangements tomorrow."

It soon became apparent to Molly that Arthur wanted to talk about it now, even though all she wished to do was curl in a ball and go back to sleep.

Molly wiped the back of her hand across her flushed face, wishing Arthur would let her think in silence. Why did he have to dissect every problem trying to find a solution before there was a problem. That was her job, Mums thought about every possible outcome to a problem, not fathers. Was she failing to do her job? Was that why Arthur was taking over, doing what she did best? More questions assaulted her brain, ripping into her peaceful state, sending her thoughts off kilter once again. She sighed once again, slide down under the covers and closed her eyes tightly to block the fading rays of late afternoon sun, filtering in thru the heavy scarlet drapes. She would think about Fred's funeral in her own unique way. Silently, alone, and unobserved by the prying eyes of good intentioned friends and family.

Arthur knew better than to try and talk to Molly now, she was inside her thoughts, deep in a place he or all the other people that loved her could not enter. Arthur believed Molly's mood to be a color, and the only color to describe it was BLACK..........the absence of color or light, hidden away from reality. He worried about this lovely woman, his wife of thirty years. Where was the happy woman he had eloped with, gone worn down by poverty, war, and death. He swore silently to help her find her way back to the family, that needed her as much as she needed them, even if she didn't realize it at the moment. Arthur patted her softly on the back,as she laid curled under the comforter, drawn over her head now. saying "I'll be back later dear, just going to check up on the children." He turned away from the bed, walking purposefully to the door, paused whispered "I love you!" and departed.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

May 4, 1998 Planning Fred's Funeral

May 4th would be known as the day Molly Weasley planned her son's funeral. She awoke early to find the sky gray, heavy rain clouds filled every inch of space and rain flowed down not ceasing for even a moment. It was only fitting the somber mood, of the day, Fred's final resting place was chosen, he would be buried next to Molly's brothers in the Prewett family plot, close to the Burrow. Just a few miles from home. The Weasley family plot had been sold off in bits and pieces over the years by Arthur's ancestors when money was needed to care for the ever expanding family. The lack of money, had never bothered Molly before, but now she wondered if they had better means, could they have left Great Britain, maybe immigrated to the United States or anywhere Voldemort was not a threat? Merlin another question! Would they ever stop?

Molly sipped a cup of coffee, and ate a few bites of toast at Arthur's insistence as she sat in the chair by the window. Between sips she looked up at Arthur and spoke slowly "Would you mind if we had a funeral, just for Fred?" " We can still take part in the Memorial Service here at Hogwarts, but I really want Fred to have his own recognition, he earned his own spot and this will be the only time he will ever have, that is just for him. From the time they were born it was always the twins this and the twins that, Fred was his own person as well as half of the twins."

Arthur agreed with Molly, Fred should have his own service, for friends and family, that knew and loved the happy go lucky young man. "There is that pretty little chapel in the village, next to the stationary shop. That would be a nice place for services." Arthur offered as a suggestion.

Molly readily agreed a private service closed to the media, The Daily Prophet was still sensationalizing every story they reported. Rita Skeeter rehired reporter would be banned from the village until after the conclusion of the burial. Who should they ask to speak? Kingsley Shacklebolt, the most obvious official would be contacted immediately by owl. If he had no other conflicting appointments most likely would agree. He and Fred were both members of The Order of the Phoenix, and had worked on the rescue of Harry from Privet Drive mission.

With the details settled, Arthur asked "Molly, do you wish to stay here for a while or do you want to go home?", all the while hoping she was ready to be in her own surroundings. Having to do a few things for herself and family would be good for her, or so he thought. Again the male mentality reared its ugly head .not taking into consideration Molly could not even dress herself without thinking out each step, one at a time, before being able to do the simplest of tasks. The many things she had done for years were now complicated, and incomprehensible.

Molly looked at the lost look in her husbands eyes. He really had no clue what was involved in running a household. Simple cooking and cleaning charms were somehow forgotten, they would come back someday...maybe. Right now it took every bit of her strength to crawl out of bed and nibble on toast provided for her by someone else. How could he expect her to fix meals, clean up after a group of grown children, that were just as lost as she and Arthur were. BUT if he really felt the need to go home she would go, she had married him for better or for worse, and things probably couldn't get much worse than the aimless wondering in and out of the castle. He looked at her begging her to answer him, she spoke slowly, eyes flickering between Arthur and the door "If you feel the need to be at home, I will go with you, but I can't promise that anything will be different than it is here." "It's way too early to make promises I don't know if I can keep, and I have never broken a promise to you Arthur and don't plan on starting now."

"Molly, the children and I will help you all we can to make things as comfortable as they can be at home." Hermione and Harry will be returning to the Burrow with us, if that is OK." " They both have a lot of things to work out as well, as we do." Arthur shrugged his shoulders just a bit turning away from Molly and sinking wearily into the other chair., waiting for Molly's decision.

All Molly could do is whisper a quiet and apprehensive "OK!" , before she got up from the chair, walked hastily to the bed, laid down, curled into a ball, pulling up the comforter and closing her eyes tight, trying to make the world go away and leave her in peace.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

Minerva's Advice

Arthur left the bedroom quietly to make preparations for returning to the Burrow. Molly hiding in bed all the time was a great concern for him. She was a lively woman, taking care of their family, this new Molly scared him, rubbing his forehead trying to forestall the headache building behind his eyes, he followed the path to the headmaster's office. Minerva was seated behind the large desk, shifting piles of parchment from one stack to another. She looked up and said "Enter", when the light rap came on the door. A bit of a surprised look crossed her features, drawn and tired after hours of answering questions from the Ministry, reports, and helping with repairs to the castle.

"Arthur! I didn't expect to see you today, How are you doing?", Hurriedly she stood, walked towards the taller man and extended her small, wrinkled hand in greeting. The room repaired by magic had the air of when it had been Dumbledore's office, gadgets whirred and spun on spindly tables, and dust glinted in the sunlight streaming through the open window.

"Minerva, I'm as well as can be expected, Thank You! And how are you? " Glancing at the stacks of parchments threatening to topple at any moment, he slide a hand over the nearest stack to steady it.

Minerva motioned for Arthur to take a seat in the chair across from the desk, hand waving as if she were motioning a student sent for detention. "I'm fine Arthur, Severus was very careful about paperwork, there really isn't much he hadn't taken care of before he left."

"I am so sad to say, I had thought he had turned against us when he fled, now I see he didn't wish to harm anyone if he could avoid it. The so called standoff, between he and Filius and myself was a rather poor showing. He could have killed us, but left instead, and everyone called him a coward. I have never met a braver man, nor do I expect that I will in my lifetime." Minerva shook her head, hair pulled back in it's normal tight bun gave her the appearance of a strict Old Muggle school marm from a century earlier.

Taking her seat behind the large desk, clasping her hands together, she stared into Arthur's distant eyes,"What may I do for you Arthur?" A slight clearing of her throat as she waited for him to answer.

The dust particles danced in the light, casting a feeling of unease in Arthur's mind, he fumbled a bit, shifting around in his chair, The dust made his hair seem less bright, almost as if he were graying before Minerva's eyes. "There are two things really. First I am planning on taking my family home to the Burrow tomorrow, if I can get the boys to go ahead and make sure things are in order. I'd like to be able to use the Floo Network if it is secure now, if not we will need the use of a Port Key."

Minerva sat up stiffly, spinning the quill she held in her hand, "Arthur, apparently you are unaware that Bill, Charlie, George, and Ronald apparated to the Burrow this morning. They left here to make the house livable, since no one has been in residence there since Easter." It was not like Arthur Weasley to not know where his children were at all times.

"I must insist if you go home that you take a house elf with you, Molly is in no state to try and care for your family at this time. Arthur! Harry Potter has offered Kreacher's services until Molly is up to handling things herself. It is a very generous offer that you had better accept." She stood, shaking a finger in Arthur's face, her own face becoming alarmingly angry.

Arthur nodded his red head in agreement, standing turning to the window to see a tawny owl swooping into the room. The bird landed lightly on the back of the chair he had just vacated moments before.

Minerva reached out a steady handy and unfastened a scroll of parchment from the scaly leg of the bird. Loosening the leather strip she unfurled the parchment and quickly scanned the document with a wary eye. She took her seat again, rubbed the bridge of her nose, pushing her square spectacles back into place, and groaned out loud. "This is from the department of Magical Law Enforcement, they are wanting us to turn over Severus' body, as he was a reported Death Eater bearing Voldemort's mark." Again she stood and began to pace between the spindly tables of gadgets, shaking her head, trying to clear the many thoughts

"Firstly I wouldn't turn him over to the Ministry even if I could.", her shoulders seemed to sag as she spoke, turning to face Arthur, " Secondly, I thought.............they had already taken him, when The Order went to retrieve his body..........it was gone." A shudder ran through her body as she crossed the room, picked up a quill, quickly scribbling a note to send back with the delivery owl. "I told them we do not have him, and even if we did we would not turn him over, also asked that they keep me updated on any information they may receive concerning the matter." Laying the quill on the desk, she rolled the parchment, retied it with the leather strip to the owls leg and sent him out the window.

Arthur looked at her in askance "You don't know what became of Severus? Molly and I had hoped to take care of arrangements for him. We know he has no family and were wanting to give him the proper farewell he deserves." His shoulders hunched forward a bit as he drew in a deep breath, " This will be another blow for Molly, she is set on laying him to rest with dignity." His hands returned to this thinning hair, fingers combing through the red locks, and slightly pulling on it in the process. " What will I tell Molly?"

Minerva reached her bony hand out and touched Arthur's arm gently, eyes narrowed in contemplation of the question at hand. " All you can tell her is the truth, Arthur. Now is not the time to start trying to deceive her, Molly is much to cleaver to be fooled with false statements of hope. She would know immediately if you tried to protect her from the unknown. She is a lot stronger than you or everyone else gives her credit for."

Arthur glanced at Minerva for a split second before turning back to watch the specks of dust dance in the light, trying too choose his next words carefully, he would not wish to offend there hostess and friend, " Yes, I do believe Molly is strong, but she is also vulnerable right now. Do you know what I found her doing yesterday?" He paused once more..............." She was down by the lake Screaming at Dumbledore's tomb. She blames him for Fred's death...not just Fred, but everyone who died in both wars......She screamed at a man who himself died almost a year ago in the war! Is that something a rational human being does?" He turned back to face Minerva expecting to see shock or horror on her lined face, but what he saw was a calm, serene look of understanding.

Minerva spoke in a soft soothing voice, " Arthur, a mother's bond with her child is completely different than anyone else, even a father's. Yes I know from experience, when Marlene and her family died, I blamed Albus, my daughter and grandchildren were gone...I needed to blame someone! Sometimes even now after eighteen years I still blame him. From the look on your face I suspect you didn't know the McKinnon family were my daughter, son-in-law, and three grandchildren?" Minerva reached behind her, picking up from the table a gold framed photograph of a smiling happy family. "This

photograph was taken at my birthday party the year before they died. It was the last time we were all together." Minerva replaced the frame on the table, looked Arthur face on and said at least I had the pleasure of screaming at Albus while he lived. "His response was to let me rage, throw things, in other words to release as much anger that had built inside and was eating away at my soul. People say it gets easier with time, let me clue you in right now.........IT DOES NOT!! You can expect Molly to find the anger inside her at odd times in the beginning, then on birthdays, Christmas, the anniversary of Fred's death, there will be other times as well............just expect it.........and learn to cope..........Molly will find in time whatever it is that allows her to cope. It may seem like a totally frivolous adventure, but if you truly want her to be able to move ahead, you will allow her to pursue whatever it is that helps." Minerva walked to the door, swishing a hand to show Arthur out, "If it makes you feel any better, my coping strategy involves Muggle music." She gave him a quick pat on the back as he departed the office, down the spiral staircase that still was not revolving, and out past broken gargoyles.

Arthur stopped dead in his tracks, standing at the bottom of the spiral stairs, he spun around, looked up at the top of the stairs and saw Minerva watching him closely, She winked at him, mouthed the words "Muggle Music", turned and walked back inside the headmaster's office. Arthur blinked once, twice, three times and sprinted for the front doors, running headfirst into Neville Longbottom standing just outside the doors talking to his Gran.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

Neville's Helping Hand

Arthur apologized to the Longbottoms, pulling Neville off to the side by grabbing a handful of sleeve of the tall boys shirt. "Neville I need to talk to you a moment."

Neville looked puzzled but nodded in agreement at the older man, " Gran, I will be back soon, I need to see what Mr. Weasley needs." Glancing in Augusta Longbottom's direction, he turned back and asked politely "What can I do for you Sir?"

Arthur looked all around the area, he did not want every nosy person nearby hearing what he was about to ask of this young man, Seeing no one within earshot he pulled Neville down to speak directly into his ear. "I need to leave Hogwarts for a bit, my sons are all working at the Burrow, and I'm not sure where Ginny, Harry and Hermione are. Could you get a message to them that I will be back in a few hours?", also if you could get Hermione to take my wife something to eat after while. I think she would be good company for Molly, don't you?" Neville looked even more confused than he had been before, but who was he to argue with a man that thought his wife needed Hermione's company. "Sure Mr. Weasley, anything else I can do for you?"

Arthur thought a few seconds, shook his red head from side to side. "No, that is all I need right now."

He turned and rushed to the front gates, passed through, turned on the spot, and disapparated away in a whirl of robes and smoke into a beautiful sunset, never even noticing the feeling of being squeezed through a rubber tube.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

A Distraction For Molly

Neville Longbottom put an arm around his Gran, supporting her as they made their way back up the steps of the now dark castle. Turning toward the Great Hall, Neville noticed the clear sky with stars twinkling, reflected in the magically enchanted ceiling. Pausing for a moment he glanced around him, looking for any of the Weasley family or Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. He caught sight of Hermione sitting at what once was the Ravenclaw table, a worn book, propped precariously against the glass pitcher of pumpkin juice in the center of the table. Her nose buried deep inside the book, quill in hand, scratching notes on a piece of parchment growing longer and longer, until it dragged the floor on the opposite side of the table.

"Hey Hermione! How are you doing?" Neville asked sweetly hoping not to perturb the young woman whose wrath he had witnessed when some less than bright person interrupted her research projects.

Hermione jumped, startled by Neville's arrival, dropped the quill, and watched as it floated to the stone floor, where it settled close to her feet. She hastily began rolling up the parchment, quite evidently not wanting anyone to see the notes scribbled by her shaking hand. Neville looked at her face, then at her hand still not steady and said " I'm sorry Hermione, I didn't mean to spook you, are you alright?" Hermione tossed her bushy hair back with a nod of her head, brown strands falling back in her eyes, reaching up she gathered the loose hair at the nape of her neck, flicked her wand, and tied the entire mass with a ribbon from the end of her wand before answering Neville.

"I'm OK, Neville...just a bit startled, I guess,I must have been concentrating too hard on the information I hope to use to return my parents. You know I sent them into hiding, out of the country under new identities, and with memory charms in place, to keep them from remembering anything of the magical world, or even that they have a daughter. I will be leaving soon to see if I can bring them back, or....if I need to leave them as they are. It scares me, but if they are truly happy............."

Neville smiled a bit sadly, memory charms were a difficult bit of magic to undo, but his friend was "the cleverest witch of her age" after all, everyone thought so. "The reason I stopped and interrupted your research, was because Mr. Weasley asked me to have you take Mrs. Weasley something to eat. Actually I think he is hoping you will visit with her for a bit. I don't know if there is anything in particular he wants you to discuss, but can you help the poor man out?. He had to leave for a bit and really wanted you to do him this favor."

Hermione placed the large roll of parchment in her bag, put the stopper back in the ink bottle, added it to the bag, and bent down picked up her quill with still slightly shaky fingers. It wasn't because of the fright Neville had given her, but what she suspected Mrs. Weasley had seen in her face, when Severus Snape had been mentioned earlier. The quill lightly flipped end over end landing alongside the ink bottle in the beaded bag. She picked up an empty plate sitting next to her and began adding bits of food from the evening meal, roast chicken, corn, and roast potatoes soon covered the dish. As she picked up an apple tart she finally spoke "Of course I'll take this to her Neville, I'm not so sure I'm much of a conversationalist but maybe something useful will come to mind when I see her." Hermione slipped the bag she had carried for the past year inside the pocket of her jeans, and left the Great Hall, Neville looking at her after flipping through the book she forgot to take with her, wondering why she was reading a book about anti-venom when she researched memory charms. He wouldn't ask though at least not now because it seemed to make Hermione nervous and he knew all about nerves from Potions Class. He would return the book to her the next time he say her, sliding it in the large pocket of his robes, he turned and walked to the table his Gran was sharing with Professor McGonagall, greeted the witches and sat down to enjoy his meal.

Hermione closed her chocolate brown eyes, inhaled deeply trying to summon all of her courage, before reaching an unsteady hand to knock lightly on the door of the guest room, she knew housed Molly Weasley. Hoping that Mrs. Weasley might still be asleep, she startled a bit as the door swung open, finding a disheveled Red headed woman leaning slightly against the door frame. The woman, Hermione normally might call cheerful, had no happiness radiating from her. Her hair uncombed, stood in an odd way about her lined and pale face. The blue robes she wore were wrinkled, and hung limply from her slumping shoulders. The thing that shocked Hermione most were Molly's vacant eyes. In all the time she had known the older woman her eyes had gleamed with the spirit of a person proud of the family she loved and adored, even if she didn't always agree with their choices. Even when Percy had deserted the family, Molly's eyes still had a spark to them. Where was that spark now? The young witch had faced so many dangers, destruction, death and hardships the past year while on the run, she thought herself unmovable by anything, but the sight of Molly Weasley, caused her to pause, and take two steps back into the dimly lit hall. Reaching out she took hold of the opposite side of the door frame for support. Casting her eyes downward she blinked once, twice, three times to try to hold back the hot salty tears forming in the corner of her eyes.

Molly noticing the plate of food in Hermione's trembling hand, spoke first. "Dear, I really am not hungry, but please come in and tell me how you are doing?"

Hermione flicked her wand lighting the wall sconces, throwing shadows around the otherwise dark room. It was a bit chilly even though spring was in full bloom. She moved across the room and set about building a fire in the large stone fireplace. Bright orange, yellow, and blue flames danced in the grate, soon spreading a warm glow throughout the room.

Hermione's eyes flicked back and forth between Molly and the fire for a few seconds before finding her voice. "I'm doing as well as can be expected Mrs. Weasley, I think the question is How are you doing?"

Molly, running her hand over the back of a chair, looked around the room Minerva provided them, slowly raising her hand and pointing said in a hoarse voice, "Please sit down, if you would just put that plate on the table, maybe I will feel up to some food later, but not now." Slowly, Molly walked around to the other chair, and lowered herself carefully into the comfortable gold cushioned seat. The older woman gazed at Hermione, wondering when the girl had grown into a woman? Another question plagued Molly, and she would need to ask, if there were to be any hope of an answer. "

"Hermione what can you tell me about Professor Snape?" Looking deeply into the young woman's eyes, trying to detect any hint of deceit, or avoidance, she watched closely, waiting...waiting...waiting.

Bushy head bowed, eyes flicked to the floor, to the fire, everywhere in the room to avoid Molly's gaze. Hermione had more than her share of pressure situation, when a quick answer could save the trio's lives, but what Molly wanted to know was personal, a secret she shared with the dark, lonely man, the man now believed to be dead, but whose body could not be accounted for. The young witch looked up into Molly's eyes that now seemed as empty as Severus Snape's eyes had looked all the years Hermione had known him....at least until fifth year...after Mr. Weasley's attack by that great ugly snake Nagini.

Hermione thought back to the days following Arthur Weasley's release from St. Mungos Hospital, while they had stayed at number 12 Grimmauld Place. Severus Snape arrived one day to speak with Harry about Occlumency lessons, Dumbledore wanted him to take. No one had seen Snape seek out

Hermione before meeting with Harry, He had asked her to be his assistant, working on anti-venom to fight Nagini' poison. Hermione continued her quiet remembrance, if it hadn't been for their many hours of work together on the antidote Harry would have died after Godricks Hollow. She could not betray the trust Snape placed in her, but she could see Molly needed answers. Slowly Hermione turned her gaze to Molly and summoned deeply buried courage she didn't know she still possessed. " I'm not sure what you mean Mrs. Weasley, from what I have heard, Professor Snape fled the school before the final battle, Harry, Ron and I found him in the Shrieking Shack...Voldemort set his snake Nagini on him...he fell to the floor...pensive silver began leaking from him...I conjured a flask for Harry to collect the memories...then Professor Snape ...was gone. We ran back to the headmaster's office and Harry went into the pensive viewed the memories...the rest you know." Hermione looked away gazing out the window into the dark grounds, hoping her answer would be enough for Molly Weasley. She couldn't say any more, not yet until she had some answers of her own from......her thoughts trailed off as Molly spoke softly, " I just wanted to be sure Severus would be given the proper respect and a final resting place...somewhere with the dignity he never found in life. Arthur and I went to check the Shack, but he wasn't there.

Hermione jumped up from her chair, shook her head slightly and almost shouted as she dashed out the door, "I'm sorry Mrs. Weasley, but I have to go now!" With her words fading she ran down the hall feeling a great need to be outside, there had to be breathable air outside, if she could make it outside she would be able to breath again.

Molly stared, unblinking at the door Hermione had just fled from, the young witch was hiding something, Molly knew it for a fact now, but what was it? The woman determinedly fingered the plate of food on the table, she would find out the secret, but right now she needed to sleep. Molly got up jerkily, stood a bit shakily and strode toward the bed. The discalceate witch's, bare feet absorbed warmth from the stone floor spreading upward and encompassing her tired body. She turned back the comforter, and climbed silently into bed, curled back into the familiar ball that had become her preferred sleeping position, pulled the cover up with a snap as her head disappeared from sight of any watching portraits. As she drifted into a fitful sleep, her last conscious thought being to find out what secret was hiding inside Hermione Granger.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9

Another Distraction

Arthur arrived at the Burrow as the sun was beginning to set a blazing red on the western horizon. The house was lighted and he could see movement within, through windows that seemed to have been recently cleaned and gleamed with bits of the red from the suns descent. The rickety building looked comforting, home a place they had not been able to inhabit since The Death Eaters had taken over the Ministry. However he wasn't here to go inside the house, he needed to get to his workshop in the chicken shed, where he stored all his prized Muggle collectables. He lit his wand with a Lumos and strode quickly to the heavy doors of the falling down shed. He reached the building in a matter of seconds, lifting the latch the door creaked open, to allow him entrance. The Muggle repelling charms were still in place.

He walked around to the sturdy table, filled with cardboard boxes each one overflowing with every Muggle device imaginable. He slid his hand into a large carton closest to him, thinking Molly would kill him if she knew about everything he had out here. Pulling his hand back from the box he held a small Muggle appliance that the Grangers had sent to him with Hermione, What had she called it? A portable radio, yeah that was it. Hurrying he went to a smaller carton further along the table and reached for his battery collection. Looking down at the brown radio in his hand he saw an emblem with a 2 AA, that must mean it takes 2 AA batteries, he thought to himself. Rummaging through the batteries he grabbed two silver AA batteries, and tucked them and the radio into his pocket. Walking past the rest of his treasures he, opened the heavy doors, creaking they caught a bit of a breeze and almost slipped from his grasp. The sun fully set now, a few stars were twinkling overhead, as he looked up glancing around, the lights in the house had now been extinguished, he hurried away from his home, turned and apparated back to the gates of Hogwarts.

Hermione Granger reached the grounds of Hogwarts very quickly, she didn't remember passing through the great oak doors but she was most assuredly outside. The light breeze caught her hair, and blew it upward covering her face with a mass of brown curls. Pacing in a large circle Hermione was determined to control her breathing, to regain control from the panting she was now experiencing. As she circled the grounds her thoughts flew back to the summer before. She had known from the time Severus Snape fled after Dumbledore's death, that some plan had been in place. When he turned up at her parents house as she contemplated how best to hide them, it was he who suggested a memory charm and Australia. He was very thorough, carefully hiding their daughter, from their new memories, he side along apparated them to the place of safety, but only after making sure Hermione knew how to lift the charm, as he told her his life was forfeit, there was little chance he would survive the war. Hermione's eyes welled with tears as she remembered the man she considered her friend after the many hours locked in his private laboratory working on the anti-venom. She had grown to care deeply for the dark, tactum man, that most others considered a traitor. Only Hermione knew the depth of bravery filling the man. Before he disapparated with her parents, he reached out long arms, wrapped her in an embrace she would never forget, and placed a soft chaste kiss on her cheek, and with that she knew he was saying a final good-bye to her. Black eyes meeting brown Severus told her she was the bravest young woman he had ever known. Even Lily Potter sacrificing herself for her child could not compare to everything she had or would undertake to protect their entire world, he released her from the embrace, stepped back, put an arm around each of her parents, spun and they were gone. That had been the last time she had seen him, before the Shrieking Shack and Nagini's attack. There had been hints of him during the year on the run, but he made no contact, the closest she had been to him that she knew

of was the night he dropped Gryffindor's Sword into the frozen pond in the Forest of Dean. Hermione knew it had been he, that delivered the sword after Harry told her of following a doe Patronus. Severus' Patronus was indeed a doe, later confirmed by Harry after viewing the pensive memories.

Hermione continued to pace in circles in the dark, not bothering to cast a Lumos charm. Her brilliant mind whirled, questioning herself and her own memories of her friend. Had he been carrying the anti-venom and maybe a strong blood replenishing potion with him, when Voldemort set the awful snake on him?........If he had it......had there been time to uncork and swallow the potion after they left the shack? ….If there had been time.....where was he now?......Pulling at her hair, as she circled once again, without seeing where she was going, ran directly into Arthur Weasley.

Arthur Weasley placed large calm hands on each of Hermione's quaking shoulders, shussing the girl from crying. "Hermione what's wrong child?" he asked worried for his wife, he had not seen in the past two hours.

Hermione gulped, shrugging out of Arthur's grasp, turning to face the castle she sputtered.."I..I'm sorry Mr. Weasley...I was just thinking about something...it made me wonder...." voice trailed to silence not able to tell him of the thoughts of her dark, missing friend.

"Dear girl, don't apologize...I was just concerned something happened to Molly," he spoke into the darkness, unable to she the young woman's tear stained face. He gently turned her back to face him,cast a Lumos and looked her over carefully. "Nothing has happened has it?".........pausing for a heartbeat....." I mean nothing else has happened, …....noting the wondering gaze Hermione sent toward the gates and outside world.

"Oh NO! Nothing new is wrong, I was just thinking about Professor Snape and........."

Arthur interrupted "There seems to be a lot of that going on, Molly, Minerva, you, and yes I have been thinking a lot about him myself."

Glancing up Hermione saw a look of concern in the older man's face. What did he know, was he keeping something from them? She spoke with a deliberate air of causality to her tone, "Have you learned anything about Professor Snape, Sir?"

"No! Not really, just his body wasn't in the shack, and Minerva received an owl from the Ministry asking for her to turn over his body, but.............she told me she thought they already had him because when the Order members went to collect him, they found nothing." He paused again looking at the young woman. What was that he saw there behind her eyes ….......hope.......that seemed a bit odd, but Hermione had always been a caring young woman. Maybe he was just a bit more tired than he cared to admit. "Come on! Lets get back inside, did Molly eat anything?"

Hermione squashed down the feeling of hope for the time being, she would research a bit later, right now answering Mr. Weasley seemed appropriate. "I took her food, Sir, but she said she was not hungry, I hoped she would eat a bit after I left, but I really doubt if she did." Shaking her head to clear it of thoughts other than the present conversation she continued."Sir, I think she has developed a bit of an obsession with Professor Snape........she wants to give him a dignified burial........I hope you can help her focus."

Arthur nodded his head, glasses slipping a bit lopsidedly "I think I should speak to Healer Smethwyck, maybe there is some potion she should be taking, to help her nerves calm, and let her start getting on with her life. I'll try and get to St. Mungos tomorrow, before we all return to the Burrow." Glancing back down at the young witch, he added, "You are coming with us aren't you?"

Hermione's mind began racing in many directions at one time, She wanted to go to Australia to find her parents, she needed to try and find her unaccounted for friend, she should try to help support the Weasley family through their grief, Harry wanted her to help relocate the Dursleys, and she wanted a long hot soak in a bubble bath, the tension in her body caused her to feel like an over wound clock. "Uh... yes I suppose I will come to the Burrow at least until Fred's funeral, then I have many things that I need to take care of, by myself before I can consider going back to finish school."

Arthur looked a bit puzzled by the "by myself" comment, but said, "It will be good to have you, maybe you can help me with a distraction I am working on for Molly." as he patted her back, offering his arm to escort Hermione back inside the school.

Arthur entered the darkened room,he knew where he would find his wife, she would be curled in a ball, with the comforter pulled over her head, tossing and turning, fitful, not sleeping, yet not awake. She was in a place known only to her. When his eyes adjusted to the lack of light in the room, he could see his presumption had indeed been correct.

He silently walked to one of the chairs in the sitting room, and wearily sat down. He would not disturb what little rest his wife would get. A pot of tea and the plate of food Hermione brought earlier still sat untouched on the table. He lifted his wand and cast a warming charm over the food, and picked up a fork, beginning to eat. The tea felt good as he swallowed, warming him and making the food easier to swallow. He had not noticed before but, most everything he put in his mouth the past few days seemed dry, tasteless, something like had been swept off the floor. Finishing the meal he relaxed back against the cushions, and closed his eyes. When he opened them again there was a mesonoxian feel about the room. With a flick of his wand he lit one candle to give him just enough light to change for bed. He crept around and slide in beside his wife, whispered nox, and went to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10

May 5,1998

News From the Wizarding World Arrives

Sun peeked in through the drapes, as Molly came fully awake. She felt dirty, in need of a bath and her hair was dry and brittle. She had seen a hair conditioning potion in the bathroom earlier. She moved one foot, then the other foot, repeating the process, until she was in the bathroom. Reaching down she turned the tap, add some crystals to the water, and prepared to bathe. Sliding into the water felt good. Slowly, ever so slowly she lowered herself until her hair was wet. Lifting a bottle of a honey and lavender scented shampoo, she began to wash her hair. Hair washed satisfactorily, it was time to try the conditioner. Pouring a generous portion in her hand, raising it, fingers ran through the dry mass of red hair, massaging it in. Um that felt good. Now wash the body, and get out of here, and dress.

Molly reached around and pulled a large blue towel off the hook. Raising it she threw it over head and began to rub, causing a slippery goo to form on the towel. How had she forgotten to rinse the conditioner out of her hair before getting out of the tub? She conjured a small pitcher, filled it with warm water, leaned over the side of the tub, and poured it over her head, repeating the process, she refilled the pitcher and poured again. Hair was back to non greasy, non dry, toweling off, and slipping clean robes over her head, she was at least ready to try and face the day.

Softly stepping past the four poster, she made her way to the sitting room. A House Elf had been there while she bathed. She knew this as a fact, because there was a fresh china pot, of steaming coffee, and toast sitting on the table, complete with strawberry jam. Sniffing at the toast, thinking one little bite before anyone told her she had to eat. She was tired of people telling her she was hungry, when she wasn't. How did they know, if she was tired or hungry? She knew when to go to bed, that time was when the world started closing in all around her, and she couldn't breath.

After much care, she forced herself to swallow enough bites, that one entire piece of toast was gone. A record for her, post battle. A cup of coffee later and Molly was proud of herself.

A grunt emitted from the bed, and Arthur rolled over facing the sitting room. Eying his wife cautiously he did not want to startle her when he got up, Yawning just loud enough, Molly realized the solitude of the morning had ended. Glancing at the bed, she said " 'Morning Arthur."

"Good Morning dear, How are you doing today?" came the reply she had been expecting.

" I'm OK." after having thought about an answer, that would be good to give when people asked, nobody really wanted to know how you were, when they asked such an inane question. However she could be wrong, Arthur really would want to know, but she was not going to give him or anyone else a mopey sad answer, she couldn't, she was supposed to be strong. Everyone told her she was, why didn't she believe it herself?

Looking out the window, a dark owl winged it's way toward the open window. Molly stepped back, watching the bird land on the back of the chair. It stuck out a leg. Molly swiftly removed the _Daily Prophet_ that the bird carried. Once it was removed the owl hurled itself back out the window and was gone. Apparently someone had already paid for the paper, as the bird didn't wait to collect.

Molly had not touched a newspaper from that source for a year, not since the Ministry had begun their propaganda campaign against Harry and Dumbledore. The headlines glared at her and she found herself compelled to read this issue.

_**Fallen To Be Remembered at Hogwarts**_

_**Memorial Service**_

_Many members of the wizarding world will be remembered with honors at a Memorial Service at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Hogsmead, Scotland, scene of the final battle against the dark lord Voldemort._

_The day will begin at sunrise with a breakfast in the Great Hall. _

_Throughout the day many dignitaries will speak of the loses suffered by families and friends in the final year leading to the defeat of Voldemort by Harry Potter._

_After an evening banquet again to be held in the Great Hall, a wreath laying will take place at the Black Lake. All wizarding society, worldwide are urged to attend, to say your final farewells to these Fallen Heroes. _

_**Fred Weasley**_

_Born April 1, 1978, Ottery St. Catchpole, _Devon, England,_ to Arthur and Molly Prewett Weasley, died in the Battle of Hogwarts May 2, 1998 Hogsmead Scotland._

_Fred attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Hogsmead, Scotland,from 1989, until leaving before completing school in 1997, to open Weasley's Wizard Wheezes at 93 Diagon Alley, London, England with his twin brother George. __they launched an owl-order business "Weasley's Wizard Wheezes," during their last year at Hogwarts with the start up money given to them by Harry Potter, (the money he won from The Tri-Wizard Tournament). _

_Fred was a member of Dumbledore's Army, A former beater on the Gryffindor Quidditch team, and a member of The Order of the Phoenix. He participated in the rescue of Harry Potter from Privet Drive, and Was a contributor to "Potterwatch" the underground broadcast on the WWN, during hostilities._

_Fred is survived by his parents, Ottery St. Catchpole, Devon_

_Brother Bill and wife Fleur Weasley, Shell Cottage, Tinsworthy_

_Charlie, Romania_

_Percy, London_

_Twin George, Diagon Alley, London_

_Ronald and sister Ginny of the home._

_Funeral services will be held tomorrow at The Chapel of the Veil, Ottery St. Catchpole._

_Hogwarts Memorial Service to be held June, 2, 1998, at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Hogsmead, Scotland._

_**Severus Snape **_

_Born January 9,1960 to Tobias and Eileen Prince Snape Spinners End, Manchester England died in the Battle of Hogwarts May 2, 1998 Hogsmead Scotland. He was long time Potions teacher, Potions Master, Hogwarts headmaster, Slytherin Head of House, member of The Order of the Phoenix, onetime Death Eater turned spy before Voldemort fell in the first war, at great personal risk, worked to protect Harry Potter from year one, because of his childhood friendship and love for Lily Evans Potter. Severus Snape was trusted with the death of his friend and mentor, the late Albus Dumbledore, as Dumbldore stated "I would trust Hagrid with my life", he trusted Snape with his death. After being cursed by one of Tom Riddles Horcruxs, he returned to Hogwarts, where Professor Snape trapped the curse in one hand buying him another years time to prepare Harry for his mission. When Dumbledore and Harry returned from attempting to retrieve the locket Horcrux, after drinking an unknown potion, Dumbledore asked for Severus, who had been ordered by Dumbledore to kill him to protect Draco Malfoy's soul. Under great duress, Professor Snape did as he had been instructed, by doing so he was branded a Death Eater and outcast. However that act put him in the perfect place when the Ministry fell, and Tom Riddle made him Hogwarts Headmaster, he was in place to protect the children of Hogwarts as had been Dumbledore's request. The final year of his life, he had to live the life of a devoted Death Eater, while doing all he could to keep the students and staff safe. It was believed by many, before the final events were made clear, through the use of pensive memories, that Severus Snape fled the school in cowardice, when he was trying to protect his colleagues from harm, when they forced a duel. Tom Riddle believed Snape to be the master of the Elder Wand, The Deathstick, or Wand of Destiny, however Draco Malfoy had disarmed Dumbledore before Snape used the Avadra Kadavra spell. Voldemort set his snake Nagini on Professor Snape, with orders to kill. Snape's demise was witnessed by Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Harry Potter. His last request was took look into Harry Potter's eyes, his mother's eyes, Snape's childhood friend, he also was able to see in those few seconds that Harry was indeed more like his mother than like James Potter. He will be remembered not as "The Greasy Bat of the Dungeons, but as The Bravest Man Harry Potter ever knew." _

_Professor Snape was proceeded in death by his parents._

_There are no surviving family members._

_Internment at a later date._

_No funeral is planned at this time. Hogwarts Memorial Service to be held June 2, 1998, at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Hogsmead, Scotland._

_**Colin Creevey**_

_Born December 24, 1981, to Calvin and Ruth Jones Creevey, London, England, died in the Battle of Hogwarts May 2, 1998 Hogsmead Scotland, even though underage, Colin sneaked back to the school to participate in the final battle against Tom Riddle and the Death Eaters. His bravery will be remembered from photographic evidence found on his camera. _

_Colin was a sixth year student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Hogs_

_mead, Scotland,_

_A member of Dumbledore's Army, and Hogwarts Photography Club, he was of Gryffindor House. Colin is survived his parents and a younger brother Dennis Creevey._

_Private family funeral Services May 5, 1998, London, England. _

_Hogwarts Memorial Service to be held June, 2, 1998 at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Hogsmead, Scotland._Alastor_"Mad-Eye" Moody_

_Died July 27, 1997 while leading the effort to move Harry Potter from Privet Drive,before the protection charm Lily Potter's death provided wore off , taking an Avada Kadavra full in the face, and falling 1000 feet from his broom. _

_Moody was A __Retired Auror, considered one of the best Dark Wizard catchers the Ministry has ever had. It is believed that half of the cells in Azkaban were filled because of his work. He came on staff at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry as Defense Against The Dark Arts Teacher, for a year, but spent it at the bottom of a magical trunk, unknown to anyone but the imposter, a Death Eater, Barty Crouch Jr., who put him there, then used Polyjuice Potion to impersonate him. Moody was also a member of The Order of the Phoenix in both wars._

_Mad-Eye will be remembered for his paranoia, particularly in regard to food and drink, but also wand safety. _

_His body was never recovered. However, Harry Potter later discovered his magical eye affixed to Dolores Umbridge's office door,at the Ministry of Magic, Muggle Registration Office and took it. He buried the eye under a tree in a forest where the trio were camping. Moody's favorite _

_expression was "Constant vigilance!"_

_There are no surviving family members._

_Hogwarts Memorial Service to be held June, 2, 1998, at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Hogsmead, Scotland._

_**Ted Tonks**__Died during the winter of 1997) _

_The Muggle-born wizard, father of Nymphadora Tonks Lupin and husband of Andromeda Black Tonks. He was described by his daughter as a "right old slob," when compared to the Dursleys, whose house seemed unnaturally clean to her . Andromeda's marriage to Ted resulted in her being disowned by the Black family. Ted Tonks had fair hair and a large belly . During the war on Voldemort, Ted tried to run from the Ministry , after failing to register as a Muggle-born on principle, but was caught and killed ._

_Harry Potter and Rebeus Hagrid used the Ted Tonks home as a safe house in the Battle of the 7 Potters, Harry was injured and Ted Tonks repaired broken ribs, right arm and regrew the missing tooth, knocked out hitting the sidecar, when they crashed the flying motorbike in the Tonks garden._

_Ted was somewhat offended when Harry shouted at Andromeda, thinking she was her sister Bellatrix. The Tonks were however more concerned with the safety of their daughter Nymphadora, and helped Harry and Hagrid to their Portkey to the Burrow, so they could send back word about their daughter. Ted held full faith in his daughters abilities as an Auror., reassuring his wife all the while. _

_Ted Tonks is survived by his wife and one grandson Teddy Remus Lupin._

_His daughter Nymphadora and son-in-law Remus John Lupin __died in the Battle of Hogwarts May 2, 1998 Hogsmead Scotland. _

_**Remus John Lupin**_

_Born March 10, 1960, __Remus was bitten by Fenrir Greyback, who would be known as the vicious werewolf who attacked children, and others even when the moon was not full: as a young boy and was afraid of not being allowed to attend Hogwarts, however Albus Dumbledore took extreme precautions including the planting of The Whomping Willow Tree to guard the tunnel leading to the Shrieking Shack. Remus was allowed to attend school, and became close friends with James Potter, Sirius Black, and the now realized traitor Peter Pettigrew. _

_After leaving school, he found employment hard to come by with his "condition", however he did work tirelessly for the Order of the Phoenix, often living among other werewolves gathering intelligence to pass on to the order, in the war effort. He worked as Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry during the 1993-1994 school year. The use of Wolfsbane Potion brewed by fellow Hogwarts professor Severus Snape kept the students safe. He was forced to leave when some Slytherin parents demanded the school governors remove him from the post. Those same parents have been confirmed as Death Eaters._

_In June 1997 he married Nymphadora Tonks, they had one son Teddy Remus Lupin._

_Remus Lupin died, dueling Antonin Dolohov in the Battle of Hogwarts May 2, 1998 Hogsmead Scotland._

_His wife also died, dueling her aunt, Bellatrix Black Lastrange in the Battle of Hogwarts May 2, 1998 Hogsmead Scotland._

_He is survived by his son, and mother-in-law Andromeda Black Tonks._

_**Nymphadora Tonks Lupin**_

_Born February 24, 1973 to Ted and Andromeda Black Tonks. She attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 1984-1991, a member of HufflePuff House, never being made a prefect, for her inability to behave herself. After leaving Hogwarts, she underwent three years of intense training, and qualified as an Auror during the summer of 1994. _

_With the return of Voldemort, she joined The Order of the Phoenix, having been too young during the first war. Her skills as a Metamorphmagus helped with the ability to change her appearance at will. Her favorite appearance often consisted of a heart shaped face, and short spiky bubble gum pink hair, but she was able to use other disguises in her work._

_She was part of the Advanced Guard that removed Harry Potter from Privet Drive in 1995, The battle at the Department of Mysteries in 1996 where she was severely injured by a spell from Bellatrix Lastrange. After a stay in St. Mungos Hospital, she recovered and accompanied Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody to meet Harry for his return to Privet Drive at the end of the school year. In June 1997 She was a member of The Order of the Phoenix, that battled Death Eaters on the Astronomy Tower, when Albus Dumbledore died._

_On July 27, 1997 she was also involved in The Battle of the Seven Potters. She acted as escort for Ron Weasley's polyjuiced form of Harry Potter. They were attacked by Bellatrix Lastrange, but managed to return to the Burrow by broom after missing their Portkey._

_'Dora or Tonks as she preferred to be called married Remus John Lupin in the month between the Astronomy Tower Battle and The Seven Potters Battle._

_They had one son Teddy Remus Lupin born in April 1989._

_Nymphadora died after battling Bellatrix Lastrange yet again, in the Battle of Hogwarts May 2, _

_1998 Hogsmead Scotland. Her husband died in the same battle. She is survived by her mother and son._

_**Dirk Creswell**_

_Was A Muggle-born wizard, also a gifted student while at Hogwarts, and a member of "The Slug Club", Creswell went on to become the Head of the Goblin Liaison Office . Cresswell was sent to Azkaban by the Muggle-born Registration Commission but escaped halfway to the prison by Stunning the Auror Dawlish. Creswell met up with the goblins Griphook and Gornuk, and then with Ted Tonks and Dean Thomas, who were also in hiding. Creswell was eventually caught and murdered, along with Ted Tonks and the goblin Gornuk, by Death Eaters. _

_Arthur Weasley is quoted as saying, "He is ten times the wizard you are", when admonishing Runcorn for turning Creswell in for faking his family tree._

_He is survived by a wife and sons._

_**Bathilda Bagshot**_

_**Magical historian and author of A History of Magic, used at Hogwarts History of Magic classes.**_

**_She lived_**_ in a house near the edge of the village of Godric's Hollow,a neighbor to the Dumbledore family and later Lily and James Potter._

Her date of birth is unknown but she refereed to Albus and her great nephew Gellert Grindelwald  
as bright young boys.

_She was killed by Voldemort or his snake Nagini sometime before Christmas Eve, when Harry and Hermione visited Godric's Hollow. Her body inhabitable by the snake, was discovered sometime before Potterwatch made an announcement of her death in March._

_There are no survivors._

_**Rufus Scrimgeour**_

_Died August 1, 1997. _

Rufus Scrimgeour was head of the Auror Office at the Ministry of Magic replacing Cornelius Fudge as Minister of Magic.

Scrimgeour took over, when the return of Voldemort had been revealed and the Wizarding world was in turmoil. Scrimgeour took the threat of the Dark Lord very seriously, but his approach to the situation was not all that different from that of his predecessor . He created new bureaucracy and printed warning pamphlets and, when quick successes didn't happen, arrested innocent

people to make it look like he was doing something.

He pestered, as had Fudge first Dumbledore and then Harry to get "The Chosen One" to be seen supporting the Ministry, thereby bolstering its image in the public eye. When Harry wouldn't cooperate, Scrimgeour became angry and said that it was time the boy showed some respect. Harry responded that it was time Scrimgeour earned it. After showing him the scars on the back of his hand from Delores Umbridge special quill.

When the Ministry fell to the Death Eaters on 1 August 1997, Scrimgeour was killed. Reports indicate that he died under torture, refusing to reveal where Harry was, even though he had seen him the day before.

_**Amelia Bones**_

Sister of the late Edgar bones, and the aunt of Susan Bones, a classmate of Harry Potter. Before she was murder by Death Eaters, Amelia was the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and presided over the Wizengamot , including Harry's disciplinary hearing on August 12, 1995. Amelia was fair and honest. Murdered "nastily" by Death Eaters in the first weeks of the Second Wizarding War (late June or early July 1996) . Muggle newspapers reported the crime and described her as a "middle-aged woman who lived alone." Fudge believes that the murder was carried out by Voldemort himself .

_**Emmeline Vance**_

_Member of the Order of the Phoenix, both in the 1970s and in the 1990s. She was part of the Advance Guard that escorted Harry from number four, Privet Drive to number twelve, Grimmauld Place . _

_She was brutally murdered by Death Eaters in the first weeks of the Second Wizarding War (late June or early July 1996) ; Severus Snape claimed to Bellatrix that he was the one who betrayed her . Murder occurred near number ten Downing Street, London ._

_**Charity Burbage**_

_Hogwarts Professor of Muggle Studies. She wrote a paper defending Muggle-borns in the __Daily Prophet_ during the summer of was kidnapped, then killed personally by Voldemort less than a week later at Malfoy Manor, at which point he offered her to Nagini as a meal. The _Daily Prophet_ did not report her disappearance or death, but reported shortly after Harry's return to Privet Drive for that summer that Professor Burbage had resigned her job

_**Florean Fortescue**_

_Owner of an ice cream parlor in Diagon Alley. Florean knew quite a bit about medieval wizardry; When Harry was living at the Leaky Cauldron for a couple of weeks,after running away from the Dursley's 3rd year, he spent part of his days working on his homework at Florean's shop. Florean gave him free sundaes every half hour and helped with his essay on medieval wizardry . _

_Fortescue was one of the first victims of Death Eaters in the Second Wizarding War (late June or early July 1996). when he was dragged off from his shop and killed._

_Are among the 65 people to be honored._

Editors Note: I believe it is our duty to attend this Memorial Service and honor those who have given the ultimate gift so we can live in a free and safe world. Be sure to follow Coverage with special editions of "The Daily Prophet"

And on and on it went, listing the dead, and the few private services being held.

The next article was smaller, more direct,

_**Deceased Death Eaters to be disposed of by Ministry**_

_It has been reported by the Ministry of Magic, newly appointed head of the Department of Mysteries Sturgis Podmore announced late yesterday that the bodies of deceased Death Eaters Bellatrix Black Lastrange, Vincent Crabbe Jr., Peter Pettigrew followers of Tom Riddle formerly known as Voldemort aka he who must not be named, or you know who, will be disposed of by the Department of Mysteries, and any remains secured with no chance of attempted re-birthing. Podmore is quoted as saying, "We will take no chances, that renegade Death Eaters yet to be captured would make an attempt to bring back these evil people. We are rid of them for good!"_

"_No more information will be released about the disposal, any additional deceased followers of Tom Riddle will be dealt with in a likely manner. Please feel comfortable to resume your daily lives."_

_Podmore cut short the press conference in order to return to the Department of Mysteries to personally oversee the proceedings. _

_**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and **_

_**Wizardry to reopen September 1st**_

_The Minister for magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt announced at a news conference today, the magical training school will reopen on September 1st. Minerva McGonagall has been appointed acting Headmistress, with Filuis Flitwick as Deputy Head. _

_New staffing appointments are as follows : Transfiguration. Charlie Weaseley_

_Muggle Studies : Arabella Figg_

_Defense Against the Dark Arts : John Dawlish former Auror_

_The school will offer owl post courses for vetrans unable to attend on a full time basis. Contact Minerva McGonagall for more details. _

_Labor for repairs of the school will be provided by convicted Death Eaters as a part of their community service and rehabilitation. Repairs are being overseen by Argus Filch and Rebeus Hagrid. Funding for repair work will come from fines paid by the convicted persons. Anyone wishing to contribute time or Galleons should contact Filch or Hagrid. _

Before Molly could read further, Arthur removed the paper from her shaking hands, and hugged her close to his chest. "Dearest, we will read more later, but right now I have something to show you." Fumbling in the pocket of his discarded robes from last night, he withdrew the small radio and batteries. Removing the sliding cover from the back of the radio, he inserted the batteries, replaced the cover, and turned the knob. Nothing happened, except for an enormous amount of static. Molly glared at Arthur, "What are you doing?", she asked turning away and walking toward the bed.

Arthur looked crestfallen, his distraction for Molly a complete failure. "I had hoped to have music for you to listen to," "I don't know why it won't work, the batteries are in correctly." He pocketed the radio and left the room, heading out into the hall.

Arthur turned right and proceeded to the nearest staircase, descended, noticing that many of the portraits were now repaired, and rehung in their proper places.

He reached the entrance hall, at the same time as Hermione Granger., who had hurried in from the dungeons. Arthur greeted the young witch with a sad, "Good Morning Hermione.", as he made his way toward the Great Hall. Hermione followed the older man, watching as his shoulders slumped as he walked to one of the long tables and took a seat. Reaching for a tea cup, with a fused look on his face he noticed the bushy haired witch standing beside him.

Inserting his hand in his pocket, he gingerly lifted the small Muggle devise out, and set it on the table. "I had hoped to distract Molly with music, but this thing won't operate correctly." Lifting the tea cup to his lips he sipped the hot liquid, feeling warmth wash through him.

Hermione looked at him quizzically, "Sir, you do know that there is too much magical interference here at Hogwarts, to be able to use Muggle devises, don't you?" Taking a seat opposite him, she picked up the little radio and turned the knob. More static issued from the tiny speaker, causing Neville Longbottom to turn from his seat at the next table.

Arthur sighed deeply, "Yes I know about magical interference, but I just hoped.........." His words trailed off as he raised the tea cup once more. More steaming brew flowed down his throat, warming him further. Soon he reached out turned the knob back the other way, and replaced the now silent radio in his pocket, before rising. "I need to speak to my sons, I'll see you later." with that he left.

Neville having witnessed the departure of Arthur Weasley, turned around fully, tapping Hermione on the arm, to attract her attention. Feeling in his pocket, he found the book on anti-venom, tugged it out and handed it to Hermione. "You forgot this when you left yesterday."

He had never seen anyone's face looks so stricken even during the final battle. Hermione Granger burst into tears, shaking from head to toe, her breathing coming in great gasps, as she took the book Neville held out. "What do anti-venom's have to do with memory charms anyway?", he inquired as she thrust the book into her pocket.

"....What.....What do you mean Neville?", she retorted quickly, without looking at his confused face.

Neville replied in a carefully controlled voice, "You told me you were researching memory charms, to help restore your parents memories when you find them." Looking as if he really wanted an answer, he waited.......and waited.

After minutes of complete silence, Hermione spoke without looking away from her hands, "I...I am researching other things as well Neville, ….......Some things I don't want to talk about yet." With that she jumped up and stomped from the Great Hall.

Neville stared after her. It had not been his intention to offend his friend, and rethought their conversation. There were some things that defied explanation, and right now Hermione Granger was one of those things. Slowly he turned back around, picked up his goblet of pumpkin juice and drank heartily.

A/N Information on certain individuals "borrowed" from _The Harry Potter Lexicon._


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11

Sending The Kids to Burrow to finish Cleaning

Arthur Weasley found his children in the Gryffindor Common Room, sitting around looking well rested .He approached the group of younger wizards and witches, waving a hand in greeting. "Good Morning All, how are you doing this morning?" The remains of a raid on the kitchens scattered on the tables, bits of biscuits, tarts, cakes, and empty Butterbeer bottles littered the room. "It looks as if you've eaten this morning", gesturing toward the debris in a look of dis-belief. How soon they had been able to come to terms with the life they now faced. The only person in this age group not here was Hermione, he'd just had an encounter with her in the Great Hall, and realized she was not at terms with this new life, like the other young people. It made him wonder why!

Arthur paused a moment, looking at his family. Where was Percy? He hadn't realized his third oldest son was not with the group, after all the time the young man had spent away from the family it wasn't all that unheard of to not miss him immediately. "Where is Percy? He hasn't left without telling your mother and I, has he?" The man felt a bit of anger beginning to build thinking they had been deserted once again.

Bill, head jerking up from Fleur's lap, looked at his distraught father, glancing at the others "No! Not gone , he just had to check on someone in London. He'll be back soon Dad."

Arthur relaxed visibly, with Bill's reassurance that Percy wasn't really gone from the family again, so soon. "I need you lot to go to the Burrow and finish getting it ready for your mother, Harry is your offer of Kreacher still good?" He looked to the young man whose scar was now pale, faded and not paining him.

Harry seemed to shrink down in the rug for just a second before he looked at the tall, balding man,"Yes Sir, but I've sent him to Privet Drive for a couple days to get the house ready for the Dursley's, I'm sorry I didn't realize you wanted to get back to the Burrow so soon." Climbing to his feet, he said "I will go round up some extra help, to get the Burrow finished..........Ginny want to come with me?" He held out a hand to help her to her up from the floor.

Ginny took the proffered hand, hopped up, flung her arms around her bemused father, said" Love you Dad,", took hold of Harry's outstretched hand both of them turned disappearing out the door before Arthur could utter another word.

The remainder of Weasley family began to stir, Ron, stuffing his pockets with all the left-over cauldron cakes on the platter, catching sight of Harry's uneaten stack of chocolate frogs, threw them in his other pocket. As he moved around the room he gathered all the unfinished goodies, hoarding them away. Arthur thinking to himself, realized with great alarm, that the trio had survived on practically nothing for the past year. His son was fearful of not having enough to eat...........again. He told himself he would have to talk to the boy, reassuring him there would always be plenty of everything they would ever need..............now the war was over. Little did Arthur Weasley know his youngest son had deserted Harry and Hermione for weeks last winter. He claimed it was because of the locket Horcrux, that he wanted to return as soon as he had left, but ran into snatchers. However Ron was safe and sound, well fed, and comfortable, while Harry and Hermione were cold, hungry, and faced Nagini at Godric's Hollow. Yes Ron did return, saved Harry and destroyed the Horcrux, but in that act of desertion, altered his relationship with Hermione, forever. Yes she had kissed him, when he said he wanted to save the House Elves, that had been a reaction to her caring for the creatures for years. Hermione would always care about Ronald Weasley, but could she ever love him, like That?"

After a short while, Harry and Ginny returned with Lee Jordan, Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinet and Dean Thomas, Luna Lovegood following close behind alongside Neville Longbottom. "OK! We are all going to head to the Burrow and get things finished so Mrs. Weasley will be comfortable." Harry said as the group left for the front gates to apparate. Mr. Weasley walked toward Minerva's office, hurrying footsteps resounding against the stones.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12

Calling Healer Smethwyck

Reaching the gargoyle, repaired to it's original state. Arthur was told no password would be required at the present time, and to go on up. The spiral stairs were once again revolving, carrying him to the open door at the top.

Minerva McGonagall, looking more rested, but still severe, noticed the man standing, silently, watching her from the doorway. Putting down the parchment she had been reading, motioned him to come in, and have a seat. "Tea, Arthur?" offering a cup, to the man whose glasses had slipped a bit sideways.

"Yes! Please", he answered quickly. Taking the cup from the thin hand of the woman, now in charge of this school. He noticed Minerva, glance back at the portrait of Albus Dumbledore, motioning him to leave in order to have a private conversation with the man sipping tea on the other side of her desk. Dumbledore sidled out of his portrait, glaring at Minerva. All the other headmasters and headmistresses frames were empty, gone elsewhere for the time being.

" I need to make a Floo call Minerva, and I don't care to be overheard. I'm going to see if Healer Smethwyck can look in on Molly. I think she may be in need of a potion for her depression.", "Oh! By the way have you heard anymore about Severus? I haven't wanted to say anything to her, until we had some answers." Shaking his head, he looked at the older woman for an answer.

Minerva rolling the quill in front of her back and forth, stared past Arthur, "No, we haven't found him or any trace of his wand having been used. I'm afraid some of the Death Eaters may have gotten to him, before we were able to return to the shack. At least that is what seems to have happened. Lucius Malfoy, of course denies any knowledge of the events following that snake attack." "Oh! Yes, of course you may use my Floo to make your call Arthur, is Molly doing any better today?", sitting down at the desk, and lifting her own teacup, she pursed her lips and sipped.

Arthur grimaced a bit, remembering Molly's reaction to the _Daily Prophet_ articles about the deaths and upcoming Memorial Service, throwing his head back in a disparate gesture, he gulped a great breath and related how upset she had become reading the news story.

Minerva nodded in understanding, Rose from her chair, and said as she prepared to leave the room, " Go ahead and make your call, I need to go check on some matters about the castle, I will be back in about an hour. If you need to make any other calls, feel free to use the Floo as much as you need to.", with a swirl of tartan she was gone, and Arthur found himself alone. He had been in the headmasters office several times now, since the final battle, but this was the first time alone.

Looking around he noticed there was no new frame for a portrait of Severus Snape. His mind whipped back to Hermione Granger's strange reaction when he had told her of them not finding his body, and the empty vials. He would have to ask Minerva about the lack of frame, when she returned from her errands.

Moving to the overly large stone fireplace, he reached up on the mantle, grabbed an ornate dish holding the glittering powder, used for Floo calls and travel, took a pinch, threw it in the flames, and watched as the flames turned emerald green. He called out for "St. Mungos Hospital and Healer Smethwyck" in particular. He was connected to the healers office,quickly, and explained his concerns for his wife to the caring healer, who agreed it would be a good idea for him to look in on Molly, and would bring anti-depression potion with him, and instructions for Horace Slughorn to brew more for her as needed. Conversation finished, Arthur strode around the office looking once again at the empty portrait frames.

As he gazed at Albus Dumbledore's frame, the ancient, wizard slide back into his frame, arms and legs akimbo, he settled himself in the painted chair replica of his seat in the Great Hall. Albus reached into the dish of candy on his oil covered canvas, selected a lemon sherbert, popped it into his mouth, and closed his eyes.

Arthur stared in disbelief. Was Dumbledore going to ignore his presence, not willing to speak to him after all the Weasley family had sacrificed for his plans? Before the red headed man could open his mouth and verbally attack the portrait, Minerva walked through the door, looking as if she had tackled a rampaging giant by herself, and won. "All done with your call, Arthur?" she asked as she looked at Dumbledore's snoozing form.

Arthur stepped back, from the portrait wall, threw a slight smile Minerva's way and said "Yes, just finished. The healer will be here shortly." Waving his hand at the wall of frames, gazing into space, he asked in an undertone, "Minerva where is Severus' frame?"

The tartan clad witch inhaled deeply, glancing at the wall, then at Arthur, eyes shining a bit too brightly, spoke cautiously, 'It hasn't appeared, yet...........I'm not sure what to think.................Does the office still consider him a traitor..........or could it possibly mean he is still alive? Like I said no wand trace has been found, and nobody is telling me ANYTHING!", she almost shouted in frustration.

Arthur nodded, acknowledging her comments, moved closer to the door, reached for the handle as he prepared to depart, "I had better get back to the room, before Healer Smethwyck arrives. Molly won't be happy I've summoned him as it is..........." Stepping onto the spiral stairway and riding to the bottom, he glanced back to see Minerva thumping Albus Dumbledore's frame, while shouting for him to open his eyes and quit pretending to be asleep. A sound as if an ink pot had been hurled against the portrait assailed his ears, as he began hurriedly walking away.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13

Healer arrives

Arthur Weasley arrived back at the guest room, just as Healer Hippocrates Smethwyck raised his large hand to knock on the door. Extending his right hand to the healer in greeting, Arthur opened the door, and preceded the other man into the room. Molly Weasley was sitting in the wing backed chair closet to the window, drapes open, but not looking outside. The copy of _The Daily Prophet _that had arrived earlier that morning, held loosely in her hand. She looked up, having heard the door opened, a distant expression on her pale face.

Arthur hurried to his wife's side, bent and kissed her cheek, running his hand up and down her arm in a calming manner. "Dear, we have a guest, Healer Smethwyck stopped by to check up on us.", Arthur flatly lied to the woman he promised not to try and deceive. Turning toward the man, looking at Molly with a keen eye.

Healer Smethwyck, approached Molly carefully, not wishing to upset her anymore than necessary. "Good Afternoon, Mrs. Weasley, are you doing OK?" Listening for any hesitation in her voice, he took the seat opposite her quietly, when pointed out by Mr. Weasley.

Molly stared at the man, who had taken such excellent care of her husband after Nagini's attack, sighed deeply, dropped her head into her hands and sniffed into her fingers. Slowly, ever so slowly she raised her head from her hands, glared at her husband in that Molly Weasley way, that made grown men cower before speaking," I guess I'm OK, other than having everyone around telling me I'm hungry, or I need to rest, or............"

Healer Smethwyck reached out taking her small hand in his, and patted it gently. Reaching into his Moke Skin bag, he removed a small bottle, turning to Arthur, asked quietly, "Do you have a spoon?"

Molly, suspicious, of whatever it was the bottle contained, turned her head away, shaking it briskly, "I don't need that.........that........whatever it is.", she huffed in indignation

The healer's gentle voice, soothing to her ears spoke aloud, "Molly this is an anti-depression potion, it was created by Severus Snape, for use by students having a difficult time adjusting to boarding school. It is very mild, considering it was used mostly for first years suffering from home sickness. I would really like for you to try it. One dose twice a day should help with the anxiousness you are feeling." Smiling, he poured a dose into the spoon, provided by Arthur, and offered it to Molly.

She looked between the two men accusingly, Had her husband told the healer to mention Professor Snape in an attempt to get her to take the potion, or had Severus really created this potion? She trusted Snape, his potions would be safe and most definitely effective, the man after all was a potions master. She closed her eyes, hoping that trusting her own judgment would be a sound choice now, opened her mouth, tasted the slightly sweet liquid, a hint of chocolate lingered on her tongue for a moment after she swallowed. After a few minutes, a warm glow began to surround her, spreading from her chest outward until it encompassed her entire being.

She looked at her husband once again, a little wary, shifted, and asked "Did you find out where they took Severus' body? We really need to make arrangements for him, Arthur?", a facial expression, not quite a smile now graced her face, until she saw the look her husband gave her.

Sadness was the only way to express the look Arthur was bestowing on her. Fearing the reaction from his wife, he inhaled deeply, looked away before he answered her. "No Molly dear, no one has any idea what has become of him, or at least no one is willing to share their knowledge with anyone who cared for the man."

Molly sighed another great sigh, rose from her chair, walked to the door and turned the handle, "I'm going to speak to Minerva, if you gentlemen will excuse me?"

The healer spoke quickly before Molly could escape out the door. "I just want you to know, how sorry I am for your lose. A child is not supposed to die before their parents. This war has taken a great toll on many families. We are starting a support group, for people who have lost loved ones in the war. There will be several groups in fact, keep an eye on the Prophet, an article should be appearing in the next day or two regarding the group meetings. It would be good if you could attend, you never know if someone else is experiencing the same feelings as you are, and sharing may help."

Molly nodded her head, indicating she would look for the article, but as for attending the meetings, she would have to give that a lot of thought. Her feelings were hers, she was not sure she would be able or even willing to share them with anyone else. Hurrying thru the door she made her way to Minerva McGonagall's office.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 14

Minerva and Molly Chat

Minerva wasn't in her office when Molly arrived at her door. It was strange that the door stood open, without the witch present, thought Molly, until she spotted the tabby cat, laying on a cushion, in the afternoon sunshine. Its body curled around itself, head tucked under, long front paws, whiskers twitched every once in a while as if sensing the air for movement. Molly turned to leave, she would not disturb Minerva's cat nap, Merlin knew the witch was probably at the end of her patience, with everything she was forced to deal with. A bit of rest would do her a world of good. Before she took two steps out the door, Minerva had transformed back into her human form and was calling her back. "Molly, Don't go!"

The red haired woman,spun around seeing her friend standing beside the cushion, stretching her body as she moved her limbs around regaining the feeling in them that had been lost in sleep. "Minerva, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you, you were resting." A look of anguish crossed her face, as the older witch walked stiffly towards her.

Minerva smiled sweetly, a look of being caught doing something she ought not to have been doing, graced her visage. "It is a luxury that I take advantage of from time to time, especially when circumstances don't allow me to sleep normally. I dare say, it is a shame you don't have the same ability." Taking Molly s hand, leading her to a chair, and pressing down on her shoulder, making it clear Molly was to be seated, without argument.

The older witch conjured a tea pot and summoned a tartan tin of ginger newts, "Biscuit?" she questioned, lifting the lid of the tin, and holding it out for her to help herself.

Molly shook her head, pushing the tin back toward her friend. "No thank you, I'm not hungry, but a cup of tea would be lovely."Picking up the gold rimmed tea cup, and lifting it to her lips, sipping at the steaming beverage, "I do not seem to have much of an appetite lately, but I seem to be drinking an enormous amount of tea."

Minerva looked at her knowingly, snorted just a bit, remembering Molly's cure for everything was to make a cup of tea. She glanced away, then back before asking, " Are you getting tired of people telling you that you need to eat?"

An amazed looked flitted across her features, shaking her head in affirmation, "Yes, but how did you know?" questioned the plump woman.

Once again Minerva gave her a knowing look, eyes a bit sadder, and answered almost in a whisper, "Because I've been in your position myself. It has been eighteen years, but I still remember the day my daughter and her family were killed by Voldemort, as if it just happened."

At Molly's gasp of surprise, Minerva walked over and sat beside her, "I guess you didn't know, not many people were aware that Marlene McKinnon was my daughter. She, her husband and their three children were slaughtered by Voldemort, because they refused to join his ranks as Death Eaters, and were actively involved in the original Order of the Phoenix. They died shortly before the Potters." My husband had died in World War II. Are you surprised, I had been married to a Muggle? We loved each other very much, so there was no question, when he asked me to marry him. We lived totally as Muggles until Marlene was born, and when she exhibited magical gifts we made the choice to bring her up magical. William was killed in the battle of the Bulge, and I returned to Hogwarts to teach, with a young child in tow."

Molly's hand reached out involuntarily, and grasped Minerva's weathered one tightly. Tears were pouring from the younger witches eyes, as she listened to the other woman's tale. She was not able to speak, but instead squeezed her hand, holding on, as if to a lifeline. Minerva's eyes grew misty while relating the story of her family tragedy, but did not cry outright, that was something she did not share with others, it was her private grief, no one could take away from her.

Minerva, voice a bit steadier now, spoke again "So you see Molly, I do understand, what you are going through, Only a mother that has lost a child can understand. Poor Arthur, will never understand he has his own feelings of pain and lose, but compared to that of a mother, …..............it can't be compared.........it just can't!" "You have joined a special club, one no one wants to belong to!"

Molly's eyes were bright with tears. Tears for Fred, Tears for Minerva's family, tears for Colin Creevey's family, even tears for Vincent Crabbe's mother. She too had lost a child, one who, yes had made the wrong choice, but her child just the same. How many other mothers had lost children in this war? Adult children, were indeed still children to their mothers......Poor Andromeda Tonks had lost a daughter, son-in-law, husband, and thanks to Molly a very twisted and evil sister. Oh! Merlin help her, she had killed a living person. The shock and realization of that, had just set in. Bellatrix Lastrange was an evil person, Azkaban had taken what few mental faculties she had possessed to begin with, and squashed them to nothingness, but Molly had taken her life all the same. Her own words were now echoing in her ears, "NOT MY DAUGHTER YOU BITCH!", Bellatrix had been someones family and she was the cause of their pain. She slumped forward and wretched.

Minerva used a quick banishing charm and cleaned away the sick. Holding out a warm, wet face flannel, she placed another cool, clean one on Molly's neck. The contrast between warm and cool brought Molly back to awareness, and she began to apologize in earnest. Minerva hushed her, holding the sobbing woman's hands in her own. Gently she pulled Molly to her feet and said "I do believe it is time for you to rest,just out of curiosity, am I correct in assuming you are feeling guilty for Bellatrix Lastrange's death?" Molly nodded her head, and Minerva led her back to the guest room, where she could assume her curled in a ball position, comforter over her head, and the world locked out.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 15

Arthur checks the Burrow

While Molly visited with Minerva, Arthur made a snap decision to apparate to the Burrow, to check on the progress of the rehabilitation of their home. If they were to bring Molly home tonight he wanted to be sure everything was ready. He walked up the path, through the garden gate and made his way to the door. Arriving unannounced might prove embarrassing to certain young people, if his guess was correct, there had probably been a good deal more snogging, than work going on at the house today. The house was clean,much cleaner in fact than it normally appeared when the family were all in residence, but where were his children? The silence that greeted him made him apprehensive, as to what he would find.

After a quick survey of the interior of the Burrow, finding no one dusting, washing, or in any manner fixing the house, he slipped out the door to the back garden. The Flutterby Bushes planted on either side of the door had been neatly pruned and fluttered even without a breeze. The freshly mowed grass scent welcomed him home.

As he strolled around the garden, he found his family close to the back wall. They were in the process of de-gnoming, The little gray creatures were sailing away as one after another were spun, and flung out over the wall. Harry, Ron, George, Charlie, and Bill seemed to be in a competition to see whose gnome would sail the farthest. Ginny and Fleur were acting as cheerleaders clapping and cheering the young men on.

Arthur didn't approach the group of young people, instead turned back toward the house and hurried inside. His mind going back to happier times,between the first fall and second re-birthing of Voldemort, hoped that his children were starting to find a bit of peace within themselves. Their entire lives had been predicated on the rise and fall of Voldemort, now with the permanent defeat of the maniac, could his children begin a life of carefree abandon? Would they continue to live in their respective homes, or would they possibly move closer to the Burrow? He smiled at that thought, Molly would cherish having them all, or at least as many of them willingly close by. He had to admit to himself that, he too would love having the family near enough to see every day, and not having to worry that it would be the last time they would be alive. The Death Eater attacks of the past, now would take their place in the history books, as a dark period in magical life.

He walked to the front door, paused, turned gazing back into the room, their home was the same, but yet it would be different now, without Fred coming to supper every week, How long before the other children became too involved in their own lives to spend time outside of holidays with them? He would have to make sure that didn't happen. It would destroy Molly, not being able to fuss over the family. If he admitted it to himself, he would not be happy about it either.

Pulling the door closed behind him, with a snap, he moved away from the ramshackle building, down the path, to the front gate, stepping thru, he spun on the spot, swirling away, and back to the Gates of Hogwarts, where he was met with the sight of the Great Winged Boars that guarded the gates.

The protective charms and enchantments once in place to keep out Death Eaters and other dangers were no longer in place, pushing against the near gate, he was able to walk thru onto the grounds, and up the path to the front steps. Off to one side he saw a column of smoke drifting up from the chimney of

Hagrid's hut. The half giant was standing outside, nursing what appeared to be a wounded owl, its wing slightly bent.

Hagrid's large hairy head shot up at the movement he caught from the corner of his eye. Years of being on the lookout for danger would not be easily forgotten. Seeing Arthur, he raised a trash bin lid sized hand, waving cheerily, barking out, "Evening Arthur, How yer doing?"

Setting the owl on a wooden table beside the door, he took two very large steps in Arthur's direction drawing up to him, patting the much smaller man on the back. Arthur stumbled just a bit at the force of the hand, not raised in anger, but friendship. Hagrid never had known his own strength.

Arthur regained his balance, looked up at Hagrid, smiled widely, and said " I'm doing fine Hagrid, just been at the Burrow checking up on the children's progress making repairs, and cleaning. They were tossing gnomes so I didn't want to disturb their fun. I left and came back."

Hagrid, a bit of a dark look passed over his face at the mention of Gnome tossing as fun, but nodded and walked back to the owl he had left on the table. "Looks like this little fellow caught a stunner to his wing, He'll be alright in a bit,just won't be making any long flights soon." His huge yet gentle hand stroked the little owls head, as he spoke.

Arthur said his good-byes to Hagrid and continued meandering up the path, the stones of the castle taking on a slightly darker glow as the sun slid further down the sky. Entering the oak doors, he meet Minerva McGonagall, dressed in a plaid traveling cloak,matching handbag slung loosely on her arm, just inside the entrance. The witch seemed in a hurry to depart. Arthur stepped aside to allow the woman to pass out the doors, unimpeded.

She grabbed his arm, holding on tightly, as she turned to look at him. "Arthur, I'm afraid Molly has had an Epiphany today." Her eyes scanned over the wizard, taking in his stiff posture at her last words. "She realized, a bit ago that she had taken a human life. Bellatrix Lastrange was little more human than Voldemort after her stay in Azkaban, but was Human enough to die." She released his arm, looking concerned, but made for the door. "I'm going to Honeydukes........I think a bit of their best chocolate may be in order..At least I always found a nibble or two lifted my spirits", Without a backwards glance she was out the doors, down the front steps and on the path to the front gates.

Arthur rushed up the staircase, taking the steps two at a time. When he reached the door to the guest room, he heard soft sobbing coming from the other side of the door. Quickly he lifted the handle, door swinging inward, he found Molly sitting in the middle of the floor, back hunched, head buried in her hands, elbows on her knees supporting it. The air smelled of Fire Whiskey. He ran to her, pulled her up in his arms, placing a large hand on the back of her head. He held her close, rubbing small circles on her back with his other hand, whispering words of comfort while trying to calm her.

Molly pulled back, eyes still downcast, sniffed loudly, shook off Arthur's hands and stumbled toward the chair. She plunked herself down without caring if she actually landed in the chair or not. Hands shaking, reached for a bottle on the side table, a large tumbler beside it had been emptied of its contents, so she poured more of the liquid into it. The bottle, now empty, rolled to the stone floor as she tried to replace it on the table. The sound of glass shattering startled her, and Arthur reached out, removing the tumbler from her hand. Waving his wand, he banished the liquid, sent the tumbler to the sink in the other room, cleaned the broken glass, and stared at his wife. What could he say to her? He too had taken lives in battle, but Molly was a mother, a giver of life, not one to take it, even from

Bellatrix. Before he could speak, a tap on the door caused him to stop, and think again about what he would say.

When Arthur opened the door, he was utterly shocked to his socks, standing there in the doorway, tall, blond, regal looking, but none the less was Narcissa Malfoy, holding two small vials. She inclined her head a bit, before speaking to the stunned red haired man, "I saw the house elf Winky, she said your wife had summoned a bottle of Fire Whiskey from the kitchens. I thought she might be in need of these.............", she held out the vials to Arthur. "One is a detoxifying Potion, the other a head ache potion, Severus gave them to me when Draco was being punished.......I thought they......might help."

Arthur stepped back, motioning for Draco's mother to enter the room. With a sweep of robes, the tired looking woman moved passed him, looking at Molly seated in the chair, staring into space, Narcissa moved to Molly's side, as Arthur opened the vials, handing them to Molly, ordering her to "DRINK!"

Molly, attention now focused on Mrs. Malfoy, glared at her husband, shouting, "What is that, Where did it come from, and why would I want to drink it?"

Narcissa, laying a bruised hand on Molly's arm, spoke quietly, "They are potions Severus made for me, when Draco was being punished. I had taken to drinking Fire Whiskey, Elf Made Wine, Mead, anything I could get my hands on, and it was putting my family and my magic in danger. These are what I have left, and I want to..........help."

Molly sobbed louder, chocking back the bile rising in her throat, asking Narcissa, while looking at her feet . "Why would you want to help me? It's my fault your sister is dead. I........I.......killed her", shaking sobs engulfed Molly, as she slumped further down in the chair.

Narcissa looked between Molly and Arthur, a faraway look entered her eyes, Raising her hand to stop Molly's protest,she answered the questions, "It was Bellatrix own fault, she died. After her stay in Azkaban...she became more and more insane...........anyone who would have a sexual relationship with..........The Da........Voldemort, would have to be insane." He tortured her for his own pleasure, she was more than willing to die along side him. You dear Molly.........May I call you Molly?" at the red headed woman's nod, continued, "You were protecting your child, all the children there ….even my son Draco."

Molly eyes raising from her feet, looked Narcissa squarely in the eye, searching for her truthfulness. Finding no deceit, listened intently to what the other mother was saying. At the same time taking the vials Arthur still held out to her, and swallowing the liquids quickly.

Molly pointed to the empty chair standing at the other side of the table, Narcissa lowered herself gracefully into the vacant seat, and began to speak again. "We, all of us …..mothers, do things outside our nature, when our children are in danger, That is why I sought out Severus last year.............asking him to make the Unbreakable Vow....to protect Draco.........to finish his task...........then after the children escaped from the manor, Draco's wand …..........gone with Mr. Potter, I gave Draco my wand, Lucius' wand had been taken by Voldemort before Potter was removed from his Aunt and Uncles house......destroyed.......gone forever....I knew he would be forced to fight in the battle.....I could not send him away......unarmed..............Then in the Forbidden Forest after it appeared Voldemort had

finished off Potter..............,he sent me to check......to see if he was still........alive........I lied to that evil, vile, creature.......told him Potter was dead, after Potter told me Draco was alive and in the castle........I knew if Draco were ever to have a life free of enslavement to Voldemort.........Potter would have to have another chance to defeat him. Do these things make any sense to you?" she asked quietly looking at her own hands, no longer manicured to perfection, but rough, calloused, unused to manual labor.

Molly, back straightening, sat up, held out a hand to Narcissa, squeezing slightly when the other witch took it, "You........You don't blame me for your sister's death?" A questioning look in her brown eyes.

Narcissa looked deep into the brown irises that stared at her, shook her head from side to side, "How could I blame you for doing the same thing that I would have done, if given the opportunity? Slowly, she stood, turned to Arthur and spoke quickly, "If there is anything I can do to help, please let me know, we will be returning to the manor after our community service time here, and will be required to serve six months of house arrest, but if there is anything I can do from home, I would really like to help."

Molly's head snapped up, a thought crossing her mind, she turned toward Narcissa jerking up from her chair, swaying just a bit the potion having relieved most of the inebriation, "Do you know anything about where Severus' body has been taken?" The question had escaped her lips before she could stop herself.

The blond woman, looked a bit puzzled at the question, She had not been informed of the missing man. She shook her long hair back, neck stretched around to look at the Weasley's. "I'm sorry I'm not sure I understand what you are asking."

Arthur approached her and laid a hand on her forearm, patting it gently as he began to speak," We went to check on Severus..........want to give him a dignified burial............body gone from the Shrieking Shack and Minerva received an owl from the Ministry requesting it to be turned over. No one seems to know what happened to it." Glancing in his wife's direction, he added, "I think Molly was just wondering if you or your husband had any idea what happened." Seeing Molly nod in agreement, Arthur removed his hand from her sleeve, and ran it though his thinning hair.

Draco Malfoy's mother standing tall and proud gazed out the window on the grounds, turned toward the door, and said as she moved into the hallway, "I will ask Lucius, if he has heard anything...I too want Severus to have the dignified burial he deserves."

Minerva McGonagall, arms full of packages from Honeydukes, stepped toward the open door of the guest rooms Molly and Arthur Weasley occupied, spying the tall, blond form of Narcissa Malfoy exiting the room. A stiff smile crossed the blond woman's face as her eyes met the older witches gaze. They glanced at each other as Mrs. Malfoy moved past on her way back to the kitchens, where she had been assigned to work as part of her community service. McGonagall sniffed, turned back to the door, and raised her wrinkled hand to knock. Arthur stepped out into the hall before the rap came on the door. Taking the packages Minerva carried, he showed her into the room.

Minerva an eyebrow raised in surprise, at who she had met at their door, moved inside the room and reclaimed a box of Honeydukes best chocolates from Arthur's arms. Removing the bright green ribbon, she lifted the lid, and offered the contents to Molly Weasley, who was looking past her into the hallway, through the still open door. A look of wonder on the plump little witches face, caused McGonagall to ask, "What did Narcissa Malfoy want with you?", pulling back the box after Molly had taken a dark

chocolate with an almond center.

Arthur and Molly looked at each other,Molly shaking her head imperceptibly, not wanting her husband to share that she had been on a drinking binge. He inhaled sharply, not wanting to keep secrets from their friend, but also respecting his distraught wife's silent request. "She just wanted Molly to

know........that....she didn't blame her for Bellatrix death..........", Arthur trailed off as Minerva sighed.

The older woman had been right, she had made sure Narcissa Malfoy was within hearing, when she had told Winky of Molly summoning the Fire Whiskey. There was more to the blond woman than other people would give her credit for, but Minerva, after hearing Harry's tale of her lie to Voldemort began to feel she had a new ally in this new world. Minerva's head turned away from the couple, a smile graced her face, as she placed the box of chocolates on the side table, withdrawing one and popping it into her own mouth. Life was getting better, maybe all would be well after all.

Arthur looked between the two women in the room, wondering exactly how a woman's mind worked. It was another question, right up there with how the Muggle Postal system worked, which Harry had tried explaining to him five years earlier. He would never understand, but that was alright, it kept life interesting.

Minerva spoke up, "I just saw your family as I was returning from Hogsmead, everyone is headed to the Great Hall,.....................either of you up for a bite to eat? Something other than chocolate, that is", winking at Molly.

The Weasley's both agreed to accompany her down to the Great Hall, Molly would try to eat, a little, even if she couldn't it would be good to sit down with her family, all together again. They followed the witch, whose plaid traveling cloak was now, thrown over her arm, hanging down, almost to the stone floor.

The three people entered The Great Hall, where all the house tables now stood arranged in a gigantic square, ends touching, people seated were able to face each other and conversations filled the room. Minerva moved to the dais, tossed her cloak over the back of a chair, and took a seat beside tiny Professor Flitwick on the right, and Professor Slughorn on the left.

Molly and Arthur took seats at one side of the table, with their children surrounding them. All heads looked up, smiles greeted Molly, and her children reached hands out to take hers and squeeze it softly.

The table was loaded as usual with food of every description, ham, beef, chicken, turkey, potatoes, vegetables, and more puddings than were strictly necessary. Molly lifted a serving spoon, dropping a lump of potatoes on her plate, they smelled of garlic and butter, and looked delicious. Spotting a golden brown turkey, she sliced off a bit of breast meat and added it to her plate. Green peas in a creamy sauce joined the rest of the food on her plate. A cup of hot green tea, with honey and lemon, and Molly was prepared to eat.

Conversation at the table consisted of the young people regaling their parents of the plans they had been making for their futures. George said that he and Lee Jordan were going to reopen the joke shop, now that people had a reason to be able to laugh again, business should be great. Bill and Fleur said they were going to return to Shell Cottage, after Fred's funeral the next day, Bill planned on starting his

own business as a curse breaker, Gringotts would eventually reopen, but he wasn't sure they would have him back after all, his younger brother had been part of the group that had robbed a vault there. They were also anxious to start their own family, hearing this Molly looked at her scarred son and his frippet wife, who the family had come to love dearly. Her looks and his before the werewolf attack would produce lovely children, her grandchildren. That would be something to look forward to..................eventually, after they were established enough to afford children.

Charlie had agreed to return from Romania, temporarily, at least to fill the post of Transfiguration teacher. He still loved his dragons, but felt he wanted to be closer to his family, at least for a while, and Minerva was in need of a good teacher, filling her own shoes would be a difficult task, but he had experience and could pass on his knowledge to the young students soon to return to the castle.

Ron looked a little pleased with himself, when he told of his plans to become an Auror. Kingsley had asked him, Harry and Neville to join the Ministry, he had said "Who better than the young people that defeated the Death Eaters, Nagini, and Voldemort himself," to staff the Auror office. Harry had agreed to this plan to join the Aurors after he had retrieved the Dursleys from their safe house. Neville wished to carry on the tradition of his parents, at least until all the remaining followers and supporters of Voldemort were captured. Then after Professor Sprout was ready to retire, he hoped to return to Hogwarts to teach Herbology, the one thing he loved dearly.

Percy looked at his mother, who had noticed a dark haired young woman sitting beside him. "Mother, Father, I'd like you to meet Audrey Simpson, we met last year at the Ministry...........She worked in the Department of Mysteries...................no before you ask, she is not an Unspeakable.", he huffed at the glare Ronald threw his way. Taking Audrey's left hand, raising it so everyone could see the little gold and diamond ring, he hurried on," I've asked her to marry me, and unbelievably she has agreed." Smiling at the somewhat shy young woman, he put his arm around her back and hugged her to his side.

Molly's mouth feel open, unable to speak, she looked from her husband, to her son, to the young woman, then back again, after what seemed like an eternity, she found her voice. "But...but how will you support her, are you working anywhere?" Concern always a trait, of hers now overflowing, spilling on everyone around her, like pumpkin juice from an over turned pitcher.

Percy pushing his horn rimmed glasses up his nose, glanced at his father then to his mother, appearing to be afraid to say what he had to, " I am going back to the Ministry, Kingsley has asked me to be his Senior under secretary, and I have accepted.", pausing, waiting for the explosion he expected from his family at his pronouncement, he was taken aback when everyone including his parents offered hearty congratulations, for both his promotion and his engagement to Audrey. Whom Molly insisted would have to come to the Burrow often so they could get to know each other better.

Ginny sitting quite still, smiling her broadest smile, stated sweetly, she was going to finish school, then …......trailed off, glancing in Harry's direction, shrugged her shoulders, flipping her long red hair back, said "Who knows!" At that comment everyone at the table erupted in gales of laughter, except for Molly............she knew all too well "Who knows" meant her baby girl would marry the savior of the wizarding world one day....all too soon for Molly's comfort, but the young woman would come of age in three months time and there would be nothing her family could do about it, even if they chose to.

All heads turned to the bushy haired girl left to announce her plans. Molly eyed her carefully, would her plans include Ronald and becoming part of their family? The girl head inclined a bit, looked at her

hands, trembling slightly, searching for words to explain what she was to do next. Raising her head, clearing her throat, and giving a sniff, she proceeded," First I have to go to Australia and see if I can find my parents. I'm leaving the day after tomorrow, after Fred's funeral, if I find them.....I will have to decide if they are better off where they are, or if I should lift the memory charms and bring them back to England. IF THEY ARE HAPPY........................She almost shouted, I don't want to hurt them, by moving them again." Her shoulders slumped a bit, at the thought of not being reunited with them. After that I have to finish school and find a career, I've thought about research work in potions and there

effects on Muggles" She looked stricken ed as Ron snorted," Yeah after we get married and have babies."

Jumping up from the table, Hermione fled the Great Hall with such haste, no one at the table had been able to stop her.

Ginny, sparks flying from her brown eyes, glared at her brother, "Ron, you prat, you know Hermione is sensitive about the thought of a family of her own, with her parents away..How could you say something that stupid?.........OH NEVER MIND!! I forgot. You are that stupid!!"

Ron, stuffing his mouth with chicken,mumbled, "S o r r y I wasn't thinking, she needs to get over being so touchy, if she's going to be a part of this family." as he swallowed he glanced at his mother, wondering if Hermione would be a part of their family.

Molly pushed aside her plate, having eaten a few bites, drew her tea cup up and sipped at the warm brew. How had she raised such an inconsiderate son? Looking at his head bobbing up and down as he filled his mouth with even more food. Bits of food flying out as he spoke, " Ginny pass the potatoes." The fiery young woman threw the bowl at her brother,who caught it, dipping potatoes on his plate, as he grabbed more chicken.

Arthur rose from the table, offered Molly his hand and led her away from the bickering that now had broken out among their children. They walked together out of the Great Hall, and went outside to stroll around the rose garden, Arthur having made the choice to spend one more night at the castle, before they went to Fred's funeral, they could return to the Burrow after the burial. Tucking his wife's hand in the crook of his arm, he guided her to a bench inside the garden. There they sat for minutes, or was it hours, just sitting, listening to the sounds of the evening.

Molly slowly stood up, holding her hand out to Arthur, "I'm ready to go in, dear if you want to stay a while longer...", she started back toward the castle, Arthur trailing behind a few steps. As they entered the castle, he noticed how tired Molly's eyes looked. Maybe tonight she would be able to sleep, without nightmares. At least he could hope. They climbed the stairs to their room in silence, Molly wondering who those strangers were inhabiting the bodies of her children. She heard rain beginning to fall against the windows outside, washing away more traces of the war. Someday, maybe all the pain would wash away too.............Maybe.

They entered the room, Molly flicked her wand to light the scones, but nothing happened, she spoke the spell aloud, "Lumous.", still nothing, where was her magic, had it left her as surely as Fred had? Arthur seeing the frustration in his wife's face, flicked his wand and lit the sconces. Lightly touching her cheek, he smiled at her before helping her to a chair, turned toward the bathroom, walked away and filled the tub with hot water and bubbles, before returning to the sitting room to help Molly in to bathe.

When he returned, she was not in the chair where he had left her. Glancing about the room, he saw the now familiar curled, lump under the comforter, head drawn underneath, soft snores emitting from it's depths. He would not wake her, so slipping quietly back to the bathroom, he removed his robes and bathed in the hot bubbly water. That was where Molly Weasley found her husband when she awoke at 5:00 AM, and found herself alone in the big bed. He had fallen asleep in the tub and not woken until she entered to use the loo.

Molly went to the side of the tub, gently touching Arthur's arm, she shook her head in disbelief at the awkward position he had assumed, knees curled under him, head tilted back, mouth hanging open, snoring loudly. What in the name of Merlin had come over him to cause him to fall asleep in a bath. Had she failed to see how tired he was looking these days? "Arthur, wake up.", she called watching his eyes twitch open, mouth snapping shut,and body shivering in the now cold water.

He sputtered, looked around at the strange sight his bleary eyes met. Molly was standing beside the tub, holding out a large red towel, and shaking her head.

He climbed stiffly from the tub, wrapped the towel around himself and walked quickly from the room, assuming Molly would follow, demanding to know what he was up to. His head jerked in surprise at the sound of a flush and taps running shortly after. His eyes fixed on the mantle clock, and seeing the time shrugged into his robes. He had slept the entire night in a bathtub. Unbelievable!

He heard the water running, this time the sound came from the tub. Molly was drawing a bath for herself. He conjured a coffee pot, and cups, this would be a very long day, and he needed coffee...........NOW!

The coffee pot and cups popped onto the table, causing the box of chocolates to slide to the edge. He made a grab for it, catching hold just before it skidded off the table. Taking the box, he carried it to the mantle, pushed the clock aside, and set the chocolates there. His hands now empty returned to the coffee pot and poured, overflowing the cup into the saucer, and out on the table. He grabbed his wand, did a quickScurgifiy and picked up the cup, blowing on the boiling hot drink, before taking a sip. "AHHHHHHHH, that was what I needed!", words spoken to an empty room had a way of sounding much louder to ones own ears.

Half an hour later, Molly emerged from her bath, hair looking a bit strange, a slight greasy shine to it. Arthur looked from his wife's hair to her eyes and back to her hair, "Dear...did you do something different with your hair this morning?", he asked hesitating because of her anger, often aimed at him, for usually not noticing changes she made in her appearance.

Molly's right hand flew up, running her fingers through the greasy feeling mess. "Oh Merlin!, I did it again.........forgot to rinse the conditioner out of my hair.", turning swiftly, she reentered the bathroom and began to rinse the mess from her hair. Why didn't anyone tell her she would be suffering from memory loss..........or had she asked that question before?" Fuming from her own forgetfulness, she came back in the sitting room, seeing the coffee pot on the table, walked to the table, and poured a cup, at least she had intended to pour a cup, instead she found just a few drops in the bottom of the pot. Arthur had drank all the coffee. How could he be so thoughtless?

Arthur noticing Molly's frustration at finding no coffee, summoned another pot, before admitting he had accidentally made a mess, spilling all but one cup worth of coffee, all over the table, and having to

clean it up. Molly's manner relaxed a fraction at him admitting he had not drank all the coffee on purpose. She could forgive a mistake, as she herself was making so many lately, but drinking all the coffee was an unforgivable, Molly would punish by a lifetime making the offender drink Muggle diet soda. Hermione had brought one for Arthur to try once, that stuff was horrid!

With a fresh pot of brewed coffee at hand, she seated herself and poured a steaming cupful. Staring at the dark, rich liquid in the cup, she began to tremble. It was now just hours until they would say their final goodbyes to Fred. His body was already at the chapel waiting for the mourners to arrive. Kingsley had personally accompanied it there and placed Proudfoot there to keep nosy busybodies like Rita Skeeter away. There had been no sign of the witch but, thanks to Hermione they knew she was an Animagus, capable of transforming into a beetle. A bug would be much harder to detect, but The Ministry had new "technology" as Hermione had called it, to detect Animagi, in their animal form. Everyone but Molly felt comfortable that no uninvited persons would be in attendance today.

Arthur reached for the coffee pot to pour himself another cup, lifted it feeling the weight of the pot, decided there was enough left for both of them and poured, this time stopping before overflowing the cup. Replacing the pot on the table, he looked at his wife wondering what she was thinking. A far away look in her brown eyes told him it had to be a memory of Fred.

Molly cup now empty, sat it on the table, stood up, and walked to the window. She was not seeing the Hogwarts grounds, but a beautiful red haired baby, chubby cheeks, fists waving happily in the air. It was the first day they had brought the twins home from St. Mungos, first stopping at the Leaky Cauldron for a bit of lunch. Arthur held George, while Molly held Fred, both boys were quiet, but in their eyes was a spark of mischief that would rear its head in a few years time. She cradled the baby close to her chest, inhaling the new baby smell that clung to him. She looked at his tiny face and whispered "I'll love you forever Fred!"

Snapping back to the present as Arthur put an arm around her waist, and pulled her to him, she looked up and saw that he too was returning from a far away place he had been visiting. They stood together, just remembering and wishing that they didn't have to face this day.

A house elf rapped on the door, soon after. It had been sent to retrieve their dress robes from home. Carrying in the freshly cleaned and pressed robes, the little elf made its way to the wardrobe, opened the door, and hung the garments inside. It turned to leave, but before departing said, "Winky is sorry Ma'am and Sir, but Winky wanted to say how sorry she is for your lose." "Winky lost her friend Dobby not so long ago, and understands pain of someone you love dying.", with that said the little elf left the room, and Molly and Arthur wishing they had spoken a word of comfort to the little creature, who had lost her best friend."

The Weasley's made their way out the door, down the stairs to the Great Hall, and breakfast. At least some people would be able to eat that day, whether or not Molly and Arthur would was still debatable.

Entering the hall their children sat, quietly, the bickering from the night before gone. All were sipping either tea or coffee, only Ron had managed to find an appetite, not that there was anything unusual about that, his plate overflowed with bacon, sausages, pancakes, a huge helping of everything offered. He stuffed his mouth, not bothering to try to talk, just shoveling in more and more food.

The parents sat picked up the coffee cups at their place setting, filled them from the nearby pot and drank in silence as they observed their children. Their children..........their grown children. almost

Ginny still had three months to legal adulthood, but she had seen so much during the war, she was an adult, even if they didn't care to admit it. She was only three months younger than Molly had been, when they eloped. Where had the years gone...........how had time passed them by so quickly................what was yet to come? They would find out soon enough, but now it was time to get ready to say goodbye to Fred.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 16

The Funeral of Fred Weasley

The entire Weasley family arrived at the little brick chapel in the village of Ottery St. Catchpole, early.

The funeral for Fred was not due to begin until 1:00 P.M., but Molly had not cared to sit at Hogwarts,waiting, since they had not yet returned to the Burrow. The day dawned, without a cloud in the over blue sky, the air warmed quickly, and heat from the brilliant sun, burned through the stained glass windows heating the building to an almost unbearable temperature.

The bronze coffin, rested at the back of the chapel, alone... waiting for the mourners to make their way past. The lid was open and Fred lay peacefully, clothed in his dress robes, black as Molly's mood. His red hair was combed smooth, freckles stood out against the paleness of his skin. The ghost of a smile from Percy's last joke still on his lips, his wand placed loosely in his hand.

Molly slowly... turned and walked toward the coffin, telling herself as she went left foot, right, foot, one at a time, repeat the process....right foot, left foot, one at a time, repeat the process.....continuing until she reached the dull finished box containing her beloved sons body.

She reached out, hand trembling, with one finger and touched Fred's cheek. The smooth skin was cold to her touch a stark contrast of the feeling of the room. Slowly, ever so slowly she opened her hand and cupped the face of the boy who had at times driven her crazy, with all of the stunts he and George had pulled over the years.

Sighing softly she extended a finger and ran it over his closed eye lids, trying to remember the mischief in his lively eyes. Why could she not remember, even with George as a constant reminder, why couldn't she remember Fred's eyes?

Molly contented herself to touch each freckle on Fred's now still face, touching with the kindness of a mother offering comfort to her child. Many minutes passed before Ginny made her way to her mother's side, gently she reached out and touched her mothers hand, whispering "Mum, what are you doing?"

The older woman startled, jumped a fraction, looked at her youngest child and told her, "I'm just trying to memorize each of his freckles.", as she continued moving her fingers over his nose, cheeks, and finally pushing back the sleeve of his robe his arms.

Ginny looked puzzled by her mothers odd activity, but said nothing, rubbing Molly's back and gazing down at her older brother. Moments passed in silence, until Ginny reached in her pocket and withdrew a small box, the label declared "You Know Poo", she took the small box and slid it down by Fred's right hand. "I just had to add something that would have made him laugh mum."

Molly a tight little smile on her flushed face, opened her handbag and removed one of the twins trick wands, placing it alongside Ginny's remembrance. "Yes dear, I also thought I should add a token of Fred's achievements, maybe I'm being silly."... "but".......

Other people began to slowly filter in the chapel, Angelina Johnson, hair braided and shiny was the first to approach the Weasley women, in her hand was a beaters bat. Looking at Molly for permission, she silently slipped the black piece of Quidditch equipment in the coffin. She turned to face Molly again, put her dark skinned hand over Molly's and spoke quietly, "He was so brave Mrs. Weasley, I am going to miss him so much, I don't think I can stand it."

Molly reached out and gave the tall girl a tight hug, as tears began rolling down Angelina's face. "Yes!, We will all miss him." She released the girl as Lee Jordan came into the line, He walked to the coffin cleared his throat, and laid a "Puking Pastel" inside. Molly shook his hand, while he pulled her into an embrace. No words passed between them, they were not needed, for all the times Lee had visited at the Burrow, he was like family too.

More and more people were arriving now, everyone passing by the coffin, many adding their tokens, memories of Fred's life offering words of comfort, and moving in to take their seats. Arthur was at Moll'ys side taking her arm to help her to their seats. She leaned against her tall husband, sniffed and made her way forward, taking their seats in the front row.

Kingsley Shacklebolt, tall and imposing, in bright robes was in front of the chapel, he spoke of Fred's kindness, of him never being too busy to Floo call his parents, of his contribution to the war effort, and then asked for others to come forward and add their thoughts. Molly sat still, feeling many hands reaching, touching her from behind, lending their support, she thought it was too bad she would not remember the words, she was simply too numb to take in everything being said.

Professor Flitwick, tiny charms teacher spoke about Fred being the kind of student every teacher hoped to have the privilege to teach, The portable swamp and what a good bit of magic it was, when he finished Luna Lovegood dressed in midnight blue was next. She said something about not having known Fred as long as others had, but he had always been kind to her. There was music playing and suddenly everyone was standing, all those hands were still reaching, touching Molly and she was lost, where was she and why? Who were all these people? Was there a celebration she had forgotten they needed to attend? No that couldn't be right, Fred was dead, they were saying good-bye. Her baby was gone, soon all too soon they would close the coffin and she would never see his face again while she lived. Molly hurried to where the coffin now stood, reached in, and again found herself counting, memorizing freckles, 2490 on his face alone............2490 a number now emblazoned in her brain..........2490 perfect freckles.

Bill, Charlie, George, Percy, Ron, and Harry lifted the coffin, they would walk the short distance to the cemetery, no hearse or magically means were needed to transport the body. The procession wound it's way across the village square, and down a brick lined lane, trees fluttered in the breeze not present earlier. Through the iron gates they passed, walking a short distance they arrived at a small, family plot. The name Prewett graced many of the headstones. There were dates on these stones as far back as the 1600's and now as recently as today.

The pall bearers lowered the coffin into the freshly dug grave. Everyone gathered close, and soon handfuls of dirt were tossed into the gaping hole in the ground, one by one each family member and friend came up to the void and added their bit of earth, saying good-bye and slowly walking to the back of the assembled group. Then came flowers, mounds and mounds of roses, violets, lilies, but no marigolds, for they were evil, Fred had been allergic and would sneeze continually if they were blooming anywhere close by. When the presenting of flowers concluded the sun was just beginning to set, Kingsley asked everyone to step back, and raise their light wands in a final silent tribute to the young man taken away too suddenly and way too soon. Hundreds of lit wands were lifted heavenward, and it was done. Darkness overtook the graveyard as one by one lights were extinguished. It was time to leave.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 17

Back Home at the Burrow

Molly Weasley was home, at The Burrow. Why did the house feel so different? The rooms all looked exactly as they had before they were forced to go to Auntie Muriel's, before the world spun off its axis and dumped her into this new reality.

The worn furniture was familiar, almost comforting, the house itself cleaned to a perfection, even she had not bothered with since before the wedding. Every surface dusted, polished, gleamed in the afternoon sun. There was not even a speck of dust left to dance in the rays coming through the windows.

Molly found herself alone, thankfully. The older children apparated to their own homes Arthur told her he had to run an errand, and Ginny was with Harry, Ron, and Hermione in the back garden.

The short, plump woman wandered through the house, there was nothing for her to do. She made her way to the kitchen, perhaps a cup of tea would be in order. Summoning the kettle, she flicked her wand, water began to pour from the tap. She slipped the kettle under the steady stream, filling it to the top. Carefully lifting it, she turned and walked to the cooker. Today was not the day for magically heated water, it always left an after taste. Again her wand flicked and a fire sprung forth, under the kettle. She settled herself at the long scrubbed wooden table, to wait for the kettle to boil.

Molly's thoughts drifted to the children, she had always imagined Harry and Hermione would one day be part of their extended family, now with them spending so much time together she was almost certain of it. The two young people that entered their lives, six years before were good kids. Strong, reliable, helpful, she couldn't hope for better partners for her children. She was snapped out of her thoughts when the tea kettle began to whistle. Hurrying she stood, picked up her favorite tea pot, filled it with the boiling water from the kettle, and added a tea ball filled with a calming green tea. Molly carried it to the table, set it on a tray, added her cup and saucer, always the same one used from the time..........Fred had given it to her for her birthday. Damn! Why couldn't she even make a simple cup of tea without Fred's absence haunting her?

She turned away from the table, and wandered back into the sitting room. The wireless sat on the mantle, maybe she could find something to listen to, it had been ages since there had been free access to anything besides Ministry propaganda. Twisting the knob, the wireless came to life. She turned the dial hoping to find music. There was something, what is this she thought to herself, listening carefully she heard "This is Amy and this is Jamie, welcome to WZRD your wizard Wrock station." Molly blinked her eyes trying to understand what she was hearing. There were witches playing music about wizards? She listened closely for a moment hearing Amy the Irish sounding one say "Our first song for today is "Bridge to the Other Side" by Oliver Boyd and the Rememberalls, enjoy." The song began playing, it was a sad tune about....Harry missing Sirius? What is going on? Molly left the room quickly but failed to turn off the wireless. She rushed toward the rickety staircase and climbed up until she reached the floor where Fred and George's old room was located.

Opening the door, she saw shadows thrown about the room from cartons of products not ready for the joke shop. Molly opened the curtains to let in more light, there that's better she sighed to herself. The beds were made neatly, pillows in place, everything seemed to be in place. She moved across the room

opening the closet door, and stumbled backward after seeing Fred's latest Weasley jumper staring her in the face. She took one step forward, reached out a shaky hand and removed the sweater from it's wooden hanger. Drawing it to her she pulled it to her nose and inhaled deeply, hoping to catch a whiff of his scent, lingering in the wool. She was not disappointed, it was there...Fred's smell,fresh, young masculine. Uniquely Fred. Each of her children had there own scent, George had an air of wood, Bill a slightly animal musk to him, and so on, with each child. The woman, whose son was dead, had an undeniable urge to pull the jumper over her head, to feel Fred as close to her heart as possible. So ..she did just that, wrapping herself in Fred, the arms were six inches too long, and it hung almost to her knees, but she felt right wearing it.

Molly moved back to the window, closed the curtains. Turned and left the room. Moving with a new bit of energy, she didn't really feel, she descended the stairs and went back to the kitchen. The wireless still playing music she had never heard before, shook her head and started to turn it off...when she heard the door to the sitting room open. The kids had come inside, and had been searching for her. Hermione heard the wireless say "We will be back with another podcast next week, please come back and listen."

"Mrs Weasley were you listening to WZRD?" the young bushy headed woman asked a bit surprised.

Molly stared at her " I had hoped to listen to Celistina Warbeck, but that was what I found instead.", as she shook a finger at the wireless. "What is WZRD the older woman asked?" looking from Hermione to Harry to Ginny to Ron, and then back again. Her head resembling a pendulum as it moved.

Hermione gave a short laugh before being able to smother it with the back of her hand. "I'm sorry Mrs. Weasley, really I wasn't laughing at you it's just been in the Quibbler this morning.........A Muggle woman named J.K. Rowling, broke the International Statute of Secrecy....she wrote a whole series of books........about Harry.....and us ,"motioning to include everyone "Now the Muggle world has begun to write and sing music about us they call it Wizard Wrock!"

Molly looked horrified, her head brown eyes darting back around at each of the young people. Hermione spoke up "There is more, some people don't like the way the series of books ended and write their own stories, they are calling them Fan-Fiction, or fanfic, sometimes just fic. Other people are doing art work, there are whole websites dedicated to "The Potterverse" as some call it."

Molly plopped down in the nearest chair, dropping her head into her hands. She looked as if she had been gobsmacked by Gildaroy Lockhart in all his foofruw glory. She began to speak to her hands slowly at first, then the words were tumbling so fast she couldn't have stopped if she wished to. "I..want..to..know more, how do you know about this, where can I find out more?"

Hermione sat beside the woman, whose head had still not left her hands, taking one of Molly's cold hands into her's pulling slightly as not to cause the older witch to thud her head on the table, when the support was removed, Hermione motioned for the others to leave the room. "I found out about this on the computer at my parents house, Ms Rowling has done a wonderful job telling what she knows.........there are gaps.....information must not of been passed to her.......whoever has been sharing it had to be close to Harry...........She ended the story with the defeat of Voldemort.............with the exception of an epilogue supposedly nineteen years after the end of the war."

Hermione's dialogue continued for quite some time telling of how Muggle children were now reading books again, instead of watching television, or playing computer games. It seemed to be helping people in the Muggle world to learn to analyze and be creative.

Molly appeared to be about to beg Hermione to help her get a computer, so she could learn more. Before she could open her mouth the younger woman spoke "I must warn you, some of the stories are good, others terrible.........just like all literature. There are things called 'ships', no not boats you ride on, relationships........people like to match up there favorite people. Some think Harry should be with Ginny, others match him with Luna Lovegood, or Gabrielle Delacour or me." A snort came from Hermione so unladylike she had to stifle another round of giggles. "Oh yeah I also forgot some people think it's right to match same gender people. I'm not saying it's right or wrong, just letting you know before you even consider trying to find out more."

Molly Weasley for the first time since May 2nd had a light in her eyes. Something close to happiness was hiding just behind the brown orbs. "You will help me then dear?" she questioned, hopefully.

"Oh of course I will Mrs. Weasley, but we will have to get electricity, internet, and special shields in place for a computer to work, I'll bet Mr. Weasley would be more than happy to help too, Muggle objects you know!" Hermione gave Mrs. Weasley a little wink, patted her hand, and got up to leave.

Just then the door swung open and Arthur stood in the room looking between the two women and asked "I'd be glad to help with what Muggle objects exactly?"Hermione and Molly looked at each other , giggling like schoolgirls, bushy brown head then ducked behind her hands, while the red head glanced up at her husband, with an amused look on her face.

Neither woman seemed able or willing to speak,so Arthur closed the door, took off his traveling cloak,hung it on the brass hook beside the door,and walked to where his wife stood. He bent down and kissed her cheek softly, asking again "What will I be willing to help with?" Waiting for the giggles to subside. Finally Molly regained enough composer to speak, "Arthur, dear how would you feel about having electricity put in the house?"

Arthur Weasley beamed, nothing outside of finding out how airplanes stayed up, could have made him happier. Molly wanted something from the Muggle world in their house. He scooped the little woman up, off her feet, spun her around before setting her back on her feet."What in the name of Merlin has come over you woman?", he asked after a few minutes. Not that it mattered, because he found it thrilling that his wife, so solemn since loosing Fred, now showed an interest in something. Even if it was electricity, such a common thing for Muggles, but almost unheard of for wizards.

Molly began rambling and Arthur tried his best to keep up, "Hermione has been telling me a wonderful story about Muggles, and fic, and Wrock and art, and I want to find out more, I want to find out everything.", by now Arthur was completely lost. If you want to find out about Muggles that's OK, we can go into the village and you can watch them all you want, rock.....we have rocks outside my dear, why do you need electricity to find out about rocks? What was the other thing you were talking about? Fic?? What is that?" Mr. Weasley was now looking at Hermione as if she had bewitched his wife.

Hermione glanced back at the man and said "Maybe you had better sit down sir, this may take a while." She pulled out a chair, and waved him to it. At the same time Molly summoned a cup and saucer to the table. Picking up the tea pot she poured a steaming cup, that had mean magically heated for Arthur.

Hermione began to explain about the wizarding wireless, and how Molly heard WZRD and what a podcast was. She went on to tell him about Wrock, being a form of music and about J.K. Rowling and computers and the Potterverse. She told him about the way Muggles wrote Harry's story to make

themselves happy, and drawing pictures of what they thought the wizarding world looked like, she also told him of her promise to help Mrs. Weasley find out everything she could about what Muggles thought of wizards. By the time the young woman finished her explanation, Arthur wholeheartedly agreed to help. He had been remembering Minerva's words about Molly needing to find what made her happy, and the Muggle music she had used when her family died. He smiled at his wife, and told her"I will go to the electric company tomorrow and make arrangements to have it installed. Is there anything else we will need for her to research as you call it...........one of those telly visiony things maybe?" He could always hope, after getting a glimpse of the television at the Dursley house three years earlier he was fascinated by the device.

Hermione started to shake her head, no then realized the man was hoping for a distraction of his own, he wouldn't ask for himself, but if it would help Molly........."I don't know..maybe, but we will need to get her a computer and access to the internet. If they have cable in the village it would work for both, and every once in a while they have things on about our world. I will bring the extra computer from my parents house, it isn't being used, they only took things that had no magical connections with them, and since I had used it, the memory could be searched and trigger their memories. That would have been far too dangerous."

"OH! I forgot..they have made movies about the books too, they are filming the last parts now from what I read. Maybe we should all take a trip to the cinema and see how they are portraying us. No. that can wait, lets get Mrs. Weasley set up first."

The young woman thought some more, walking to the door, "Sir, what i need your help with will be the shielding charms to let the internet and electricity work, I don't think the magical activity will cause to much interference here, not like at Hogwarts or the Ministry, but we should use something to keep the signal strong."

As the conversation was wrapping up, Ron, Harry and Ginny entered the small kitchen, Ron looked at his parents and said "Is there anything to eat, I'm starved?" Somethings never changed and Ron's appetite would always be a constant that Molly could count on. Molly glared at her gangly son for a fraction of a second before she said "Do you know what? I am too!" Everyone in the room broke out in laughter, something that used to be heard on a regular basis in this house. Arthur looked at the group of people around him and had a flash of brilliance, "Why don't I put in a Floo call to the Leaky Cauldron, they can throw something together, and Harry and Ron can apparate there to pick it up." Hermione said "Ginny and I will set the table and we will have a real take away meal." Molly said why don't you girls go call, George, Bill and Fleur, Percy, and we can't forget about Charlie and have them come too, I'll set the table while you do that.

While everyone went to take care of their assigned chores, Molly went to the dresser and began removing plates. She grabbed twelve plates and smashed them close together to fit everyone in, silverware in place she placed Arthur at the head, her opposite, Bill and Fleur Charlie, Percy, George on one side, she'd place Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Fred on the other side. Looking at the table to be sure everything was in place, she turned and went to the sitting room, to make sure all the Floo calls had been made, and everyone was on their way. She relaxed just a bit when her family began popping in.

Within the hour everyone had arrived. The boys returned with so much food, more than they ordered. Every person at the Leaky Cauldron upon seeing Harry Potter wanted to contribute food, there were

sandwiches, soup, chicken, roast beef, fried potatoes, mashed potatoes, corn,squash, and every kind of pudding imaginable. Pies, cakes, custards, crumbles with every possible fruit. The table was barely able to support the weight of all the food.

The large family, along with Harry and Hermione moved into the very cramped kitchen, Molly directing everyone to their seats. When they had all been seated, their was an empty place next to Ginny. Molly's face went white, and she gasped "Oh my! I didn't mean to set a place for Fred, How could I have forgotten and done that? " Tears brimming the edges of her eyes.

Arthur stood quickly, walked to his wife's side, taking her in his arms, he whispered "It's alright dear, have you taken your potion yet tonight?" Motioning for Ginny to bring the bottle sitting on the kitchen counter. Ginny opened the bottle, measured a dose and gave it to her mum. It was amazing how quickly a lovely evening could be turned around by just a place setting at the table. The thinning red hair on Arthur Weasley's head soon found his hands in it, tugging at the short hairs. Why did this happen now, when his dear, dear wife had shown a spark of life? Were they always going to say, or do something that conjured Fred into their midst? He helped his wife to her chair, and hoped she would eat at least a few bites, before she went to bed, and curled into her now customary ball, covers drawn over her head. The warmth from the potion soon spread through her, and the chocolate after taste lingered on her tongue. Molly picked up her fork took a bite, set the fork back down, got up from the chair and went upstairs. Soon after everyone departed except Ginny, Ron, Harry and Hermione. Ron was still at the table, food falling off his plate as he shoveled more on it. He stuffed himself full, Leaned back in his chair and belched loudly, causing the others to wince with discomfort.

Hermione left the table, going to Ginny's room for some peace and quiet. She slipped off her clothes pulling on a dressing gown, thinking about leaving in the morning. The trip to Australia would be tiring, but she had to find out about her parents. If Wendell and Monica Wilkens were truly happy, she would return to the wizarding world, knowing they would never remember her. She would begin a new life, one for herself. She could live in the old house, it was paid for and quite comfortable, even if it was strictly Muggle.

After finding her parents, she knew what came next, forget school, not until she was sure if Severus had died, or if he had survived and disappeared from the wizarding world. She had to know, what had happened to her friend, the man she could not quit thinking about. Tall, hooked nose, greasy hair, from hours spent bending over a steaming cauldron, or had he adopted the persona of an ugly hateful man, to keep people away? If no one got close, they wouldn't be hurt by association with him,BUT.............they had become close.................neither had expected it, or planned for it to happen, but it had. Now not knowing what happened to him was driving her mad. Climbing into the extra bed in Ginny's room, she closed her eyes and under her breath whispered "Severus, where are you?"

Molly Weasley had gone to the bathroom and was passing by Ginny's door, when she heard a whisper from within. Hermione's voice so soft and quiet was asking the same question as she had been, but it seemed to Molly that there was more to Hermione's question than just wanting to give the man a dignified end. She would ask the young witch in the morning, while the were alone.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 18

Hermione departs

Before the sun had risen, Hermione Granger was up, dressed, and gone. Leaving through the back door of the Burrow, using a cushioning charm so the door wouldn't make a sound, she departed. Checking her pocket, yes her beaded bag was there, along with her wand. She was set, ready to find Wendell and Monica Wilkens. Outside the gate she turned, spun and was gone.

Molly Weasley was just waking as the sun rose. Arthur still sleeping didn't notice when his wife left the room, without a glance backward. She climbed down the stairs, going to the kitchen, setting the kettle on the cooker to heat, reached up and turned the knob of the wireless on. She looked around, the kids had made an attempt to clean up after themselves, at least some of them had, Ron's plate had been tossed into the sink, carelessly, without at least being scrapped free of bits of food, that were now stuck to the sides, looking as if they would remain their permanently.

The kettle had boiled and she found a jar labeled instant coffee. Hermione must have brought it with her, because it had a Muggle look to it. Reading the label she added some of the crystals to a cup, and poured in the boiling water. It smelled like coffee, sniffing she lifted the cup and tasted it. Not to bad she thought, it was easier than trying to brew a pot of coffee while still half asleep, and with her magic still not functioning properly she'd take advantage of the convenience.

So Molly Weasley sipped instant coffee, and waited for other members of the household to get up. And she waited, it was three hours and six cups of coffee later, when Ginny emerged from the sitting room. She walked to the cupboard grabbed a mug and fixed herself a cup of coffee. Molly watched her daughter, move about before she spoke, "Ginny is Hermione getting up soon?"

Ginny looked at her mother, a bit surprised, 'I thought you had gotten up to see her off, she left hours ago, was gone went i went to the loo earlier."taking a gulp of her coffee, Ginny continued "She was already asleep went I went to bed last night, so I didn't get to ask when she planned to leave, or when she would be back for that matter."

There were no other words for it, Molly Weasley was pissed, she had wanted to speak to the young, bushy haired witch before she left. When Molly was pissed, LOOK OUT!, fire shot from her wand as she picked it up, and pointed it at the kettle, sending it sailing to the sink, a stream of water filling it again, and flying back, landed with a KLUNK on the cooker. Molly stood up, paced back and forth, her eyes shifting side to side, "Didn't you try to stop her?", the older woman demanded.

Ginny having faced down her mum enough times knew now wasn't the time to start an argument with her, took her cup, refilled it from the newly boiling kettle, added coffee crystals, stirred it slowly, before walking back out of the kitchen, calling out "I was asleep when she left!, How could I stop her, and why would I want to? We knew she needed to go to try and find her parents." Quickly she was gone, flying back to her room, bolting the door behind her. It was going to be a long day.

Ginny heard footsteps on the landing out side her door, Harry and Ron's voice filtered in under the gap,they were talking about the Ministry and what they would be doing, working for Kingsley. Ginny jumped from the desk chair she had taken, opened the door a crack and said, "You guys had better be

careful, Mum's in a right foul mood. She didn't get to talk to Hermione before she left." Harry shuddered, knowing Molly wouldn't be too angry with him, but would let Ron have it, for whatever reason she deemed necessary. Harry turned around and climbed back upstairs, he had taken a few snacks up with him last night and that would hold him nicely, but Ron in his arrogant, stupidity continued on down to the kitchen.

Throwing open the door he looked at his mum and said, "How about some bacon sandwiches this morning MUM?", as he plopped at the table, expecting his mother to get up and fix him breakfast.

If Molly Weasley had been pissed before, she was now outraged. "I WILL NOT COOK BACON SANDWICHES YOU …., those were Fred's favorite, If you think I will fix you Fred's favorite food you are sadly mistaken!" Molly threw a package of bacon at Ron and yelled, FIX IT YOURSELF!!"

Ron caught the bacon, laid it on the table, and looked at his glowering mother, "It's OK Mum, you can fix anything you want." "I don't really care, I will eat anything.", he ducked as the bacon package flew at his head, along with a frying pan, and a dozen eggs., and the coffee pot. With that she opened the back door, and left.

Ron looked at the door, shrugged his shoulders, standing up, shaking his head, he turned starring at his father, who had just entered the kitchen and said incredulously, "what's her problem?" As he tossed the breakfast ingredients on the counter. Rummaging around he found a tin of biscuits, lifted the lid, tossing it skidding onto the table, removing thee biscuits and cramming them in his gaping mouth. "All I wanted was breakfast, is that too much to ask?", the tall red head young man asked.

Harry and Ginny having heard the commotion coming from the kitchen hurried in the door hand in hand. They stared between Ron, his mouth crammed with more biscuits, to Arthur who looked as if he were losing his mind. Ron spluttered, biscuit crumbs falling on his Chudley Cannons shirt , "All I wanted was for Mum to make me something to eat." Gesturing wildly at the bacon, eggs, and skillet he had tossed on the counter, he said She threw that at me and told me to do it myself, can you believe it?" Plopping back in his seat, he said "If I wanted, food thrown at me I'd have asked Hermione to fix me breakfast, where is she anyway?" The three of them turn and walked away without answering the still hungry wizard.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 19

Hermione's Detour

Hermione Granger had decided to take a detour before departing for Australia. After reading the many obituaries in the prophet, she had a new destination in mind. Manchester, Spinners End to be precise. She was sure it would be a waste of time Severus wouldn't be hiding in his own home, not with the entire wizarding world looking for him, but she had to ease her mind just the same.

Arriving at the rows and rows of identical brick houses, except for the amount of neglect that grew the farther in you moved. She was standing on the doorstep of the last house. She knocked softly, knowing there would be no answer. Touching the Muggle door knob, she was surprised when the door swung open widely at her touch. Looking around she found a light switch and flipped it on, nothing happened, as she had expected. Severus would not have electricity turned on, if he wasn't there. Her eyes adjusting to the darkness in the room, she spotted an oil lamp on a table, a book of matches lay beside it. She picked up the matchbook, removed a match, scrapped it across the sandpaper strip, igniting the match, and lit the lamp.

Looking around the small room, she was thrilled, floor to ceiling book shelves filled all wall space in the entire room, and all the shelves were filled with books. Noticing a Muggle book, _Pride and Prejudice_ , she reached up and removed it from its place on the shelf. She flipped the book open, finding a scarlet and red hair ribbon, used as a book mark. Her breath caught in her throat, it was her hair ribbon she had used to tie back her hair, while she and Severus brewed the anti-venom. She would tuck it in the cauldron, when they were finished so she would have it the next brewing session. One day when she went to tie back her hair, the ribbon was gone. Not that she thought about it before,but that was the same day she had given him the book, a Christmas gift, that she now found it in. Had her gift meant that much to him, that he wanted a small token of her, to keep with the book? Was this a clue that he had been here recently? Closing the book, she carefully re shelved it in its proper place, he would know it had been touched if he returned. As she started to replace the book a newspaper cutting floated to the floor, when she bent down to pick it up, she saw that it was from the prophet, describing the final battle,it had been reported the day of the battle in a special evening edition. He had been here after he had "died" in the shack. Hermione gasped out loud, she know knew Severus had indeed survived and was out there.......somewhere. He had left her clues, the cutting, her hair ribbon, another gasp as she realized the ribbon contained enough of her DNA to allow him to charm the door to open for her, why had Narcissa Malfoy insisted she take the newspaper with the obituaries, that gave her the idea for this detour to Manchester. Did the Malfoys know something, they hadn't shared with anyone else? Moving around the room she noticed a wadded scrap of paper, she picked it up and examined it dropped it in her pocket, withdrew another scrape of parchment scribbled SUH, reopened the book, attaching it to the ribbon, closing it, and replaced it once again on the shelf, Said Nox extinguishing the light, opened the door stepped outside, turned spun and apparated away to a place known only to her.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 20

Molly's Cemetery visit

Molly walked the short distance to the cemetery where they had laid Fred to rest the day before. Her magic was to unsteady for to apparate, and the fresh air would do her good. She remembered her reaction to Ron, when he had demanded she make him breakfast. It had always been a pleasure to cook for her family. Ron always appreciated her work, by returning an empty plate, after having it refilled three or four times. Why did she not care to fix him breakfast now? She had been upset, that she hadn't been able to speak to Hermione before she left, but that couldn't be all there was to it. Ron had gotten on her last nerve by just being himself. A bit arrogant, and hungry. She shouldn't of thrown those things at him, but Merlin he was a grown man, if he couldn't fix himself something to eat, what would he do when he moved out shortly, to work at the Ministry. Yes he could apparate to the Burrow, but for the first time in her life Molly was hoping to have a little peace and quiet, the children could visit......often if they wished, but she was tired of taking care of everyone, she wanted someone to take care of her for a while, but she would never ask. Mothers couldn't admit that they needed to be pampered.

She arrived at Fred's freshly filled grave. Sniffling, she knelt down and began planting seeds she had placed in her pocket before Ginny had come into the kitchen. Neville Longbottom had given them to her, a new plant he had developed, an ever flowering lily, the flowers would be scarlet and gold, Gryffindor house colors. Neville told her the plants would grow overnight and bloom forever. She outlined the entire grave with the seeds, and on the inside planted all the other seeds Neville had given her as well. He hadn't told her what they were, other to assure her there were no marigolds in the lot.

Finishing she reached for a watering can, someone had left nearby. She lightly sprinkled the seeds with water, and returned the can to where she had found it.

Sitting on her knees, she reached out and touched the smooth stone that bore Fred's name, and dates of birth, death, and the words "To the well organized mind, death is the next great adventure." Dumbledore's words, he had spoken to Harry, when the Philosophers Stone was destroyed, and Nicolas Flamel and his wife would die, but Fred had a very organized mind, and it fitted him.

Molly found herself talking to Fred, telling him about everyone's plans for the future, about Bill and Fleur planning on starting a family, about Percy and Audrey getting married, about George and Lee reopening the joke shop, About Harry and Ron and Neville going to work as Aurors, about Charlie and transfiguration's, and about Hermione looking for her parents.

She related her story about how she had thrown things at Ron, because he had asked for Fred's favorite food, and how she had stomped off, not telling them where she was going.

She told him about yelling at Dumbledore's tomb .and about no one being able to find Snapes body, Hoping it wouldn't be like Mad eye and never found, wanting to give him a dignified burial.

Tears streaming down her face full force, she then begged Fred's forgiveness for pushing him aside to embrace Percy when he had returned to the family, before the final battle. It was as she was expressing these feelings that Arthur arrived, hearing the guilt in his wife's voice he began to understand some of her anguish. She was feeling guilty for having pushed Fred away, the last time she had seen him alive. Their entire life it was as if they had to move one child away in order to deal with another, and when

Fred died after she moved him out of her way,.........no wonder Molly was in the state she was in.

Arthur stood back, not wanting to interrupt the private conversation Molly was having with Fred. He hoped that she would find some of the answers, she was in need of. He knew Fred had understood, Molly's feelings with Percy's return, after all it was Fred who had first welcomed him back, excepting his explanation of having been wrong for deserting the family in the first place. He wouldn't have expected anything else from his mother, she had always been trying to keep everyone happy. It was Percy's return that had given her a bit of happiness. Their family had been complete for a few minutes,before the explosion, and the wall crashing down on Fred. He would not have wanted to see Molly like this, there would have been some joke on his lips and she would have been laughing as she swatted his bum with a kitchen towel.

Molly rubbed her red rimmed eyes on the sleeve of her robes, gingerly she stood, her whole body shaking from crying so hard. She turned a bit hearing leaves crunch under the sole of a shoe. Seeing Arthur, she turned away, wiping more vigorously at her eyes, before she turned back to him. "I was just having a little chat with Fred," a few things I needed to tell him. Sniffling quietly, as Arthur put an arm around her shoulder they walked together, back down the path, to the Burrow. There was no hurry to get anywhere today so they took their time, taking in the surroundings of the little village.

As they came closer Arthur spotted the utilities office. He looked down at his wife, remembering her request the day before, asked, "Do you still wish to have electricity in the house?"

Molly had to think hard, what was it she had wanted electricity for? She was having a hard time remembering, then it hit her, Hermione was going to bring a computer thingy and show her how to find the "Potterverse", all those stories, and music, and pictures. "Uh Hu, if it's OK with you Arthur." she glanced sideways to see her husband with a broad grin on his face. She should of known it would be OK with him, he loved everything Muggle, and you couldn't get more Muggle than electricity, or could you?

The couple walked into the office, looked at the young woman working behind the counter, Arthur cleared his throat to draw her attention. "Excuse me miss, we would like to get electrical service to our home."

The young woman pulled out a card and began asking questions, "Are you new in the Village?" "have you ever had service with us before?", "Where are you employed?", "Do you wish to be billed by the post, or e-mail?", "Do you heat your home with gas or is it equipped for an electrical furnace?"

Molly and Arthur looked at one another, "Uh …..I think we had better come back another time, we have a pressing appointment, and don't have enough time to answer all those questions now, could we take the card with us, and fill it out, and bring it back?" Arthur questioned the annoyed looking woman. She shoved the card into Arthur's hand and turned to answer the telephone that was now ringing.

Once outside Arthur laughed, "I think we might need a bit of help with this.", he said waving the card in the air. Molly nodded, they would need a lot of help, Arthur hoped Harry might know enough of Muggle utilities to be able to help, if not they would have to wait until Hermione returned. When that would be, they had no idea. Molly tucked her arm thru Arthur's and they walked back to the Burrow.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 21

At the Burrow again

Arthur and Molly arrived back at the Burrow, feeling a bit overwhelmed after the encounter with the nosy young woman at the electricity office. Slipping into the back garden Arthur summoned a tea pot and biscuits. The little wrought iron table between to wooden garden chairs, was just large enough for the tea tray. Arthur poured the tea for Molly and himself, handing her a cup, he noticed the back part of the garden was filled with Fred and George's friends. Lee Jordan, Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinet, and Oliver Wood were by the back wall, every once in a while, one of the young people would, stand and move to a new spot. Arthur couldn't hear them talking, but seeing heads either, nodding or shaking he assumed they were answering a question posed, by someone.

The couple sat watching and drinking their tea, whatever the kids were up to, it wasn't bad. Arthur thought to himself that,maybe they needed a palace to gather, just to get together, and hang about. Their children had always had friends around, why would now be any different, but where were their children? No sign of Ron, Ginny, Harry or any of the older boys was evident.

Arthur got up, went to the house and made sandwiches. He came back carrying a tray, with them and a bag of crisps on a new tray. "Here dear, my specialty peanut butter and jelly on whole wheat bread. I would of tried for pumpernickel, but I didn't want to over-stretch my abilities." Smiling he handed Molly a sandwich and set the crisps next to the tea pot, flicking his wand he refilled the tea pot and they ate. Molly made it through a half of her sandwich and a handful of crisps, before pushing the sandwich back on the tray.

The Weasley both got up, and walked into the house, it was quiet except for the wireless playing softly in the background. Maybe they should leave it on more often, it was nice to hear something soothing. Molly yawned largely, as Arthur gently pushed her toward the stairs. She had been up hours before anyone else, a nap was in her immediate future. Molly didn't argue when Arthur pointed her to the bed without saying a word. Her shoes disappeared off of her feet, before she had even sat on the side of the bed. Molly smiled up at her thoughtful husband and scooted down, resting her head on a squishy pillow. She was stretched out fully, not curled into her ball, and the light cover Arthur placed over her only came up to her elbows. Maybe they were beginning to make a tiny bit of progress.

Arthur left his wife to sleep, descending the stairs he reached the kitchen, where Harry, Ron, and Ginny were now seated around the scrubbed wood table. Ron a plate covered with turkey, mashed potatoes and gravy, and green beans, looked as if it were enough to feed five people. Harry and Ginny each had a sandwich and glass of pumpkin juice. The wireless was playing a song about them, it was called I Heart the Weasley's by a group called The Ministry of Magic, the last words of the song were

Maybe we're not rich, but we are happy. Agree with us.  
Maybe we can't afford a big, dark house like the Malfoys.  
We're the Weasley clan and we love everybody. Sing along with us.  
If you came over you'd be a Weasley too. Yes, it's true.

Beasley

Weasley  
Go beyond fame.

Arthur thought the tune was catchy, but were they happy? They had been and he hoped with all his heart that they would be again someday. Really, truly happy, not just putting on a happy face for each other. He'd have to listen for the tune again, Molly would probably like this one since she liked the one about Harry missing Sirius.

Thinking about this Muggle computing machine Hermione was going to bring, reminded Arthur about the little card in his pocket. Pulling it out, he handed it to Harry, who looked at the question and snorted. "When you tell them you have lived here for over thirty years without electricity, they are going to ask more questions.......aren't they?" reading down the card, how do you explain that you work for The Ministry of Magic?, and that you will probably pay your bill with galleons instead of pound notes. This one isn't bad …...you can always tell them you heat with wood, there are fires in the fireplace, even if most of the time warming charms are enough.", handing the card back to Arthur, he added," I think we need Hermione's clever brain to come up with plausible answers, that won't raise more questions." Arthur sincerely hoped the young witch would return to the Burrow soon.

Harry dropping Ginny's hand, patting it as it lay on the table looked at Mr. Weasley," Sir, I just wanted you to know I'm leaving this afternoon, to go bring the Dursley's back to Privet Drive. They have been away from their house for so long the neighbors are beginning to talk about trying to have the home owners association take over and sell it to someone willing to live there."

Arthur looked surprised that Harry was willing to move his Aunt, Uncle, and Cousin back to their comfortable home. After all the time they had mistreated the black haired, bespectacled young man sitting at his table, he was willing to travel to wherever it was the Order had hidden them. The Weasley's didn't know the whereabouts of the family, Hestia Jones was their secret keeper, and she did not betray the secret. She, John Dawlish, and Harry were going to the secret location, and bring them home. An owl had been sent with a message letting them know, the war was over, and that the good side had won. They had been told to be packed and ready to return within 48 hours of the arrival of the message. When the owl returned the letters OK had been scratched on the parchment by a ball point ink pen, by the look of the ink.

As soon as Harry finished eating, he was going to leave. He didn't want to upset Mrs. Weasley the way she had been when Hermione departed without talking to her first. He also didn't want to disturb the rest she seemed to need even more. Thinking quickly, he picked up a quill and spare bit of parchment, the bottle of ink sitting on the counter, lid removed, quill dipped in. He'd write her a note, maybe she wouldn't be too mad.

Dear Mrs. Weasley,

I just wanted you to know that I've gone to help move my Aunt, Uncle and Cousin back to their home on Privet Drive. I will be back within 48 hours.

Love,

Harry

That was the best he could do, Harry hated writing notes, hated leaving, hated being away from the people he loved, and most of all hated having to see Uncle Vernon. Aunt Petunia and Dudley weren't so bad, well Dudley had turned out to be a decent bloke the last time they had seen each other, and Aunt Petunia was his mother's sister, no matter what they shared common blood, he would see to it they got back home safely, before he began the rest of his life.

Going through to the sitting room, Harry picked up his mokeskin bag, that Hagrid gave him for his 17th birthday, making sure his wand was in his pocket, he pulled Ginny against his chest and snogged her completely. A quick squeeze and he headed out the door to meet, Hestia, And Dawlish, at the Leaky Cauldron. Outside the garden gate, he turned, spun and apparated away, having just passed his test two days earlier, at Hogwarts, when Kingsley Shacklebolt had made testing available to anyone over age who had not taken the test. he was now legal. Not that anyone in the wizarding world would argue with The Chosen One using Apparition, legal or not. Neville had passed the test as well, but Ron splinched himself, leaving behind two toenails. He would have to repeat the test before going to work for the Ministry.

The Leaky Cauldron was packed with witches and wizard, reminding Harry of the way it had been before Voldemort's return. After he had come back most people were too afraid to be out in the open, fearing Death Eaters Attacks, or abductions. It was a pleasant sight, seeing Tom the barkeeper rushing around, serving customers. Harry thought maybe the world is beginning to find a new reality, and people could live normal lives, with out fear.

Sitting at a small table in the corner, a hand waved him over. John Dawlish, having been treat at St. Mungos Hospital for Confundus Charm damage, and other curses related to his work as an Auror, was now ready with the help of Hestia Jones to take Harry to the Dursley's safe house. Harry sat down with the other two magical friends, Tom asked what he would like, and he said a"Butterbeer.", they had time for a quick drink, before setting off to ….............."where exactly are we going, no one's told me where they are at.", Harry questioned a bit confused.

Hestia smiled, a quick little curve showed on her face, A chuckle escaped from her, as her hand came up to cover her mouth. She adjusted the green shawl around her shoulders, and stammered just a bit,"..Uh Uh, the were hidden in plain sight, to Voldemort and The Death Eaters, right under there noses, in Little Hangleton, The Riddle House............can you believe they. The Death Eaters …........that is never returned to check that house? We had secured it cleaned and the Dursley's have been in a Muggle House, just down the road from the where Voldemort's wizarding family lived, and his mother was born."

Harry, head thrown back, roared with laughter. His Uncle Vernon, living in the house where Voldemort's father had lived, Aunt Petunia and Dudley would understand the significance of the house, if they were ever told, but Uncle Vernon? Harry could picture his uncles, beefy face and neck turning purple when they had been taken to the old house. Aunt Petunia would probably have spent the past year scouring the house from top to bottom, her rubber glove supply probably used up in the first week. Dudley would have made use of all the extra space to use his dumb bells he had secreted away in his bag, that thought, of Uncle Vernon, trying to throw the bag in the cars boot, caused Harry to laugh again.

Harry, calmed himself, sipping his Butterbeer, looking back and forth between Dawlish and Hestia, he lifted a hand to his head, running his fingers in the black over long hair, asked "And Voldemort, and The Death Eaters never tried to return to the Riddle House? Did you have a Fidelius Charm on it, or what?"

Dawlish smiled wickedly, as if he knew a secret he had been unwilling to share until now, "No........No Fidelius charms.......just standard protective spells, had they really tried, they probably could have gotten in, but were too busy with everything else Voldemort had set them to do. Always remember, "hide in plain sight!", it is the last place anyone would expect to find you.

Finishing his Butterbeer, Harry stood, offered his hand to Hestia, nodded at Dawlish saying, "Are you ready to go to Little Hangleton?"

The group made there way out to the courtyard leading to Diagon Alley, and the Appiration point. Arriving there they turned, spun and were gone.

The afternoon was sunny, the green grass showed signs of being freshly mowed. The large house at the top of the hill looked different to Harry, who had seen it through Voldemort years earlier, The windows were all intact, new paint covered the structure, and flowers lined the sidewalk leading to the house. It almost looked homey, not like the abandoned place Voldemort took refuge, before his rebirthing. Harry was sure of one thing, there would be no dust covering the stairs leading to the room where Frank Bryce had become a meal for Nagini. He shuddered at that thought. What would his Muggle relation think, if they knew they were living in a house where a triple murder in 1945 and at least one other more recently had taken place? This probably would not have been the place he would have chosen to hide them, there was always the hut on the rock, Harry shook his head, he indeed had bad feelings for his so called "family", but even they deserved better, than what Harry was thinking. Was he really that cruel of a person to wish them that much discomfort? Maybe, that had to come from his father's side of the family, Lily had loved her sister, and would have wanted her protected, even if Petunia had been a vile, child spoiling …..............Harry could not find the word he was looking for to describe his thin, blond, horse faced, long necked aunt. The woman, who couldn't even wish him well as they departed, him to face the most evil dark wizard to ever live. Had she changed in the past year? Had Uncle Vernon, and what about Dudley, was he still a bullying git? Harry would soon find out, because all three of the Dursley's were standing on the steps leading to the house.

Dawlish and Hestia hung back as Harry walked confidently up the steps, toward the family he hadn't seen in the past ten months.

Aunt Petunia looked at the young man,his green eyes, those same eyes of her sister, long gone, scanned over her. She took a few hesitant steps down, then flew at Harry. He ducked not knowing what to expect, was she going to attack him? His arms moved up to cover his Black haired head, waiting for the slap to land on his face. Harry Potter had been mistaken, instead of attacking the young man, she launched herself at him, wrapping long, thin, arms around him in an embrace."Harry, You're alive! What are you doing here? Is it over?" The questions were shot at him rapid fire, before he could answer the first, another, then another. Aunt Petunia released him, stepped back and looked at him closely, He was clean, well dressed, and the scar on his forehead that had been so red and angry looking, the last time she had seen him, faded pale and almost invisible. He looked at her just as closely as she had him, her hair looked the same, except for a few wisps of gray, mixed in among the blond. Her hands were

shaking a bit, but on the whole seemed to be OK.

Petunia moved back up the steps, standing between a beaming Dudley and a glowering Vernon. Dudley moved down the steps next, threw out a still ham sized hand and shook Harry's when he returned the gesture. "I knew you could do it!...........You beat him....didn't you?...I mean that Lord Voldemort guy,..............You wouldn't be here if he were still alive...Are you OK?..........come on in the house I want to know the whole story.", turning leaping back up the steps three at a time, and entered the sitting room, glancing over his huge shoulder to see if Harry was following.

Uncle Vernon looked at him, grunted, with a slight nod of his head "Boy! …......You need a haircut!", turned walked through the door and disappeared up the stairs.

Aunt Petunia had followed her husband into the room, but stopped beside her large son. Holding out a hand she waved it in the direction of a sofa, and two chairs, "Please sit down, won't you...........and as Dudley said we really do want to hear the story."

Hestia and Dawlish took the two chairs, on the opposite side of the room, a light and airy feel about it , net curtains blowing in a light breeze at the open window. Harry noticed there was not a single speck of dust in the tidy room. Some things didn't change, as for his aunt's attitude, toward him, he could only guess, as he took a seat on the sofa.

Aunt Petunia left the room for a few minutes, returning with a tea tray, filled with biscuits, fruit cake, and of course tea. She set the tray down, and offered the two robe wearing guests tea first. Smiling she poured and handed each a cup, before fixing one for Harry. She turned to her son and said, "Dudley please fix your own cup,won't you?" Dudley smiled moved to the tray and prepared his cup, smiling over at his Mum, as he said, "Mum you know I always fix my own tea.", with a wink at her, he turned back toward Harry and said "OK, how about your story, will you tell us what happened?"

Harry was having a difficult time wrapping his mind around Aunt Petunia being considerate to guests that were magical and a Dudley that fixed his own tea, except.......... remembering the cup of cold tea outside his old bedroom door, before he had left Privet Drive for the last time, as it would no longer be his home. Dudley had made tea for him. These people were going to take some getting used to. The only one that seemed to have remained the same was Uncle Vernon, oh well he could deal with a sulky Vernon Dursley, he had before, and now he was of age and could use magic, even around some Muggles, these Muggles knew about magic.

Harry leaned back in his seat, inhaled deeply, trying to clear his thoughts as he began his story, "Ron , Hermione, and I spent several months hunting Horcruxs, objects Voldemort had hidden bits of his soul in, we had to find and destroy them before I could face him and finish him off for good. There were two that had already been destroyed, the diary I got rid of my Second year at school, and the ring............Do you remember when Dumbledore came to collect me at the beginning of sixth year, his hand was black, dead looking?, Well that was from the ring, he did destroy it even after he was injured. We remembered a locket at Sirius' house and went looking for it, Had to sneak into the Ministry of Magic and steal it away from Delores Umbridge, it made us all hateful, fighting, Ron left, we had been camping all over the country.................A sew weeks later he came back, saved my life when the locket tried to kill me, and he destroyed it. ….................Got caught by Snatchers, taken to Malfoy Manor, Escaped with the help of a house elf named Dobby, he was the one that dumped pudding on Mrs. Mason before my second year, he died took a knife in the chest that had been thrown at me..............

Then we robbed a vault at Gringotts Wizarding Bank, took HufflePuff cup, another Horcrux, escaped on the back of a dragon............................. sneaked into Hogwarts..........found Ravenclaws diadem Victor Crabbe destroyed that one when he couldn't stop the Fiendfyre he used to try and kill me, he died.........................Hermione and Ron went to The Chamber of Secrets grabbed an armload of Basilisk fangs and she destroyed the cup.............................then we found Professor Snape in the Shrieking Shack...........Voldemort attacked him with a giant snake, but before he died...........he gave me his memories.......things I needed to know to defeat Voldemort............I went into the Forbidden Forest to face Voldemort..................he used the Avadra Kadavra, killing curse on me............I went to Kings Cross Station, met Dumbledore and went back to the forest. …...................Voldemort thought I was dead...........Hagrid carried me up to the school...............................Neville Longbottom chopped off Nagini's head, she was a Horcrux too, then I got up and we dueled in the Great Hall, He cast AK at the same time I used Exspelliomus his curse rebounded on him and he was dead. When he had AK'd me the first time in the forest it killed off the bit of him living in my scar, so he was human, mortal and could die..........That's about it."

Petunia gasped at how many times the young man had faced death since she had last seen him, "Did you say Severus is dead?", looking a bit sorry because of the way she had treated him as a child.

"Yes! He was the bravest man I ever knew, working to help protect me and keep me safe so I could finish Voldemort. Having to play the spy, and having everyone he'd worked with hate him for killing Dumbledore, which was Dumbledore's plan all along, Brave man...........His body hasn't been recovered yet." Harry glanced out the window as he spoke. "You knew.........didn't you Aunt Petunia......that he loved my mum?"

Petunia, eyes misted over, sobbed softly, "Yes! He loved her from the time we were all children. I was surprised that she married Potter, instead of Severus..........she never explained what happened, I always wondered................Magic was so strange and different we didn't talk much after Lily went to school at Hogwarts.........I was..........j...jealous of her getting to go..............didn't want any part of it after I found out I couldn't be with her. …...................I'm so sorry Harry..I am so sorry for EVERYTHING!!"

Vernon Dursley had come down the stairs to find his wife sobbing, assuming Harry Potter was responsible for the state his wife was in, began shouting, "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY WIFE BOY? OUT GET OUT!"

Dudley stood up looked his father square in the eye and said, "Shut up Dad, Harry was just telling us about what happened since he left, Mum is upset at what he went through, and that a childhood friend of hers is dead. Harry hasn't done anything wrong!!", taking two steps toward his father in case there was a need to restrain the angry man.

Vernon backed down, joined his wife, putting a comforting arm around her shoulder, "Hush Petunia dear, it will be OK.", even though Vernon was unsure what it was.

Harry thinking that the use of "childhood friend" to describe Severus Snape was a bit inaccurate, his very condensed version of the story told, Harry stood up, looking between the three Dursleys and asked, "Are you ready to go back to Privet Drive and get on with your lives?"

Dudley and Petunia looked at each other, then turned to stare at Vernon, they had definite ideas they were sure he would not agree with, "I want to stay here for a few more weeks, I've been going to

school in Little Hangleton, and I've made some real friends,, not like that lot back home. I want to graduate school here." It was Dudley's voice, his mouth was moving, Harry could see that, but the words weren't making much sense.

Petunia's blond head, with wisps of gray, began bobbing up and down in agreement, She had made friends with an old woman named Dot, who told stories from a long time ago, that Petunia had come to understand were about wizards and witches, even if no one else did. She was more than happy to remain there, at least until Dudley finished school, if not longer.

Vernon on the other hand, was ready to leave immediately. He had enough of magical people, and wanted to get back to work at Grunnings. His business was probably in shambles without his iron fist there controlling everything. He shook his fist, sausage like fingers flying in the direction of his wife and son, face growing purple, and his breath coming in quick pants, "You lot can stay here if you want, I'm going home!" He grabbed a jacket from the hook next to the door and turning to Dawlish said, "Let's go!" Dawlish shrugged his shoulders, turned to Harry and said, "I'll take him back, you figure out what to do with them.", flicking his thumb in Petunia and Dudley's direction.

Harry groaned just a bit, he hadn't expected this, the Dursley's had always done what Dudley wanted, so Aunt Petunia wanting to stay there wasn't surprising, but Uncle Vernon being willing to leave them, that was strange. His uncle had always been a difficult man to get along with, but not wanting to stay with his wife and son was unlike the man Harry remembered. He sighed, "Oh well, I guess the Order won't mind you being here a while longer, the man that owns the house, for tax purposes, Lucius Malfoy, has had all his assets confiscated because of his Death Eater activities, he won't be a bother, he's serving community service time at Hogwarts, then he'll be under house arrest, also the fact he no longer has a wand will be a help. He stared over at his uncle, foot tapping impatiently, and said to Dawlish, "Go on, take him back to Privet Drive, maybe he'll be happy." With that Dawlish took Vernon's arm, led him outside, turned, spun …..........Harry heard his uncles voice as they disappeared, "Goodbye!" Harry shook his confused head, what had happened to the people he could always count on to be Gits? Two of them almost seemed to care about others than themselves. Maybe he could have an extended family, after all. That had been all he had ever really truly wanted, a family all his own. Why had it taken all his life to finally start to find one, that shared the same blood running thru his veins?

Hestia, now that she was not needed to transport Petunia, left for her other Order duties. They were in the process of finding and returning Muggle born withes and wizards, who had fled the country, gone into hiding, to their homes if they wished to return. So far the only ones not willing to return had been the Cattermole family, They were in America, the children attending school at The Salem Institute and Reg Cattermole was working for the American Ministry of Magic, in their magical maintenance department. Massachusetts, seemed to agree with the family, and they were eager to remain in the new life the had built for themselves.

Aunt Petunia insisted that Harry stay for dinner. She was cooking a huge meal, and now that Vernon was gone, claimed she and Dudley would have to eat leftovers for a week. Harry not wanting to hurt his aunts feelings, considering her new attitude, agreed to stay. While Petunia fussed about in the kitchen, after declining Dudley's help, telling him instead to entertain his cousin, Dudley did just that. There was a telly in the sitting room, hooked up to it was a video game system, Harry had only been able to play games, when the Dursley's had been out of the house, and he sneaked into Dudley's room. It might be fun to play. Dudley stuck a game in the console, turned on the telly, and what Harry saw,

shocked him. There on the screen was HIM, Harry stared at himself, the title coming on the screen _Harry Potter and The Half Blood Prince_ . "what is that," pointing at the telly, eyes full of wonder.

Dudley looked at Harry, "It's the latest game that came out from the series of books about..........you." I've read all the books, and seen the films..........I've got them on DVD, if you'd like to see them.............this game is the sixth one. I've got the others too.

Harry had heard when Hermione told Mrs. Weasley about the books, and films, and fan fiction, and fan art, and wizard Wrock music, but she hadn't said anything about video games....did she know?"

Dudley started the game, glancing at Harry, he asked, "Is this what is was really like.....you know.......fighting Voldemort?"

Harry watched as the game progressed, and looking at the representation of Ginny, "Yeah. pretty much........can I play?"

Dudley handed Harry a controller and soon he found himself following Draco Malfoy all around the castle. They continued playing the game until Aunt Petunia called them to wash for dinner. The game hadn't yet come to the part where Dumbledore fell from the Astronomy Tower and Harry was glad for that, he really didn't care to relive that event again, even in a game.

The boys after having washed up, made there way to the dining room, the table was set beautifully, a large bunch of flowers stood in the center of the table, scarlet Lilies in a crystal vase, Platters filled with Roast pork, dressing, sprouts, rolls, dishes of creamy butter and jams, to spread on them and a pudding, gooey chocolate covering the sides, and whipped cream piled high on top. Petunia took her seat after pouring each young man a goblet of milk. Motioning toward the food, she said, "Harry help yourself, you look like you are in need of a few good meals." It was true, even after the battle, he had been able to eat as much as he wished, but the ten months before had caused the thinner than normal, young wizard to lose weight. Weight he could not afford to lose. He was a good thirty pounds under weight, and looked scrawny, as Aunt Petunia called it. Harry helped himself to the food, passing the platters to Dudley who waited his turn patiently, taking his portion, and passing them on to his Mum. When everyone's plates were filled, they began to eat. Harry thought to himself that this was almost as good as Mrs. Weasley's cooking, and when Aunt Petunia pressured him to have second, and third helpings, he began to wonder where he was. After the pudding was served with steaming hot coffee, Harry, belly full, realized he should get back to the Burrow. His family let him go, only after making him promise to come back soon, and bring Ginny, whom they were anxious to meet. Just before he left Dudley whispered so only Harry could hear, "Do you think you could bring that Susan Bones girl too?, I think she's pretty." Harry looked at his cousin in amazement, First because he knew about Susan. then remembering Dudley read the books, of course he would know about Susan, and secondly that he would want to meet a witch. Dudley ….......a witch ..pretty........Harry tried putting the words in a different order, but it was still incontrovertible, his cousin had a new acceptance of magical things. Harry winked at Dudley, as he walked down the steps replied, "I'll see what I can do for you Dud.........I haven't seen her since the day of the final battle, except at Fred Weasley's' funeral, I'm sure she is spending time with her family,her Aunt Amelia was killed by Voldemort during my sixth year, but if she's free for a bit..I'll bring her by." Harry grinned, turned, spun................................................he landed lightly just outside the back garden gate of the Burrow.

Harry started up the path, to the back door. Before he moved three feet a, a large barn owl swooped

down and dropped a copy of **The Evening Prophet** into his outstretched hand. Unfurling the parchment, a headline caught his eye,

_**Ministry of Magic and St. Mungos Hospital**_

_**Announce Support Groups**_

_St. Mungos Hospital and The Ministry of magic, in a joint announcement, today, Notified the Wizarding Public of support groups for surviving family members and friends, of those lost in the war. There will be several different groups, one for parents who have lost children, another for Families who lost parents, another for families who lost others, siblings, aunts, uncles, cousins and so forth. The next group will be for peer groups, of lost friends._

_These groups will meet every Monday evening at7:00 PM, St. Mungos...........Dai Llewellyn ward,Please register in Room B, to be directed to the proper group meeting. Healers and Compassionate Friends will be on hand, to lend support._

_The Ministry is offering it's support in this endeavor, by covering the cost of the facilities, and personnel, so there will be no cost to the families. Minister Shacklebolt stated, "We at the Ministry Hope anyone needing support will take advantage of these groups." _

This appeared to be something that would help Molly Weasley. He ran the last distance to the Burrow, threw open the door, and hurried inside. Ginny and her mother were sipping coffee, sitting at the table. Arthur, standing with his back to the women, strange look on his face, as he listened to music coming from the wireless.

Harry crossed to Mr. Weasley's side and handed him the parchment, nodding toward Molly. The older wizard looked at the heading that had caught Harry's attention. "Oh! Look dear, the support groups Healer Smethwyck told us about are starting on Monday evening. I would really like to go. How about you?"

Molly plopped her empty coffee cup on the table, the resounding clunk startled Ginny, who jumped sideways, knocking over a sugar bowl. "What makes you think I need a support group Arthur?........I'm perfectly FINE!!"

The thinning hair on Arthur's head, tousled, has a magnet for his hands, that seemed drawn there, pulling at the short strands. "Molly dear, we all need support. Are lives have changed..............we have to accept it............I know you don't like it, and neither do I, but Fred is dead, he isn't coming back from a holiday.........he's gone!" He turned, walking to stand behind his wife, large hands touching her shoulders, and gently squeezing.

Molly pushed his hands away, throwing her shoulder back into his ribs, with a force hard enough to leave bruises. "What's wrong with you Arthur, I know Fred is dead, I just don't want to talk to a bunch of strangers about it." She stood up, left the room, going to the door and outside.

Arthur knew where she was going. He would find her at the cemetery. She would go to talk to Fred. He

didn't follow her immediately, this seemed to be a coping mechanism for her, and he wouldn't interfere. Wondering what Minerva's advice would be, he made a mental note to himself to ask her the next chance he had.

Arthur had been right, Molly found her feet carrying her to the cemetery. She wanted to see her son. Turning onto the path, leading to Fred's grave. She didn't have far to go, three rows in, under a cedar tree. Molly knelt down at the head of the grave and began speaking softly, "Fred I miss you so much. I just want to be able to hold you and tell you how much I love you." Tears were falling freely as she continued "I heard on the wireless a while ago Viktor Krum was injured in an exhibition Quidditch match against The Chudley Cannons. I know he was on of your favorite players. He said it was like invisible hands grabbed him when he fell off his broom, Catching him before he hit the ground, do you know anything about that? Was it you? Are you his guardian angel? I'd like to think you are looking out for us left here." Wiping the tears away, she sniffed and stood, "I better get back home. before your father comes looking for me......I don't know why he thinks I need to have people around me constantly...........I just want to be left alone with my thoughts, even if they are sad. Why can't he and everyone else see that?" She followed the path back to the road and began the short walk home.

When she reached the Burrow, a table had been set up in the garden. Her entire family was seated around it. There was food ready to eat, where had it come from? She had not attempted cooking anything more than coffee or tea in the past few days. Did they order take out again? Oh well it didn't matter, she wasn't hungry and didn't have to cook for the rest of them.

Ron looked up at his Mum, he hadn't bothered waiting for to return, as his cheeks were stuffed like a squirrel's filled with nuts. Fish and chips from the smell coming from the table. Why were they eating Muggle food? It really didn't matter, she supposed. Ron pointed to the empty seat, spewing bits of chips over the table as he said, "Mum sit down.............good stuff................", that cute girl from the stationery store brought it by.........................said she heard about Fred.........was sorry....wanted to do something for us." More fish found its way to his mouth, as his father stared in disbelief that his youngest son so unmannerly.

Molly shook her head no, although she did pick up a coffee cup, filled it and went inside the house. In the kitchen, she reached for the knob on the wireless, twisting so it played much more loudly than before. The tune she heard was by a group called "Ginny and the Heartbreakers", something about Voldemort Were Sick of You, a catchy bit of music that made Molly smile, just slightly.

She sat at the wooden table, sipping her coffee, and continued listening to the wireless. She soon found herself wondering when Hermione would return, she wanted to talk to that girl and soon. The next song on the wireless was about Never Going to the Bathroom Again by someone calling themselves "Harry and the Potters" That was just stupid, except when she thought about the words and everything that happened in bathrooms in the fight against Voldemort. Oh well enough of this, she sent her empty cup to the sink, went upstairs and undressed., crawled into bed, curled in a ball and drug the quilt over her head.

Molly woke the next morning, exhausted. She had not slept, not really. She knew when Arthur came to bed, and when he had spoken, even though she had not answered him. She had not wanted to talk, knowing the conversation would led back to attending the support group meetings. She pretended to be asleep. If she didn't respond.......Peace and quiet.

She slowly got out of bed, Arthur was not there. He must of gotten up early she thought, searching for something to wear. Someone had done laundry, Fred's sweater, washed and folded neatly, lay on the chair in the corner of the room. Molly picked it up, fingers trebling fingers. Lifting it to her nose, she sniffed..........it still held his scent...Ginny had to have been the one to clean it, placing a charm to retain the smell. She was a thoughtful girl......no young woman, Molly thought as she pulled the sweater over her red hair. Who else would have remembered to save Fred's scent for her?

Shuffling one foot in front of the other, repeat, one foot then the other she made her way down the staircase and into the kitchen, where she found George, and Angelina Johnson. Pot of coffee ready and hot sticky buns, porridge, orange juice, and scrambled eggs. The kids had fixed breakfast, amazing. She sat at the table, the wireless was still playing. Angelina poured her a cup of coffee, setting it in front of her, no one told her to eat this morning.....at least not yet.....where they finally getting the message that she wasn't hungry?

George sipped coffee and picked up a bite of egg, before he eat he said, "The Floo has been busy this morning, Dad got a call to come in to work, Minerva called and wants you to come by Hogwarts this afternoon for tea, and Hermione called to say she will gone for a few more days."

Molly's head snapped to George, taking in the sight of his missing ear, and thinking of the reason for it's absence. The man had slipped, while trying to protect Remus Lupin from an Avadra Kadavra to the back. The hole in the side of George's head no longer seemed so ugly, not now knowing the truth. Hermione would be back in a few days, she would just have to wait, and think.....about...Severus Snape among other things.

Angelina stood, clearing away the dirty dishes from the table. She set them to wash themselves in the sink, turned, looking at Molly said, "Mrs. Weasley, we are meeting Lee Jordan at the Leaky Cauldron in a bit and then going to do some work at the joke shop. We will be there all day. Do you want up to pick up something for dinner, before we come back here this evening?"

The young witch blushed slightly, as she turned back to the sink. Molly wondered if that was because she had said she was coming back in the evening, or because she had said we.

Molly stiffened slightly, she didn't mind the young people hanging about the Burrow, but she was wondering about the time George and Angelina were spending together. After all Angelina had been Fred girlfriend. Now she was spending time with his twin, was that proper, were these two young people finding comfort in each others company? Oh well, she would think about that later. "Sure, bring whatever you lot want, I really don't care."

Molly glanced back at her son, tall, but a bit stooped shouldered, the mischievous glint normally sported on his freckled face missing. He was effected by Fred's death as much if not more than Molly. He was half of the whole and now the other half was gone forever..at least here on earth. Molly stood up, went over and hugged her son tightly, "I love you George!"

He looked down at his mum a tear in the corner of his eye, "I know Mum, I love you too!", That being said, he and Angelina left for Diagon Alley. Molly found herself sitting alone. Where were Ronald, Ginny and Harry? As if her thoughts had conjured them the Floo flared green. Ginny's head appeared in the flames. "Hi Mum, Harry and I are shopping for some new clothes, he really needs some new things.

The state his denims afterward...were.......you know...............even Repairo wouldn't hold them together. Ron is at the Ministry.............trying to pass his Apparition test again. We'll be gone most of the day. Anything you need us to pick up for you?"

Molly thought for a few seconds before saying, "No, I don't need anything. Your father got called to work, and George is at his shop, I'm going to visit Minerva after while, so I will be gone too. George and Angelina are going to bring supper with them for everyone." Ginny grinned at her mum,"OK! I just wanted to let you know where we had all got to."


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 22

Hogwarts Fancy meeting You Here

Hermione Granger was just outside the main gates at Hogwarts. The crumpled paper in her pocket held only a few letters H PPL S. Only two people in the world knew what they meant.

Hermione private potions lab Severus. They had used this code for the past year and a half, in order to be able to get messages back and forth, concerning work on the anti venom.

Severus wanted her to go to his private potions lab, but why? What was there? Had he left a clue for her there? If so a. Clue to what? His whereabouts? Where her parents were? Merlin she hoped it was to where to find him, because then he could help her with the parent whereabouts problem. How big was Australia anyway?

For the cleverest witch of her age, Hermione Granger was feeling very stupid right now

She slipped through the front gates, but instead of taking the main path, she made her way behind greenhouse four, and in the little known side entrance to the dungeons, Severus had shown her. He had used it as a quick exit for times he had been summoned by Voldemort, when promptness would be a matter of life and death.

Moving at a pace that was faster than she thought possible, reaching the solid stone wall, she prayed that the password had not changed. "Ashwinder!" she whispered. The solid stone melted away and a door appeared. It swung open at the young witch's touch. Severus meant for her to have access, that was undeniable.

Casting a Lumos, the torches sprang to life in their brackets. Everything seemed to be as it had been the last time she had been inside the lab. The storage cabinets were closed, but not warded. He had wanted them to be able to retrieve the stockpile of potions when they were needed. And they had taken them, used gratefully to begin healing.

Hermione crossed to Severus' large ebony roll top desk in the corner of the lab. Whatever it was she was supposed to find, Just had to be there. Reaching out to the seemingly empty desk top,her hand skimmed over invisible papers, a concealment charm, obviously in place. She stopped, withdrew her hand, afraid of knocking the clue away, in her haste. Inch by inch she moved it back toward the desktop, feeling the air, in search of parchment. Small, shaking hand came into contact with not parchment, but paper, notebook paper as she pulled it in front of her eyes to read the words on it. The only thing she saw, a grocery list in her mothers neat writing, and the word "HERE". Instantly she knew she needed to go to her parents home. "Nox", lights went out, the room becoming dark once more, she hurried back to the door, stopped, thought, returned to the desk, withdrew the original crumpled bit of parchment from her pocket, scribbled OK, on it, placing it in the same spot where she had found the paper. Turning around quickly, she went back to the door, opened it and left the dungeons.

Rushing back to the secret door, Hermione didn't notice the small, plump figure standing in the shadow of an alcove, until it reached out and grabbed hold of her arm. Hermione shrieked in surprise, jumping backward, away from the figure, drawing her wand from her sleeve as she shouted, "WHO"S

THERE?"

Molly Weasley released Hermione's arm hurriedly as she spoke, "Hermione, child, its me Molly, What are you doing down here?"

The young woman gasping, as she pushed her wand back up her sleeve, looked in the shadows, as Molly Weasley stepped forward, "I could ask you the same thing Mrs. Weasley."

Molly looking all around their surrounds, as if she expected to find someone else lingering in the darkened corridor, "I came to have tea with Minerva, but arrived early, and thought............I'd look around here, waving her hand in a circle, encompassing the entire area, for......................"

Hermione's, breathing returning to normal cut her off before she could finish her sentence "You came looking for Professor Snape, didn't you?" A look of suspicion in her brown eyes, as if she thought Molly knew something, she wasn't telling.

"No...............Ur................ Yes...........Uh …...I don't know, who or what I'm looking for Hermione, some answers.......I guess, I'd hoped to find …..................something.............anything that would tell me what happened to him...........That's why your here too.....isn't it?", she questioned.

Hermione looking a little guilty, twisting her long, bushy hair, in her fingers answered the older witch's question after a pause,....................."Yes.............No...............Maybe............I'm not sure...........Severus knows ….......UH.....knew something.....I've been finding clues, I don't know if they are clues to where my parents are, or....................."

Before she could finish Molly shouted, "HERMIONE IS SEVERUS ALIVE?", Looking directly at the younger woman.

Hermione, now very nervous, looking all around her, as if the answer to the question could be pulled from the air, squirmed, "I don't know Mrs. Weasley, I did find a newspaper cutting..........I think he may have left me, …..................dated after the battle, after he died..............BUT, had he left it, or someone playing a very cruel prank?

Molly inhaled sharply, she knew it, Severus Snape was alive! At least she hoped he had survived. One less causality, one more hero.

"Hermione we need to talk!",Just then a tabby cat, transformed into a very stern looking witch. Neither of the startled witches had seen the cat, intent on their conversation.

Molly and Hermione, jerked their heads toward Minerva, Where had she come from? Sometimes it was frightening to have a friend who could change from human to feline and back without anyone being aware.

"Ladies, shall we go somewhere a little more private to have this conversation?" Taking each woman by the arm, escorting them from the dungeons. "I want to hear all about your clues." Hurrying them along the passageway, Molly stumbled, twisting away from Minerva's grasp. Hands touching, holding on to her were still uncomfortable. Regaining her footing, trailing slightly behind the other two women, she caught a glimpse of a movement in the shadows. Looking a second time, the movement had ceased,

nothing there. Was she losing her mind, she could have sworn she'd just seen Lily Potter, but Lily Potter was dead, she had been for almost eighteen years. Died saving Harry, had she just seen a ghost, or Priori Incantatem, but no wands had exchanged spells, what was she seeing? Molly said nothing to the other two women, as they trudged on.

The spiral staircase leading to the head mistress' office stood in front of them, winding it's way upward. Minerva motioned the others to proceed her up, flicking her wand to the side, the door at the top swung open. "Inside, ladies!"

Minerva preformed a quick scan of the portraits hanging on the walls, there was not one former head of Hogwarts in residence. "Good, Now which of you care to explain why you were skulking around in the dungeons? I'm assuming that it has something to do with Severus?" Glancing from Molly to Hermione and back again, foot tapping a rather quick beat on the stone floor, she repeated her questions, " Now which of you care to explain why you were skulking around in the dungeons? I'm assuming that it has something to do with Severus?", becoming more and more impatient as the two other witches stared at each other.

"OK, I'll ask you one at a time as you seem unable to decide which of you cares to speak first, Molly?"

Molly Weasley looked at her friend, looked at Hermione, the floor, then the ceiling, what could she say? The reason she was down there was obvious, she was searching for a reason Severus' body had disappeared, other than the most logical, someone had removed it and not told anyone. She had no words to tell Minerva that she was obsessed with the disappearance of the former Potions Master. At least none that anyone would understand, other than herself.

"Well Hermione, since Molly doesn't seem as she will share, it's your turn. What do you have to say for yourself young lady?" Hermione stammered.....sputtered........"I went to Spinners End, Narcissa Malfoy had been quite insistent that I take the prophet.....articles with obituaries.......saw he had grown up in Manchester, so I went. The door opened to my touch, I was surprised, but ….......I looked around.......there was a book on the shelf I recognized..........I'd given it to him as a Christmas gift........inside I found a cutting.....from after the battle................I started to leave when I found this," reaching in her pocket she withdrew the scrap of parchment with the cryptic random letters, H PPL S,

Minerva's eyebrows crept up her forehead, "And you believe he wanted you to come to his private lab?

Hermione jerked her head around to face Minerva, "How did you know that was what it meant?" Severus and I started using that code", her hands flew up, covering her mouth, realizing she had just let slip a secret, one she had kept for a year and a half. Sobbing she turned away. "How did you k..know?" Hermione stammered.

"Hush Child! Albus told me you and Severus, were working on a project, I believe it was the middle of your fifth year, sometime after Arthur's attack.", glancing at Molly, she continued, "Since I found you outside his private laboratory, I am assuming, that is why?", Looking back at the young witch, "I also assume you had to use a method of communication, that if anyone else stumbled across would seem to be gibberish. You and Severus both being logical beings would use something so simple, no one would think of it"

Hermione calmed, staring at a small spinning object, on a rickety table nodded affirmatively. "Yes we

were working on something, together."

Minerva keen eyes trained on the bushy haired girl, reached a hand toward her, placing it on her shoulder, "Are you going to tell me what the project was, or am I to guess, drawing my own conclusions about that as well?"

"I...I...don't know if I should say anything, it was a very secret project.", Hermione stuttered, glancing up at Her former transfiguration teacher."It was something Severus felt needed to be done, and he asked for my help doing research and helping with brewing."

Minerva and Molly both looking at the girl, the same thoughts crossing their minds simultaneously, Minerva spoke up before Molly had a chance to open her mouth, "I am assuming once again, with you using his given name, that a friendship or more developed between the two of you?" Seeing the look of discomfort on Hermione's pale face, she quickly added, " I am not judging you, you are of age, in fact you were back then,not that I condone a student and teacher relationship, but if you formed a friendship, it is good to know Severus had at least one friend and ally, during the last year."

Hermione shook her head, not in denial of the friendship," We had become friends, I knew Dumbledore's death was not what it seemed, but Severus only made contact one time after, I think he thought it too dangerous for …...me. It was he, who altered my parents memories and took them into hiding. He made sure I knew how to lift the charms, because............he......he.....said he wouldn't live thru the war, and I would have to do it." Tears were now flowing freely, her entire body quaking, with the memory of him placing a kiss on her cheek, but that was private, she would not share with these women.

"Dear," Molly was speaking now, "There's more to it isn't there?" The older woman know the look of a young person that loved someone whom they thought unattainable. "Your in love with him, aren't you?" A small sad smile crept across the face of the red haired witch, watching for the reaction her comment would generate.

"I don't know, I feel something for Severus, I don't know if it's love or still friendship but whatever I'm feeling didn't happen all at once, in fact it took the past year on the run for me to realize that there were feelings of any kind still there. I'd always thought I was destined to be with Ron, but when he walked out on Harry and me, and stayed gone at Bill's, where he was safe and warm, well fed, while Harry and I faced dangers, Nagini at Godricks Hollow, and other horrible things. When I was able to sleep, Severus filled my dreams, when I was awake, during any time not taken up with the Horcrux hunt, he consumed every fiber of my being. I have to find him, if he still lives, I have to tell him.....even if the feelings are not returned............I know he was devoted to Lily Potter and her memory.......I know why he protected Harry, but....but I have to know if he survived."

Molly Weasley reached her arms out and reached for the girl, pulling her into a hug, a hand running over her back in a comforting motion. "You and Severus were working on an anti-venom for Nagini, weren't you?"

Hermione's head bobbed up and down on Molly's shoulder, sniffling, "But how did you know that?", pulling back to look at the older woman's face.

"Minerva said it was after Arthur's attack, That Severus said it needed to be done, and you wouldn't

believe there had been any chance he survived, unless you know something, After all you, Ronald, and Harry 'saw' him die in front of your eyes, didn't you?" Another pat on Hermione's back and the mother of the Weasley clan stepped back, taking Hermione's hands in her's. We will help you any way we can, to find your answers.", looking to Minerva, who nodded her head in agreement

Minerva and Molly stared at each other, Minerva winked so only Molly could see, they knew, they were both women who had loved, Hermione Granger had grown into a woman that loved a man, even if he were twenty years older than she, the one person that could match her on an intellectual level, she was much more mature than her twenty years.

"Now, how about some tea, that was after all why you were coming to visit today, wasn't it Molly?", as a tea tray popped onto her desk. Minerva poured each of them a cup, and offered some of her famous Ginger Newts to her guest's. The three women taking their cups, and plates sat in front of the fire place, sipping and reflecting on what they know and would have to find out to get the answers each needed. Meanwhile in the back corner of the room an unnoticed pale figure smiled, as it moved silently away.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 23

Dinner's Served

It was late evening, the sun had set an hour earlier, and stars were flickering in the sky when Molly returned to the Burrow, The back door opened quietly as she entered the kitchen, music coming from the wireless drowned out the conversation taking place between George and Angelina, as they sat the table. Molly's head turned to look at the other occupants of the room, Harry and Ginny were standing by the wireless, fiddling with the knobs, trying to tune it to another program, "The Wizarding News" blasted out of the speakers. The news reader told of the support groups at St. Mungos, of the capture of Stan Shunpike, who against all odds had been a Death Eater, the Dark Mark on his arm confirming the fact., On and on he droned of bits and bobs of things happening in the wizarding world. The last story caught Molly's attention, "Reports have been received of ghostly figures been seen in all parts of the country.", she tried to listen closer, but at that time Ronald came flying into the room shouting, "LETS EAT!, I'm starved!" Molly wanted to strangle her youngest son, but instead, as a good mother, she shoved him in a seat, and pushed the steak and kidney pie in front of him."There eat up!", and she turned and walked from the room. Ron's voice trialled away, "Guuurr Th,..smack.,.anks....smack, Mum.

She shook her head in amazement that this was her child. Why was he so...............Ron? How could her son be such a git? It was no wonder Hermione's affections had turned elsewhere. She could see that there were many more commonalities between Hermione and Severus than there ever could be between her and Ron. The boy was probably destined for a very lonely existence....unless...........taking out a piece of fresh parchment, she began drafting a letter. Molly Weasley would try and steer Lavender Brown in Ron's direction. She was a bit of a twit, but so was her tall, long nosed son.

With the missive completed, Molly summoned Errol, the family owl, to deliver it to Lavender. She tied the parchment to the old owls leg, and sent him out the window.

A crash, the sound of breaking dishes echoed up the stairs from the kitchen, Molly flew to the stairs ready to lay into the offender, but before she could descend ,she stopped short, seeing Draco Malfoy standing in the doorway. "What are you doing here?", She asked with a bit of ice in her voice, glaring at the blond headed young man.

"Uh ..Mrs. Weasley, I have a message for Ginny, from Professor McGonagall. Removing a roll of parchment from the pocket of his traveling cloak, he handed it to the stunned girl, a spark of electricity or something like it passed between them as their hands touched. Draco stepped back, and looked at the pretty red haired girl, really looked at her for the first time. He had seen her many times over the years at Hogwarts, but had never paid attention to just how beautiful she really was.

Draco struggled with speech,"UH, I better be getting back, Professor McGonagall will be wondering if I skipped out, and ran...you know....community service. I'll see you."

Ginny looked at the good looking young man, who had just delivered a letter to her. She thought to herself, did I just think Draco Malfoy is good looking? She shook her head, said "Thank you Draco", and opened the note.

The monster that lived in Harry Potters chest flared to life at the look that passed between Ginny and Draco Malfoy. The stack of dirty dishes he had been carrying to the sink lay shattered on the floor. He was pacing back and forth, arms flailing, as he stormed around. His Ginny seemed to have an interest

in Draco Malfoy. How could that be? She was his girlfriend. Wasn't she the only girl in the world for him? Weren't they meant to be together?

He had been wrong about many things before could this be one more of his mistakes? He had been wrong about Severus Snape the man was loyal to Dumbledore, to the Order and most importantly to Harry, loyal to Lily Potter. Harry had been wrong about Stan Shunpike, the spotty young man, was a Death Eater, not just Imperioused, he wore the Dark Mark on his left forearm. He had also been wrong about Ron Weasley's constant faithfulness, after all the red head had up and left, when his belly told him he could do better elsewhere. He had been wrong about Hermione she was hiding something, and no one seemed to care but him.

Harry had to think about what was right and what was easy. The easy thing would be to pretend that there had not been an attraction between Ginny and Draco, but would that be the right thing? It would the easy thing for him, but he would have to wait and see.

George Weasley and Angelina Johnson were sitting at the kitchen table while Harry Potter was raging over Draco's attention to Ginny. Ron eating corn beef sandwiches against his wishes, turned to his father, "Dad pass the potatoes", George looked at Angelina, winked pulled a silver wrapped object from his pocket, opened it and popped it in his mouth, as he whispered, "Ron.", after he swallowed.

Ron Weasley's mouth instantly sealed shut, he was unable to open it to shove in the forkful of roast potatoes he held in front of him. Ears turning bright red, mouth moving, but not able to do anything besides grunt, Ron glared at George, who was rolling on the floor laughing hysterically. Angelina pulled George back up to his chair, tears of mirth flowed from his eyes.

Ron still unable to open his mouth, jumped up from his seat, moved to where George was seated, and grabbed the small piece of paper laying on the table. On the slip he read..........

Long Lasting You -No- Chew Toffee. Ideas, NOT fully tested: Long Lasting You -No- Chew is great for pranks for those pests who just can't keep their yapping pie holes shut. You need only to whisper the name of the person who you wish to shut-up AFTER you have swallowed the toffee. Be warned! DO NOT chew the toffee while it is in your mouth, the consequences will be painfully obvious, remember the fever fudge? Blisters on your tongue, and other places."

PS George this product still needs more testing, can you think of anyone who can't shut up? …........Yeah I knew you'd get there, test this on our baby brother. …................Let me know how it goes, Fred

PSS Just in case you should ever need to know, it is a variation of You Know Poo, sort of a You- No- Chew. There could be.....UR..side effects....It shouldn't last more than a day or two, Maybe three....I hope...........I haven't finished the anti-dote yet.... I'll work on that when we return from Hogwarts. Oh ...OH ….OH ..if you bump into Percy, he would be a GREAT test subject too!! Or any of those idiot Ministry officials.

Ron was livid at George's testing of a product on him, but as he was unable to open his mouth, there was nothing he could do. He grabbed a quill and parchment from the drawer where Molly kept it, for making lists of things she needed from the village market.

He quickly scratched, "How long before it wears off?"

George's face went blank, "I don't know for sure, that was Fred's last invention, and as you can see from his note, he hadn't fully tested it yet. Don't worry, I'm sure it will wear off in a day or two, three tops, you won't starve before then, not with everything you've stuffed in yourself lately.

Ron picked up a corn beef sandwich and hurled it at George, who used a silent banishing charm, and it disappeared before it could smack him in the hole in the side of his head. Ron left the room,stomping up the stairs, for his bedroom, meeting his mother on the stairway,she asked "What's wrong Ronald? I heard a crash, is everyone all right?"

Getting no reply from the young man, Molly was beginning to get angry, "RONALD BILUS WEASLEY YOU WILL ANSWER ME NOW, OR I'LL ...I'LL.......I'LL knock you on your BUM!"

Ron shook his head, mumbled through his closed mouth, "George, or that was at least what Molly Weasley thought she heard, come from the young man, continuing up the stairs to his room. Before he was able to open the door and go inside, his angry Mum, was at his side, and he was on his Bum. Looking up at her in disbelief, he shook his head again.

"Ronald you will not disrespect me by not answering when I ask you a question.", standing over the young man on the floor rubbing his bum, still shaking his head, pointing to his mouth, trying to indicate that he could not open it to explain. Molly reached down, grabbed his ear and yanked the very red faced boy to his feet, bent almost double, from her grip on the now numb ear. "You get to your room and stay there until you are willing to answer me in a civil tone, young man!" Turning loose of Ron, she continued down stairs, as he made a mad dash thru the door into his room, flinging himself on the bed that crashed to the floor from the force of body contact against it . Ron grabbed his faded orange Chudley Cannons blanket and pillow, and curled up on the hard floor, it was going to be a long three days.

Molly Weasley banged open the kitchen door, the sight that greeted her took her by surprise. George, tears still streaming down his face, laughing hysterically again, was wrapped in Angelina Johnson's arms, Harry Potter, face almost the shade of purple Uncle Vernon's would turn at the mention of magic, paced in circles, arms waving wildly, shouting "'EFFING DRACO MALFOY, WHAT DO YOU SEE IN HIM GINNY?? He's a GIT,A..........A...........A. Death Eater, for Merlin's sake do you like him? His Dad tried to kill you, he tried to kill Dumbledore, and on and on he raged.....He's no good........He ….HE"

Ginny standing by the back door, mouth hanging open in utter shock at the things Harry was accusing her of. Ginny had known Harry had a jealous streak, could he become violent? Was there something in his bloodline a trait he had inherited from, not Lily.............James?, or was there still a bit of Voldemort lingering inside him. She looked at her Mum,and burst into tears. She would have to do A LOT of thinking about her relationship with Harry, she would not be trapped into what could become an abusive relationship. Pushing past her Mum, she went to her room, slammed the door, triple warding it against intrusion.

Molly looked at her husband, who calmly sat finishing his meal, meanwhile Harry slammed the back door on his way out. "Would you like to explain just what is going on in here?"

Arthur looked up, calmly," Nothing out of the ordinary, George tested a new joke product on Ron, that caused him not to be able to open his mouth, Harry is having a temper tantrum because of Draco's attention to Ginny, who stormed off to think, ….......George and Angelina are about to side along apparate to the joke shop to find an anti-dote for Ron, …......it was one of Fred's pranks..................Tea dear?? OH, and would you please remind me later to refresh the cushioning charms on all the doors? All this slamming can't be good for the house............Now did you want that cup of tea?", pouring his shocked wife a cup, and pushing it towards her place at the table. Molly sank into her chair, head spinning from the last few minutes of chaos filling her home.

Molly picked up the tea cup and gulped down the entire cup in one, picked up the tea pot and poured another cup. Sighing heavily she glanced at Arthur, as he finished his last bite of blueberry cobbler, a stain on the front of his robes. Thinking to herself somethings never change. "By the way.....what was in the note that started all this? What did Minerva want from Ginny?"

Arthur chuckled out loud, "You know Mollywobbles, I haven't a clue, she never said before everything happened. I guess you will have to ask her yourself.", taking a sip of his tea, and setting the cup back down, added " If you really want to know, Doubt she'll volunteer any information in her mood!"

Molly Weasley closed her eyes, threw her head back and screamed! This family was trying to drive her insane, and she was close to that point already. "Oh No, I just punished Ronald for not answering me respectfully when I asked him a question." Her head coming forward and resting in her hands, elbows propped on the table.

Calm as always, Arthur reached over and ran a hand up and down her arm, "What did you do to him?, I can't imagine it would be anything too bad."

She sputtered, "I …....I ….I knocked him on his bum, pulled his ear, and sent him to his room until he would answer me, but he couldn't answer even if he had wanted to."

Arthur grinned, "So it would seem!, I do believe he will get over it, after a while." Taking another sip of tea added, "Harry I'm not so sure about.", grin faded away to be replaced with a frown. :The boy seems to have a problem with his temper, it's understandable.....with everything he has been through, but I'm not so sure I want Ginny involved with someone that can become unstable over a message, or rather the messenger."

A loud pop came from the sitting room, George and Angelina had returned from the joke shop. Arthur and Molly waited for them to come into the kitchen. The door creaked open slower than was expected in this household, George was carrying rolls of parchment, in his arms. "Dad, Mum...UH we may have a problem..........it seems Fred didn't plan on the Long Lasting You-No-Chew Toffee, to be tested right away. He had discovered that after three days the pranked person would be able to speak again, but it......................would be in an opposite gender voice...........or they might speak in a different language................or in rhymes. The notes don't say how long that effect will last. He hadn't finished researching, was going to after.............we.......returned.....from.....Hogwarts." Sadness crossed his expression, "I may have been just a bit too anxious to see what would happen. Fred would have done the same thing, You know!" Molly and Arthur stared off into space, what would happen now?"


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 24

Hermione goes Home

Hermione Granger walked up the sidewalk, to the back door of her parents old house. She had not been here, not since Severus had taken her parents into hiding. She could not face the emptiness, and it would have been too dangerous to go there while they had been hunting Horcruxs. The windows were dirty, she could see rain streaked marks running down the pane on the door, Inserting her key into the lock, the tumblers moved, a click, and the door opened. Stepping carefully inside, she had not known what to expect, had Death Eaters paid a visit during the past year? Were there hexes or jinxes on anything? She reached for the light switch, flipped it to the on position........nothing....no power, "LUMOUS" and light sprung from the tip of her wand.

Surveying her surroundings nothing seemed out of place. The ornaments her Mum collected, little cat figurines sat on their shelves, dusty, but in place. Her father's computer desk held all the same objects, computer, monitor, keyboard, mouse, plus all the usual office necessities, stapler, tape, paper clips, no it was still the same.

She moved from room to room, finally entering her childhood bedroom. The floor to ceiling bookshelves still held all of her books, not currently in the beaded bag in her pocket, The one she was looking for _Sense and Sensibility_, yes it was there, breathing a sigh of relief, she did not know what she would have done if the book Severus had given her, the same Christmas she had gifted him with _Pride and Prejudice_, was gone. That did not matter now, it was there, waiting for her to remove it from the shelf. Gently touching the spine, running a single finger along it, she lifted the book, inhaling deeply, hoping it would be where she would find the next clue. Opening the front cover, her eyes misted over, as she read the inscription,

Miss Granger,

It has been a pleasure working with you. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I did.

I am looking forward to seeing you, when school resumes after the holidays,

Take care and stay safe, my friend, Hermione

Sincerely,

Severus Snape

Skimming the pages, looking closely for any sign that he had been there, Hermione's breath caught in her throat, when she felt a lump that should not have been there, lifting the next page, a black cuff button laid alone on the page. She would recognize one of those buttons anywhere. The bushy haired young woman, had spent hours gazing at those same buttons, as Severus Snape lectured in class, his skilled potions creating hands always expressive, coat sleeves would slide up, bringing the buttons into view. She had been captivated by the buttons, then later...after they became friends she had actually worked up the nerve to touch one, when they were working together. She hadn't been aware that he had noticed, she had done it so covertly. However after years of working as a spy, the man would notice

slight touches, others would have missed. Gingerly she picked up the object, between the index finger and thumb of her right hand, instantly she felt a familiar hook behind the navel, and was whisked away into darkness.

When her sight returned, she had thudded to the ground, the button still clutched tightly in her hand. She slipped it carefully into the beaded bag in her pocket. Glancing around she was in an unfamiliar place. A koala sat in a tree nearby, looking at her as if she were something it had never seen before. A small cottage, whitewashed, clean looking, flowers adorned the front garden, it looked like home. As she stood staring at the cottage a man emerged, khaki shorts, a brightly patterned blue shirt, ball cap over thinning hair. Hermione started moving toward the man.

He looked her up and down not recognizing her he said, "G'Day Miss can I help you?"

Hermione stopped short, she remembered her parents, but her Dad had no clue who she was, this realization hit hard, she had known in theory, that they would not know her, but having it actually happen, made her pause. ."Sorry, Sir I was just out for a walk, and noticed your charming home........"

"IT"S NOT FOR SALE" , bellowed her father, as his wife exited the house.

"Wendell, darling what's wrong?", the neatly dressed brown haired woman asked.

"Nothing, Monica, just another one of those city types, probably wants to buy the house. It's not for sale!", he repeated. "Now if you will excuse us, my wife and I are on our way out, we have better things to do than stand here, We are on our way to the doctor's office."

"OH! My, I'm sorry I hope it isn't anything serious. ", she said looking back and forth between her parents.

"It's OK miss, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you, it's just that my wife is expecting, our first, can you imagine, after all these years of it being just the two of us we are going to have a baby.", he beamed at his wife's glowing face. Hermione could see they were truly happy, She would have to leave them here, in their new life, the one she no longer existed in. It was one of the saddest, yet happiest moments of her life. Even though she would be leaving behind her Muggle family, she could return to the magical world or go wherever she wished without having to worry about them. She would always love them, but it would be better like this.

Hermione looked at them as they began down the path, "If you don't mind terribly, could I walk about here from time to time, if I'm in the area?"

Wendell and Monica Wilkens looked at each other and smiled, "Sure, feel free.", as they hoped their new daughter to be, would be as nice as this young lady.

Her mother asked, as an after thought, "What did you say your name is miss?"

Hermione smiled, as she said, "I'm Penelope Clearwater,", turned she walked quickly away, reaching the edge of the village. She asked herself,"Well what's next?" "Accio button", it sailed out of her bag into her outstretched hand, another jerk behind her navel and she was being moved forward, the last thought before she landed was, a multiple use Portkey was uncommon.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 25

Harry's Fury

Harry Potter walked away to "where the hell am I anyway?", looking around he noticed the house on a hill, the signs on the gate announced he had arrived at the Lovegood's home. "What am I doing here?", he said as a dreamy voice called out behind him.

"Hi Harry!, It's good to see you, did you come for a visit?" Luna's misty gray eyes raked over him, seeing right through the anger he felt toward Draco Malfoy and Ginny, peering inside his soul. She walked up and slipped her tiny hand into his, pulling him into the house. "I've been so busy, trying to care for Dad, since he came home from Azkaban, even without the Dementors, prison was hard on him. He is beginning to act like himself again. I know I don't believe everything he says anymore. All the supposed magical creatures he claims exist, I think are all in his mind. He probably started going a bit weird after my Mum died, Why do you suppose that is? Does everyone go strange after a death?...........OH Merlin! …...Harry I'm sorry...I didn't mean to say that out loud, I know you've lost a lot of people close to you, I didn't mean you were strange..............The stress has been too much, I think I'm …........".

Harry hugged his friend close, "Luna, it's OK, Everyone reacts different to death and stress, and whatever is bothering them. Ginny slams doors,............Ron becomes more of a git.......Hermione well lately just takes off....goes somewhere....looking for …......something.....................I've been getting angry.............and Mrs. Weasley cries or goes to bed..........Mr. Weasley sneaks to his shed and works on Muggle stuff...........There isn't a proper way to act, at least I don't think there's one."

Harry looked all around him, the house, which had been almost destroyed before the trio made their escape, had been repaired, the sound of the printing press was coming from upstairs, and if he guessed correctly, spitting out copies of _The Quibbler_, Luna's Dad's strange newspaper.

The statue of Rowena Ravenclaw still wore the absurd headdress, the Erumpent Horn was nowhere to be seen. Harry was able to glance up and saw Luna's ceiling still held the pictures of the six young people that had taken the Ministry of Magic by storm, with the fine gold words connecting them.....friends.....friends....friends. Harry wondered to himself if they would all ever be as close friends again, as they had been during their time as Dumbledore's Army. He hoped so, but the way things were now, he had serious doubts.

In a moment of pure insanity Harry, as far as he would later decide, looked at the young woman and said, "Luna would you like to go have coffee with me?"

Her face lit with a smile as bright as the yellow robes her father had sported at Bill and Fleur's wedding, "That would be wonderful, Harry, let me just tell Dad I'm going out. He would worry if he didn't know where I was.", sweeping from the room in a graceful movement, Luna went to seek out her father.

Luna returned, after finding her father in the upstairs sitting room,working on the latest edition of the _Quibbler_. He had smiled, telling her to have a good time, he would be OK, and there was no need to rush home.

Luna and Harry stepped outside of her house, walked to the front gate, passing thru, turned, spun, while holding on to each others hands, and landed at the Leaky Cauldron.

Walking quickly inside, they found a table in the corner, sat down and ordered two cups of coffee. Neither of them saw George Weasley and Angelina Johnson enter the establishment.

Harry told Luna about the problems he was having with Ginny, how Draco Malfoy had showed her attention, while delivering the message from Professor McGonagall, he rambled on and on, Luna listened attentively not interrupting, but allowing him to express all his emotions. Before he had realized it Harry was sitting quietly, Luna had a calming effect on him, no one else had ever had. He looked into her blue gray eyes and wondered why he had never noticed how pretty she was before.

Harry took Luna's hand in his, sitting quietly, as Luna began speaking about the time she had spent caring for her father, getting him settled back at home, and how she was hoping to return to Hogwarts to finish her seventh year, but also was considering the owl post courses, so she could work from home and help with the paper.

As they talked George and Angelina walked to the table, George seeing their clasped hands looked at Harry, a smirk on his face. "I knew you and Ginny weren't meant to be, but you could of waited just a bit before starting to date another witch."

Harry looked down at his and Luna's hands still entwined, and didn't bother to let go. In fact he gripped her hand more firmly, as he said "Ginny made the first move in the direction of someone else, as for Luna, we have been friends for a long time, If I want to have coffee with her, I will. If you have a problem with that, we can step outside."

George grinned even wider, knowing he and Harry were not going to step outside. George had seen in the past the calming effect Luna had on others, especially Harry, where as Ginny and Harry were like oil and water, they did not mix. George raised a hand to stop the other young wizard, who had begun to rise from his seat, "Down Harry! I'm not trying to tell you what to do, just don't mess Ginny around, she can be quite fiery."

Harry smiled at George, knowing full well what he meant, "I think that will be something Draco Malfoy will be finding out shortly!", he stuck out a hand and George shook it pleasantly.

George too had seen the interest between his younger sister and the Malfoy kid. Knowing Harry and Ginny were not a good match, he would not try to interfere in their lives. Who was he to question the nature of attraction? Wasn't he now involved with his dead twin brothers girl friend? Who knew how these things happened, maybe it was the realization the war was over and there would be a tomorrow, and the day after, and another after that, so they didn't have to chose to be with a person just because everyone else thought they should be. It was a free world and if they fell for someone else, who had the right to stop them. After saying their goodbyes, George and Angelina picked up their take away meal and started to leave, George glanced back over his shoulder at the young couple who were resuming their conversation, and said before departing, "I'll let everyone know you will be late getting back tonight Harry."

Harry, looking up at George smiled and said, "UH George, you might tell them I'm not coming back, I will be moving into my house, you know Grimmauld Place. Do you think you could send my things

over later, or I guess I could stop by and pick them up, and say thanks to your folks."

George shrugged his shoulders, "Why don't I just bring your stuff to Hogwarts tomorrow, we have to be there for the Memorial Service, Minerva wants us all there tomorrow evening, so we can be rested for the next day.?"

Harry smiled again, "That would be great", he didn't care to face Ginny, now that he knew he didn't want to be with her, anymore than she didn't want to be with him, maybe, he didn't know positively what it was Ginny wanted, but they had no future, he could see it and was pretty sure she saw it that way as well.

Harry and Luna sipped their coffee and chatted, very late into the night. Tom the barkeeper was making an announcement that The Leaky Cauldron was now closing. Harry and Luna got up from the table, he tossed two galleons on the table, and they made their way to the door.

He apparated her back to her garden gate, holding it open for her to enter, they walked hand in hand up the path, reaching the front step, Harry reached out a hand, touched Luna's cheek tenderly, as he said, "I really enjoyed spending time with you Luna, will you go out with me again?"

She smiled brightly at the young wizard, taking his hand, nodded her head, "I would love to spend more time with you Harry, Will I see you at Hogwarts tomorrow?"

Harry bent down and kissed her sweetly, grinned cheekily, "Of course you will, if you open your eyes."

Luna gave a little laugh, realizing she had shut her dreamy eyes as Harry kissed her. "OK, then, tomorrow", she pushed open the door and slipped inside, as Harry turned, walking back down the garden path, out the gate, turned, spun and was on the step of his house,number 12 Grimmauld Place.

Harry opened the door entering his own home, he hadn't been here since September of the previous year. Walking inside he was surprised to find the house was clean, and a fire burned in the grate, Who was here?

"Master Harry, what are you doing here?", Kreacher's bull frog like voice croaked from the sitting room, as he made his way toward Harry in the entrance hall.

Harry jumped, a bit startled, he hadn't realized the house elf had returned here after Privet Drive. "I thought I told you to go to the Burrow after you finished getting the house ready for the Dursley's. What are you doing here?"

Kreacher bowed low, "Begging master's pardon, I just finished at your aunt and uncles house and came here to get more supplies before going to the Weasley House. I thought I'd spend the night and go first thing in the morning, Kreacher will punish himself for disobeying master.", as he ran head first toward the stone fireplace.

Harry reached out a hand and yelled, "STOP KREACHER there is no need to punish yourself, I was just asking.", restraining the old elf before he could do damage to himself.

"It's probably a good thing that you are here, I don't think Mrs. Weasley will take too kindly to you

being in her house, not since Ginny and I aren't together anymore.", Harry sighed, "I'll tell you all about it later, right now I'd like a glass of Fire Whiskey, and a bed. Are any of the rooms ready to use?"

Kreacher approached, a tumbler of Fire Whiskey in his hand, "Of course master Harry, your room, the one you liked so well, Sirius Black's old room is ready, would you like a fire lit?"

Harry smiled at Kreacher, "No, I just want to drink this," holding the glass up, as if making a toast to the house elf, "And get some sleep. I have to make a trip to see my aunt and cousin tomorrow, then we all, have to be at Hogwarts tomorrow evening."Harry gulped the drink, his throat burning from the Fire Whiskey as it flowed down to his stomach."Yes, Kreacher even you are to be at the Memorial Service, you and the other House Elves that fought along side us during the final battle.

"I am going to bring my Aunt Petunia and Cousin Dudley, they knew Professor Snape, well I mean my aunt knew him, when they were children, she was upset to learn he had died. Dudley wants to meet Susan Bones, I think that will be the easiest way to introduce them." Finishing off the remainder of his drink, he handed the glass back to Kreacher, who sent it to the kitchen to wash itself. "I'm going to bed, I'll see you in the morning. Good Night Kreacher."

Kreacher tidying the sitting room once again, called after him as he climbed the stairs, "Good night Master Harry, I'll have breakfast ready for you, before you depart for your aunts house."

Kreacher whistled a catchy tune as he prepared things he would use for breakfast in the morning, it looked like his master was home to stay, well after the Memorial Service he would be, and the elf was ready to take care of him. He touched the locket on his thin chest and smiled remembering his former master Regulus, who like Harry, Kreacher found it a pleasure to serve.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 26

Ginny's Revelation

Ginny Weasley sat in her bedroom, fuming. Harry had stormed off like a hippogryff tearing after an enemy. What was his problem anyway, why couldn't be be more civil like Draco had been.........

That was the problem, Draco, the gray eyed, blond haired, young man's hand had sent a spark throughout Ginny's body when he had given her Professor McGonagall's note. Taking the parchment in her hand, and unrolling it , she reread the simple message, please make sure your family arrives at Hogwarts tomorrow night, the Memorial Service will be the following day. I would like you all to be my guests, rooms will be ready for all of you. I asked Draco Malfoy to deliver this message to you, Ginny, because your parents seem to be under a great deal of stress and I would like your help in making certain everyone is notified. It was nothing personal, Malfoy had simply been the messenger, all the other school owls were tied up delivering messages to other invited guests.

Harry Potter was being a Prat, plain and simple. Long red hair flicked back as she threw her head to the side, She was tired of him trying to protect her, telling her what to do. After all he had taken off for a year, leaving her behind, to face school alone, well not alone she had Luna and Neville, but why hadn't Harry wanted her with him on the hunt for Horcruxs? Hadn't she proved at the Department of Mysteries, just how powerful a witch she was? Yes she was under age, but age wasn't everything. If he had wanted to be a part of her life, he wouldn't of left her behind. Harry Potter was selfish, he wanted what he wanted, no matter how it effected everyone else.

This was the end, she was done with him, he could go about his life without her, as he had done for the past year. There were no tears, as she made the realization, she did not love Harry Potter. A deep sigh, brown eyes blinking, she startled herself knowing she would find a different road to follow, one without "The Boy Who Lived."

It was refreshing, as if a great weight had lifted from her, she could finish school, by owl post and then.................It did not matter. She was young, she had time to decide where life would lead her. She was sure of one thing, she would enjoy herself, no matter what she chose to do, and if Draco Malfoy had an interest in her..................hummmmm, she wouldn't think about that now, it was too soon, but thinking about those gray eyes made her hope time would pass quickly.

A sharp tap sounded on her bedroom door, "Ginny, open up please.", Her Mum was standing just outside, waiting as usual, impatiently for her to unward the door. Slowly, just because she was a teenage girl and could, the little red head took her time in opening it for her flustered mother.

"Ginny, dear are you alright? Dad said you came up here after Harry stormed off, and Draco Malfoy left." Pulling her daughters hand into hers, Molly gazed at her daughter.

The girl smiled brightly, dropping her mothers hand, "YES Mum, I'm doing great. I've just made some decisions about the future, and what I plan to do.", seeing the concerned look in Molly's eyes she added, " It's OK, Mum I just realized I'm not in love with Harry, and I want to find a new direction to go in my life."

Molly's mouth fell open, her hands playing in the pocket of her robes, looking for something to hold.", finding nothing she withdrew them, and began waving her arms in the air, "Ginny, you've had a crush on Harry since before you started Hogwarts, you can't tell me you possib...."

Before the sentence was finished, falling from Molly's mouth, Ginny interrupted, "That's just it Mum, you said I had a crush...........a schoolgirl crush.....I've grown up, if you haven't noticed, I will be of age very soon, and will be able to make my own choices, and I'm starting NOW!"

Molly was not going to argue with her determined daughter, she was right after all, she would be making her own choices about what she wanted from life, and Arthur as well as Molly just happened to agree with this one. Harry Potter had the possibility of becoming an abuser, with his temper and controlling manner.

"OK! I just wanted to ask you about the note from Minerva, by the way. Did she need anything in particular, or was she just giving Draco a chance to stretch his legs away from the castle for a bit?", winking at Ginny who blushed brightly, her mother knew there had been something as their hands had brushed together. How did her mother know these things, she wondered hiding her face behind her hands.

"MUM! Professor McGonagall wants all of us at Hogwarts tomorrow night, as her guests, before the Memorial Service the following day. She asked me to contact the rest of the family, as the school owls are having a difficult time keeping up with all the messages needing to be delivered, that's why she sent Draco in the first place.", almost running out of breath as she said this very fast.

Molly smiled, she knew Minerva McGonagall, all too well. Did the older witch know there were problems with Harry and Ginny......that Draco might be a better suitor? "It's OK Ginny, did you want my help contacting everyone? I can get a hold of Bill and Charlie, if you want to take care of the rest of the family?"

Ginny nodded in agreement, That would keep her mother busy, and out of her private thoughts, "Sure, Mum go ahead and send them messages, I'm going to pop down to Diagon Alley and talk to George, then to Percy's, Oh will you tell Ron, Harry and Hermione when you see them?"

Molly's face fell, "oh my, Ronald's mouth is stuck shut, how will he be able to attend the ceremony with any dignity, in his state? I've got to go, will you see if George has found anything to help, when you are at his shop? ", turning she flew out the door and up the stairs, not stopping until she was at Ron's door.

"Ronald! Open the door now please!", Molly almost begged, pounding on the door with both fists. The doorknob turned, door opened a fraction, just enough for Molly to see her grown son's face, green splotches covering his freckles.

"Ronald, What happened to your face?", shoving past and dragging him to the mirror hanging on the wall opposite the door.

Ron Weasley, turned a shade of white, that would rival Severus Snapes pale complexion, under the green splotches, winced at his reflection, and passed out, cold, slumping to the floor in a heap. He laid there unmoving, looking as if his world had ended.

Molly conjured, a wet flannel, laid it across his forehead, and used a Rennervate spell, to bring him round. Slowly sitting up, looking at his mother as if she would grab his ear again, he attempted to open his mouth, with a little more progress than he had been able to achieve on previous attempts.

"OH Ronald!, I'm sorry. Your father told me what happened, the prank, I'm sorry, I didn't know, I just thought you were being obnoxious, Can you please forgive me?" Head hanging just a bit lower than normal, Molly waited for some kind of acknowledgment.

Ron raised an arm and put it around his mother, squeezing her shoulders, and brushed his lips across her hair, in a little kiss to show, he had forgiven her. He shrugged his shoulders rolled his head from side to side, neck making a cracking sound, and stood up.

Molly stared at the boy, standing a head taller than she, how could they clear up Ron's problem before the memorial service? She began pacing back and forth across the room, hands waving around her head, "I don't know what to do with George, He knows better than to use a person as a test subject, for the joke shop. What was he thinking?"

Ron's shoulders shrugged again indicating he didn't have an answer, to the question. As they stood there , his face began to change color, it was now turning orange, the sane shade as the Chudley Canon's uniforms. Molly stared in disbelief, as once again his face went from orange to, pink, to blue, to purple, then gold, before returning to it's normal shade with freckles. Apparently there were other side effects George had been unaware of, hopefully with the color change having run it's course, when Ron regained his voice, it would be normal. Molly could only hope that they would be so lucky.

Ron crossed the room, laid down on his bed closed his eyes and sighed. He opened his eyes again, looking at his Mum, rubbed his stomach and pouted as best he could with a mouth sealed shut.

Molly nodded she had understood, Ron was hungry. She shook her head, a look of enlightenment flitted to her face, as she closed the door behind her, on the way out.

Molly cooked a chicken and ham pie removing a large portion, putting it in a tall glass, she spun her wand and blended the food into a mess of almost liquid. This would work, if she added some pumpkin juice, and spun her wand again. Yes that was it, liquid. Now if she knew Arthur he would have one of those Muggle drinking straws, stashed somewhere. Calling out,"Arthur, I need your help," she went into the sitting room, where he was reading the prophet. "Arthur, I need one of those Muggle drinking straws, do you have one?"

Mr. Weasley looked at his wife, a wide smile crossed his puzzled face, as he "ACCIO Muggle Drinking Straw", a box of them came flying into the room, from outside, across the yard, and out of his shed. He popped open the box and handed one to Molly, not bothering to ask what she was going to do with it. Picking up the glass, she sunk the straw into the murky looking mixture, and carried it upstairs to her silent son, handing him the glass, she ordered,"Suck!", as she placed the straw in the fractional space between his teeth. Ron Weasley did as he was ordered, and found the taste of his second favorite food filling his senses. Moving his mouth, wanting to lick his lips, to get every bit of flavor, he was shocked when his mouth opened with an ear splitting crack. His jaws were sore from being unused, but he could move his mouth fully once again.

Molly was quite pleased, beaming at the gaping yaw of her son. "Try and say something, Ronald, we have to go to Hogwarts soon and I want you at your best, tomorrow night when we get there."

Opening his mouth once again, trying to speak, a very high feminine voice, higher and even more girly than Luna Lovegood's emerged,

"Mum, get your swag on..

It's in the bag, Hun.

We be chillin,

What a feelin."

Get your swag on,

It's in Hermione's bag, Hun."

His hands reached up, and clapped the sides of his face, staring at his shocked mother, he pushed the glass of liquified food at her, pulled the quilt up, and groaned, but what came out was something that sounded to Molly like another very bad nursery rhyme.

"Hogwarts here we come,

We will knock them on their bum,

If they don't like my rhyme,

Well just give them time."

Molly dropped the glass she held, shattering it into a spray of splintered glass. The mucky liquid flowed over the floor, oozing into the cracks between the floorboards. She spun, and fled the room, as Ron dived under his quilt.

She made her way to the kitchen, thinking, if the chicken and ham pie got his mouth unstuck, what would treacle tart do? Would food be the cure to get Ron, to a more normal state. Waving her wand, a warm treacle tart appeared on the table. Moving quickly she summoned a dish, and added half of the desert onto the plate. Picking it up, adding a fork, she left the kitchen, shoving the door, that emitted a resounding bang, climbed the creaking staircase, and knocked on Ron's door again. Not waiting for a reply, she entered the room, carrying the treat she had prepared for the boy. Handing him the warm treacle tart, Molly stood back and watched as he took a bite, hoping that this would be the cure for her ailing boy.

Ron shoved a huge forkful of the tart into his mouth, not bothering to chew, swallowed,........his eyes blinked, watering, having not realized the treat was hotter, than expected.

"Pumpkin Juice,

Can't get this loose,

tart too hot,

I'm going to eat the lot."

Molly summoned a tall glass of cold pumpkin juice, handed it to the boy, who gulped it down in one. She continued watching him as he shoveled the tempting food into his mouth, as she refilled the pumpkin juice glass. When he had finished, she said, "OK, dear try saying something else."

Ron rolling his eyes, in his mothers direction, shook his head, afraid of what would come out of his mouth, because what had so far, had been beyond his control. Molly gave him a patented Molly Weasley stare, the one that told him, he would comply with her wishes, or else. He thought to himself, or else what? He was already acting like a complete idiot, which for him to notice had to be severe.

He complied, finally to his mother's request, mouth slowly opened, the sound that came out was an octave lower but what came out was , a screeching sound. Molly's hands raised covering her ears, trying to keep out the sound, he was speaking in Mermish, at least that was what it appeared to be, from the few times she had heard the language.

Ron stopped attempting to speak, turned his head away, face growing a bright red, this was embarrassing, not that much had ever embarrassed the boy before. He was the one who had always managed to embarrass everyone else with his not so bright outlook on life.

Again, Molly turned and left, her fuming son on his own, opening his window before departing. A sleek black eagle owl, flew in a streak, circling the room, before landing beside him on the bed. Ron reached out, to retrieve the parchment carried in the birds beak. It dropped the message and grabbed hold of his index finger, biting down hard! He shook his hand free, picked up the parchment, and began to read recognizing the loopy script.

My Dearest Ronald,

I have missed you so much! Being apart from you, is the most miserable experience of my life, if you exclude the final battle, being attacked by a werewolf, seeing friends die,...............You know what I mean though I'm sure.

My wounds have healed nicely, and with Madam Pomfrey treating them with _Ditiny_ and a new potion _Werewolf Bite Away , (_invented by Professor Snape, after your brother's attack),there was no scarring. I am so glad!

I will see you tomorrow night at Hogwarts. I'll be arriving by 3:00 PM. Hoping we can have dinner together, and catch up on happenings since we were last together.

Your Sweetheart,

Lavender

Ron reread the letter, whatever gave Lavender the idea she was still his sweetheart? He and Hermione were supposed to be together. BUT...............Where was Hermione, he hadn't seen her in days, and when she left, she hadn't even said goodbye to him. Lifting the parchment to his nose he sniffed lightly, Lavenders perfume lingered, just as he had remembered it, from all the time they had spent snogging sixth year. His mind wandered back, to those times...............Lavender had chased after him, when no one else wanted to be with him, she was a pretty girl, full of fun, maybe it was time to reconsider his options. He would see her tomorrow. And then see where things would go, from there. Tucking the letter in his pocket, he laid back down and feel asleep.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 27

Hermione's Gift to Molly

Hermione Granger found herself, once again on the doorstep of her house. Yes now she had to consider it hers, as her parents would not be returning to their former life. They were happy in Australia, going to have a baby, their life was there now. This thought made her happy, that they were secure in the life Severus had given them, free of memories of a daughter, who was a witch, living in the magical world, but sad she would never get to know her new sister. Hermione wondered what the new baby would be like. Would she have magical gifts as well? What if she did, would her parents be as accepting of her going off to school as they had been Hermione? She guessed that she would have to wait about twelve years to see if a child named Wilkens sorted into a house at Hogwarts. Shoving those thoughts to the back of her mind, Hermione entered the house again. She lit an oil lamp her family kept in case of power failures, and made a cup of tea.

Taking the steaming cup to the sitting room, she sat on the sofa and started thinking about the promise she had made to Mrs. Weasley, to set up a computer, so she could learn about how Muggles viewed their world. Getting up she went to her fathers computer, made sure it was unplugged, shrunk it and all the components down, reached in a drawer withdrawing bubble wrap and cushioned everything adding it to her beaded bag, adding even more cushioning spells, she did not want to damage the equipment before she had even taken it to the Burrow.

With that taken care of she went to her bedroom and found THE BOOK, lifting it carefully from the shelf she knew there would be no clues contained within its pages, but she wanted, no needed to hold it in her hands, to feel the pages that Severus had touched at one time, to reread the inscription, inside the front cover, to see the words "my friend Hermione". She so wished she knew where he was, the Memorial Service was in two days and she wanted him to be there as a survivor, not one being memorialized. That however was very unlikely, she still had no clue where he was, or even if he was alive positively.

Setting the tea cup on the table, she held the book to her chest, cradling it as close as she could without tearing the pages. Her thoughts running wild, she laid down on the sofa, pulling a cover over herself, and fell into a fitful sleep. Dreams came almost instantly, The Shrieking Shack, that awful snake, the magically protected case that drifted over Severus and the horrible scream as Nagini sunk her fangs into his neck, the blood, OH Dear Merlin the blood pouring from the wounds, the pensive memories, the thud of his hand as it fell to the floor, and the three of them, leaving.........him, to run to the castle, for Harry to view the memories.

As she dreamed on a pale, ghostly figure hoovered over where she slept, smiling it reached out, took the book from the sleeping witch, flipped open to page 394. Would the girl make the connection? Probably, she was "the brightest witch of her age" . Silently the figure replaced the book under the sleeping girls arms, and vanished.

Hermione was now dreaming of potions and anti-venom's and blood replenishing brews, of little vials and corks, and of the man she had dreamed of often over the past year, long black hair, sallow skin, hooked nose, her friend.

Hermione sat up with a start as an icy feeling crept over her chest. Looking around, she saw nothing out of the ordinary, she started to set the book on the table, noticing it opened to page 394, but how could that be, she had been reading the front cover, the inscription.................page 394?..............page 394? Suddenly she bolted up from the sofa.......page 394...werewolves......Wolfsbane Potion..............The Shrieking Shack. She was supposed to go to the Shrieking Shack, but why? What was there? Arthur Weasley had told her of finding only the blood stain and empty vials..............was there something else.......something only she would recognize? Looking at her wristwatch it was 2:00 in the morning...too early to travel to Hogsmeade, she would go at sunup, but now she needed to try and sleep a while longer, if her mind was to be clear and fully functioning for.................whatever task lay ahead of her.

The sun was just beginning to rise, as Hermione awoke, after a very fitful sleep. Sitting up, rubbing the sleep from her still tired eyes, she yawned widely, Slowly climbing to her feet, she eased her way to the bathroom, if she could just wash her face and brush her teeth and hair, she might feel alive again. Flicking her wand, she lit a candle sitting on the counter, a soft glow surrounded her. Hairbrush in hand, she began to tug it through the tangles of bushy brown hair, after what seemed like hours, she managed to pull it back into something resembling neatness, and tied it with a leather shoelace she found in the top drawer, of the vanity. Teeth brushed, face scrubbed, she picked up the candle, and made her way to the kitchen. Looking around she found there was still a tin of instant coffee. Heating water, with another flick of her wand, soon she was sipping the hot coffee. Checking all her belongings, packed in the beaded bag, suddenly remembering one more thing she would take to the Weasley's, she stepped carefully into the garage. Yes, there it was the portable generator her father used for emergencies, it would suffice. There would be no need for electricity at the Burrow, and the computer was set up with WIFI, hopefully there would be a hot spot close enough they would not need cable. Shrinking, the generator, she tucked it into the beaded bag, if she had thought of it before she could have had power last night. It didn't really matter, she had her magic, and would have the power turned on when she returned to live here later. Returning to the house, she grabbed the film discs she had told Mrs. Weasley about, they could watch them on the computer, or better yet, she shrunk and packed the DVD player, and a small television, for Mr. Weasley.

Thinking to her self, another cup of coffee seemed to be in order, then she would stop by the Burrow, before apparating to Hogsmeade. She could drop off, and set up the Muggle electronics for the Weasley's, and if Mr. Weasley had put the shielding charms in place, Mrs. Weasley would have a few hours to play with the computer before they had to leave for Hogwarts. That would be good for her, a way to divert her attention from the sad events that lay ahead.

Taking one more look around, she spotted her parent's old cell phones. Thinking it couldn't hurt, she dropped them into her bag as well. Running upstairs, to her bedroom, she loaded up her laptop, a Christmas gift from her parents, before she went to Hogwarts, and her old cell phone as well. Thinking she would be able to keep in touch with the Weasley's better. Sticking ones head in a blazing fire was still uncomfortable, to the Muggleborn witch.

Descending the stairs, she was surprised to hear a knock on the door. Who would be coming to her house at this early hour? Making sure the beaded bag was securely tucked into her pocket,peeking thru the peep hole Hermione was more than a little surprised to see Harry Potter standing on the front step. Harry had never been to her house before, how did he even know where she had lived, Hedwig had delivered messages during the summers...........then she realized, with a hand to the forehead, she had used a return address on the letters she had sent him.

Before opening the door as a cautionary measure she asked a question, just in case, "Where did you find the sword of Gryffindor?"

Harry, a bit miffed, because of the question, but still understanding answered, "In a frozen pond, in The Forest of Dean, Ron pulled me out."

Harry choosing to be cautious as well asked, "What did you conjure for me in Godric's Hollow?"

Hermione smiled, "A wreath of Christmas Roses.", as she opened the door to allow her messy, black haired friend inside.

Looking him over carefully as she always did she asked, "Harry what are you doing here?" Going to the kitchen she quickly made two cups of coffee, handing one to him, as she awaited his answer.

Harry ran his hand thru his hair, trying to smooth it down, "I have a couple things to tell you before everybody is together at Hogwarts tonight. First, Ginny and I split up, she is interested in Draco Malfoy, and I am going to start , have started seeing Luna.", Taking a sip of his coffee he paused for a minute before continuing, "I'm on my way to get Aunt Petunia and Dudley, I'm bringing them to the memorial service."

Hermione looked at Harry, "It's about time you and Ginny gave it up as a bad job, the two of you aren't good together.", she waited for the explosion that did not come. Continuing, "So your on your way to Privet Drive?"

Harry shook his head from side to side, "No my aunt and cousin, are still at the Riddle House, they weren't ready to leave."

Hermione did a double take at that statement, "Why were they at The Riddle House?"

"As Hestia put it were hiding in plain sight, they, The Death Eaters that is, didn't bother to check the house, and they have been quite safe there for the past year. Aunt Petunia was upset about Professor Snape and I thought it would be good for them to come to the Memorial Service.", Harry finished quietly.

Hermione set her cup on the table, thinking, "Hiding in plain sight?", could Severus be doing the same thing? However she wasn't ready to voice this question to anyone just yet.

"Yeah, the last place anyone would think to look", said Harry, not sure what his friend was thinking.

Harry, finished his coffee,said, "Look Hermione I just wanted you to know about Ginny, didn't want any awkward questions, if you know what I mean?" Glancing around he added, "I guess I had better get going, Aunt Petunia doesn't know I'm coming."

The bushy headed witch nodded at him and said, "I have to stop by The Burrow, before I go on to Hogsmeade."

Harry gave her a puzzled look, "Don't you mean Hogwarts?" as he slipped out the door into the walled back garden, shielded from prying eyes of neighbors, turned, spun and was gone.

Hermione talking to thin air, as he had already disapparated stated frankly, "No Harry, I mean Hogsmeade.", as she carried the cups to the sink, washed them and set them in the dish drainer.

Checking her bag one more time, yes everything was secure, she was ready to leave. Stepping out the back door, inserting her key in the lock, turning it, the house was locked, and would be safe when she returned. She turned, spun, ….......

When her feet touched the ground Hermione was standing outside the gate at the Weasley's home. The morning sun warm, and bright on her face, as she walked up the path to the door. Before she could knock, the door opened and a beaming Ginny, stood in her pink, flowered dressing gown, motioning for her to enter. She hurried inside, pulling her bag from the pocket of her jeans as she did. Opening the bag, withdrawing, the television, generator, cell phones, and computer equipment, she set them on the table, that for the first time in her memory, stood empty, she levitated the generator outside the window, she would not be responsible for carbon monoxide poisoning, the family. It only took a few minutes, and the computer was set up, ready to use. The only thing left was to purchase petrol to fuel the generator. The battery of her laptop was still charged, thanks to a charm she had tried the last time she was home, so she began searching for a hot spot. The village being a very modern place in the middle of nowhere, had several places where she was able to connect. Knowing that would be a big help. She would send Mr. Weasley to purchase the fuel, as she still had some of her Muggle money stashed in her bag. While he was gone she would see to setting up the television set for him.

Ginny watched, intrigued as Hermione set about, her work. She walked to the table, "So whats new with you?"

Hermione knew she wanted to talk about Draco, and that really didn't bother her, as she had assumed it would. "Not much, I talked to Harry this morning, he said that the two of you weren't together anymore. How do you feel about that?", as she finished setting the television on a different table in another corner of the room.

Ginny smiled, "Harry and I haven't really been together since Dumbledore's funeral, not really, we tried, but his temper is too much for me to handle. What about you and Ron? Are you two going to be a couple?"

Hermione snorted, "Ron is like a brother to me, sort of like Percy, When the going gets tough, he got going." Neither girl had seen the tall red head come into the room, as Ginny laughed at her statement.

"Well it's good to see you too, Sis", He spat sarcastically. Turning toward the kitchen. "I'm hungry!", stomping off to find something to eat.

"Well, I guess that answers that question sufficiently", Ginny retorted. "Is there someone else, don't try and deny it, you've been looking for something or someone ever since you got back." Her long red hair swinging as she walked.

Hermione looked at the girl, rather young woman, "How do you know, have you been talking to someone?", meaning Molly.

"NO! I can see it in your eyes Hermione, you have a far away look, whenever Professor Snape's name is mentioned. It's him isn't it? Moving a little closer to the bushy haired witch."I'm not sure why you'd have it so bad for someone so old.."

Before she could finish Hermione swung around, eyes flashing a warning," How dare you criticize Severus, there is NO ONE more, honorable, decent, caring, the man did EVERYTHING Dumbledore asked of him for half of his life, so we could live in a FREE world, ….............And YOU have no right to judge him!"

Ginny laughed out loud, "Hermione, I wasn't criticizing him, you do have it bad, don't you?"

A deep red blush crept up her face, until it reached the roots of her hair," If I do, it's my business.", she stated flatly.

Ginny stuck out a hand, touching the sleeve of Hermione's jumper, "But he died Hermione, how can you still be taken with him?"

Hermione turned away, "Maybe he died, there maybe a chance, he survived.", the hope spilling from her voice, she found herself telling Ginny about the anti-venom they had been working on before, and about her parents, and everything else, continued to spill from her lips.

When she had finished, Ginny threw her arms around the older girl, "Oh Hermione, I hope he's alive, the two of you are the cleverest people I have ever known, you belong together!"

Hermione looked at Ginny a tear in her eye, and said, "If you like Draco that much, I couldn't be happier for you, and Harry and

Luna seems to be a good match, she is the only one that can calm him. I just hope Ron can find someone I don't want to see him alone."

"Well that's good to know", said Ron having slipped back in the room, still eating a huge piece of chocolate cake covered in fondant, during Hermione's confession. "Just so you know, Lavender still wants to be with me, she snogs GREAT!", he added; the girls not knowing for sure if he was trying to throw a dig at Hermione, or if he was remembering something from the past. They both grinned at him, hoping for the latter.

Ginny gasped, "Ron, when did you quit rhyming?"

He looked at her and shook his head, "I didn't know I had stopped, what's this about you and Malfoy?", he asked a bit of bite in his tone.

Ginny, marched up to her taller brother, tossing her head and said, "Don't you dare try to interfere, you you,you........."

Ron a grin of his own in place, "Hang on there Ginny, I just asked. After all Harry and I saved his life twice, there must be something salvageable in there. His Mum saved Harry, so who knows, maybe even old Lucius might be redeemable.", as he went out the door, ready to head to Hogwarts, and meet up with Lavender.

Ron stepped outside the gate, turned, spun,and this time he apparated, not leaving anything behind. He had finally managed to pass his test and was in possession of a brand new license.

The next thing the tall red headed wizard knew, was the feeling of two soft arms thrown around his neck. Lavender had been waiting for his arrival. "I missed you Ron, are you OK?", she asked kissing him quickly.

Ron looked down at the pretty young witch, kissed her cheek, as he asked "What no Won Won?", Holding out a hand to enter through the gates.

She looked at him in surprise, "Ron, Won Won was a boy, I knew almost two years ago, you are a man!, It doesn't seem right to call you that anymore, unless you want me to?", she questioned. Moving quickly up the path, they entered the castle, heading directly up to Gryffindor Tower, and the rooms they would use for the stay there.

Ron, a wide grin in place, put his arm around her shoulder, "The only time I wouldn't mind you calling me that, is when we are alone, kind of a private pet name."

Lavender gazed adoringly into his blue eyes, "I think, I can manage that.", as she tucked her arm around his back. "Let's get our stuff settled in the tower, and take a walk around the lake, so we can catch up." He nodded, smiling at her again.

With their belongings safely stored away in the rooms they would use in Gryffindor Tower, Ron and Lavender, left the comfort of the inside of the castle, exiting thru the great oak doors, down the steps, and began strolling toward the lake.

The day was beautiful, sunny shine reflected off the surface of the lake, like sparkling diamonds, The Giant Squid, was underwater, only his tentacles protruded above the surface, splashing anyone coming close to the edge of the lake. A light breeze ruffled Ron's hair, and mist covered the pair, when they ventured too close to the edge. Backing carefully away, Lavender tucked her hand in the crook of Ron's long arm, resting her head against his shoulder. The young couple ventured further along the path, as Lavender spoke, "I have really missed you Ron, the past month has been busy, but there has been something not right, guess you could say missing.", as she glanced up at his freckled face seeing a smile, she understood he felt the same way. Continuing she asked, "What about Hermione?" a look of worry crossed her face, as she asked.

Ron pulled her closer to his side, unlinked their arms, so he could put an arm around her, "What about her Lav?", He was grinning now, Lavender becoming even more concerned that there was no place for her, when Hermione was a apart of his life.

Ron hugged her tighter, "I guess she is looking for someone, She seems to think Snape survived, and is spending all her time trying to find him. She said they had been working on some anti-venom, back after Nagini attacked my Dad, and that if he had it, and a blood replenisher, he might still be alive, No one can find his body, so...................maybe she is right. I hope she finds him alive, if that makes her happy.", Turning toward Lavender he bent and kissed her sweetly on the lips. This was no eels having a wrestling match, just a tender moment between two young people.

Lavender caught her breath, smiled sincerely, saying "If she cares about the man that much, I hope she finds him as well, it hurts too much not to be with the person you love.", her eyes meeting his as she spoke. Ron nodded in agreement, as they continued their walk around the lake.

As they walked on Ron asked, "Have you made any plans for what you are going to do, I mean a career

or are you going to school, you didn't get to take your NEWTS did you?", passing by the white tomb, seeing it had been repaired from Voldemort's desecration.

Lavender grinning hugely, answered, shaking her head, "I took my NEWTS last week,I'm finished with school! My parents offered to set me up in business, if I wanted, so........................I am now the new owner of Florian Fortuscues ice cream parlor, in Diagon Alley.

Ron laughing, head thrown back, face reddening from the hysterical laughter, said "That's great, It was a nice shop, I'm sure you will do a good business."

She smiled at his comment before continuing, "I had an idea, You'll probably think I'm crazy, but I want to get a Muggle Ice Cream Truck, and send it on the Muggle side of London, to expand the business even more. The only problem, I can't be at the shop running it, and driving the ice cream truck as well."

His laughter stopped, as he stared at her, "Lavender, I have an ice cream truck, Dad bought it to tinker with, but never had time, and gave it to me to do with as I pleased. It would need to be cleaned up a bit, nothing a few charms won't fix, but I could do the driving, and you work the shop..................What do you think?" He looked at her expecting laughter at the suggestion, but instead she cuddled up closer to his chest, reached up on tip- toe and kissed him sweetly.

"OH! Ron that would be wonderful, but I thought you were going to work for the Ministry. What are you planning?", still cuddled close she hoped the answer she received, would be the one she wanted to hear.

He untangled himself from her, moving the young witch back a few steps, to look directly in her eyes before he spoke, "I had planned on working at the Ministry, but that was always more about what Harry wanted, not me. I was going to follow him there, but my heart really isn't in it. What I'd like to do is work with you,selling ice cream, and getting to spend more time with you. I know I know..........", as she started to interrupt, "That you would be in Diagon Alley and I'd be on the Muggle side, but.............We can be together while we are making the ice cream, and after." He pulled her back against him and said, "Think about, won't you?"

Lavender squeezed his hand, beaming, "I don't have to think about it , there isn't anything I would like better, Well.........other than spending the rest of my life with you, that is.", They turned and began walking back toward the castle. Ron stopped short, "Lavender, Did you just propose to me?" She smiled, "I had meant to, but yeah, I think I just did.", she looked at him, wonder in her eyes, had she gone too far? Too quickly?

Ron kissed her again, "I would be honored to be your husband, Just thought I'd be the one doing the asking tho." He wasn't angry, just very surprised that his life was being planned out, and he couldn't be happier. Marrying Lavender, working together, in a business he could understand, and selling something he could recommend without hesitation. Ron saw a bright future ahead."UH! There is one thing I have to ask, we never talked about it before, do you want kids?"

It was Lavenders turn to stop short, what kind of question was that, she had always dreamed of having a family someday, but not too large, would he want as many children as he had siblings? "Yes Ron, I would like to have two or three children, in the future, but not quite yet."

Ron inhaled deeply, "OK! I just wondered. I want kids, but not as many as my parents have, Two or three is reasonable. I want to be able to provide for my family, and not worry about money, do you know what I mean?"

Another smile crossed her face, she understood how much being poor had bothered him, and did not, would not, let him feel that kind of discomfort again. Looking all around, making sure they were completely alone, she spoke quietly "You know Won Won, we spent so much time snogging, we didn't talk much, but deep down I knew we were thinking alike." Another strech up and a kiss on the cheek, before they continued on their way back to the castle. Arriving back they made their way to The Great Hall.

Arthur Weasley came into the room, beaming. The smile on his face stretched from ear to ear. "I've brought the fuel Hermione, What do you want me to do with it?" He had the can in his hand, holding it out to the young woman.

Hermione took the fuel can, smiled and said, "Come outside with me Sir, I'll show you how it works. The door opened, and the four magical people stepped outside. Hermione removed the fuel tank cover, and fixed the spout to the can, inserted it into the tank and filled it, telling Mr. Weasley to always make sure the generator was turned off when adding fuel. Once filled, she flipped the switch and pulled the starting rope. The generator sputtered to life, she inserted a power cord and sent it thru the window into the house. Going back inside no one bothered to slam a door.

Making a choice to plug in the television first, since Mrs. Weasley was still sleeping, and Mr. Weasley was as anxious as a child on Christmas morning. Next she attached the DVD player, and inserted a film. The screen of the television showed bright, the words _Sense and Sensibility _, appeared. Starring Alan Rickman,

Hermione said, I'll show you more after we come back from Hogwarts. Until time to leave you have time to watch this one film. It was one of my Mum's favorites", she uttered with a little sadness . Pointing to the man on the screen, he's her favorite actor, usually plays a villain. As she was speaking, Molly Weasley entered the room.

"Hermione, Good Morning!, You brought it? When can you show me how it works? Arthur is there any coffee?" all this said as she edged nearer to the computer.

Arthur nodded his head toward the kitchen, "Coffee is on the cooker, dear", I just want to watch this for a few minutes. Staring at the electronic device he had only dreamed of having in his home.

Molly sent a glare at her entranced husband, going into the kitchen and pouring a cup of coffee," Hermione do you want a cuppa?"

"No thanks Mrs. Weasley, I only have a few minutes, before I need to leave. I can give you a very basic lesson, if you want me to."

Molly returned to the sitting room, coffee cup in hand, "OK dear, I'm as ready as I'll ever be." Smiling she set the cup on the mantle, and returned to the table.

The younger witch said "This is the power button," pointing to a round button on the front of something she called a tower. "When you see this on the screen", indicating a Windows home page, "you push this button that says start", "Take the mouse", this thing holding up a thing on a cord,"Run it up to the picture of the globe", and double click". Seeing the confusion on Molly's face, she said, "click this button twice." ,A new picture popped on the screen, one with a box in the middle and two buttons under that said search or I feel lucky. "You type in the words you want to search in the box, then click, search." Hermione used Harry potter fandom as her search, and a new page with a long list of things that were connected to Harry Potter appeared. The first thing on the list was something called Wikipedia, looking down one more spot Molly saw a name she recognized, _The Leaky Cauldron_, she moved the mouse and clicked. Molly Weasley had just visited her very first web site, and she was off and running. She glanced up smiled at Hermione and said, "Thank You dear!" The younger witch smiled, as she turned to leave, noticing Arthur Weasley deeply concentrating on the film he was watching, not noticing her leave. Departing the Burrow was becoming a regular occurrence, Stepping outside the gate, Hermione reached in her little bag, removed the cuff button, and found a hook behind her navel pulling her away. When she was able to open her eyes once again, she was standing in a room she had been in months earlier.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 28

Aunt Petunia and Dudley Go to Hogwarts

Harry Potter arrived at the Riddle House, on the back path. The sound of laughter coming from inside, made Harry stop, wondering what was going on. As he stood on the path leading to the house, the door opened, a very old lady, exited. Aunt Petunia's voice sounded, "Are you sure you don't want me to walk you home Dot?"

The older woman looking at his aunt, shook her head, "No thanks Deary, I need the exercise, and it's only a little way down to the groundskeeper house, it is so kind of those folks to let me stay there, I guess since Frank died nobody cares to live in his house."

Aunt Petunia nodded, "Yes! You're probably right, be careful going down the hill, it is a bit uneven in places." Seeing Harry standing on the path she greeted him pleasantly, "Harry, how are you? I didn't expect to see you so soon, is something wrong? Oh by the way, I'd like you to meet my friend Dot. Dot, this is my nephew, Harry Potter."

Dot gave a curt nod, looking at Harry closely, his resemblance to the young Tom Riddle, not escaping her notice. "Nice to meet you young man. Do you have other family from around here?"

Harry shook his head, "No ma'am no other family, it's good to meet you too.", stepping forward and extending his hand, he shook the frail, thin hand of the former Riddle housekeeper.

Harry continued up the path, climbed the steps, and kissed his aunt on the cheek. The first time in his memory of her allowing him to show her affection, in any form. She took his arm squeezing it in a return sort of one armed hug. "Come in, Come in, I'll fix tea, unless you would prefer something else."

"Thanks, Aunt Petunia, but I've already drank enough coffee this morning, I just came by to see if you and Dudley would like to come to Hogwarts with me, for the Memorial Service.", the jingle of a telephone bell interrupting before he could explain that Professor Snape was one of the honorees.

Aunt Petunia excused herself, and answered the telephone, "Hello! Dudley, we have company, Harry's here, why don't you come home?", smiling at her nephew as she spoke. "Alright Dudley, we'll see you soon."

"Dudley is on his way home, he was asking permission to go to a friends house for tea, but when he found out you were here he changed his mind", He is very anxious to see you.

Harry smiled to himself, he knew Dudley probably thought he had brought Susan Bones with him, "That's good, I want to tell him something."

Aunt Petunia pointed to the sofa, in the as usual spotless sitting room, "Have a seat Harry, are you sure you wouldn't care for some tea?"

Harry maneuvered his way to the sofa, sitting politely, "No thanks, I really couldn't drink anything else, right now." Glancing at his aunt, he continued where he had left off when the telephone rang. "The Memorial Service is tomorrow, beginning at breakfast and continuing thru the day, but we are all gathering tonight, spending the night so we don't need to travel in the morning. I would really like for you and Dudley to come, Professor Snape, will be honored, along with everyone who died in both wars, including my parents."

Petunia a far away look in her eye, as she had always wanted to be able to go to Hogwarts, "I would be honored to go, I'm sure Dudley will feel the same."

"I want to go where ?", Came a cheerful voice, from the other side of the kitchen door. Advancing into the room, Dudley thru an arm over Harry's shoulder, as the he down on the sofa beside him, looking between his mother and cousin.

"Hogwarts, the Memorial Service is tomorrow, we are meeting there tonight, I want you and Aunt Petunia to go with me, if you will.", Harry stated.

Dudley, moving his arm to rest in his lap, smiled leaning in to whisper to Harry, "Will Susan Bones be there?"

Harry gave his cousin a wink, "I'm pretty sure she will be, I haven't had a chance to talk to her yet, a lot of things have happened since I was here last."

Aunt Petunia looking worried about what the lot of things could be, "That Lord Voldemort hasn't come back, has he?" Wringing her hands nervously.

Harry shook his head, "No, nothing like that, Ginny and I broke up, I've moved into my house, the one Sirius left me, and I'm starting to date Luna Lovegood. IT seems like a lot to me, probably not, but.", Harry was rambling.

Petunia and Dudley smiled, not cruelly, but in understanding, Harry was being a "Normal" teenager. They both understood that it was not unusual for teens to break up,it could happen anywhere, even in the wizarding world. They both understood that Harry had not had a "Normal" childhood or early teen years, Dudley had dated several young ladies, they knew, how overwhelming it could be for him.

Aunt Petunia, said "Harry, you are young, you will probably date several girls, sorry young woman before you decide the right one, you will find who you are supposed to be with before you know it." Moving around the room, straightening cushions in the chairs.

Dudley ended the awkward silence, "When do we need to leave?", standing up, preparing to pack dress clothes for the next day.

Petunia looked at Harry waiting for his answer, "I better pack a few things, what is appropriate dress for Muggles at Hogwarts?", not knowing if she had anything to wear.

Harry said, "Aunt Petunia, anything you wear will be perfectly fine, you always look nice. Dudley, you still have your leather jacket?", scanning between the two.

Dudley nodded, "Yes I still have it. How about dress slacks, or do I need a suit?", looking a bit curious.

Harry thought for a minute before saying, "The dress slacks will be fine." If you are uncomfortable when we get there, I can transfigure something else.", rolling his wand that had slipped just a bit from his sleeve.

Petunia and Dudley, nodding as they got ready to pack. Dudley asked, "Harry you want to come with me, while I pack?", motioning for him to follow.

The black haired young man followed his taller, larger cousin upstairs, to his bedroom. Harry remembering this was the room Voldemort, had been sitting in, when he killed Frank Bryce using Nagini, a little shiver ran up his spine. He watched as Dudley took out a bag, and neatly packed his clothing for the trip. He thought about what the old Dudley would have packed, a television, computer, video games, but this Dudley packed grooming necessities, and clothing, nothing frivolous, amazing his cousin, who had the good sense not to say anything.

The packing took a relatively short time to accomplish. The three relatives meet in the sitting room, with the luggage, the Dursley's had packed. Harry took the bags, using a reducing spell, shrank them and placed them in his pocket. He looked at his aunt and cousin, wondering how they would take to apparition. The three went outside where Harry put an arm around each of them, "Just letting you know it maybe a bit bumpy, if you feel like your going to be sick, let me know.", he turned, spun …....the feeling of being squeezed through a rubber tube, telling him they were on their way. When Petunia and Dudley opened their eyes they were standing at large gates, with winged boars, that seemed to be watching them. As they stood Luna Lovegood apparated in beside them, causing Petunia to gasp in surprise.

"I knew you could do that, but the few times I've seen it done, always surprises me.",said Harry's startled aunt. Harry pushed open the gates leading his aunt and cousin to a world they had only imagined.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 29

Ginny and Draco

Ginny Weasley, long red hair swinging from side to side as she hurried along the path up to the castle. She was very anxious to see Draco Malfoy again. The two days that had passed since he had delivered Professor McGonagall's message had passed with so much drama that she wasn't sure what she would do when she saw the blond haired, gray eyed young man.

Harry Potter was no longer her boyfriend, that was by mutual choice. There had been too many things that happened to both of them over the past year, too many things that could not be overcome. They would try to remain on a friendly basis, but that was very questionable at the moment.

Harry had moved back into his own home at Grimmauld Place, She hoped he would be very happy there, and since finding out that Harry wanted to date Luna Lovegood, she was sure he would be happy wherever he was. Luna would be good for Harry, she was a calming influence for him, not like the explosive relationship they had shared. Ginny had grown tired of the fighting, Harry did not seem to be able to control his temper when it came to Ginny. Was that because she was more like a little sister to him, even if they tried hard to see themselves as a couple, whenever they were together the fireworks started, and She would end up in tears, and Harry would storm off, slamming doors. If nothing else came from the breakup, all the doors that Harry passed thru would be in better shape.

Ginny was done crying because of Harry Potter! She found herself looking forward to getting to know Draco, to see if they could have a future. The thoughts were spinning thru her head as she stepped through the great oak doors, into the school. She had taken just a few steps inside when two hands came from behind, resting on her shoulders. Ginny hadn't heard anyone else enter the hall,had she missed seeing someone because she was so lost in her thoughts? She jerked her head around to see who was touching her, if it was Harry she would try to be civil,but Merlin, she hoped it was someone else.

Her brown eyes met gray ones, watching for her reaction. A smile, a real smile, not a smirk or glare crossed the face of the young man as he saw the grin break across her face. "Hi Ginny! How are you doing?", he asked as he moved one hand running it down to the small of her back, steering her toward the Great Hall. "How about a cup of tea, or maybe coffee?", leading her to an empty table, he pulled out a chair for her to be seated, treating her like a lady. That was something Harry had never bothered to do for her, another example of treating her as a sister. Ginny wondered to herself why she was comparing the two young men, as she sat down.

Draco moved quickly to the other side of the table taking his seat. "I've missed seeing you, I know that sounds ridiculous, considering until a few days ago, we have managed to despise each other on a regular basis. What's happened, to make it different?", Draco asked.

Ginny gazed deeply into his eyes, looking for the first time at the inner young man, "I think we grew up, there was a war, we were on opposite sides, you didn't kill Dumbledore, I don't know about you Draco, but I feel like I'm old at times. This has been so tiring."

Draco smiled slightly, "You are anything but old, but yes I know what you mean about having grown up." reaching out taking her hand in his .he added "I have learned a lot, working here the past few weeks, helping clean and repair the castle, without magic. Manual labor, everyone should try it, at least once in their lives, it builds character. Until I had actually done something with my hands, I never knew what it was like for Muggles." Ginny noticed the callouses on Draco's hand, holding hers. She grinned, I know about manual labor Draco, my Mum never allowed us to use underage magic. Have you peeled sprouts yet?, turning her hand in his, showing him a tiny white scar on her thumb. That happened the first time I did, and I don't even like sprouts."

Draco laughed out loud, "No, I haven't peeled sprouts but I got this from chopping cabbage", showing her an almost identical scar on his thumb. "Do you think we might ought to stay out of kitchens?", taking a sip from his cup, and setting it back down. "I've found that I do like working on, or should I say repairing things, I know you probably don't want to hear about the vanishing cabinet, but really, that was about the time I figured I am good with my hands."

Ginny gave a sad little smile, "No I don't want to think about everything that happened. I am just now starting to be able to sleep at night, without having a light on. The first few weeks I had horrible nightmares, when it was dark..........Now I can sleep.........that just started recently, after Harry.......", she had not meant to blurt out that she and Harry had split up, but the words came tumbling out just the same.

Draco listened intently as Ginny told him of their mutual agreement, that she and Harry were not well suited, and that he was seeing Luna, and Ginny would like to see more of Draco,face turning red, a little embarrassed to admit she really really liked the young man sitting across from her.

Draco's hand reached up, brushing loose hair out of Ginny's eyes, and softly touched her cheek. "I really want to get to know you better as well.", removing his hand, a touch of pink on his pale face, he seemed to be waiting for a reply, but before she could answer Harry with Luna Lovegood's hand in his, walked in the Great Hall, accompanied by his aunt and cousin, spotting Ginny and Draco, the group made their way to the table, "How are you doing Ginny, Malfoy? I'd like you to meet my Aunt Petunia and Cousin Dudley Dursley, you know Luna.", he squeezed the girls hand a bit tighter, as she smiled at the couple seated at the table.

Ginny looked at the Dursley's, nodded politely and said, "I'm doing fine Thank You, and you?", as Draco inclined his head, acknowledging them., Ginny's hand shaking slightly in his, he held it more securely. The awkward moment past quickly, as Harry spoke, "Doing Great, just wanted to say hello, we'll be finding a table now", turning they walked to a table a few feet away and took their seats.

Within a few minutes Ron and Lavender entered the Great Hall as well, they looked between the two tables, not sure where to go. The pretty young witch led Ron to a third table, away from the others. "I think maybe we'd be better off over here.", she stated taking the chair, Ron held for her. He nodded at Harry's table, turned and nodded in Ginny and Draco's direction as well. "I wonder where Hermione is?" he said, as Lavender gave him a smoldering look.

"I thought we weren't going to talk about her!" she said, a little pout beginning to form on her lips.

Ron took her hand, "I was just wondering, if she had found the person she's been searching for. I'm not interested in her like THAT", he assured Lavender.

The groups at the three tables sat quietly, chatting among themselves, it was after all still early, the others were not do to arrive for some time yet.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 30

Molly's New Broom

Arthur walked into the sitting room, carrying a brand new Comet 360, under his arm. "Molly Wobbles, dear I have something for you."

Molly turned away from the computer screen she had just began looking at, seeing her husband with the broom. Her eyes narrowed, giving him a strange look. "Arthur, what are you doing with that? "

The warm afternoon sun coming thru the window, cast a glow over Arthur's face. "Dear, I thought you might like to have a new broom of your own, so you can go wherever you want to, without waiting for one of us to take you.", he answered sweetly. Holding out his other hand he led Molly outside to try out her new transportation.

Molly grasped the Comet and climbed over the handle, rising swiftly in the air. She made several circles around the back garden and out over the orchard, before returning to the ground. "It's wonderful Arthur, thank you, I'll use often, I'm sure.", placing the broom next to the fence, she sat down in her wooden chair, a pot of tea on the wrought iron table. She poured a cup and drank quietly, her back to the broom, Arthur walked away in the direction of his shed full of Muggle stuff.

Her mind wandering back to Fred, the first time he had flown on a broom., His face lit up, as he zoomed behind his older brothers and George on his broom. The five boys zipping, swooping, having a great time. She did not hear the farmer down the road on his tractor, lost in the memory of her boys younger years. She heard someone shout "LOOK OUT, you idiot how did you let that happen?" She didn't recognize the voice, turning around a tall man from across the road was telling off the farmer.

When Molly's mind returned to the present she saw the fence leaning, in toward the yard, her broom laying not too far away, the handle obviously having been scuffed, and several twigs missing from the tail, a huge tractor tire, laying at the damaged fence, and the tractor leaning lop lopsidedly from the missing wheel.

Molly looked once again, and started laughing. In her mind, she heard Fred's voice saying, "Mum that could only happen to you, and you didn't even know!!" She got up walked over to her broom, picked it up, and checked for more damage. The farmer climbed down from the cab of his tractor, "I'm sorry Ma'am, Don't know how that wheel came off, I'll pay for any damages, replace your broom there if it's broken. I just bought a new one, and haven't even used it yet." Molly burst into laughter again, hearing Fred once more, "Mum, take him up on the broom offer, I've seen it, he has a Nimbus, didn't know he was a wizard."

Molly tears streaming down her face said, " If you see to the fence, straighten the rocks and posts, so it won't fall down. I think my broom will be fine. If I find more damage later, I'll let you know." carrying the broom, she turned and entered the house. Shutting the door with a snap, but no slamming, she said, "Oh Fred how could you talk in my mind right then, that farmer probably thinks I'm mental.", setting the Comet in the inside broom cupboard.

Arthur was still in his shed, messing about. Ginny and Ron left for Hogwarts a bit earlier. Molly found herself alone in the house, It was peaceful, quiet, wonderful. She walked back to her computer and

looked back at the screen. She was just loosing herself reading headlines, of things upcoming on the site, when she heard footsteps pounding down the stairs. Without thinking she shouted, "Fred would you please be a little more quiet, I'm trying to read?", Gasping as she realized what she had just said, she moved away from the computer, climbing up the stairs and going to the twins old bedroom. Opening the creaking door, she stepped inside, looking all around, hoping deep inside that she would find what?...............

There was no one in the room, she knew that there would not be, but she had to look, just in case. Stepping back out in the hall, she closed the door tightly, turned and walked back downstairs. Why was she looking for things she knew she would not find? The very idea made her want to cry.

A knock on the door startled Molly out of her inner reflection, walking to the door, she opened it to find the farmer from down the road standing there, "Ma'am, I repaired your fence, it's good as new, and here",holding out a new broom, it was indeed a Nimbus, as Fred had told her." Molly's eyes widened, taking in the sight of the replacement broom.

"Are you sure?, Do you have any idea how much that broom costs?", reaching out she touched the handle, smiling, thinking how much she would really like to have THAT broom, even though she was not a materialistic person, but a Nimbus?

"Sorry, Have I introduced myself Ma'am? My name is Ralph Smith, I bought that at a tag sale, a few days ago if I'm honest, It really wasn't that expensive, really.", handing her the Nimbus.

Molly took the broom in her hand, a little glow came from the handle as she touched it. "Mr. Smith, I don't know what to say, Thank You, this is so much better than my other one."

Ralph Smith smiled, "Well it is my fault your other one was damaged. I better be going now, you take care Ma'am." Moving out the door, he turned walked down the path to the gate, once outside he turned, spun...................She gasped her neighbor was a wizard. There were other magical folks around the Lovegoods, Diggorys, but she had never seen Mr. Smith before, except thinking, his face did have a familiar quality to it. She would have to think about it, maybe she could figure it out later. Right now she needed to get things ready for the stay at Hogwarts. Going to the tiny scullery off the kitchen, she picked up the clean clothes that were hanging there. Taking them to the sitting room, she placed them carefully in the bag, she had brought in earlier. She and Arthur's dress robes were added, as she walked to the computer and clicked the off button, she would have to explore it later. Those tasks having been taken care of she went to the back door, to call her husband to get ready to leave. As she opened the door, Arthur was standing there about ready to turn the handle, a smile on his face.

"What have you been up to all this time, out in that shed of yours?", as she looked him up and down.

Arthur looked a bit guilty, eyes shifting from side to side, as if he were looking to escape, "I was just tinkering Dear, nothing terrible exciting, I hoped I could find something to make your new broom fly a bit steadier for you, What? He asked as Molly gave him a guilty look of her own?"

Molly went to the broom cupboard, withdrawing the Nimbus, thrusting it into her husbands hand. Arthur looked at Molly, looked at the Nimbus, back at his wife, back at the broom, before speaking, "Where did this come from Molly?, did you buy it and not tell me?, I feel like a fool for giving you the Comet, but when.........."

Molly laughed, putting a hand on Arthur's shoulder, patting it as she shook her head, "No Dear, I didn't buy it, and don't feel like a fool, it is a very long story, we really don't have time for it now, but I'll tell you everything later, I promise.", as she shoved him in the direction of the shower.

Arthur's smile faded just a bit, as he went in the bathroom. Where in Merlin's name had Molly gotten a Nimbus? Was someone playing a prank on her? He wouldn't allow anyone to hurt his wife,he would take the broom along and have Flitwick check it for abnormal charms, just in case. The hot water pouring over his body allowed him to relax and finally let his feelings loose. Arthur cried softly, tears for Fred, for the hurt Molly was feeling, for all the people lost in the war. Arthur allowed himself a few minutes of pure relief in the tears, before he would go out and face the world. Turning off the water, he stepped from the shower, and dried himself, pulling on his best dark scarlet robes, that weren't his dress ones for the Memorial Service, he went to find his was time to depart.

The bag Molly had packed, was shrunk, and placed in the pocket of his robes, wand tucked up his sleeve, and Nimbus in hand, he took Molly by her much smaller hand, and together they walked to the garden gate. Stepping outside the boundaries of the Burrow, arm around her waist, turned, spun.

Landing at the front gates of Hogwarts, they began the long walk up to the school. As they walked Molly related the story of the tractor, and the Nimbus to Her husband, who was horror struck, that she had been sitting no more than five feet away when the wheel, came loose and rolled into the fence and broom. "Molly, you could have been killed!", his voice shaking from the fright she had given him.

Molly smiled, saying simply "Fred was watching out for me, he spoke to me and said only I could have something so dumb happen, and to take the Nimbus."

Arthur stopping dead in his tracks, turned Molly to face him, "Fred talked to you?", a very real expression of concern on his face, assuming his wife was having some sort of breakdown.

Molly laughed outright at his expression, "No Arthur, I heard his voice in my head, he didn't really talk to me.", Even if I wish he could have, it was just me picking up on a thought he would have expressed if he were here., as they reached the front doors entering the castle, Molly Weasley silently hoped she would always hear Fred's voice. Forgetting Fred's voice would be an Unforgivable, and Molly could not allow that to ever happen, Even having George, whose voice was almost identical, was not enough, she had to be able to hear Fred, when he "talked" to her.

They continued along the entrance way, meeting Minerva, who reached out sweeping Molly into a hug, such an uncommon thing for the older witch, but she and Molly were members of "The Club.", she could freely express herself to her. "It's good to see you Molly, Arthur, I've got your guests room ready, hope you don't mind the same rooms you used earlier."

Molly smiled, she knew Minerva was concerned that the rooms held too many bad memories, but Molly was ready for this possibility, she said, "Minerva, I'm sure that will be fine. Thank You for having us here early.", climbing up the staircases to the rooms.

"We will all be gathering in the Great Hall at 6:00 o'clock this evening for dinner, Harry is already here, he brought his aunt and cousin along, Ginny is visiting with young Mr. Malfoy, and Ron and Lavender were taking a walk down by the lake. I haven't seen any of the rest of your children yet, but I am sure

they will be along soon.", stepping out of the room to give the couple some privacy as they unpacked,she added "I will see you at 6:00 O'clock.", closing the door, she turned in the sunny hall, repaired to before battle condition, and walked away, a little limp noticeable only to the portraits watching her retreat.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 31

The Atonement of Severus Snape

Severus Snape, long black hair, parted, and hanging in curtains, shadowing his sallow skinned face, had been awakened by a noise, he had been moving from place to place,not hiding, just not sure where he fit in this new world. He had committed too many evil deeds in his life to be allowed to live with normal people, but he had also sacrificed half of his life, trying to protect the son, of the man who had made his life a living hell on earth, he had been bullied, and tormented by James Potter all of their school years, and then Lily had taken up with Potter, leaving behind her childhood friend. Those green eyes haunted him. Lily's eyes staring at him out of Potter's face. The girl, Severus had loved, from before they had actually met.

His home, if one could even call it that, had not been much. His mother and father fought constantly, she refusing to use magic to make their lives easier, he because he expected his wife and son to submit to his demands. Lily had been the breath of fresh air that had kept him alive. Then he wanting power, to not be bullied, or humiliated, chose the wrong path in life. When he sorted into Slytherin and Lily into Gryffindor, their fate was sealed. He followed his housemates into the dark arts, she followed hers in the fight against the dark. Then the day of their OWLS, he had called her the most vile name, for anyone of Muggle birth, out of anger, hurt, frustration,humiliation, but it had finished off the last threads holding together their friendship.

He had tried to apologize, to make amends, he would have given up his housemates friendships in a heartbeat if she would have forgiven him, but she did not. He did not blame her, he had hurt her beyond reason,but the day after finishing Hogwarts, she and James Potter had eloped, and Severus Snape took the Dark Mark. That set in motion the downward spiral of his life for the next twenty years. As a Death Eater, loyal to Voldemort,he was sent to spy on Dumbledore, after overhearing part of the prophecy and reporting to his master, who decided the child mentioned was Harry Potter , Severus had done what he could to get Voldemort to spare Lily, knowing that wasn't much of a possibility, he turned to Dumbledore, but even he couldn't or didn't protect Lily, because she died trying to save her son.

He had only one true friend since that time. Albus Dumbldore had been a friend of sorts, taking him in, but demanding his allegiance. He had spied, had lied had done all he could to protect Lily's son, and in the end Albus demanded he kill him, preserving Draco's soul, and making Severus an outcast. Albus willing sent Severus to a n almost certain death, to serve his greater good. The young woman that had come into his classroom as an obnoxious know it all, 12 year old. That had been more than seven years ago. She was a friend of the Potter boy, who's life he swore to help protect, after Lily's death. She had become an assistant helping create the anti-venom for Nagini. The more they worked together, the more he realized she was not a show off, but a scared young woman, trying to prove herself in a new culture, a new world, where she would find little acceptance because of her Muggle birth. She was very bright, there had been no one else he'd considered to help with the new potion, no one else with common sense, or the willingness to do hours of endless research. He thought of the last time he had seen her, before the Shrieking Shack, when he took her parents away, the small sweet kiss on her cheek, that was the first time he had allowed himself to show any affection for another person since Lily, he did it as a way of saying good-bye. He was positive that he would not live past the wars end.............Severus Snape had been wrong. That was why he was here,....... now what, Could he stay in the magical world, living as an outcast, or should he try to live Muggle? He after all was a half blood, his father had been a Muggle.

The ghostly apparition, of a young woman, with long red hair appeared in the darkened sitting room, moving closer to the black haired man contemplating his existence. Looking up, Severus saw a veiled image of the girl he had lost so many years earlier. She smiled at him, gliding closer, gazing into the empty depths of his black eyes. "Sev, Are you going to sit here for the rest of your life? You are alive, and for the better part well. Why don't you listen to your heart, and go find the young woman you are thinking of so intently?"

Severus jumped, startled to his feet, " Lily? How can you be here? Why are you here?", staring into the emerald green eyes that had haunted him for half of his life.

"I had to come back to see you Sev, You are thinking of giving up your magic, ….....that you don't belong......that no one could love you...........BULLOCKS..........You need to begin to live your life, for the first time, EVER!", moving still closer, he reached out a hand to touch her, but it passed through, leaving his hand to feel as if it had put on an ice covered glove.

Lily shook her head sadly, "I'm sorry Sev, but you know I can't come back fully, but the dead we love never really leave us, and I could not stand to see you throw away a chance at happiness, just because you don't know what to do. I had to tell you something. Severus I forgive you..for everything. You have atoned for your past mistakes, nothing any other person sacrificed could compare, to what you have given.

Turning away from his hallucination, she had to be an after effect of the anti-venom, to face the fireplace, slowly speaking in his deep silky voice, "If you are really here Lily, tell me, how can I return to magic, I am an outcast, I've hurt too many people, I've destroyed lives, Yours, Po.......James, everyone I've had contact with, have come to some sort of harm. WHY? What good would it do?"

Lily's veiled eyes shot fire at her childhood friend, "Severus Snape! LOOK AT ME!! Your feeling sorry for yourself, and I won't stand for it. I know you have given yourself totally, protecting my son, and in doing that, Harry was able to save the entire wizarding world, You protected the students at Hogwarts by overseeing all the detentions, after Voldemort took over the school, you have been protecting everyone, except yourself. Now it's time you protect yourself. If you don't seek what your heart is telling you, you will be as dead as I am, only your body will be alive."

Severus turned back to her, "How can I seek, what could never be?"

Lily's eyes brightened, a smile, he hadn't seen since he had first told her about magic and Hogwarts graced her lovely face. "You have no idea, do you Sev? The young lady that you hold in your heart, also holds you in hers. She has been searching for you relentlessly since your body "disappeared.", I expect she will be arriving here soon, the poor thing has been chasing clues all over the UK, I couldn't make it too easy for either of you, at least until we've had this chat. I know you, Severus, you would try to send her away, to protect her, but that would cause her to be as dead in spirit as you. So.............I've been giving her hope, while she has had time to think as well. When she does arrive, be kind......PLEASE.......take your chance and find happiness.", with those last words Lily faded out of existence and Severus Snape stood staring into the possibility of a future.

A loud pop resounded from behind him. Turning very slowly Severus Snape found himself face to face with The young woman, who had been in his thoughts, the bushy brown hair obscured her expression, as he moved toward her.

Hermione Granger had not known where the port key would transport her when she clutched it again. She had not even been sure it would take her anywhere, She had been here before, the last time, under torture at the knife of Bellatrix Lastrange. She was at Malfoy Manor. The chandelier, Dobby dropped lay smashed in the middle of the floor, but the rest of the room seemed quiet normal. After the initial shock of being back there wore off, her eyes widened at the sight of the tall, dark man standing in front of her. "Severus, YOU ARE ALIVE, I KNEW IT", flying at him, arms grabbed a hold of the reserved man, hugging him tightly. Sobs escaped her as she clung to him, not wanting to lose contact with the man she had been searching for.

Severus gently took hold of her arms, pushing her back a few steps, He gazed at her as if he had never seen her before. His hand came up and cupped her cheek in a tender move, that no one who had known him, would of thought him capable of, except for Lily. Looking for any sense of fear, hurt, torment, but finding only pure joy, he asked, "Hermione how are you?"

That was not the response she had hoped for, but it was the one she had expected. His formal manner from the past, the true professional, a man, a teacher, who would NOT endanger her life or reputation because of their friendship. But time had passed, she was no longer his student, he no longer her teacher. He had been her friend and she his. What, if anything could come from a friendship that had grown over the years? Would he push her away? She knew he had been devoted to Lily's memory, that he had protected Harry, had protected them all because of that devotion. Did he have room in his heart

for another? For her?

The answer to that question came much more quickly than either of them planned or expected, he wrapped his arms around her in an embrace even more tender than when he had taken her parents into hiding. A very soft and gentle kiss shared between two halves of a whole. They had found a new beginning, and would walk life's path together.

One day they would marry, have children, and be happy, ALWAYS!!

However, in the meantime she had found him, in time to attend the Memorial Service, as a survivor, where he rightfully belonged. She took hold of his hand, looking at him, "Will you attend the Memorial Service with me, tomorrow?"

The formerly missing man, started to shake his head, but remembering Lily's words, about remembering to live and take a chance, he finally nodded, as he spoke, "Yes Hermione, but I have nothing to wear, all my dress robes are at Spinners End, I sent my personal possessions there, before I had to leave Hogwarts.

The young witch gave him a look that meant he should not argue with her as she said, "We have time to go get them and be back, before the Memorial Service. We will be able to be back before the evening meal tonight." She held out the cuff button, his eyebrow raised in question as he viewed the tiny object.

"It was in my copy of _Sense and Sensibility_, the one you gave me for Christmas, it's a multi-use Portkey. It's been taking me everywhere. I'm sure we can both use it, to go get your things.", A bright smile crossed her face.

Severus glanced around the room once more,hugging Hermione close, to use the Portkey, and whispered into the empty room, "Thank You Lily!", as they disappeared from Malfoy Manor.

Arriving at Spinners End, Hermione touched the Muggle door handle, which once again opened to her touch, Severus held her arm tightly, "STOP, don't go in, that door shouldn't have opened for anyone, except me." Withdrawing his wand from his sleeve, and pushing the door slightly.

Hermione laughed, "Severus I've been in here already, I thought you charmed the door to open for me, I found my first clue to you here, in _Pride and Prejudice_, the one I gave you. He looked at her quizzically,then remembering Lily's saying the young woman had been chasing clues, realized it had been her who had done it. At that realization he tucked his wand back up his sleeve, and took Hermione's hand leading her into the house. "It's OK, I know who did it, he said, it's safe."

The bushy headed witch looked at him with curiosity, and asked, "Who was it?"........................................Severus smiled hugged Hermione close, and said simply, "It was Lily, she visited me earlier, and told me you were hunting for me, she'd left clues, but didn't want it to be too easy, so we had time to think."

Hermione's eyes became huge, "Lily Potter visited you?" fear that she was losing the man she loved, to someone from his past.

Severus kissed her tenderly, cupped her cheek in his hand, looking into her soul, with his bottomless black eyes, as he spoke, "No dearest, not really Lily, but a veiled image of her, like a Priori Incantatem, she told me she forgave me, to forgive myself and take a chance, love and have a happy life."

Hermione beamed up at him, "Sounds like pretty good advice to me, I wish I could have met her, such a remarkable woman!", leaning against his chest she added, "We had better get your things, and get back. I know a lot of people are going to be happy to see you."

At the last comment Severus, shrugged his shoulders, hunched a bit, worry evident in his voice, "I'm not so sure, everyone will be happy, your friends Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley for example, I doubt they will be happy about my survival."

Hermione, grasped his arm, shaking her head, "Severus your being defeatist, both Harry and Ron know, I've been looking for you,hoping with all my heart to find you alive, they want me to be happy, and if you are what makes me happy, they are happy too. There are also Minerva, Molly Weasley, Narcissa Malfoy, a lot of people care what has happened to you. Now lets get your things and get back.", She would not stand for his objecting to his resurrection.

He walked quietly to the bookcase, opened the hidden door, and taking Hermione's hand, Lumous spell non verbally spoken, said, "Well then, if you insist, come along, my dress robes are up here." The stairs creaked and groaned as they made their way up to the top. Reaching the upper landing Hermione noticed doors leading into three rooms. Severus turned right, leading her to what at one time must have been his parents bedroom, the bathroom stood next to it, on the left of the landing she surmised had

been his childhood room. Someday she would ask him to show her where he had grown up, but now was not the time, they had places to be, soon. He opened the wardrobe, and removed dark green dress robes, immaculate as was all the clothing she had ever seen him wear. They were not new, but well cared for, one more sign he had to take pride in his appearance, after growing up in mismatched Muggle clothing. He took a bag from the back of the wardrobe, placed the robes inside, and collected the personal items he would need. When everything was in place, he shrunk the bag, and pocketed it, turned to the young woman, whose hand he still had hold of saying, "I'm sorry, it's not much, but it's all I have."

Hermione smiled at him, eyes aglow, with all the happiness of finding him alive, she did not care if he had money, or property, or anything as long as he had breath in his body, they could build a life together, starting from scratch, as long as they had each other. "Severus, we don't need a lot of frivolous things, we can build whatever we need together.", as she squeezed his hand, leaned in and kissed his cheek. The embrace that the two shared before descending to the lower level, tender, and filled with understanding of each other. They would move forward together. One quick stop and then off they would be, stepping into the Floo, and calling............. They returned shortly and …...............

Stepping out the door, wrapped in each others arms, the cuff button clasped tightly in Hermione's hand, they found themselves being pulled away. When able to comprehend where they found themselves, a look of amazement crossed both faces, The room was pristine, cleaned, stocked and where their friendship had begun, Severus' private lab at Hogwarts, deep in the dungeons, next to his old private quarters."Looks like Minerva was preparing for your return, she was so sure I'd find you. I wonder what she has in mind," looking at all the ingredients.

Severus opened the door to his old quarters, finding them in the same condition as the lab, a tea service setting on the side table, inviting them to enter and rest. He poured each of them a cup, adding two sugars to her cup, before handing it to her.

Hermione looked up, "You remembered how I take my tea after all this time?", She reached out and added a slice of lemon to his cup. "As it seems you remember the way I take mine." They sat, and both laughed, a real hearty sound coming from the man who, had little to laugh about for the past twenty years. Hermione vowed to herself to make him laugh, often, the sound fitted him, even if no one else ever heard it. Severus gazed at her eyes, brown, wide full of wonder, and vowed to himself to keep them shining like stars in the midnight sky, "Beautiful", she heard him say, as she set down her cup.

"OK, It's time to get ready for dinner, do you want to shower first, or should I?", The question hung in the air, her eyes darting to his face, realizing they had never had that personal of a conversation before. He chuckled, as he watched the blush climb up from her neck to her forehead, wondering to himself, was she thinking about his naked body. The poor girl would be in for a disappointment he feared, he was scarred, badly, from years of torture at the hands of Voldemort, his chuckle faded and he turned away from her, would she reject him, when the time for intimacy did come? He didn't think so, but the reality of his past could cause him to lose the one thing in his life worth living for. She walked over, taking his arm, turning him back to face her, "Severus, I'm sorry I did not mean to embarrass you, please tell me what is wrong, other than the obvious."

He slipped an arm around her waist, pulled her close and whispered, "I'm afraid, when the time comes

you will be repulsed by certain things about my person. Things that have happened over the years, have left …...............marks", releasing her, so she could pull away from him if she wished.

Hermione Granger loved a challenge, the man she loved, would be the biggest challenge of her life, he thought she would reject him, the Know-It-All little, hand waving, girl from his classes, the now grown woman, who would give her life to make him happy. "Severus Snape, How could you even think, I would reject you? I know the kind of life you led, each mark, as you call them are trophies, earned of your immense bravery, They are your personal badges of honor. Do you think my love depends on beauty? Merlin only knows what you see in me, Bushy hair, plain, simple, girl.........."

Before she could finish her sentence, he pulled her back to him, shaking his head, "Hermione, when I see you, I see only beauty, your spirit, your heart, your mind, all these make you beautiful. I could never dream of anyone more appealing, and I would not want to.", kissing her in earnest for the first time. This kiss was not timid, not chaste, not the kiss of a friend, this was the kiss of a man, deeply in love with the woman in his arms. The young woman could feel the evidence of his desire for her growing, firmly pushing against her body something she had never shared with any man before. His tongue sneaked out, seeking entrance to her warm mouth, as she opened willingly, meeting the warmth with her own, swiping, licking, caressing. His long arms came around pulling her even closer. They were now joined as closely as two people could be without the act of actual intercourse. His hands tangled in her hair, holding her head so there would be no escape. Her hands kneaded his shoulders roughly, feeling every sinewy fiber of muscle in his lean body. His long fingers slipped under her shirt, touching the soft skin of her belly, moving ever so gently, upward, reaching the band of her bra. Her hands creeping with their own destination, reached the waistband of his trousers, unbuttoning the top button, breaking the kiss, panting, she whispered, "Severus, Love, take me to bed."..............

A loud knock came at the door, before the dark man had the ability to answer her. The couple jumped apart, he refastened his trousers, attempting to tuck in his shirt.

"Hermione, are you in there, We saw the light and thought you might be here.", Molly Weasley's voice called through the still closed door, "Open up, Dear!" Now it was Arthur Weasley's voice that called out. Severus looking all around, as if he wanted to escape from the room before the door was opened. Hermione holding his hand firmly in hers, led the way to the door. Opening it slowly, Molly gasped seeing Severus standing beside the young witch, "YOUR ALIVE!", she flung her arms around the thin , startled man, afraid of being attacked, he tried to step back, but Molly caught them up in an embrace that would rival a Mountain Troll.

It was at that point Arthur Weasley noticed the tousled hair, rumpled clothes, and flushed faces, Realizing what they had interrupted, even if his thrilled wife didn't he pulled her off the pair, and said, "We'll see you in The Great Hall, dinner is in twenty minutes, winking at Severus as he led Molly from the room, waving at the couple we'll let you tell everyone the good news.

Stepping out the door, Molly turned to Arthur, eyes flashing as she spoke, "ARTHUR just what do you think you are doing, I wanted to talk to them?", her fury beginning to build, he pulled her close and kissed her, a real kiss, the first since Fred died.

Breaking apart Arthur looked at his wife, "Molly Wobbles, Dear, I do believe we interrupted a moment, you remember those moments, the ones we used to have, often, before the children? And then again when we could find private time?", kissing her again like a drowning man finding his breath in her.

Molly's face turning a deep shade of crimson, stuttered, "OH Arthur!, Do you really think so? That makes me feel badly, I wouldn't do anything to keep them apart, after everything they have been through." She looked at Arthur, and asked "Do you think we should at least tell Minerva, after all she will need to let Kingsley know that the Memorial Service will need a programing change?"

Arthur shaking his head, bent down and kissed his wife again. Hearing her giggle, like the schoolgirl she had been when they met. Walking away they headed for the Great Hall, with a very big secret, the others would find out soon enough, that is if......Hermione and Severus actually made it to dinner. At this point he was almost willing to take bets that the others would not find out until the next day.

On the other side of the door, the couple resumed where they had left off, Arthur heard Hermione's voice as they walked away, "BUGGER 'EM, they can find out tomorrow, tonight I want you all to myself,................ummmmmmmmmmmm Severus, that feels good, no don't stop.................."

Arthur looked at Molly, the witch was absolutely glowing from head to toe. He had not seen that look from her in a long long time. Putting his arm around her back, leaning in he whispered,"Dear, lets make an early night of it, I'm not really hungry, are you?"

Molly looked up at him, beaming."Yes lets tell them we're exhausted and going to sleep, Grab a couple sandwiches to take with us, so no one tries to send up food later.", She squeezed his arm as they entered the Great Hall. Looking around, the older couple were at first a little surprised to find that all the separate groups of people had merged into one large group, Draco and Ginny, Harry and Luna, Ron and Lavender, George and Angelina, Bill and Fleur, and also in attendance Andromeda Tonks with little Teddy Lupin, Charlie sat with Hagrid, and Harry's aunt and cousin were in the center of the group. Everyone chatting, enjoying the company. It was at that point the Weasley's decided to put their plan on hold for a short while, and join in the conversations.

Susan Bones walked into the room, Harry catching sight of the blond witch, motioned for her to come over and join the ever expanding group. Introductions were made for those who didn't know each other, and soon all were eating and enjoying each others company. Minerva walked up to the table, glancing all around, then at Molly specifically,she nodded and said "I see most everyone is here............where's Hermione,?"

Molly and Arthur looked at each other, stifling a giggle, Molly said, "I believe she had a pressing engagement, but we will see her in the morning, I'm sure." Arthur nodded his red head, glanced up at the enchanted ceiling, my it seems Venus is bright tonight!" He and Molly smiled at each other, they were the only ones who knew just how bright the planet would be glowing before the night was over.

All the young couples sitting at the table looked at the Weasley parents, as if they had finally gone mental. No one had the audacity to ask what they were on about, and conversation turned back to the Memorial Service the following day. All were in agreement that it was going to be a very sad day. Molly Weasley spoke, "Yes, we have so many people to remember,the ones who won't have a chance to live a full and happy life, but we must also celebrate the living. Those of us who survived, must carry on, to live just a little extra for those who can not!"

The conversations began to wain, as all gathered there thought about Molly's words. Harry spoke up first, "I'm really tired, I think I'll turn in, tomorrow will be a long day,", holding out a hand to Luna, he asked "May I walk you up?". She rose from the table,and accepting his hand said, "Good night

everyone, I will see you tomorrow." They turned away, the other young couples rose as well, "Maybe we all should be getting some rest", Arthur's voice quietly added, as everyone departed.

The last people seated at the table, Petunia Dursley, her son Dudley and Minerva McGonagall, still sipping tea, Petunia spoke, "I am so surprised at how friendly everyone has been here, I never dreamed this world could be so kind, after the way we treated anything magical", her head shook, in shame and embarrassment, remembering the past. "I was so jealous of Lily and Severus, for getting to come here, while I was left behind. I wished I could be a witch too.", a far off look in her eyes.

Minerva McGonagall reached out a hand, but instead of taking hold of Petunia's she placed a round length of wood in it, "Try it she said, say the words Accio tea cup, while you move the wand like this" covering Petunia's hand with hers, showing her the wand movement for the spell.

Petunia's eye's widened, "Are you sure, I should try that", a look of fear crossed her face, as she wondered what would happen if it worked, or if it didn't.

Minerva smiled broadly,"You never know, there could be latent magic hidden in you, that never had the chance to exhibit itself before. There is no place more magical than Hogwarts, if something is hidden inside, this maybe the place, you will find out."

Petunia raised the wand, made of cherry wood and unicorn hair, pointed it at a teacup on the next table, and uttered the spell, "Accio tea cup". On the next table, a tea cup, rose up in the air, and slowly moved until it reached Petunia Dursley's outstretched hand., a gasp, and snort of delight came from the Muggle Aunt of Harry Potter.

Minerva took the wand back, handed it to Dudley, and said, "Your turn, you try for the sugar bowl", showing him the wand movement, she had shown his amazed mother.

Dudley, pointed in the direction of a sugar bowl, two tables away and said, "Accio sugar bowl", as like his mother before him, the sugar bowl rose from the table, and flew into his hand.

Minerva spoke quietly, "It would seem, that both of you have some magic, if you would like to learn more, we can give you a crash course, catching you up to the point, where you can take the owl post courses, we will be offering at the beginning of term, but you also have to remember the rules, no using magic on Muggles except to protect them, and then only if you can do so without being detected. Your husband Petunia, and your father Dudley, may not approve of your gifts, and you will have to decide how to proceed if that is the case." Looking between the two very confused, but excited people at the table, she smiled, adding,'It's always good to find more magical folks, our numbers have dwindled over the years. Voldemort was killing off the best and brightest witches and wizards faster than young couples could reproduce. And under the circumstances few were willing to have children, in the midst of a war."

Petunia and Dudley agreed not to tell anyone, until they had time to think of all the complications involved if they decided to embrace magic, could they live without Vernon, permanently, as he would not accept them as anything other than normal Muggles. They did however ask Minerva to help them purchase wands, a good sign they were seriously thinking of joining the magical world. They made their way to their guest rooms and prepared for a long night of soul searching and self examination, involving their futures.

Several hours had passed since departing the Great Hall, The seventh floor, of the castle was seeing more activity than it had since the night of the final battle, The Room of Requirement had suddenly become occupied with all the couples, looking for a place of privacy to discuss their plans for the immediate future, beginning when it was time to leave the school in two days time.

Harry and Luna had been the first to arrive there. He had not been sure what to expect, after the Fiendfyre, would the room still be intact? It had in the months time since the battle, been restored to its useful purpose, either by house elf magic, or by repairing itself, Harry could not tell, and it did not really matter, they had a place to talk. Walking past the tapestry three times, and saying they needed a place to talk, the door opened for them, entering they found many long sofas, and love seats arranged in a manner, to allow private conversation. They took a love seat closest to the fireplace, A tray with every imaginable drink, had been set on a table across the room, Harry summoned two bottles of Butterbeer, and they began their discussion.

Harry told Luna of his plans to return to Grimmauld Place, and asked her to join him there.

She looked at him, blue, gray eyes gazing deeply into his green ones," Harry, I'm not sure it would be a good idea, to live with you. I have very deep feelings for you, and I don't know if I would be able to resist, temptation, if we were staying so closely together. I haven't given myself to a man before, I wanted to save the first time, for my wedding night."

Harry looked even more deeply into her eyes, "I haven't been with anyone either Luna. I'm not the kind of guy that jumps in and out of bed with every witch that crosses my path, I've been a little busy the past few years, trying not to get killed as I took on Voldemort."

Luna seeing he was serious, asked "Not even with Ginny?", scooting a little closer to the dark haired young man, whose arm curled around her shoulder, holding her to his side.

Harry shook his head from side to side, "NO! We never did more than kiss, whether she saved herself, I don't know, She had other boyfriends before we were together, you know Michael Corner and Dean Thomas. I'd like to think she hadn't, for her sake as well as Draco's, he doesn't need leftovers from someone else, hope they make a go of it, her fire and his ice could make for an interesting life."

Luna laughed, her head coming to rest on Harry's shoulder. "That still doesn't solve our problem, I want to be with you Harry, but..............", she trailed off not finishing her statement.

Harry lifted her head from his shoulder, looked at her and said, "We could always stop by the Ministry and get married, on the way back.", kissing her softly, waiting for a response.

"Yes we could, but I've always dreamed of a real wedding, like Bill and Fleur had, with bridesmaids and music,and flowers"

Harry interrupted her, "And Death Eaters", he laughed at the shocked expression on her pretty face. They jumped apart at the sound of laughter coming from behind them. Their conversation had been so intense that they had not heard ALL the other young couples enter the room.

Ginny was the first to speak, "Harry Potter I do not care for your speculation, on my virginity. As it is none of your business, I will thank you to keep your opinions to yourself." Draco pulled her close,

hugging the fiery red headed girl as she stormed on at Harry." He kissed her, causing her to cease her rant.

George looked at Angelina, "I think Mum, will have something to say if none of us allow her to plan a wedding, we were going to stop at the Ministry too."

Neville and Hannah nodded they to were making a trip to the Ministry.

Percy and Audrey smiled, "us too", he said

The other couples all grinning, looked back and forth, between themselves, they had all had the same idea, a stop at the Ministry, and on with their lives.

The door opened again, Hermione and Severus entered the room, trying to find a place to be alone without the possibility of interruption, from the prying eyes of Molly Weasley, she looked at all the others saying "What's going on?"

The assembled group told the new comers of their plans for a quick elopement, looking at Hermione, eyebrows raised, "what about you two?", asked Harry and Ron together.

"We already did", Severus raised Hermione's left hand, the sapphire and diamond ring sparkled brightly.

Ron blurted, "When did you do that?, Mum's going to kill you!", As he held Lavender's hand, looking at her he said, think we ought to change our plans?"

"I had to make an honest woman of her", winking at the young witch at his side, "We had waited long enough, I was not going to allow the woman I love to lose her innocence, to me before we were, bound. We Port Keyed out earlier this evening, that's why we didn't go to supper, Your parents interrupted our wedding night,We'd thought this room might be a bit more private, that was obviously a wrong assumption.", a bit of a smirk crossed his thin lips, but there was no anger in his voice.

All the couples found seats on the sofas and love seats, drinks were passed around, as they debated the merits of waiting to let Molly Weasley plan their weddings, or eloping. It was Severus who came up with the devious suggestion of going ahead with their plans, but allowing Molly to plan a joint wedding at Christmas time when they would all gather, back at the school. In doing that he explained they could go ahead and begin their lives, but still have the formal wedding all young girls dream of. Hermione looked at her husband wondering if anyone else realized how romantic the man she loved could be, Probably not, but that did not matter, because she did.

The Minister of Magic was going to be very busy in a couple days. It was a good thing that Kingsley Shacklebolt was a discreet, man and would keep their secrets. He would not want to tangle with Molly, if she were to find out before Christmas that all her "Scarlet Women" were really happily married to the men of their dreams.

The only couple who could not visit the Ministry, were Draco and Ginny, they would have to wait two more months until she was of age, and nobody could object to their marriage, on grounds of coercion.

They would wait, but Merlin it would be a long two months.

With that decided the younger couples all departed the room to allow the newlyweds a place to have their honeymoon, in peace.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 32

_**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and **_

_**Wizardry Memorial Service**_

The new day had arrived, much faster than anyone had ever imagined that it would. Molly and Arthur Weasley entered The Great Hall, followed by their children, Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood, Lavender Brown, Draco Malfoy, Neville Longbottom, Hannah Abbott, Susan Bones, Petunia and Dudley Dursley, and many more people, all in search of coffee, tea and something to eat. The Weasley family and friends took seats around the former Gryffindor table, silver pots filled with coffee, were being passed around, China tea pots, also found their way around the table. Large bowls of steaming porridge, platters overflowing with fat juicy sausages, crispy bacon, smoked ham, scrambled eggs, waffles, pancakes, toast, suddenly popped in, filling the table. Most of the people were used to food magically appearing, all except for Petunia and Dudley, and Mr. and Mrs. Creevey, who had joined the table as well, large quantities of food suddenly appearing was a bit startling for the Muggle relatives joining in the days ceremonies. Mrs. Creevey jumping back, overturning her coffee cup. The dark liquid ran down the length of the table before Molly used a banishing charm, and cleaned the mess away. Mrs. Creevey smiled at Molly, saying "That is one thing that I wish would work for me. It would be so nice to be able to do my housework with a little help."

Molly glanced up at the brilliantly blue ceiling, two or three wispy white clouds, floated overhead. From the looks reflected from outside, it would be a beautiful day, to remember the lost. A half smile crossed her face,"Magic and spells are nice, but I would give it all up, immediately, if it would bring even one of our children back, I'd live like the people in your world."

Mrs. Creevey, returning the partial smile, agreed, "I would give up any of my conveniences, electricity, appliances, computer, anything and everything if............but I know, nothing can bring back the dead, there is no magic of any kind for that.", a tear slipped from her eye, slid down her cheek, and landed on her hand.

Andromeda Tonks picking up baby Teddy, patting him on the back, added "If there were anything that would bring them back fully,would we really want to drag them back. Are we that selfish, unable to let them rest in peace?" Settling Teddy back in her lap, she lifted her coffee cup adding, "I love my family, Nymphadora, Ted, and yes Remus too, because my daughter loved him, but I wouldn't drag them back to this existence, not when they have moved on without us. I know one day we will be reunited, but it will have to be me that goes to join them, and as much as I miss them, I hope it isn't for a long time, after all, I've got this little fellow to look out for now, offering her grandson his bottle. Besides think of everything I can share with them, when it is my turn."

Molly and Mrs. Creevey looked at each other , then turned to stare at Andromeda, both thinking to themselves, why can't I be that unselfish, I want my child back, and nothing will ever change that. Would they try to drag back Fred or Colin? That was one question that would require enormous amounts of thought, one thing was certain tho, Andromeda Tonks was a very strong witch, and both women wished they could emulate her. Why did they have to be the ones that were weak? Some questions defied answering, and that was one of them.

Arthur looked about the room, scanning each table carefully, looking for Hermione. No she was not there, had she and Severus elected to not let everyone know that he still lived. Were they waiting for a more appropriate time? The hands on the large clock behind the hall, indicated it was only an hour until the Ministry Service, out on the grounds. There was going to be a dedication of the war memorial, names of all the dead, in both wars were inscribed on the white marble memorial. Unless Arthur missed his guess, Hermione and Severus activities, kept them from informing Kingsley or Minerva of his survival. If they didn't turn up in the next thirty minutes he was going to have to do it himself, that was one chore he did not look forward to, all the questions would be flying at him, and he had few answers, besides anti-venom, blood replenishing potions, He knew Hermione Granger searched for the man, found him, and they were closeted away in his former quarters. That was something for the two of them to deal with, maybe he should send his Patronus, to make sure they were awake, and preparing for the Memorial Service.

The sound of boots echoing off the stone floor, caught his attention, before he was able to send his weasel Patronus, with a message. All heads turned to the doorway, the former students knew that sound, it was the sound of the Potions Master making an entrance. Each person continued watching, waiting, as the foot steps grew louder, the closer they came. The group from the night before, pretended this was the first time they had seen the man.

An audible gasp filled the hall at the sight of the tall man wearing dark green dress robes, escorting a brightly beaming Hermione Granger. He walked in tall and proud, head held high, Hermione's hand had slipped into his as they entered through the doors, and neither of them made any effort to let go.

Minerva bounced out of her seat, glided quickly to stand in front of the couple, who had arrived very late for breakfast. "Hermione, Severus it's good to see you, she reached a bony, old hand out and took hold of their clasped hands, do I take it you've been here since last night?" a smile, the kind she rarely shared with the world graced her face, as both of them looked at each other, before turning to face her, nodding that yes they had arrived the night before, but were too tired to join in the group feeding frenzy, in the Great Hall, and had sandwiches sent up, in case they woke hungry.

Minerva leaned into Hermione and whispered so only she could hear, "I hope you remembered to take the potion, we wouldn't want any accidents, from your fraternizing activities.", smiling she winked and said,"OH well, even an accident can be trained in about twelve years. Are we to expect an announcement soon?"

The younger witch, cheeks turning pink, slide her left hand out for Minerva's inspection, "  
That's why we were late getting here. Severus slipped out to his vault and retrieved this family heirloom", motioning to the sapphire and diamond ring blazing on her hand.

The older witch, put an arm around each of the people in the entrance way, "winking at Severus, she whispered to him, "You didn't waste any time, young man." patting his arm as she let loose.

The dark man, looked down at his former colleague, and answered her with all the sincerity he had ever felt, "Minerva, I've wasted more than half of my life, it's time to begin making up for it now.", leaning in he kissed Minerva's old wrinkled cheek, asking as he did,"Do I have your permission to marry your favorite Gryffindor?"

Tears had formed in her weary eyes, "Oh Severus, I know the two of you will be happy, Hermione loves you with all her heart, just know this, if you ever hurt her, you will answer to me!"

He let out a laugh, that sounded so foreign to the ears of everyone in the room with the exception of Hermione and a very startled looking Petunia Dursley, who had not heard that laugh in over twenty five years.

Petunia slowly stood, walked over to the couple, the sunlight streaming through the windows set ablaze the atmosphere in the room, holding out a shaking hand to the man, spoke quietly, "Severus, it's good to see you, alive and well. I heard, as all the others here, that you were dead. I'm really glad that is not true."

Severus eyed her warily, took the proffered hand, holding it for a heartbeat, before releasing it, saying, "Petunia, it has been a long time." Hermione's eyes moved between the two people, watching Severus' reaction, to finding Lily's sister at Hogwarts. She needn't have worried, the man at her side, showed grace, and decorum as he spoke to the tall, blond woman. "How are you doing?"

Petunia smiled kindly, looking at the young woman at his side, whose hand he clasped tightly, as she added, "I'm doing well, thank you, It seems that you are as well.", nodding in Hermione's direction. His hand squeezed the young witches affectionately, "yes, I am doing well, now., thank you very much." She turned and retook her seat at the table.

The rest of the group, had all stood by the time Petunia, retook her seat, with the exception of Dudley, who had never met the man before, remaining politely quiet as he sipped his coffee. The large family of Weasleys plus company moved to encircle, Hermione and Severus. The group, pressing in on all sides, voices colliding as everyone tried to speak at once.

Severus and Hermione felt hands, patting their backs, arms, anywhere the people could touch, without being improper. Harry and Luna, Ron and Lavender, and Ginny and Draco, were the last of the people to approach them, patiently waiting for everyone to greet the newly discovered living hero. Severus arm moved to wrapping Hermione close to his side as her friends approached, he was still unsure of the reaction of the young people he had bullied in class all those years, bullied to show how life would be under Death Eater rule, but also letting his Slytherins think life would be handed to them on a silver platter, He would not tell them, in the real world they would be expected to look out for themselves, that there was no free pass.

Harry Potter approached them last,his green eyes, Lily's eyes, staring into the black depths of Severus Snape, seeing they were no longer empty,but finding them alight from within his very being, held out his hand to the man, he had once hated, as much as Voldemort."Sir!, It is very good to see you, Are you well?"

The older wizard, accepted the young mans outstretched hand of friendship, shook it as if they had greeted each other in this manner all of their lives, "Mr. Potter, thank you, Yes I am doing well, and you?", releasing the firm handshake after a proper amount of time had passed.

Harry, glancing between Hermione and the former potions teacher, smiled, looked down at Luna, whose other hand he was holding, and answered the man, "Yes sir! I am quite well, thanks to you!, and everyone else who fought to bring down Voldemort." There were no gasps or hisses from the assembled as he said the name of the formerly most feared wizard in history.

Severus head inclined, in understanding of the young wizards acknowledgment of all who worked together to bring peace to their world. He looked at Harry, and for the first time, other then in the Shrieking Shack, saw that he indeed was more like his mother. A look of remembering something that had once brought him happiness, crossed over his features, before he spoke, " I feel that I must Thank You, if it were not for your defeat of him, I would not, be able to "Live", even if I had survived, I would be out in the world hiding, unable to have any life at all. As you know the life I led for the past twenty years, had never been my own, ALWAYS in service to one master or another, now it is my sincere hope that we, ALL, are able to move forward and be happy."

"Sir, that is my hope as well," Looking between all the people gathered, the couples, that had never thought they would be together, because they were settling for the easy choice, instead of the right ones. A grin as large as one Fred Weasley would bestow on a person he had used a successful prank on broke over his face, "Do you think, we may become friends...............in time? Sir", adding the signifier almost as an after thought.

Severus' head shook, "No!", another hearty laugh spilled from his chest, as he looked at the perplexed young wizard, who had offered him friendship, "I think we ARE friends already, or we had better be", gazing into Hermione's brown eyes adoringly, "We have no choice in that matter anymore, if we wish to have a peaceful life." Leaning in he kissed Hermione quickly, quelling any attempt of a retort from her lips.

"Well Sir, in that case you better call me Harry, instead of Mr. Potter. I don't know many friends that use formal titles." the messy black haired wizard, smiled at everyone encircling them, thinking he would receive a rejection to his request, the man after all had all the old world grace and formality afforded to it.

Severus Snape's head cocked to one side, examining the young man, turned to Hermione leaned close and whispered so only she could hear, "do you think I should play with him a bit, before I let him off the hook?" Her brown eyes flashed, not a warning, but a playful look his way, "Sure, but don't be too hard on him, I don't think he could take it, if you really did reject his offer." He nodded, looking back at Harry, "Mr. Potter, what do you mean by that, I am who I am, formality is all I have ever known, if it is not good enough for you, then maybe I was mistaken, about a possible friendship."

Harry's face became very pale, he started to turn, to walk away, when he heard the hearty laugh, rumbling from the dark man, along with Hermione's high pitched giggle. Turning back around to face the couple, he was astonished to see tears of mirth in Severus Snape's black eyes. "You........ You, were making a joke? Oh Merlin, the world has come to an end .again.", his own laugh adding to the mix, soon the entire assembled group of witches, wizards, and Muggles joined in. With the tension of the moment broken, Severus extended his hand to the young wizard, "Harry, it's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Severus, by the way, as it seems we will most likely be traveling in the same social circles from now on, we should be on an equal footing, agreed?" Harry Potter smiled at the man who had protected him, all his school years, while tormenting him at the same time, thinking this will take some getting used to, but he really did desire a friendship with the man, who had loved his mother, and now loved one of his best friends.

The time had come, for the group to move outside to the memorial Service, a platform had been erected near Dumbledore's white, marble tomb, by Hagrid, and Mr. Filch. Kingsley Shacklebolt stood on the raised surface, looking out as the groups of people took their seats, in the rows of white chairs, setting in an arc, around the lake. The front row, had been reserved for the survivors of the Battle of Hogwarts. As he watched the pairs of young people, took seats, hands clasped together, comforting one another. His eyes widened suddenly in surprise, at the appearance of Hermione Granger, who tenderly held the hand of Severus Snape, taking their seats next to Harry Potter and Luna Lovegood on one side and Ronald Weasley and Lavender Brown on the other. Molly Weasley and her husband filed in behind, followed by Minerva McGonagall. Taking out his quill, he quickly edited his speech, glancing at the former spy, sitting very much alive in the front row, nodded in his direction, and continued writing on the parchment in front of him. When everyone was seated he began.

"Withes ,Wizards, and Muggle guests, we are here today to remember those brave souls, who gave the ultimate gift, sacrificing their lives in an effort to defeat the dark lord Voldemort. Without their courage and bravery we would not be here today, free to work, go to school, to do the things that bring us happiness. The names of those lost, both in this war and the previous one we are here to honor are,

Lily Potter

James Potter

Marlene McKinnon

Malcolm McKinnon

Matthew McKinnon

Martin McKinnon

Martha McKinnon

Edgar Bones

Gideon Prewett

Fabian Prewett

Emmeline Vance

Amelia Bones

Albus Dumbledore

Alastor Moody

Dirk Creswell

Ted Tonks

Bathilda Bagshot

Fred Weasley

Colin Creevey

Remus Lupin

Nymphadora Tonks Lupin

Dobby the House Elf

Gornak the Goblin

and all the others, whose names we may never know. We now award these brave souls the Order of Merlin First Class, in a posthumous tribute to their courage and bravery, for helping our world to survive, and for us to live.

Most of you had expected to hear another name on that list. The name of the man who for twenty years worked tirelessly, to bring information to The Order of the Phoenix, in protecting Harry Potter, and passing the information he would need to defeat Voldemort. The man who daily risked his life, and mind, spying on Voldemort from within his inner circle. That same man, allowed himself to be used by Albus Dumbledore, to finish his life, in order to secure for Harry, the protection of a legendary wand, to protect the children of Hogwarts when Voldemort finally gained control of the school, forced to live yet another lie, the life of a devoted Death Eater, and outcast from the side of the Light. Severus Snape."

As his name was said aloud, Severus hand sought comfort in Hermione's small hand. He did not stand on ceremony, when it was him being honored. She clasped his hand in both of hers, rubbing the back of his long fingers, with her thumb, calming, caring, lovingly. He leaned his head to the side, as did she, resting them together, as they listened to Kingsley continue.

"It is with great pleasure to announce, that this is one Order of Merlin First Class, I am able to present to a survivor, of both horrible wars. Professor, would you please come forward, along with the rest of the members of The Order of the Phoenix, Dumbledore's Army, Teachers of Hogwarts, and the private witches and wizards that participated in The Battle of Hogwarts, to accept your honor?"

The group of former warriors, moved to the platform, each step bringing them closer to the tall, black wizard and his assistant for presentation of medals. Each of the honorees passed by, accepting their honor, and returning to their seats.

Kingsley, once again stepped forward, "In closing, I would like to challenge all of you, to live your lives to the fullest, live each day as if it were your last, and carry the memory of those, who gave us this freedom, in your hearts. Live for them as well as yourselves. Thank You, and good day!", he descended from the platform moving toward the front row of seats, and the group of allies he had fought beside. A Twinkle in his eyes, worthy of Albus Dumbledore shown from his eyes, as he stepped up, greeting each one sharing more conversation, than had been appropriate during the formal ceremony. When he reached Severus and Hermione his voice becoming a bit quieter, leaning toward the couple, speaking "Severus, I must say I am happy to see you, not as surprised as you might think, having heard rumbling from all my sources, that your body had disappeared. I'm very glad that they were correct.", throwing a large hand on Severus shoulder, "Really happy!"

Severus nodded, accepting the kind words, glancing at Hermione, whose face was shining in the morning light, "As am I Kingsley, as am I.", the pale man's hand found the small of the young witches back, guiding her in the direction of the castle. Her arm came up and snaked it's way around his slim waist, as they walked silently together, the next stop, their rooms to change into less formal attire, for lunch in the Great Hall, and an afternoon to be spent with friends. Severus looked down at Hermione once again, thinking "Friends", a new concept, to the man who had spent an entirely solitary existence until recently. Shaking his head to clear the rampaging thoughts, he smiled, stopping on the stairs leading down to the dungeons, put both long arms around the young woman at his side and held her close, placing kisses on the corners of her mouth, this activity was something he was becoming used to quite quickly, and would spend an eternity participating in, and if spending time with their friends had to be a part of it, so be it. Releasing her, they continued on down the stone stairs, to his private quarters

Molly Weasley looked at her husband Arthur,as they made their way back to the castle, her arms came up,and circled around his back, hugging him as close to her heart as possible, without crushing her amethyst dress robes, from the contact. Her shinning eyes met his dancing ones, "It appears there will be several bindings to be planned, I'll have to dig out my Gildaroy Lockhart party planning books and get busy, as she counted off couples standing in the hall. Making a mental list:

Severus and Hermione

Harry and Luna

Draco and Ginny

Ronald and Lavender

George and Angelina

Percy and Audrey

Neville and Hannah

Dudley and Susan ?? (that one would be a question for a while.)

Dean and Alicia

Lee and Katie

How many other young couples were ready to start their lives together? It was good to see the young people happy in each others company. Arthur looked at his wife, rolling his eyes, he remembered all the preparation that went into Bill and Fleur's wedding. Of course there would be no need for protective charms, they were no longer having to hide from The Ministry, or Death Eaters, but by Merlin, this could get complicated, if he didn't get her calmed down. "Dear, nine separate weddings?, The Burrow can't handle that many parties, and neither can you."

Molly, stared off into space, the plans forming in her mind would not be squashed down by her husbands skepticism. She had to take charge or there would be more Scarlet Women, than had been during the first war, but as she thought about her and Arthur's days of courting, a blush crept to her cheeks, as she too had been a Scarlet Woman, they had not waited until they were married, to consummate their relationship. That had been one of the reasons for their elopement, her brothers had found out, and were out for Arthur's hide. Fabian had been the most vocal about the matter, stating he would hex that red headed Git, into the next century, if he touched his sister before a proper binding had taken place.

Now she saw it as her duty, to take charge of the nine, or possibly ten couples, who given half a chance would progress to intimacy, IF they hadn't already. She was almost certain Hermione and Severus had moved to that point, from what she and Arthur had witnessed, but they were mature adults, if they had she wasn't as worried about the talk that would spring up, concerning their relationship. She would however put them at the top of her list, to have a binding before any little Snape's made there way into existence. Little Snapes, that thought made Molly smile to herself, Severus and Hermione's genetics would produce the most brilliant, clever children, to attend Hogwarts in centuries. The teachers in the future would have their work cut out for them, in any attempt to educate those children, beyond what their parents would teach them, they would probably come in as first years with more knowledge both wizard and Muggle than had ever been witnessed at the school.

Ronald and Lavender, on the other hand, would produce what? She loved her son, as much as she loved all her children, but Ronald was a conundrum. Would their offspring be selfish, arrogant, what? For a few moments, Molly hoped that they would never, reproduce. With a jolt, she realized, that wasn't what she wished for them, she wanted them to be happy, and if children were in their future, she would love them as much as she loved any of her grandchildren.

Ginny and Draco, now the two of them would have beautiful children, if looks were important, they would be rivals, for Bill and Fleur's future children. Molly had to stop thinking about grandchildren when it occurred to her, Harry's children, and Hermione's children, would not be her grandchildren, at least not by blood. That thought made her sad, as she at one time had expected they would join the family, by marriage. Looking at the happy couples, moving about the room, conversing with each other, she knew now, the right thing wasn't the easy thing, at least as far as her extended family was concerned. The friends of her youngest children, had families of their own, but she and Arthur would always consider them a part of the Weasley Family, as well.

The luncheon was a buffet style affair. Everyone was invited to fill their plates, move around, visiting with the others as they nibbled the finger foods provided. The ceiling of the Great Hall brighter blue, than it had been in the early morning, reflected the feelings of camaraderie, shared by those in attendance. Time passed quickly, as it has a habit of doing when one is deep in thought, soon they found themselves making their way back out to the grounds for the Memorial dedication. The marble structure stood close to Dumbledore's tomb. Few words were spoken, as everything of importance had been said in the morning ceremony. Minerva unveiled the monument, and all stood silently for a few moments, in tribute to the fallen heroes. As the sun was setting, Kingsley laid a wreath in the water, and asked all present to raise their lit wands in a final salute and farewell to their comrades. The sun falling completely below the horizon, lit wands lifted skyward, circled the lake, as silence fell over the survivors.

The guests would all spend one more night at the castle, before departing the next day for their separate residences.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 33

Leaving Hogwarts

As morning came upon the castle, the sun reflected in the ceiling of the Great Hall, all of the friends and families descended from upper floors, to enjoy a final meal together, before departing for their own homes.

Molly Weasley walked in the room, a look of pure puzzlement on her face. When could she get these wedding preparations under way? Severus and Hermione were greatly weighing on her mind. She didn't care to see them living together, without being bound, legally. Why was she being such a busy body, it wasn't any of her business, not really. However as Hermione had told her, the Granger parents would not be returning from Australia, they had built a new life there, and were going to have a baby. Under these circumstances, she felt it was up to her and Arthur, to make the young woman see sense and wait for marriage, before cohabitation. If she would see. The witch was a stubborn young thing, she had not listened when everyone told her Severus was dead, no she went out and found him. It was going to be a full time job to dissuade her to wait until they were married.

Arthur took Molly's arm leading her to the table, already inhabited by the young people, and Minerva. Yes she was now counting Severus as a young person, he was indeed ten years younger than she and Arthur, and he was acting, so....young. It was not in a bad way, he had always seemed too old for his actual age, but having lived the life he had, added greatly to the appearance of age on his face, until Hermione. The young witch had worked her magic on him, and he now seemed as young as she.

The Weasley's sat down, a pot of coffee was passed immediately to Molly, by her red headed daughter. "Here Mum, let me pour for you.", taking back the pot, and Molly's cup, filling it, and then reaching for Arthur's did the same. She set the pot back down, looking at her parents, wondering how she would tell them, she was planning to stay at the school, and help finish the repair work, before the start of the school term. However, before she could think of a way to broach the subject with them, the other young people at the table all looked in Molly Weasley's direction, Percy spoke up for the group, "Mum, would you be interested in planning a wedding or ten?"

Molly's eyes flew to her middle son,her mouth fell open, but no sound came out, She tried once again, sputtering.....a wedding, whose........wedding....whose getting married?" Looking from one couple to the next, until she had scanned the entire group. Picking up her coffee cup,taking a sip, swallowing, she looked at Percy and Audrey, "The two of you are planning on getting married soon?"

Percy nodded,"Yes Mum, but we are not the only ones", Each couple looked at her, grinning, and said, "Yes!". Molly's hands flew to her mouth to cover the scream, that twas trying to escape, from her.

"What do you mean when you all say yes?", as she eyed the people surrounding her. Her head bobbing, as she turned it back and forth, between all the couples.

Severus came to the rescue of the group once again, "Molly, we are all asking you to plan one large joint wedding, to be held here at Hogwarts, on Christmas Eve.", 20 heads nodded in agreement, as they stared at the bemused witch sitting with her mouth gaping open once again.

"Are you serious, or just having a go at me?", Molly questioned, looking at Severus. "Not that I would think you capable of that kind of a joke Severus,but I'm not so sure about the rest of these people.", waving her hand in a huge circle, indicating the entire gathering.

The black eyed wizard, smirked, "I assure you we are very serious, Ma'am, we wish you to be in charge of the details for a joint wedding, Are you not up to it?", his eyebrow raised, turning to the others he said, "I suppose we can make other arrangements if we have to......................"

Before the sentence finished falling from his lips, Molly Weasley was on her feet, squealing like a giddy school girl. "YES YES YES, I will do it, if all of you promise me one thing." The couples eyed her warily, what would she ask of them, "I want a promise from all of you there will be no intimacy, before you are legally married."

The gasp that rose from the group hid the secret, that by the end of the day, all but one couple would be legally married, because they also knew breaking a promise to Molly Weasley could be considered the equivalent of breaking an unbreakable vow. Severus looked at the group, winked so Molly could not see and said, "I will assure you there will not be anything untoward, happening before marriage." Molly looked at him suspiciously, she was sure that there had already been something between him and Hermione. But chose not to comment. "If you assure me of no sex before marriage, I would be honored to plan the weddings." Each couple answered "agreed, even Ginny and Draco, who now had to wait, no matter what, for her birthday agreed", to Molly's demand.

That bit of a revelation made for a change in plans for the youngest Weasley. She would accompany her parents back to the Burrow, but that did not mean daily trips to Hogwarts would not be happening. She had promised Minerva to help with the restoration of the school, and her promise would be kept. Draco smiled, he could wait, for the young woman to come of age, he would not take advantage of the girl, who had stolen his heart.

As Molly sat, sipping her coffee, she wondered to herself, just how many of these couples would really wait for marriage. She was not a prude, but there was virtue in waiting. She wished with all her heart, that she had, even though Arthur was the only man she had ever been with. It would have been nice to have had a real wedding of her own.

Breakfast finished quickly, the young folks began making their preparations to leave. It had been agreed by all, that they would leave separately, and meet at the Ministry, Severus and Hermione would join them and act as witnesses. Even though the others had not been there to witness their marriage, that had been done by Mafalda Hopkirk and Proudfoot, who just happened to be at the Ministry, when they arrived, and could be counted on for keeping their mouths shut.

Before departing Ron pulled Arthur aside, "Dad, could you do me a favor?", the young man asked his father politely.

Arthur eyed him, "That depends, son what do you need?", wondering how much money he would be asked to hand over.

Ron said, "You know that old ice cream truck, you said I could have?", Arthur nodded, "Well do you have time to throw a couple cleaning charms at it, and see if it will run?, I need to go to the Muggle DMV, is what Hermione called it, to get a drivers license."

Arthur looked at his son in wonder, "Why do you need it running?, Are you planning on driving it?"

Ron nodded his head, "Yeah Dad, Lavender bought Florean Fortescue's old ice cream place, and she wants to expand to the Muggle side of London with a mobile delivery truck." We will be working together, long hours, hard work, but it's what I really want to do. The job at the Ministry is what Harry wants to do, I was just going because I had nothing else in mind, at least nothing I really wanted to do."

Arthur put his hand on his son's shoulder, "Sure son, I'll clean it up a bit, and see that it's safe to drive, remember there will be no magic to it, no flying." Smiling at the tall red headed boy, he winked, Lavender found the way to your heart, through your stomach huh?"

Ron shrugged his shoulders, "Yeah I guess she did., Thanks Dad, I better say bye to Mum, and get going.", turning he threw his arms around his mother, scooped her off her feet, in a hug,and set her back down. "I love you Mum! I've got to get going, or I'll not get to the DMV before it closes."he kissed her cheek, and turned looking at Lavender, mouthed I'll see you soon, and left the school.

One by one the young people began leaving the school, the last people to go were Severus and Hermione, stopping to talk to Minerva on their way out. The older witch gazed at the pair, "Do the two of you ever plan on telling Molly about your detour to the Ministry?", smiling she handed Hermione a roll of parchment, "If you are planning a subversive plot you best remember marriages are a matter of public record.", winking at the young couple. "You had better ask for all the records to be sealed until after Christmas, or you will be dealing with one very angry witch. And tell everyone I send my congratulations and best wishes. I look forward to the formal events at Christmas." Severus and Hermione smiled at her, both leaning in and each kissing one of her cheeks.

"Thank you Minerva, I don't know what we would do without you,", Hermione hugged the older witch "When did you find out?"

"Oh, about the time Molly and Arthur turned up for supper, grinning like a couple with a secret, but I guess they weren't the only ones with one, were they?", She pushed them toward the front doors, "I believe you had better be on your way, you have a wedding or eight to attend this afternoon."

They walked down the front path, to the gates and stepped outside, wrapping their arms around each other they turned, spun..........

Standing outside the Ministry of Magic, they walked inside, to meet the group of other young people, who would join their lives today. Severus lifted Hermione's hand to his lips, and kissed her small fingers as they made their way to Kingsley's office. When they opened the door, they were greeted by 16 sets of eyes, watching the tender moment they had been sharing.

The secretary in Kingsley's outer office showed them inside to his person office. He looked over the group, then at Severus and Hermione, "What can I do for all of you?", he asked, standing in front of the

group of young witches and wizards.

"We would like to get married," Kingsley wasn't sure who had spoken, "Oh OK, who's getting married?" he asked wondering about the number of people standing in front of him.

Two by two, joined hands were raised , Harry and Luna, Ron and Lavender, Percy and Audrey, George and Angelina, Neville and Hannah, Dean and Alicia, Lee and Katie, Dudley and Susan.

Kingsley shook his head in astonishment, "Severus, aren't you and Hermione wanting to join this party?, Might as well make a complete set."

Severus looked down at his wife, before answering Kingsley, "Sorry Minister, but your too late for those honors, we already wed, the assistant Minister did the honors for us, as you were unavailable at the time." "We would ask that you see to it that all the records, including ours are sealed until after Christmas, as Molly Weasley is in the process of planning a joint formal wedding for all of us, OH also expect to be hearing from Draco Malfoy and Ginny Weasley, after her birthday, she will be coming of age in two months, and I don't believe they will wish to wait any longer, if you know what I mean?"

"Dear Merlin, Molly will kill all of us if she ever finds out, are you sure you don't want to wait, for the formal ceremony?", Glancing back and forth between all of the young couples, he shook his head, "No! I don't suppose you do, I will commend you for waiting until marriage before intimacy, you have all been taught well. Severus, Hermione your example is a good one, now if you will be willing to witness the bindings, we can begin."

They stepped to their respective places and both nodded for the Minister of Magic to begin the weddings. It took longer than any of them had expected, two hours had passed, before the nine couples, exited the Ministry. They looked at each other before Harry spoke up, "Let's all go to Grimmauld Place and celebrate, Kreacher will love having company to cook for. I'm starving, anyone else?" The group agreed, Grimmauld Place it would be to celebrate eight weddings and one two day anniversary.

The couples all followed Harry into the house, he called out, "Kreacher, I'm home, we have guests."

The House Elf entered the sitting room,his gleaming white tea towel sparkling clean, locket on his chest bouncing, he bowed low, "Master Harry, welcome back Sir!" The old elf looked up at the guests his master had brought home, he recognized most of them, bowing to each. Harry said, "Kreacher, this is my wife Luna, and these are our friends. Most of us married this afternoon, we would like to celebrate, can you arrange a party, on such short notice?"

Kreacher grinned, "It would be a pleasure, Sir, Kreacher will have everything ready shortly,", snapping his fingers a tray appeared with drinks, champagne and long stemmed fluted glasses for a toast to the happy occasion. "Will Master and Mistress's guests be staying the night?" Kreacher can have rooms ready in short order, if you like."

The group looked around at each other, not one of the couples had made plans for where they would spend the night. Harry said, "That would be a good idea Kreacher, we have enough rooms for everyone."

The tray of glasses was handed around, Severus poured the sparkling drink, into each persons glass, when they were all filled Harry said, "I think the first toast, should be to the 'Old Married Couple", Severus and Hermione, here's to a long and happy life, Cheers!", everyone sipped toasting the beaming young woman and her tall dark wizard.

They toasted each couple in turn, sipping their drinks as each was wished joy.

Kreacher called from the dining room, "Dinner is served, if you would make your way in and be seated, Kreacher will serve."bowing as each couple entered taking their seats. The old house elf, moved about serving each person generous portions of Steak and roast potatoes, crispy vegetables. Setting extra servings on platters in the center of the table, allowing the guests to serve themselves more if they so wished. He left the room, moving quickly upstairs to make the rooms ready for company.

The group began conversing as they ate, Each couple was trying to decide where they would be living after tonight. George and Angelina were going to live in the flat above the joke shop, Harry and Luna of course would, stay at Grimmauld Place, Ron and Lavender had a little place, behind the ice cream shop, Percy and Audrey would live at her flat in London, Lee and Katie would go to her flat , Dean and Alicia to her flat, Dudley and Susan could go to her flat, that just left Severus and Hermione to decide between her house and Spinners End. Severus did not care as long as they were together, Hermione secretly loved the mystery surrounding Spinners End and told him she would love to live in his home. They could sell her house, or rent it out to someone wanting to live in the suburbs. Hermione had already calculated that there would be room at Spinners End for her book collection as well as his, and he had told her of the potions lab in the basement. They could always make modifications to suit her needs.

Kreacher returned to the dining room, cleared away the dirty dishes, before bringing in a multi tiered wedding cake. "Kreacher will have to cut and serve the cake, as there are too many brides and grooms too cut the cake, unless you wish to." looking to Harry for his approval, before slicing the beautiful, pudding. Harry nodded for him to go ahead and serve them. They ate quietly, wondering how to quickly and politely excuse themselves from each others company, it was most of the couples wedding night. Hermione and Severus noticed the unusual stillness, and he without the use of Legillamancy, decided to make the first excuse, for an early night, after all he and Hermione were still newlyweds too.

Kreacher showed each couple to a room, bowing them in, and closing the doors, respectfully behind them. As he left each room, silencing charms were being put in place by the occupants, before retiring, none of them heard the little bit of Elf Magic that was sent their way.

The old Elf grinned from ear to ear, thinking to himself, that there had not been this much happiness in the former House of Black, since......well..........ever. In a few months there would be even more happiness, as the house filled with little ones. Dropping his head, ashamed he was thinking those kind of thoughts he made his way to the dining room, clearing away the rest of the dishes, taking them to the kitchen and washing them, before extinguishing the lights, and going to his clean cupboard, and curling up, under his cozy patchwork comforter the bushy headed witch gave him for Christmas years ago. Kreacher was happy, he had a family to serve, and it was his pleasure to do so, for someone as kind as Harry Potter. He fell asleep dreaming of the lovely breakfast he would prepare for the young couples in the morning.

The smell of waffles and bacon wafted through the dark house, as the occupants began to stir. One door after another slowly creaked open, the young people emerged into the cool hallways. Showers and other morning rituals preformed, witches and wizards made their way to the basement kitchen, in search of coffee.

Harry and Luna were the first to arrive, preparing to greet their guests. Luna's dreamy eyes watched her new husband as he said, "Good Morning Kreacher, It smells great in here."

The old house elf nodded, bowed, saying "Good Morning Master, Mistress, would you care for coffee?", pouring the steaming drink, before either of them could formulate an answer.

Luna leaned toward Harry, "This is great, I could get used to not having to fix coffee when I'm still half asleep, OH Thank You Kreacher, You are wonderful!", sipping from the china cup, a shiver ran up her spine, realizing this was now her home and she wouldn't have to fix her own coffee, unless she wished to do so.

Harry smiled at his bride, "Luna you are amazing,coffee, breakfast, lunch, dinner, they will all be taken care of, unless you want to use your cooking talents, but I can think of other things we could do to use our time.", winking at her, watching a hint of pink appear on her cheeks.

She swatted his arm, playfully, "Oh Harry, you are..."

Ron and Lavender walked into the kitchen, arms entwined, giggles emitting from the young witch, "Good Morning!", the greeted in unison. Seeing the coffee, Ron looked at Kreacher, "Oh Yeah, I could really use some of that, how about some coffee, Kreacher?"

As Kreacher was pouring their coffee, all the other guests, found their way to the kitchen, greetings of Good Morning were wished all around, while the house elf after finishing with the coffee brought out platters of waffles, and bacon, warmed syrup, fruit, and eggs. As Harry took the first bite he realized he had not told Kreacher that they needed to keep their marriages a secret. "UH Kreacher!... We need you to not tell anyone, about our marriages, until after Christmas. Molly Weasley is planning a big formal ceremony for all of us on Christmas Eve."

The old elf looked at Harry, nodding that he understood, "As you wish, Master Harry.", pouring more coffee for the people he now had the pleasure of serving.

"You know, maybe I should suggest, that you help here with arrangements, to throw her off the trail." Harry said, running his fingers thru his messy black hair. "What do you lot think?", Glancing from one couple, to the next.

Severus and Hermione stared at each other a moment before he spoke, "Harry Potter, I do believe you are just as devious as your father.", There was no malice in his voice, as a smirk broke across the formerly dour face."All of you realize, we will have to keep in close contact, if we are to succeed at this subterfuge, with any success?"

All heads bobbed up and down, acknowledging that they were now going to have to keep up with each other, closely. "Lavender having finished eating, glanced at the other witches, her voice quietly spoke, "Ladies shall we go into the sitting room, while the men finish?" The witches all smiled, knowing what was to come next, rose from their seats and followed the new Mrs. Weasley, into the sitting room.

The younger wizards looked at each other, then turned to Severus, "What was that all about?" Ron asked, while he swallowed the last bite of bacon.

Severus smirk, firmly in place, stared at the young man. "You have no clue, do you?" A small chuckle, escaped him, as the young wizards all shook their heads from side to side.

"Our wives, are comparing our performances, from last nights activities.", Lifting his cup he swallowed the last sip.

Ron Weasley, gasped in horror, "They...They wouldn't really do that, would they?", His face a deep scarlet, the shade of Gryffindor House, as he stared at all the other new husbands.

Severus, setting the empty cup down, looked at the young red headed man, "OH, I assure they will. Do

you have something that you are ashamed of?" teasing him unmercifully, some habits would take a while to break.

Ron's face went very pale, before he answered, "I...I...I ..don't think so, but it was my first time, don't tell me all of you did everything perfectly?" His head twisted and turned looking at each of the other men, seated at the scrubbed wooden table.

Laughter broke out, everyone of the men, suddenly feeling that they were under scrutiny, found that was the only way to release the tension in the room. Kreacher poured more coffee, as the men remembered their wedding nights, privately, somethings you didn't share even with the people who shared the other biggest secret of your life. They heard the witches giggling from the other room, where they were discussing getting together for dinner the following weekend, at The Leaky Caldron.

The couples prepared to leave Grimmauld Place, Ron Weasley still needed to go to the DMV, the Muggle drivers license, needed to be procured, in order to begin the ice cream route through Muggle London. He and Lavender thanked the Potters for their hospitality, as they stepped outside, and tandem apparated away.

Each couple in turn left for their new homes, Hermione and Severus were the last to go, having decided to go to the Granger house and pack the things she wished to move to Spinners End. Kreacher cleaned away the remains of breakfast ,as the Snapes stepped out the door.

Harry and Luna were finally alone in their home, he took her in his arms, hugging her tightly against his chest, "What were you ladies discussing in the sitting room earlier?",a little nervous that the answer, would be what Severus had suggested.

Luna's blue, gray eyes gazed at Harry, a small smile on her lips, "We were just making plans to meet at The Leaky Caldron, for dinner this weekend, why? What did you think we were talking about?"

Harry snorted, "Severus was teasing us, that you ladies were, uh shall we say.............comparing activities last night."

Luna grinned, "Harry, would we do such a thing?", standing on tip toe she kissed him on the cheek, "You had better get ready to go to the Ministry, it's your first day of work, isn't it?"

Harry looking down in his wife's eyes, smiled as he answered, "Yes, it is and I had better get going, Kingsley might be a little understanding, but I don't want him speculating on the cause of my arriving at work late.", kissing her he turned, and left the house, apparating to the Ministry.

Molly and Arthur Weasley rose early, the sun had yet to crack the horizon, as they descended the creaky stairs to the kitchen of the Burrow. Today was Arthur's first official day back to work at the Ministry. Molly pushed open the kitchen door, to find Ginny sitting at the table, a mug of coffee cupped in her small hands. The coffee pot, had been placed in the middle of the table, two other mugs had been set at their usual places. Molly sweeping past, paused long enough to place a kiss on her daughters red head, before sliding into her seat. A rolled up parchment laid on the table, having just been delivered by the

morning post owl. Arthur reached out, grasping Molly's mug,drawing it close enough to fill, poured, and pushed it back to his half awake wife, before filling his own mug. Molly eyed the parchment, before reaching out to take it. She removed the leather strip, and unrolled the parchment, scanning over it quickly, then pushing it to her husband,.

Arthur looked skeptically at Molly before he unrolled the parchment, and read it. "OH, Ron didn't get to the DMV before it closed, so he stayed at Grimmauld Place with Harry last night, so he could get his license this morning." He rerolled the parchment and set it down.

Ginny looking away from her parents, found an enormous grin had formed on her face. Clearing her throat, so not to give anything away, said, "Mum, Dad, I need to get going, Professor McGonagall, is expecting me, at Hogwarts shortly.", as she stood, carrying the mug to the sink, washed it, and set it in the drainer.

Arthur looked at his youngest child, a smile curving his mouth upward, as he asked, "Just how do you plan on getting to Hogwarts, as you are too young to apparate?" Sipping his coffee, he knew why she was so anxious to get back there, even though they had left less than twenty four hours earlier.

Ginny held out a small round object, that looked like a fake galleon that Dumbledore's Army had used to communicate, "With this, she gave me a Portkey, to make traveling easier. I had better get going, there is a lot of work to finish, if the school will be ready for start of term.", She stopped long enough to kiss each of her parents on the cheek, and said "I love you", before grasping the Portkey and disappearing.

Arthur looked at Molly curiosity getting the best of him, at her look of disapproval," What's wrong Dear, you seem to have something on your mind?"

Molly stood up quickly, pacing around the table, her hands waving over her head, "Do you really think Ronald stayed at Harry's last night?" Sputtering she continues, "I...I..I bet he stayed with that .that. Scarlet Woman.", the tone of her voice climbing in pitch and volume as she continued pacing.

Arthur stood, moved as close to his wife as he could, put his arms around her shoulders from behind, and whispered, "Mollywobbles, even if he did, there is nothing you can do about it, he is of age you know?"

Molly threw his arms off, spun around, to face him fully, "But, But they promised Arthur, I thought they would be good to their word.", tears starting to form in the corner of her brown eyes, filled them quickly, spilling down her cheeks, and running off her face, causing wet splotches to stain her robes.

"I just want them, all of them to be able to have a nice wedding........................the kind we never got to have. Their first time should be on their wedding night."

Arthur pulled her back, hugged her tightly and kissed the top of her head, as he said, "I know Dearest.....I know." Holding her close until the tears stopped, he ran his hand over her cheek, cupping it affectionately, "All these years, you've missed having that wedding every young woman dreams of, haven't you?"

Molly sniffed, nodding, as she spoke, "Arthur, it's not that I'm sorry we married when we did, it's just........."trialling off, as he leaned down and kissed her sweetly. It was at that moment he decided to speak to the other young couples, and ask if they could be included in the ceremonies. His Mollywobbles deserved the wedding she had always dreamed of.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 34

Moving Day

Severus and Hermione arrived at the Granger house, while it was still quite early. Entering the house, she flicked her wand, lighting lamps. In the darkened sitting room. The room spun as Hermione took a step, Severus reached out, taking her elbow to steady her. She raised a hand to her mouth, chocking out, "I'm going to be sick", making a mad dash for the bathroom. Reaching the toilet in time, she wretched.

Severus held her hair back, as the vomiting continued, until the entire contents of her stomach had emptied. He grabbed a face flannel from the towel bar, wetted it, and soothingly wiped her face, as he asked, "Are you alright?"

She looked up in his concerned eyes, before trying to answer him, "Woo, I've never had a problem apparating before, that was intense. Yes, I'm OK now."

His hand rested on the back of her head, keeping the other hand on her back, holding loosely in case she became dizzy again. They stood in the bathroom, unmoving for a few minutes before the hand on the back of her head, slid down her back, and the held her close to him. "Let's go sit, down, I'll fix you a cup of peppermint tea, it should calm your stomach."

Her head bobbed up and down, eyes closed, inhaled deeply, and spoke slowly, "What do you suppose caused that to happen? I've apparated hundreds of times, never made me sick before?", as they walked back to the sitting room.

Severus made sure she was comfortably tucked on the sofa before going in the kitchen and fixing her a cup of tea, thinking to himself, No it couldn't be THAT, Cup in hand he returned to the sitting room, handing the young witch the steaming cup of peppermint tea. She accepted the cup, smiling at the tall dark man, sipped gingerly, all the while not knowing that eight other young witches of their acquaintance were having similar reactions to their normal activities.

Finishing the tea, Hermione gazed at her husband, reaching out and taking his hand she pulled him down to sit beside her, speaking slowly, "Love, I really want to get all my things moved to your house today............"

He interrupted her, "Our house, Dear Heart, do not forget what's mine is yours now", smirking just a bit knowing he didn't have much, but would gladly share all he did have.

"Yes, Yes Severus, I just meant", reaching a hand up to stroke his brow, "I want to get settled in today, so could you give me a hand with the packing?"

Head inclined toward her, a smile graced his stern face, "Of course Hermione, where do you wish to start?", as he looked around the room.

Hermione stood, extending her hand to him once again, "Upstairs, my old bedroom."

He followed her to the stairs, following a step or two behind, reaching the top landing they turned and entered the room she had lived in since she was a child. The first thing to catch Severus' attention, the

book cases, filled as full as his at Spinners End. An eyebrow raised, "Do you really think we will have room for all of your books?" He was teasing her, she knew it, and he knew she knew. Standing on tip toes she kissed her husband on the cheek, before pulling the beaded bag from her pocket, opening it adding her library.

As the day progressed the pair made their way throughout the house, room to room, packing everything, shrinking most of her possessions, before they went in the bag. The only thing she would not allow to be reduced was her copy of _Sense and Sensibility_. The bushy haired witch was quite adamant that one book, would be taken in it's present state. Severus had smiled, pulled her in to an embrace kissing her with passion, as he remembered purchasing the book for her Christmas gift, when she had been his friend, and thanking Merlin, that she was now his wife.

The house emptied of all her belongings, they cast cleaning charms, removing any evidence of disuse, before they would decide on the future of the home. Severus pulling his pocket watch from his pocket, noticed the time, it was past 1:00 O'clock, he was getting hungry, something a little strange for him, as he hadn't had much of an appetite, until........lately. Staring down at Hermione as she cast the last, charm spoke," Why don't we pop into the Leaky Cauldron for lunch, since your breakfast didn't stay with you, I'd not be surprised if you were famished, as am I?"

She glanced up, eyes twinkling, she had seen the increase in his consumption of food recently, and it warmed her to know, his severely thin frame, might find a little extra added to it. He had never been a big eater, at least in the years she had known him, or had observed him when she was younger. Realizing one probably didn't feel much like eating after suffering the Crusatus Curse from Voldemort, would tend to keep a person thin. Smiling she said, "Yes! Lets do that, I think we could both use something to eat."

The Leaky Cauldron was crowded when they arrived. Spotting a group of familiar people they strolled over and joined Harry, Luna, and the seven other couples seated at the long table in the center of the room. It had only been a few hours since the group had celebrated their weddings together. Harry looked up as the last couple joined them, "Severus, Hermione, we didn't expect to see you today, how are you doing?"

The tall dark man and smaller, bushy haired witch, seated themselves, in the remaining empty chairs, "Hermione was hungry and I thought this would be a good idea, before we return to Spinners End, and unpack,her library, We probably wouldn't have time to fix anything to eat for at least the next three days.", Severus smirked just a bit as his explanation spilled forth. Hermione swatted his arm, before reaching for his hand and squeezing.

"Actually, I had a bad experience apparating this morning, Not sure what happened but, for the first time since I started, I was sick, puking sick. So after that, and packing the house I am hungry, and look at this man, if he misses any more meals, there will be nothing left, I can't have that.", Smiling up at her husband as she finished her sentence.

The couples all looked around, at each other and at Severus and Hermione, Neville said,"Uh professor Snape, we were just discussing something before you arrived. It seems that all the witches had a bout with throwing up this morning. You don't suppose they ate something that disagreed with them do you?"

Severus eyebrow raised, a strange look crossed his pale features, turning his head to see each witch in turn he said, "No, not unless they ate something we did not, did any of you men, have the same problem?"

Eight heads were shaking No, not one of the males had suffered stomach complaints. Severus hand came up, and ran across his brow, the appearance of trying to stave off a headache. He had a thought earlier, when Hermione told him she never experienced a problem with Apparition before, but dismissed it as ludicrous, Did any of you use..........................protection?", a bit of discomfort evident asking such a personal question.

Sixteen heads were nodding vigorously, Hermione did not need to acknowledge the question, he already knew the answer, as it was he who brewed the potion, she had taken. "Well then I don't know, unless there is some new female only illness that has arisen."

Seventeen heads turned and stared at the man, If it were possible, the looks he was receiving, would have caused holes to burn thru his robes and consume, his body in a matter of seconds. The heads that had been shaking no a few moments ago were now, completely still as if the people they were attached to were frozen. The group still trying to process the possible information, Severus had given them, was he actually suggesting what they thought he might be suggesting? Could it be possible that all the couples had conceived so soon, even with the use of contraceptives?, not that each male had secretly thought they alone might have possessed virility to over come protection.

The group ordered their meals, and as they ate, minds began turning over the possibility of what they would do if indeed they were to become parents in nine months time. Hermione being the sensible Know-It -All, Accio'd a book from her bag of library as they were eating. _Uncommon Magic_, flew into her hand, she opened the book, scanning for the subject of magical reproduction. Chapter seven, entitled _"Conception Without Trying", _caught her attention. She took a bite of her sandwich, reading silently, suddenly her head snapped up, as she pushed the book to Severus, pointing to a particular sentence. "It is believed in the magical world, that only one kind of magic, will over come contraceptive protection, that being House Elf Magic."

Severus read the sentence, his head snapped to Harry, as he spoke, "Harry, how well do you know that House Elf of yours?, Is he capable of independent actions?, Using magic, you haven't actually forbid him to use, but that would probably cause him to have to punish himself eventually?"

Harry looked at Severus, then scanned the faces of each person seated at the table, "He might be, it was he that lied to Sirius, to send him off to the Ministry.........but, what are you saying?" as he took the book Severus pushed his way, reading the sentence the older man pointed out.

Harry Potter, face drained of all color, said, "It would seem we better return to Grimmauld Place, when we finish here. I think Kreacher may have some questions to answer.", handing the book back to Hermione, who deposited it back into the depths of her beaded bag. The eighteen people finished their meal slowly, each taking more time than necessary, it was if no one really was ready to go back and face the answers, they were sure none of them would like.

Hermione made the suggestion of taking the underground, none of the witches wanting a repeat of their earlier experience with Apparition. The walk to the station was short, and the ride would not take too long, but it did afford them a little more time, to think about what was happening. Hermione leaned

against Severus' shoulder, and whispered "What are we going to do, if........."

He turned to look in her brown eyes, leaned down and kissed her, " We will get ready to have a baby, are you unhappy?", concern evident in his usually strong voice.

She smiled at the poor man, "No Love, I'm not unhappy or angry, just very very surprised. I had hoped to not have to share you for at least a couple years. I know that's selfish, but …...."

The relieved man kissed her again. "Dear Heart, we may have a child or even more children, but I promise my affection for you can only grow, so there will always be enough to go round. We may share our time with a family, but we will make sure there is plenty of time for just the two of us as well. The young woman beamed at her husband, tucked her head against his shoulder, closing her eyes for a moment, before shouting, "MOLLY!!"

Severus looked down at his young wife,"What are you on about?, Oh my,Dear Merlin!" as the realization of what Hermione's one word would mean." If it were true, and each couple were pregnant, how would they ALL be able to hide that fact from Molly Weasley until after, the formal weddings at Christmas? Trying to calm his flustered wife, he spoke softly, "We don't know positively yet, lets try not to worry until we have to", looking around apparently the other couples thoughts had landed on the small red headed witch, planning their weddings too, Fear, plain and simple, the only word to describe it, the kind of fear only Voldemort had inspired in people seemed to have found it's way to each of the young people, and Severus had to admit if it were true, he would rather face the former dark lord, and disseminate to him, than to face Molly Weasley.

The train stopped at the station, across from Grimmauld Place, eighteen people disembarked, quickly walking across the street, Harry opened the door, calling out, "KREACHER",rather loudly, as the old House Elf entered the room, bowed seeing 18 pairs of feet, looked up slowly, and smiled.

Harry wasted no time, asking the question, "Kreacher, did you do something last night?", not a very specific question, as Kreacher looked at the messy black haired wizard. "Yes Master Harry, Kreacher cooked, and cleaned, took care of your guests."

Harry snorted, before adding, "How did you take care of our guests?"

Kreacher's eyes traveled between each couple standing in the entrance way, "Perhaps Master and Mistress, and your guests would care to move into the sitting room, Kreacher will serve tea.", trying to make a quick escape before having to answer the young man.

Harry looked at the old elf, "Kreacher, How did you take care of our guests?",Not allowing the smiling elf to leave before answering.

"Kreacher, showed guests to their rooms", eyes flicking around a bit guiltily.

Harry asked, "And?"

Kreacher backed away a couple steps, "Kreacher used a spell Dobby, had taught him, before Dobby died." The elf started to shake, afraid he would be punished.

Harry laughed, "If it was a spell Dobby taught you, let me guess it was for Harry Potter's own good, right?"

Kreacher's eyes met Harry's as he answered, "Yes Master, Kreacher thinks so."

Harry staring at Kreacher in total disbelief said, "So now we are all going to have babies, even if we aren't ready to start our families yet?"

Kreacher gasped, "That was what that spell did, Dobby told Kreacher, it would bring absolute happiness and joy to anyone it was used on, a blessing for happiness, was what Dobby had called it."

Harry groaned, "Only Dobby would think having a houseful of babies would bring happiness.", thinking out loud he said, "maybe you didn't know Kreacher, but that's what has happened, now care to explain it to Molly Weasley?"

The old elf shivered, "Does Master Harry mean, the red haired witch, that finished off Miss Bella?, No No No Kreacher does not wish to explain anything to her, she will kill Kreacher."

"Well Kreacher, if we can't hide the fact we are all going to have babies from her, until after Christmas, she will kill all of us!, Right now, at this very minute she is planning 10 formal weddings, how is it going to look when nine of the brides turn up, with six month pregnant bellies?, Do you think anyone, especially Molly, will notice?" With that everyone entered the sitting room, while Kreacher went to fetch tea.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 35

Molly's Wedding Planner

Molly and Arthur Weasley could be found in the sitting room of the Burrow, Molly at her new computer, Arthur trying to look over her shoulder, at whatever it was she was reading on the screen in front of her. It seemed Molly had discovered something called _Wedding Planning for Dummies, _Arthur__chuckled, she was not a Dummy when it came to wedding planning, hadn't she pulled off Bill and Fleur's wedding in the middle of a war? He patted her shoulder, and smiled down, before speaking, "Do you really see anything there that will help you?"

Molly turning in her chair, to face the man asking such a question, smiled, "Arthur, I am trying to plan 10 unique, but joint weddings, each couple needs something specific to themselves, a piece of the wedding they will remember as just for them. You try and figure it out."

Arthur snorted, what did the woman have in mind?, "Well Mollywobbles if anyone can pull it off, you can!", as he added "I need to run an errand, anything you need from Diagon Alley that I can get for you?"

Molly shook her head no, not really paying a lot of mind to the fact he was going to London.

Arthur stepped to the fireplace, grabbed a pinch of sparkling Floo powder, and said The Leaky Cauldron. Molly looked up, and waved as Arthur disappeared into the Floo Network.

Stepping from the fireplace at the pub, Arthur, quickly exited the establishment, this after all had been to throw Molly off the trail of where he was really headed, Grimmauld Place, to speak to Harry Potter. Walking to the apparition area, the turned, spun....

The doorstep of Grimmauld Place was under his feet. He raised a hand to knock, brushing ash from his robes as he did. The door swung open, Kreacher, the old House Elf, stood before him, looking past, as if he expected to see someone else. The bullfrog voice sounded almost too quiet, "Mr. Weasley,Sir, come in, are you alone?"

Arthur stepped inside the entrance, looking into the sitting room, seeing the nine couples in the room, he raised a hand and waved, answering the elf, at the same time, "Yes Kreacher, I am alone, why?"

Kreacher slunk back, head down, "Master Harry will tell you", scurrying off to the kitchen, not waiting for another question to be raised.

Harry stood, meeting Arthur as he came into the room. Arthur scratched his head, saying as he inspected the occupants of the room, "Kreacher, seems a bit off today, is he OK?", taking a seat in an empty chair, by the window.

The room erupted in a chorus of voices, all making strange laughing, snorting, chocked noises. Arthur turned his head, taking in all the noise, "What in Merlin's name is going on?", the confused man asked.

Ron, Percy, and George staring at their father, blurted, "Nothing at all Grand Dad."

Arthur Weasley dropped the tea cup, Kreacher had just brought him, Tea slopped on the rug, bits of china flew in all directions, as his hands came up grabbing the sides of his head, "Oh No! Don't tell me

you didn't wait for the weddings, **YOUR MUM IS GOING TO KILL YOU!!"**, His head was spinning, from the comments his sons had just thrown at him.

Percy, the first to recover any composure at all, shook his head, "Not just us Dad, everyone here are expecting.", waving his arm in a broad circle including the entire room.

Arthur's face paled, "But you promised your mother, that you would wait until after the weddings." He looked at each couple, one at a time, their faces gaining a shade of pink, as he took stock of the lot.

Percy tried to speak again,not having explained anything, and Arthur was becoming more and more worried, and confused, what would they tell Molly?

"It isn't what you are thinking Dad, We didn't wait for the formal wedding, but we are all married. We stopped at the Ministry yesterday, all of us......except for Severus and Hermione, they went before the memorial Service, ….................so you see we didn't break our promises.", It was George's voice Arthur was hearing speak, but still not comprehending how all the couples had managed to conceive at the same time, asked,"BUT...How did this happen? I mean the pregnancies.......so quickly............and at the same time, …........That seems.....unlikely?"

Harry walked over and used a banishing spell to clear away the mess,from in front of the poor red headed man, who had just found out he would be becoming a Grandfather sooner than expected, saying "Mr. Weasley, that would probably be.......my fault................We came back here to have a celebration dinner, and everyone decided to spend the night...................Kreacher used a charm Dobby taught him....to bring happiness......................without realizing it was a fertility charm. Since he is my House Elf, I will take the blame."

Arthur said, "Your all married? Severus, Hermione were you married when Molly and I interrupted the other evening?" Looking a bit embarrassed asking, but sincerely wanting to know.

The Snapes, hands holding on to each other, smiled, as Severus spoke, "Yes Arthur, we had already wed, earlier that day, you...........interrupted, as you call it, our wedding night. When I told Molly nothing untoward would happen before marriage, I was being sincere, nothing had or did, plans had already been made for stops at the Ministry. The records have been sealed until after the formal weddings, but we may have to change that, under the new circumstances." I will not have any of our wives reputations besmirched when the evidence can no longer be concealed. "Whatever you wish to tell your wife, is your business, but we are still willing to go through with the formal ceremonies, these young women deserve to have a wedding to remember.

Arthur head nodding at Severus' last sentence finally remembered why he had come to visit, in the first place. "That was the original reason for my visit today. Would all of you consider allowing Molly and I to join you, renewing our wedding vows? Molly never had the wedding of her dreams, as we eloped. I want her to finally have what she has missed all these years. Why do you think she has been so determined that you have real weddings?", all said without taking a breath.

The young people seated around the room were buzzing, "YES! Let's give Molly the wedding of her dreams too . No one else deserves it as much as the woman, that has been a mother, or mother figure too all of us at one point or another in our lives." All of the voices intermingled to the point, it couldn't be certain who had said what, but it was understood, The Weasleys would also be renewing their vows

as well as all the other couples. At this point Arthur began wondering, would there be even one couple who would be having a first wedding on that day? He could hope Ginny and Draco would wait, but that seemed even more unlikely now, with the revaluations from the other couples. Arthur stood,going to each couple he hugged them in turns, congratulating them on impending parenthood, and told them if they needed anything to contact him, he would do whatever he could to help. After saying his goodbyes, he left, mind spinning, not ready to go home quite yet. He decided on a quick trip to Hogwarts.

Arthur found Ginny and Draco in The Great Hall, having tea, when he arrived. The two young people sat with their heads close together, whispering to each other.

He spoke,"Hello kids, how are you doing?", as he took a seat opposite them.

The two jumped apart at the unexpected arrival of Ginny's father. An almost guilty looked crossed the young girls face.

"Oh hi Dad, we were just talking, we're doing OK,", as a blush climbed up her cheeks. Draco nodded his head in Arthur's direction, if indicating Ginny had been correct in her appraisal of the question her father had asked.

Arthur poured himself a cup of tea, and began to speak slowly. "Well I just met with the others, it would seem, weddings have already taken place, what do you know about it?", as he sipped from the cup in front of him.

Ginny's blush grew more intense, realizing her father knew about all the other couples, and feeling even more guilty. "Uh Dad............they did it, we didn't …......yet." taking hold of Draco's hand for support.

Arthur grinned, "I know, you aren't of age yet, and that is why I came here, I've talked to the others and they agreed, but I need to know if you would mind if your mother and I joined in the formal weddings at Christmas?, she never got to have the wedding of her dreams, and has missed it, all these years. I want to surprise her with a real wedding. What do you think? Actually it will be a renewal of vows for all of us, since the other kids couldn't wait to be married. Are you two going to wait? It would mean a lot to your mother if at least one of these weddings were a first time, one, even though we are going to try and keep it a secret, but since Kreacher's little bit of elf magic, it's doubtful we will be able to."

Ginny looked at her father totally confused, "What do you mean, What magic did Kreacher use, that would make keeping the marriages a secret from Mum,any harder than it would have been? I don't understand what you are saying?"

Arthur threw his head back, hands moving to his hair, as if he were about to pull it out, "It would seem Dobby taught Kreacher a charm or spell to cause happiness, for anyone it was used on. After the marriages the lot of them went to Grimmauld Pace for a celebration dinner, and decided to spend the night, while Kreacher showed everyone to their rooms, he used the spell, it not only was for happiness, but it caused fertility. There are now nine pregnant brides. It will be hard to keep secret that fact, when the formal weddings are six months away. It is to my recollection, and since I experienced it six times, quite certain, by six months, baby bumps are evident."

Ginny gasped, Draco roared with laughter, as Arthur cringed. The tea cups were refilled and the three people sat staring at each other in amazement. Draco was the first to speak, "Actually, Sir, we had just been talking about waiting, Ginny wanted her Mum to have the honor of planning our wedding, since she is the only Weasley daughter. It is alright with me, I'll do whatever makes Ginny happy, I'd love to be her husband as quickly as possible, but we do have a lifetime ahead of us, now that there is no more Voldemort, and the war is over."

Arthur looked the young, blond haired, gray eyed wizard up and down, thinking where had this Draco come from, the one he had previously know of, was a selfish, self centered Git, he thought of only his wants and desires, first and foremost.

Draco added, while staring directly at Arthur, "You see Sir, I saw Hermione search the UK, for the man she loved, I saw others come together quickly, and others, that people thought belonged together, fall away from each other, and into relationships that no one would have thought of before Voldemort's defeat. We have all been forced to grow up, we've seen friends and adversaries die, fighting for what they believed in. Now when we have the opportunity to be happy, we are willing to wait, if it makes Mrs. Weasley happy."

Arthur stood up, as did Draco. The two men met face to face, the older putting his arms around the younger, embracing his future son-in-law, as he spoke,"Draco it will be a pleasure having you as a part of our family, Thank You for making my little girl happy."

Draco patted Arthur's shoulder as the older man released him, "Sir, I am glad I can make her happy, and I intend to spend the rest of my life doing just that. If I can give her the kind of love you are trying to show your wife, with a real wedding, It would make me very happy. Please join us in the formal ceremony."

Ginny jumped up, hugging her father,"Yes, Dad, please join us." A smile like no other Arthur had seen spread across his daughters face. She added, "Tell us what we can do to help with the preparations, so Mum doesn't find out about your wedding?"

Arthur thought a bit, before saying, "I'm sure your Mum will be asking you about invitations, and cake, and dresses, try and find out where she is getting the things and we will try a sneak attack, behind her back, and get the extras for our part."

Draco grinned at Arthur, "Sir, that is down right Slytherin of you. Have you been hanging around Severus?"

Arthur smirked at the younger man, " As a matter of fact, I have, more so lately, he is a good influence isn't he?"

The three grinned at each other, as Minerva McGonagall walked up to where they had been seated, and glancing back and forth between the Cheshire faced group, asked" What are you three up to?, With those smiles it can be no good!"

The group took their seats, and in turns each retold of the previous conversation. Minerva's eyes rolled at the explanation of the House Elf magic, and the thought that in about twelve years there were going

to be the offspring of these couples sorting into Hogwarts. she said, "Woo I think I shall be retiring before then. Filius can have the pleasure of being headmaster over that lot." The other three roared with laughter as they too thought about the children of their friends and family.

Standing once again, Arthur said his goodbyes as he kissed Ginny on the cheek, and left, telling her he would see her at home later.

Minerva head shaking from side to side looked at Ginny and Draco, as she said, "You do realize this will be impossible?"

The two young people gazed off into space, both thinking probably!


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 36

Petunia Tells Vernon All

Petunia Dursley, returned to Privet Drive following the memorial Service. Dudley had chosen to accompany his cousin and friends on whatever adventure they were undertaking. Vernon had not yet returned home from the office, so she set about preparing dinner, to surprise him. It was always easier to break news to Vernon on a full stomach, especially news he would not want to hear. Flitting around the kitchen she tried to think of the easiest way to tell her husband that she and their son had, hidden magical gifts, and they were going to pursue them, with or without Vernon's approval.

The dinner had finished cooking, and Petunia was placing it on the table, as her very large husband walked through the door. He saw his wife in their kitchen and began to smirk, "Petunia, it's about time you came home, is Dudders upstairs?"

The woman who had all these years accepted Vernon Dursley's opinions as her own, glared at the man. "It's good to see you too, Vernon, and no Dudley isn't upstairs, he won't be coming home, anytime soon. He has a girlfriend now and is spending time with her, and his FRIENDS.", emphasizing the word friends. "How was your day?", taking a seat at the table, waiting for Vernon to wash up, and join her.

Vernon, looked at her like he had never seen her before, "What friends, Piers, and that lot?", piling heaps of creamy mashed potatoes and gravy on his plate, beside the huge chunk of roast he served himself.

Petunia now the one with a smirk that rivaled Severus' shook her head answering," No, his wizarding world friends."

Vernon Dursley face turning purple, chocking on the great gob of potatoes he had just put in his mouth, bellowed, "WHAT WIZARDING WORLD FRIENDS?" Sputtering, and spewing bits of potato and gravy, asked "where would Dudley meet wizard friends?" A look begging his wife to be joking, his son couldn't be seen with anyone abnormal.

Petunia choosing to get it all out in the open quickly, Said," At Hogwarts of course, we went to the Memorial Service, for the war victims, he met a witch he likes VERY much, and other witches and wizards too." Giving the man a couple seconds to digest that much, she plunged on ahead, "OH by the way, both Dudley and I discovered we have magical gifts as well, they were just buried deeply because of denial, we are taking a course to catch up and learn everything we can." Vernon Dursley slumped forward his fat face falling into his plate. Petunia stood up, walking quickly to his side, she had expected him to take the news hard, but did not think he would pass out. Reaching down, she pulled his head up, and realized the man was not breathing, She cleared the food from his face, trying to make sure his airway was clear, She reached for his wrist, finding he had no pulse. She grabbed the phone, to summon an ambulance before attempting to begin CPR.

With all her strength she rolled him from the chair, onto the floor, loosing his tie, and ripping open the white shirt he wore. She began trying to revive the man, she did not wish him dead, just a little more understanding. Working with all the energy she could muster, the ambulance arrived quickly, the paramedics took over, as an owl flew in thru the window. Seeing a roll of parchment, she untied it, unrolled and read the message very fast, hoping no one else in the room noticed. It was from Dudley,

informing his family of his recent marriage. Petunia grabbed a pen, scribbled a message, Dad had a heart attack, going to hospital, meet us there. Tying the note to the owl's leg she sent it out the window, saying "Hurry!", as the bird took flight. Vernon was loaded in quickly, and Petunia followed in their car.

When she arrived at the hospital Dudley and the entire group of friends were already there waiting. "How did you get here so fast?, Oh never mind.", Petunia sputtered.

Dudley put an arm around his mother's shaky shoulder, "Will Dad be alright?", a real concern in his voice. Harry standing on one side looked at his aunt, as Susan held Dudley's other hand tightly in her smaller one.

Petunia sighed, "They got his heart restarted, before we left the house, They think he'll be alright, but I don't know, after he finds out about your message. Looking at the pretty girl, with long blond hair, she said, "So your my daughter-in -law?"

Susan gave a shy little smile, "Yes Ma'am", Dudley and I married yesterday. I hope you don't hate me."I really do love Dudley, I know it happened fast, but sometimes you just know?"

Vernon swallowed, head turning toward his son, "Dudley you aren't married, to a witch, you can't be....I'll …..I'll …............I'll have it annulled.", coughing, his head turned away.

Dudley looked between both of his parents, then stared at his father, "UH sorry Dad, but you can't have it annulled, it's a wizarding marriage, it's forever, just like all my friends here, their marriages can't be undone either., nice try, but I'm over age, you can't tell me what to do, or think anymore, THANK MERLIN!!"

His father gasped, "What did you just say?, thank who?", beginning to pant, a bit as if his breathing was about to fail him again. One eye cracked open, taking in the appearance of his daughter-in-law. He had to admit to himself, she was a pretty girl, and she was glowing. There was nothing that on the outside appeared abnormal, and his son was happy. Shaking his head, the round man laying in the hospital bed, said, "I hope you know what your doing, Marriage is a big commitment, you could be stuck with her sister's children, if anything happened to her................"

Dudley cut his father off at the knees, "AND We would be honored to do so, they would be treated a hell of a lot better than we treated Harry, which I have apologized for my part in that, and will continue to try and make amends, if it takes the rest of my life...........GROW UP DAD, you aren't getting your own way anymore, either accept and embrace my wife as a part of this family, or we are gone, sorry Mum", glancing at Petunia, "but I mean it. Susan is my wife, and our child will not grow up around such bigotry. Mum you are always welcome to come visit, our home."

Petunia stared at Dudley, a strange look passing over her features, "Did you say your child son? You can't possible be planning on starting a family yet. It is way too soon, you just married." clearing her throat as she took a seat.

Dudley, put his arm around Susan offering his support, "Mum, sometimes you don't plan things, they just happen, especially if your cousin Harry, has a House Elf, that wants everyone to be filled with

happiness" ,chuckling as he finished, everyone close by joined in, as Petunia wondered, what else would happen that day.

Vernon, the color coming back to his face, breathing a bit easier, said, "Potter, I should have known you would have been responsible, for this". His hand came up to pull bits from his large bushy mustache, something he hadn't done in over a year. Petunia, reached out her hand and stopped him, before much of it was destroyed, saying "Vernon Dear, I don't know about you, but I want to be a part of their lives, you will have to make up your mind where you go from here, as a part, or own your own." We have magic, and intend to learn to use it, if you don't like it, you have a problem." Vernon's piggy little eyes moved back and forth between his wife and son, groaned, and wondered if his life could get any more complicated, as he pictured a grandchild zooming around on a toy broomstick, chasing him. For some reason, that thought made him laugh, a grandchild, even one who had magic had just melted the cold stone that resided in his chest, allowing his heart to break through for the first time in recent memory. Reaching out to his family,he said, "I want to be apart of your lives, please don't leave me behind.", as real tears began to flow down his large face. The last person, one would think capable of forgiving Vernon Dursley, stepped forward, "Uncle Vernon, if we, my wife and I , and our child our included in the part of the future you want to be included in, We would be honored", sticking out his hand to shake the one of the crying man. Vernon accepted Harry's hand as he began apologizing for being an ass all these years. Harry spoke up, "We better get you well, you don't want to miss the formal wedding ceremonies at Christmas, we promised Molly Weasley she could plan a joint wedding at Hogwarts, on Christmas Eve. You think you'll be up for it Uncle Vernon?"

The large man's eyes widened, as he said, "You mean a formal wedding at that castle where you went to school? You really want me to come there, after all the cruel and vicious things I've said and done because you are a wizard?" Harry shrugged his shoulders, as he answered,"Sure, why not, you are family of course.", It seemed in the past few months Harry had been forgiving a lot of people,or at least finding a new understanding of them, and his uncle would be one more on that list, to have forgiven. All of the visitors soon left, knowing Vernon would survive.

In the next few weeks Vernon, would sell his business, make arrangements to buy the former Riddle House, as they would now need more room for guests, and Privet Drive was too small. Dudley and Susan, Harry and Luna, and their children would hopefully visit often, also bringing the other young couples. Aunt Marge wouldn't be coming, she and Ripper met a tragic end while out for a walk, tripping over her favorite dog, she fell down a well, and not being able to let go of the leash Ripper followed her, they both drowned while the Dursley's were in hiding. This saddened Vernon, but he was determined to make good and try and enjoy his new family. The ones with magic.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 37

Molly"s Search

Arthur had yet to return to the Burrow, it was getting late, but he had stayed away much later in the past, but not recently, not since the final battle. Molly fretted a bit, but tried not to worry. Her computer kept her company, and the wedding preparations, would fill her time until, he returned.

Using the search thingy, Hermione showed her, Molly entered the words, Harry Potter Wedding, what came up were Muggle ideas to use in their weddings, not that some of the things could be incorporated, into a Wizard Wedding.

As for the weddings themselves, the brides would each choose their dresses or robes, whichever they preferred, and their grooms likewise, the ceremonies themselves, fairly slandered, with each couple adding their own vows. The only thing she really needed to do was contact Kingsley, to perform the bindings. It was the decor and reception that flustered the red headed witch. Ten different couples, each with different tastes, likes, and dislikes. How could she set a reception that would make everyone happy?

House colors were not an option, as some of the couples were from different houses, in fact one groom didn't even have a house, thinking hard, she came up with a solution, The Great Hall would be decorated like it had been for the Yule Ball, after all it was a Christmastime event. The sparkling, icy appearance would add beauty, and there would be no need for colors. Each couple would have their own cake, the top could be charmed to look like each couple. Their favorite flavors of cake under white icing, would give the impression of unity, while still individuality, to keep all the brides and grooms happy.

She would have the help of Hogwarts House Elves to do the decorating, Flitwick would be able to charm the cake toppers, now all she had to do was talk to each couple, finding out what specific things they wanted, to make it special for them.

With those things decided, Molly did another search, Harry Potter fan fiction, she had not ventured into that area yet. Click on something called fan fiction. Net she was shocked, over 400000 stories, were archived there. She was able to choose which two main characters she would search, thinking hard she decided on Hermione and Severus. Clicking on completed stories she came up with a list of 107 pages of stories. Shaking her head in disbelief she clicked the back button, maybe later, but she couldn't comprehend so many Muggles writing stories about these two people, not just yet.

She stood up, walking to the kitchen, thinking about fixing something for Arthur's supper. Where was he anyway? OH Well, she made a quick meal, corn beef sandwiches, chips and a salad from the things in the garden. Now she could get back to planning, grabbing a quill and parchment from the drawer she wrote

Things To Do

contact

Hermione

Lavender

Audrey

Susan

Angelina

Ginny

Luna

Alicia

Katie

Hannah

Check up with

Severus

Ronald

Percy

Dudley

George

Draco

Harry

Dean

Lee

Neville

Also consult with

Since Hermione's parents weren't around and Severus older no need to consult family.

The Browns

Audrey's Parents

The Dursleys and The Bones Families

The Johnson's

The Malfoys

Mr. Lovegood

The Thomas and Spinet families

The Jordan and Bell families

The Abbott's and Augusta Longbottom

Hogwarts List

Kingsley Shacklebolt

Filius Flitwick

Minerva McGonagall

The House Elves

Cake Supplies

Use telephone and call Duff Goldman, Charm City Cakes had been a wonderful find on one of her searches. They would make all the cakes to specification, and add special touches. She would make arrangements to have them picked up and delivered to Hogwarts. From everything Molly read Duff and his crew were fans, of Harry Potter, having read "the Books" and seen "the

movies", they had even made the cakes for the movie premiers (Big Muggle parties, for the movie release) for _Order of the Phoenix_ and _Half Blood Prince_. It was fantastic Muggles loved Harry, her job had just become a lot easier.

Get 10 wedding cake tops (bride and grooms), send them to Flitwick for charming

.Relax

Invitations, check and see if each bride wanted to do their own, or if they would furnish a list and Molly would be responsible for the invites. She thought, hoping the brides would wish to do their own, poor old Errol would drop over dead, trying to carry that much post. Or she could contract out to a calligrapher to hand write the invitations and have them deliver them, hummmmmmm, that was a better idea yet.

Finding the right people to assign each task to, would make this a lot easier. Why didn't she have use of technology when planning Bill and Fleur's wedding? Oh yeah, Hermione hadn't told her about the fandom, so she had no reason to want a computer. She thought to herself, sometimes I can be as thick as Ronald.

If she thought of any more details her list would grow, and she would delegate, any odd tasks to others that wished to help.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 38

Severus and Hermione home at Last

Severus and Hermione having returned to the Granger house, deciding it would probably be a good idea to pick up the car, a few undetectable expanding charms and they could travel to the Burrow with all the other couples, needing to meet with Molly Weasley, as Apparition was causing havoc with all the young woman in their condition. Both witch and wizard were capable of driving, having the proper licenses, from the time they had spent in the Muggle world, even though it had been several years since Severus had driven.

They arrived at, Spinners End, home thought the young witch, they were home. Entering the house they flicked on lamps, and made their way through to the kitchen, it was in need of a few cleaning charms, which Hermione cast as Severus brought in groceries. The cupboards had not held much food in the past twenty years, after his parents died, and he spent his time at Hogwarts, or at the places he was commanded to be by Voldemort. It would be nice to make happy memories in what had been a place of fighting and unhappiness. With the chores taken care of Severus asked Hermione, "Are you tired, or in need of something to eat?", not being used to the fact his new wife was going to have a child, he was unsure of what she might be in need of.

She smiled at him, "No I'm good, I'd like a shower and to get some sleep, I'm tired.", she said as a yawn escaped from her.

He placed a hand on her back, to support her as they climbed the creaky stairs to the second floor. Opening the bedroom door, he did a charm to make the room more presentable for his wife, the heavy dark drapes were replaced with softer ones of a lighter color. He would allow her to make the decorating decisions when she was up to it. The linens were changed and freshened as he helped her off with the outer robes she had been wearing. While she prepared to bathe he went to the bathroom, and tidied it a bit.

Hermione entered the shower, warm water cascading over her tired body, made her feel even more sleepy than she had, before. Quickly washing her bushy hair, she conditioned it a bit. And used a drying charm, tying it back with a ribbon. Drying off she put on her nighty and fluffy slippers, she had worn since she was a young girl. Severus had the bed turned down for her, and she slid between the sheets gratefully. He left the room to take care of his cleansing ritual, when he returned he found as he knew he would, his young wife sound asleep. Chucking to himself, he slid in, she cuddled up to him as he thought, so much for the honeymoon, but knowing they had their whole lives together, he placed a strong arm over her as his hand traveled to her stomach, rubbing gently, he said, "Good night Little one,", leaning over he kissed Hermione and laid back, going to sleep. Tomorrow would be a full day of unpacking her belongings and then there was the endless trips they would have to make to the Burrow. He dreamed of tiny hands and feet, and a beaming Hermione, while her dreams were of a tall proud new daddy, holding their tiny daughter. Life in the Snape household at Spinners End would be happy.

The night passed with the couple snuggled close, Severus awoke to the morning sun peeking in through the new lighter drapes, getting up carefully so not to disturb the sleeping witch, he went to the bathroom to take care of necessary bodily functions, washed quickly and dressed in black denims and a tee shirt, not his normal wizard attire, but something he felt comfortable wearing at home. Quietly going downstairs after using a silencing charm on the stairs to keep them from creaking and waking Hermione, he entered the kitchen. Rummaging around he found everything he needed, to surprise her with breakfast in bed. The wizard having followed potions recipes for most of his life, had when given the chance, become a rather skilled chef. The Waffles and blueberries with whipped cream, were a tempting sight. Going outside he cut a single red rose from the bush and placed it in a crystal vase. Adding it to the tray along with tea and cutlery, a delicately folded napkin, and he was ready to take it upstairs.

Hermione was just beginning to awaken when she heard the door knob turn, Cracking open one eye, she saw the most amazing sight, Severus clad in Muggle attire, holding a breakfast tray, he had made for her. It was beautiful, until, the nausea hit at that very moment. She jumped up, sprinted for the bathroom, as he set the tray on the bedside table, followed her, and once again found himself holding her hair back while she vomited. Concerned for her well being, ever present he also wondered if this was what life would be like for the next nine months. he asked "Are you Alright Dear Heart?", as he washed her face with a soft warm face flannel. She sipped the cool water he had conjured before wiping her face, and answered, "Yes Love, just a bit of an upset stomach, our daughter, likes to do funny things in the mornings, apparently."

He inhaled deeply, smoothed a hand across her face as he said, "Our daughter?" Not having been given enough time to even consider the fact their child could be a girl or a boy. "What makes you think the child is a girl?"

Hermione smiled at the tall denim clad man, "I had a dream", as she stood fully, washed her face again, and reached for her toothbrush, in need of a good cleaning of her teeth.."It seemed so real, I don't know, it's way too early to tell, but your reaction was priceless. Do you have a preference, if we could choose? Boy or girl?"

Severus letting her rinse out first, turned her around, putting his arms around her, pulling her close, "As long as you and the baby are healthy, I really don't care, I just want you to be well."

She grinned, stretched up and kissed the worried wizard, "I'm OK now, how about that breakfast you fixed it looked Delicious, and I am hungry, are you?"

He nodded, taking her hand leading the young witch back to the bedroom. Propping up pillows for her, making sure she was comfortable, he placed the tray across her lap. Sitting on the corner of the bed, his long legs folded under him, he watched as she ate.

She looked at him and asked, "Aren't you eating anything?, you lost too much weight this past year, here have a bite", holding her fork filled with waffle out to him.

He took the bite she offered him, smiled and summoned his own tray to come up the stairs, from where he had left it in the kitchen. "I just wanted to make sure you had your breakfast first, you are eating for two, Mine could wait.", smirking as he took a bite from his own tray.

She beamed at him, "Are you telling me I'm about to get fat?", laughing at the look he was giving her.

He reached out, stroked her hair, and said,"No, I'm telling you that you are going to become even more beautiful, than you already are. There is already a glow about you, something I've never seen before. The most precious sight I've ever seen."

They finished their breakfast, he picked up the trays to take downstairs while she dressed. He wondered to himself what he had done to deserve to be this happy. Smiling he whispered, Thanks Lily, as he took the dirty dishes and began washing them.

Hermione came downstairs shortly, her beaded bag in her hand, "Do you think we ought to begin unpacking?" Opening the bag and summoning the first of the bags unending contents. It was going to be a very long day.

A knock on the door startled the two who had just finished putting away the last of the things from the Granger House. Severus opened the door to find Harry Potter standing on their doorstep. Severus showed the younger man into the house, who whistled loudly as he scanned the room, taking in the fact that every inch of wall space was covered in floor to ceiling bookcases, filled to the point of exploding. Severus smirked, "If you think this is a bit much, you should see the upstairs, it's just as full. Now is there something we can do for you Harry?, Or did you just come to stare at our library?"

"Uh Oh Yeah, I'm here because there are eight witches sick to their stomachs, and they sent me to see the Potions Master, in hope of relief. Severus, PLEASE!, I'm begging Luna has been puking whenever food is even mentioned, Ron says Lavender is doing the same, all the mates say their wives are, hey Hermione how come your fine?"

Severus rolled his eyes, "For Merlin Sake Harry, My wife has her share of morning sickness, but outside of Appiration, which we are not using now, the only time she has been effected is in the MORNING, morning sickness." Severus conjured eight jars, filling them with peppermint tea, handing them to the messy black haired man, saying "It's an old home remedy, Peppermint tea, nothing that will interfere with the pregnancies, or hurt the babies."

The younger man gratefully took the jars, as he said, "Oh, Molly, wants to see all of us tomorrow, at the Burrow, are we going to get there, without apparating, Floo travel, and Portkey are too dangerous?"

Hermione spoke up, "We can take our car, it has expanding charms on it, everyone will fit, Severus can drive.", turning to the man in black denim,,"Won't you Love?"

Severus, hand on her back, stroking it softly, smiled, "Yes Dear Heart", adding "I love being the hen pecked husband." a laugh escaped as Harry looked between the two of them. He would never ever describe Severus Snape as hen pecked, but Hermione did have the older man wrapped around her little finger, and it was good to see them both so happy.

Opening the door, Harry said, "I had better be getting this back, holding up one of the jars, we'll see you tomorrow then." The door closed behind him, as he heard Hermione say, "You are terrible Severus, and I love you!", then all was quiet, he could imagine what was happening on the other side of the door. What he hoped would be happening behind his own closed doors, if Luna could stop vomiting. With that he turned, spun.........


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 39

The Burrow

The dark green sedan, pulled up to the side of the Burrow and parked. Severus exited the drivers side door, walked briskly around and opened the door for Hermione, the other doors opened as well, with 18 people climbing out. Molly stared out the window, at the sight. The only other car that had ever been parked at the Burrow, not counting the ice cream truck, had been the turquoise blue Ford Anglia, Ron and Harry had flown to Hogwarts, the beginning of second year. Why in the name of Merlin had the group of young people arrived in a car? Why hadn't they just apparated, or used the Floo, or a Portkey, the means of travel for magical folks was much quicker, than driving a car.

Going to the door, she threw it open, saying "Come in, come in, we have so many things to get settled, don't dawdle, I have tea and sandwiches ready."

The witches looked between themselves, each having just sipped their peppermint tea on the way, knowing Molly would want to feed them, and not wanting to try explaining eight vomiting witches to the ever astute matriarch of the Weasley family.

The couples entered the Burrow, Severus had reminded the others to charm their wedding rings invisible, Hermione's ring didn't have to be hidden, because Molly thought it to be an engagement ring, but his wedding band melted into nonexistence, before they entered. He saw the sad frown that crossed Hermione's face as it disappeared. He laid a comforting hand on her arm and whispered, "just for while we are here "Dear Heart, it will be visible as soon as we can leave." She sniffed slightly, and nodded. The young woman knew it had to be done, but it hurt not seeing her symbol of love on his hand, even though she knew it was there.

All of the young people followed Molly into the kitchen. The scrubbed wooden table held platters of sandwiches, chips, biscuits, and tea. Everyone took a seat, couples snuggled close together, as the kitchen was rather small, but no one complained, it was cozy. Plates were filled, the witches seemed to be taking very small amounts of food, caught Molly's attention. Ladies you don't need to starve yourselves, to be thin for your weddings, eat up. You need nourishment to stay healthy. The witches looked at the wizards who all nodded, for them to at least try to make Molly happy.

Severus gently nudged Hermione under the table, away from Molly's watchful gaze. His black eyes traveled to the wireless sitting on the shelf. Hermione picking up on his cue, asked, "Mrs. Weasley, could we turn on some music?"

While the older witch was distracted, tuning in music, Severus added peppermint to each of the young witches tea cups, inconspicuously.

Molly retook her seat, and began to speak, "Now, if any of you have anything in particular you want to discuss about the weddings, please speak up." Silence filled the room, except for the wireless playing a song about someone having been Imperioused, when they left her.

Molly shook her head, "Let's try that again, do any of you have any idea what you are going to say in your vows?" Silence again. Hermione and Severus had already discussed using the same vows they had said earlier, but that was private, and they were going to keep it that way, until the ceremony. They

waited patiently for at least one of the other young couples to step up. Finally Percy looking at Audrey spoke, "Mum I think we all know what our vows will be, can we get on with the reception?", as he picked up his tea cup. Molly described what she had thought about Yule Ball themed décor, ten cakes from Charm City, Flitwick charming the cake toppers, then asked how they wanted to handle invitations, making the suggestion of the calligrapher. They were all in agreement, the young wizards, including Severus, pulled out money bags each handed Molly a pile of galleons to help pay for everything. Leaving Molly in charge of the arrangements they left the Burrow, climbed back in the car, and drove away. Molly smiled that had been easier than she had ever imagined it would be, now all she needed to do was go to Hogwarts where she could meet with Ginny and Draco, it would be a good thing when his community service finished and she could meet with him and his family in private at their home, because they would still be under house arrest for a few months. With any luck Arthur could pull a few strings with Kingsley, and get that lifted, be the time of the wedding.

There was still plenty of time to go to Hogwarts, before having to fix supper for Arthur and Ginny if she came home in time, Ron had told his mother he would be staying with Harry at Grimmauld Place for the time being. It was so much closer to work, since both the ice cream shop and delivery routes were in London. Molly seemed skeptical but as he was an adult wizard, she could not stop him from living wherever he pleased.

Grabbing her parchment, quill, and ink bottle, shoving them in her oversized handbag, she stepped to the Floo, reached in the dish on the mantle, taking a pinch of glittering powder, and called out, "Hogwarts, Minerva McGonagall's office."

The older witch sitting at her desk, looked up when the Floo flared green. Raising a hand and motioning the red headed witch to come on over, and take a seat, while she finished the correspondence, occupying her attention presently.

Molly made herself comfortable, in the big squishy chair and waited for her friend to finish the letter she was trying to get out with the post owl. Minerva looked up, "Sorry dear, I needed to get an advert sent to the prophet, it seems Horace has decided to retire once again, and I find Hogwarts in need of a new Potions Master.

Molly stared at the older witch in disbelief, hadn't she thought to offer the position to Severus?, So she asked that very question. Minerva looked up, "Molly didn't you think I hadn't already thought of that, but with He and Hermione's marriage and the bab......"

Molly jumped to her feet, "Minerva McGonagall, start explaining and I mean right now!", demanded the red headed witch.

Minerva's face flushed, she had just let slip the Snapes secret. "Oh, Molly, I am sorry I said something that was to be held in strictest confidence. Severus and Hermione married before the Memorial Service, and yes since that time are going to have a baby", the older witch sighed, "I can't believe I told you."

Molly breathing more calmly, sat back down, "You said they married before the Memorial Service? Then they were already legally wed when Arthur and I interrupted, whatever it was we interrupted."

Minerva nodded her head, "Yes you interrupted their wedding night, not some hanky panky. You ought to know Severus better than that. He wouldn't even consider touching Hermione until they were

married. It is nice that there are still chivalrous men in the world. Apparently there was a wedding celebration and Harry Potters House Elf used his own brand of magic, a charm or spell Dobby taught him, told him it would bring happiness and now, they are going to have a baby, it was a charm for fertility. So you see Severus will not wish to return, they have already set up their home at Spinners End, he has a private lab in the basement and will sell potions by owl order to a rather, elite clientele, big galleons, to support his family with.

Molly sighed, "Well I am glad that , they waited for marriage, but what is the secrecy about? Why not announce it to the world?" scratching her head in wonder.

Minerva inhaled sharply, "That was for you Molly, they wanted to have a real wedding, Severus wanted it for Hermione, and they knew you wanted to look out for all the couples so it was to be as if the formal one was the first.

Tears began falling from Molly's eyes, "That Severus is so sweet, to want Hermione to have a wedding to remember, and she far wanting to let me plan it for them, oh Minerva, what should I do? Do I let them know I know or just keep pretending?"

Minerva looked deeply into Molly's eyes, "Dear that is something only you can decide. You must do what you think is right, just keep in mind the brides will be six months along when the formal ceremonies take place."

Molly's head snapped up higher, "Minerva, you just said the brides will be six months along, is there something else you are not telling me?", standing and pacing around the office afraid of what she was about to hear.

Minerva quickly stood up, walked into the circle, Molly was pacing and stopped in front of the flustered witch. Well you may as well know, the day after the Memorial Service, after everyone left, each of the eight other couples stopped at the Ministry, and were married. The only ones who haven't are Ginny and Draco, probably because she is not of age yet. However back to the others, they were also at Grimmauld Place, and Kreacher used his charm on all of them as well.

Molly gasped nine of the brides would be six months pregnant, at their weddings. She could not keep this a secret, the young peoples reputations were at stake, all had married before conceiving and she would not have them shamed.

Molly moved towards the door, saying, "I need to speak to Ginny and Draco, do they know what is going on?, or are they as clueless as I am?"

Minerva sniffed, "I believe Arthur informed them earlier this afternoon. When he found out. I think he was also trying to make sure they had no plans for an elopement once Ginny comes of age. Little chance of that as Ginny told him, she wants her Mum to plan her wedding." At that Molly smiled a genuine smile for the first time since entering Minerva's office."

Molly had made a decision, Ginny and Draco would have a real wedding and the others could renew their vows, in a formal ceremony, but she was going to have a little talk with them, telling them not to hide the fact they were married, to be proud and embrace the it, let the whole world know, or at the very least Rita Skeeter, which amounted to as much as telling the whole world.

Leaving Minerva's office she, walked onto the revolving spiral stairs, going down. Reaching the bottom she thought she heard Minerva's voice saying that went better than I thought it would, but who was the older witch talking to, oh well she needed to find Ginny and Draco and have a little talk with them.

Molly found the two young people still in the Great Hall where Arthur had left them earlier, talking about everything he had reveled to them. Seeing her mother Ginny stood up, met her placing a kiss on her cheek. "Hi Mum, what are you doing here?", she asked as the two witches sat down.

Molly grinned, saying, "it seems I have been kept in the dark about a few things recently. Do you know anything about OH let me see........say nine marriages?" Her head moving to glance between Ginny and Draco.

The two younger people, looked back and forth between themselves and Molly, Ginny saying, "Mum, what are you talking about, what marriages?", trying to feign ignorance.

Molly reached across the table and swatted her daughters arm, "Don't play stupid Ginny, you have never been any good at hiding things from me, now have you?" The swat had been a gentle tease aimed at the unsuspecting girl, who really had never been able to hid anything from her mother.

Ginny grimaced a little, "Uh No I haven't Mum, how much do you know?", Afraid she may have found out about Arthur's surprise as well as what she had let on.

Molly poured a cup of tea from the fresh pot delivered by Winky The House Elf, lifting the cup to her lips, blowing to cool it just a bit, took a sip,before speaking, "Well let's start with Severus and Hermione getting married before the Memorial Service, eight other couples stopping at the Ministry after leaving Hogwarts, All of them going to Grimmauld Place, A celebration Dinner, Spending the night, A bit of House Elf magic, and now nine pregnant brides, for the formal wedding. Am I missing anything?", setting her cup down, she sniffed a little, looked at Draco and said "You two haven't sneaked off an gotten married too, have you?"

Draco's face more serious than anyone at the school had seen it, looked Molly straight in the big brown eyes, the same color as Ginny's and said "Oh you found out about that too did you?"

Molly's face fell, as Ginny and Draco burst out laughing. "Mum, Draco was having a go at you, of course we haven't gotten married. I couldn't without my Mum and Dad.", standing, walking to the other side of the table, and hugging the older woman tightly. Draco just stood there smiling at the two women. Molly would have to learn he had a sense of humor, even if it were Slytherin.

Molly sat back down, beside Ginny, Draco on the other side. She turned to her future son-in-law, leaned over and kissed his cheek. "I think that is the first time since the final battle, anyone has pulled a joke on me, Thank You! It's good to know, not everyone thinks I'm so frail, as to not enjoy a good laugh, once in a while. Draco leaned over and kissed her cheek as well, Ma'am you are not frail, anyone who could handle Aunt Bella, is a very strong person. You do realize how terribly insane she was, there was no hope for her,..........for redemption of any sort.........Too far gone.............She killed and injured so many people..........She would have killed me too, if it hadn't been for Severus, Sorry …...I just needed to say it....you know?" Molly patted his cheek, "Yes Dear, Your Mum and I already had the same chat, at first I wasn't so sure I could live with taking a human life, but after Narcissa and I talked,

I understood more.........Now enough of the depressing, we have other things that need discussing."

Molly pulled her parchment from her bag, along with ink and quill, "We need to draft marriage announcements to send to Rita Skeeter", We will let her get the ball rolling, letting everyone know of the already taken place marriages, and the formal ones to be held at Christmas. That way when baby bumps begin to appear, there will not be a chance for scandal. I know what your thinking, Rita is a bit of a gamble, but we can get Hermione to handle her."

Ginny nodded, "Yeah Hermione can handle her alright, Don't think she cares to be trapped in a jar for a month again.", Ginny laughed at Draco's stunned look. "You knew she was an Animagus, Hermione figured it out and kept her in a jar for a month until she promised not to write for a year. Then when it was time to let the wizarding world know Harry's story about Voldemort's rebirth, she called Rita to get the story out. Yes, We know she wrote garbage about Dumbledore, but she also had more truth in her story, than most wizarding society cared to believe. She will be perfect for spreading the word."

Draco looked at the two witches, "Do you ladies know you have Slytherin qualities?, I will have to remember to keep an eye on you.", kissing Ginny quickly before she could come back with a retort. Molly just beamed at the two kids, remembering what it had been like to be young and in love.

Molly cleared her throat, saying, "OK, back to business, Ginny I need you to get the others rounded up, have them at the Burrow, no wait have them come here, that way we can work on your engagement announcement at the same time. Since Draco and his family can't leave here. Do you think we need all the families here, as I am sure most of them already know the deep dark secret, being hidden from that monster Molly Weasley. Yes, Yes have them contact their families, time for a pre wedding meeting."

Ginny rubbed her forehead, feeling a huge headache coming on. Thinking to herself at least her Mum was, uninformed about her and Arthur's part in the formal wedding or vow renewal as it was now most certainly turning into. If she had to contact everyone she would need to leave now, kissing Draco and then placing a kiss on her Mum's cheek, she headed to the nearest Floo, calling out for Grimmauld Place. Luna answered the Floo telling Ginny to come on through.

Ginny passed the message, telling Luna that Molly knew about the marriages, wasn't angry and wanted a meeting the next day at Hogwarts. She said her goodbyes quickly, as she had eight more stops to make. It was only after making all the calls, she realized why the task had fallen to her, She was the only one not pregnant, capable of Floo travel, not under community service, and not her mother. Merlin's Pants her mother could have been a Slytherin, she grinned to herself as she stepped in the kitchen door at the Burrow, and was greeted by her father,who still didn't know his wife now knew. Could this get any more complicated, Probably, but she was home, tired and ready to get some sleep. Tomorrow was going to be a very long day.

Molly Weasley walked into the kitchen of the Burrow, Arthur, sitting at the table, looked very nervous as she walked around and took a seat beside him, "How was your day Dear?", He asked as she sighed deeply.

She stared at him, fire flashing from the depths of her eyes, "Oh you know the usual Dear, worked on wedding preparations, talked to Ginny, Found out all the kids are already married, except Ginny and Draco, planned a meeting for tomorrow with everyone, and their families, oh and Rita Skeeter, to do the write up for the prophet, How was your day?"

Arthur looked at her, a playful glint in his eye as he said, "Pretty much the same as yours, except for planning, and calling meetings. Coffee Dear?", as he poured a mug full of the hot brew, and pushed it in her direction. Molly smiled, taking the mug, "adding "Did you plan on keeping it a secret, or were you going to tell me, anytime soon?"

Arthur shuffled his feet under the table, hand combing thru his thinning hair, looked her in the eye and said, "I don't think I could keep a secret from you if my life depended on it Mollywobbles!"

She smirked at him, saying "You had better not try Arthur Weasley, if you know what's good for you!", reaching a hand out and patting his. Arthur turned her hand over in his, rubbed his thumb over the back of it, and smiled remembering he did indeed plan on keeping one secret from the red headed witch. The one most important secret he had ever worked on.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 40

Rita Skeeter

Molly Weasley and assorted company assembled in The Great Hall at Hogwarts, awaiting the arrival of Rita Skeeter. They were there to make the announcements of recent marriages and the engagement of one other couple. The brides, grooms, and their respective families each, would announce, their marriage. Molly stood as Skeeter, glided into the room, her photographer in tow. Molly spoke, "Rita, you better not be using a Quick Quotes Quill today, as we want all the facts reported accurately. Everyone in turn will give you their information, beginning with", motioning to the first couple.

Hermione and Severus.

The couple stood, walking toward, the witch wearing bejeweled spectacles, with a blue peacock quill in hand, one that could have been borrowed from Gildaroy Lockhart. Skeeter stuck out a taloned like hand, but neither of the couple, being foolish enough to take it, nodded as Severus said, "Let's begin", he would abide no dallying around by this witch.

Rita, a look of disgust in her eye, at being led in this interview, instead of leading it in the direction she wished for it to go, nodded.

Hermione handed the witch a parchment that read.........

Hermione J. Granger, 20 and Severus Snape, 38, were bonded for life, June 1, 1998,in a private ceremony, at the Ministry of Magic by Assistant Minister Ogden Osgood, witness to the binding were Mafalda Hopkirk and Proudfoot the Auror. After a brief wedding stay in London, the Snapes are making their home in Manchester, where Mr. Snape sells potions by owl order.

Rita Skeeter read over the parchment quickly, looking at Hermione, she said in a rather, cutting tone, "Isn't he a little old for you Deary?", Eyes sliding over to stare at the tall wizard. "Now wait a minute she won't be 20 until September."

Hermione rolled her eyes, staring back at the dirt raking witch, saying, "In all actuality, I am 21, I used a time turner in third year for my studies, so my age progressed with each turning back of time, but 20 is close enough, and no Severus is not too old, age is irrelevant when you love someone with your whole heart, not just your mind. Skeeter shrugged her shoulders, saying "Whatever, to each his own. I suppose congratulations are in order." The couple stepped away, and took seats at a table on the other side of the line of newlyweds, staying close enough to hear if Skeeter, made any more disparaging remarks.

The next couple up were Harry and Luna, who likewise presented Rita with a parchment.

Luna Lovegood 18 and Harry James Potter18, were bonded for life, in a small private ceremony with family and friend, June 3, 1998, at the Ministry of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt Minister of Magic, preformed the bonding. The couple will make their home in London, Mr. Potter works in the Auror

Department, Ministry of Magic. Witnessing for the newlyweds, Severus and Hermione Snape.

Ron and Lavender moved forward, as Harry and Luna joined Hermione and Severus. Lavender handed Skeeter, their parchment,

Lavender Brown 19 and Ronald Weasley,19, were bonded for life, in a small private ceremony with family and friend, June 3, 1998, at the Ministry of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt Minister of Magic, preformed the bonding. The couple will make their home in London. They are the owners of Florean Fortescue ice cream shop Diagon Alley. Witnessing for the newlyweds, Severus and Hermione Snape

Each couple came up, soon it became evident to Skeeter that

George Weasley, 21 and Angelina Johnson, 21

Percy Weasley, 23, and Audrey Simpson, 23

Neville Longbottom, 18, and Hannah Abbott 19

Lee Jordan, 21 and Katie Bell, 20

Dean Thomas 19, and Alicia Spinet, 21

Dudley Dursley, 19 and Susan Bones, 19

Had all been bonded for life, in a small private ceremony with family and friend, June 3, 1998, at the Ministry of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt Minister of Magic, preformed the bonding. The couples will make their homes in London, Witnessing for the newlyweds, Severus and Hermione Snape.

Rita Skeeter, rolled up the parchments and placed them in her bag, "If that's all you wanted, why not just owl them to the prophet?"

A tall blond man and woman stepped forward, He drawled, "Because Ms. Skeeter, when my son makes his engagement announcement we want it done publicly, not by owl."

Rita Skeeter, attention now fully focused on the blond man, quill poised, to begin writing, said, "AH yes, Mr. Malfoy", while trying to decide how to spin scandal into the announcement.

Lucius Malfoy, read from his prepared parchment, "Narcissa and I wish to announce the betrothal of our son Draco, to Miss Ginerva Molly Weasley, daughter of Molly and Arthur Weasley. The young couple met while at school at Hogwarts. A Christmas Eve wedding is planned at the school, where a formal renewal of vows by the recently wed couples will also take place. The event will be by invitation only. Thank You.", stepping back after handing the parchment to the reporter.

Skeeter's eyes traveled back and forth, until she had scanned the entire group, speaking slowly, "So if there was to be a formal ceremony, why the rush with Ministry weddings, are there any unplanned for little details, that popped up before, the weddings, I wonder...........?"

Severus looked at the woman, an eyebrow raised, "Madam, I can assure you, NOTHING, could be further from the truth, all of the couples wed, innocent."

She smirked, as she said, "And you Snape, were you innocent?", a giddy feeling of catching someone in a lie, rose up in her, but either way thinking a thirty eight year old male virgin. Oh the fun she could have with this story.

Severus, a hint of color, in his cheeks, answered, "Madam, that is a matter, between my wife and

myself, Thank You Very Much."

Skeeter had just had the wind knocked out of her sails, that answer, so enigmatic, she couldn't hazard a guess, to the truth, and knowing the new Mrs. Snape, she would find herself bottled, for more than a month, if she tried to run with that story.

Turning, she said, "Well if that's all, I'll be getting back to the prophet, so I can have these ready for tomorrows edition.", leaving, she noticed Hermione had a quart canning jar in front of her, grinning broadly, as she tapped the lid, as the sunlight glinted off of it.

Molly inhaled deeply, as she said, "Well that went better than I thought it would., now that I have everyone in one place at the same time", withdrawing her parchments full of notes from her bag, she began meeting with each family to discuss invitations and cakes.

Ginny standing close by, hoping to overhear, what her mother had planned, and could contact the Bakery, and calligrapher to add her parents needs to the order, without Molly finding out.

What was decided, all the young couples wanted cakes of chocolate, not terribly unusual since it brought cheerfulness to everyone who ate it, not that any of them needed cheering. The invitations would be done by Antonio's Calligraphy Service, and listening closely Ginny heard the name of the bakery, how fitting, Charm City Cakes. She made a quick note to be sure to contact them with the additions.

Finally having finished with all the details, Minerva invited everyone to stay for dinner. The large group all appreciatively, accepted, taking seats as food appeared on the table. Roast meats, potatoes, vegetables, and pots of peppermint tea. The mothers of the young women, were all smiling at the tea pots, remembering how their own digestion had been upset, by pregnancy. While the men, braced themselves for mad dashes to the loo, by their wives, none of which came.

Molly seeing Hermione, asked her about cell phones, saying she would need to telephone the bakery, as they didn't accept orders by owl post. The younger woman, reached into her much lighter beaded bag, most of it's former contents now residing in their home, pulled out her Mum's old phone. She spoke quietly, " I had meant to give you this earlier, but with everything happening, I forgot." She showed the red haired witch, first how to turn it on, then all the basics, for dialing. Hermione glanced at Molly, "You don't by chance have the number for the bakery with you? I could add it to the contact list and it would be much easier for you to dial."

Molly grinned, at that of course I have it with me, Molly sort of way, as she shuffled parchments, trying to find the one that held the number. Finding it she handed it over to the younger witch., who taking the cell phone entered the number.

"OH, I just had a thought, punching in more numbers, she said I put my number in too, and my e-mail, if you need to contact me, it's right here see?" Molly read Snape_ adding I'm going to see if I can get everyone set with phones, texting, and e-mails, it will save all this trying to get everyone together, since travel is so hard right now. We can all use shielding charms, like the ones on the Burrow,

what do you think?"

Molly's head was spinning, she had just begun to learn how to use a computer, now cell phones, was

she integrating into the Muggle World, or was it invading the Wizarding World?" , she nodded her head very slowly, alright, if you think it will work, it might make things easier, I don't really like all you young ladies sticking your heads in fires, for Floo calls, I know the healers say it's safe, but I never enjoyed all the soot I breathed in, and honestly when I was pregnant, it made me nauseous.

Hermione called all the others together, and told them of her plan, they would all get cell phones, meet at Grimmauld Place where she would make sure everyone was able to connect with each other. They all found the Hogwarts Express waiting at the Hogsmead Station to return them to London, since even the expanding charms would not allow that many people to fit in the car. It would be on overnight trip,so the compartments had been transfigured into private sleeping cars for the couples. Ginny having elected to stay as Minerva's guest at Hogwarts, would Floo in the morning and meet the group.

The Hogwarts Express pulled into Kings Cross Station as the dawn broke. Sleepy witches, wizards and a few Muggle relatives climbed down on the platform, stretching arms over their heads, trying to convince bodies, that they needed to move. Small groups of two, or four, crossed thru the barrier back into the Muggle world. Leaving the Station, the groups all decided on making their way to the Leaky Cauldron, for breakfast as Hannah and Neville's guests, after which a shopping expedition to purchase cell phones. Harry had sent for money from his vault at Gringotts, that had already been converted into pound notes.

Finding an electronics store open early the group made their way inside. "The clerk was a bit startled too see so many people, enter his establishment, at such an early hour, but eager to make a sale, asked, "How may I help you this Morning?"

Hermione smiled genuinely at the young man, stating "We need to purchase cell phones, with texting and e-mail capabilities."

The clerk always happy to make a sale said, "Which of you", motioning around the rather large group, "Are wanting a phone?"

Hermione and Severus had their phones, since she had given him her fathers, and all three of the Dursley's were in possession of phone" We need 24 phones please."

The clerks mouth falling open, staggered back a few steps, " Are you a terrorist group, or something?", preparing to make a run for it, if need be.

A collective laugh came from the group, "No we just fought the biggest terrorist, and he was defeated, We are just a group of people needing to modernize, unfortunately, we have lived on the outskirts of technology far too long." It was Severus who had spoken, this time.

The clerk blinked, sun pouring in the windows, now making his eyes water, said, "OH I get it, You're a bunch of Yanks, from across the pond, I think you would be called Hippies, if I'm correct."

Another roar of laughter, emitted from the group, Arthur looked a little shocked, "Sir, I have been

called a lot of things in my days, but I assure you, we are all British citizens, bred and born, just behind in times."

The clerk visibly relaxed,and brought out his latest models of cell phone technology, for the group to inspect. Once seeing all the additional upgrades from the phones they already had, Severus and Hermione decided to upgrade as well. The Dursley's likewise wanted newer equipment as well. Deciding not to leave Molly with the one old phone, a purchase of thirty new phones was made. At their request consecutive phone numbers were given to the group. Reaching in his pocket Harry pulled out a wad of bills, and handed them to the clerk, who was not used to such large purchases, let alone ones made with cash, instead of a credit card. He smiled widely, cash purchases had a much higher commission, than credit ones, it was looking to be a profitable day for him.

Leaving the store, the group decided that the walk to Grimmauld Place would be good exercise, began the trek. The morning was beautiful, sunny, a few clouds moved about, overhead, as they walked along. Passing a sweet shop, Hermione pulled Severus back as they were passing, "Love, I have a craving for peanut butter toffee, could we stop and get some?", batting her eyelashes, flirtatiously at the tall, dark man whose arm she held. He smirked, "I was wondering how long it would take for cravings to begin. Of course we, will get you some." The others in the group, hearing the exchange, smiled as suddenly each witch, just happened to develop a craving of their own for one sweet or another. Eighteen of the group, entered the store, and placed their orders. The clerk scanned over the group, and asked "When are you due?" The witches and wizards looked at him, Ron opened his mouth before anyone else asked, "How did you know?" The clerk chuckled, putting the sweets into bags, said, "That many sweets this early in the day, has always been a dead give away, I've been in this business for twenty years, Early morning trade usually means, a little one, but from these orders, I am guessing , all of you ladies are expecting. What is this a Lamaze class?" The wizards all looked at each other, wondering just what a Lamaze Class was, but none of them wanting to appear stupid, just shrugged, paid for the sweets and left. They would have to ask Hermione later, what the clerk was asking. Severus, placed Hermione's hand in the crook of his arm, covered it with his own, and walked on, saying, "Will it be possible to get to Grimmauld Place without any more stops?", his eyebrow arched, in his wife's direction. She stood on tip toe once again and kissed his cheek, as she answered, "Yes, Love, I'm good." He looked down at her winked and whispered, "yes you are". She looked up and whispered back, "cheeky man", snuggling closer as they walked.

Grimmauld Place was in sight, They just needed to turn a corner, when all of sudden lavender leaned in to Ron an announced, "I've got to pee, now", this comment overheard by eight other pregnant women, set off a chain reaction of bladders, in need of a loo. Hurrying along, they made for the door, it was a good thing Grimmauld Place was as large as it was, having many bathrooms, because within moments, all were filled with witches letting out a breath they held for the last bit of the walk.

Bodily needs taken care of, everyone met in the sitting room, it was time for Hermione to program all of their phones. Pulling her laptop from the beaded bag, as Severus cast a shielding charm, she searched for a wireless connection. It seemed everyone in the neighborhood had wireless networks, and did not bother to secure them, connecting to the strongest one she created addresses for all of them. Making a list of who was who and pulling a printer from her bag connected it to her laptop, to printout the lists for everyone, until they became accustomed to using their phones.

Arthur papa_weasley

Molly mama_weasley

Hermione potions_mrs

Severus potions_master

Harry the_chosen_one

Luna moon_child

Ron ice_cream_man

Lavender sherbert_lady

Neville plant_man

Hannah leaky_lady

Percy enforcer_man

Audrey mystery_girl

George joker_man

Angelina riddler_girl

Bill charm_breaker

Fleur charming

Dudley new_magic

Susan old_magic

Petunia flower_lady

Vernon drill_man

Lee river_man

Katie river_lady

Dean mr_t

Alicia mrs_t

Draco white_dragon

Ginny spit_fire

Lucius manor_lord

Narcissa cissy

Minerva tabby

Filius tiny_tnt

Now all she had to do was add each persons number and id in each phone, better yet she set the owlmail accounts to auto connect each phone with the others, and store all the contact information.

While she was doing that, she decided to throw in a little entertainment as well, MP3 files of Wizard Wrock music, and Potter podcasts were being downloaded, into the phones. At the top of each playlist she put a song by a band calling themselves _Marked As His Equal_, wanting them to listen to a particular song he had recorded. It was the one thing she wanted included in the vow ceremony. The title was _Every Waking Moment_, and it described best how she felt about her husband, and she wanted the world to know it. The lyrics:

You're my every waking moment  
I dream of you constantly  
Stay by my side forever  
I know we were meant to be

Let's walk along the lakeshore  
Hold hands beneath our favorite tree  
Lay softly in its shadow  
The way we were meant to be

I want to spend all of my moments with you  
Wherever that leads  
Cause being in love's the best thing that I know  
You're all I can see

The smell of you is perfect  
Your blazing eyes amaze me  
Every part of you's a wonder  
I know we were meant to be

I want to spend all of my moments with you  
Wherever that leads  
Cause being in love's the best thing that I know  
You're all I can see

You have filled up a hole that's been in me so long  
You make me feel safe and you make me feel strong  
How could it be that we don't belong? Yeah, we belong

I want to spend all of my moments with you  
Wherever that leads  
Cause being in love's the best thing that I know  
You're all I can see

Hermione smiled to herself, she was sure each of the couples, felt the same way about their respective spouses. Reminding herself to show them how to play the music. She spoke finally, "OK, we're all set, the printer is making a list of who's who and the accounts are all after whichever user name you want to contact." handing printed sheets to each person, keeping 5 back, for Draco, Narcissa, Lucius, Minerva and Flitwick. The Hogwarts bunch would probably have to move outside the castle grounds to be able to use theirs, but she would try with the help of Severus, Minerva, and Flitwick, to establish at least one area inside the castle, where they would work.

Deciding it would be a good idea to show the others how the phones worked in -mail mode she sent an email to Severus

to:potions_

mama_,papa_,

And continued on until she had everyone added to a list.

Her message read

What's for supper?

Everyone except Severus. His message read

I Love You,

She hit the send button, almost instantly everyone's phones began to vibrate, and ring. She instructed, those who had never used a phone, how to check their messages, and send back a message of their own.

It wasn't long before her phone was flooded with messages

from:

spit_

Don't know, I'm outta here, going to show Draco, and others, want to come along?

the_chosen_

Don't care As long as I don't have to cook.

ice_cream_

Food, NO MUSHROOMS!!

potions_

I love you too! Let's get out of here.

mama_

Am I doing this right?

papa_

I thought you talked on a felly tone?

new_

Awesome, I never had so many mates to text before.

joker_

I wonder if I could invent a magical cell phone?

Hermione grinned at the group, they were fast learners, now they could keep in constant contact without sticking their heads in a dirty fire, or getting sick spinning away, or getting squeezed in Apparition, all that was left, was to get phones to Bill and Fleur, and the Hogwarts group, Draco, Lucius, Narcissa, Minerva, and Flitwick. She had just realized they had neglected to get a phone for Charlie, they could give him one of the old ones, until they got back to the electronics store. The day had worn on, having started way to early, for any of the group, Ginny agreed to take the phones to Hogwarts the following morning, and show the others there how to use them. George would take phones to Bill and Fleur, while Percy, took one to Charlie, By the following day they would all be inter-connected. Hermione cringed a little at the thought, but then remembered the phones did have a luxury item, called an off button.

It was time to go home, Severus and Hermione had left the car at Harry's for the train trip, to Hogwarts, so now all they had to do was drive home in peace and quiet, that was until Hermione hooked her phone into the MP3 jack and played her song for Severus. He pulled the car off at the first exit, unable to see the road, because of the tears in his eyes from the songs lyrics. Hermione put her arms around his neck, hugging him tight, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you."

He looked at her, totally, and completely amazed, "Hermione, I'm not upset, that is the most beautiful sentiment, I feel exactly the same way about you. I have not been allowed to express my emotion in a very, long time, but Dear Heart, I do have feelings and emotions, just like everyone else.", kissing her, he brushed bushy hair back and saw sparkling tears in her eyes as well. "What is it?" He asked, concerned he had hurt her feelings. She smiled, "It's nothing Love, pregnancy hormones, I guess you could say we are both a couple EMO.'s" he frowned, "I beg your pardon, What do emu's have to do with this conversation?" She laughed sweetly, "No Love, not emu's....EMO's...Muggle slang for emotional people, not really a bad thing, just that I never would of thought us to be EMO, until lately." He kissed her again, before turning the car around and heading back on the main road, and home.

She had no more than finished unhooking the phone and turning off the radio for some quiet on the ride home, settled close by Severus' side her head resting on his shoulder, when her phone rang.

She looked at the caller ID, it was Molly,

"Hello"

"Hello Dear, Sorry to bother you, but Arthur wanted me to try calling someone I knew before making a call to the bakery. Hey this sounds even better than a Floo Call, much clearer. Are you home yet?"

"No, Mrs. Weasley, we are on our way, probably about an hour away, car travel isn't as fast as Appiration."

"OK, I'll not bother you any more, I'm going to call the bakery, Take care, and give Severus my best. Good bye."

"Good bye Mrs. Weasley."

Sliding the phone back in it's holder, and resettling her head on Severus' shoulder, her eyes closed, hoping for a couple minutes nap, before arriving home, when the phone rang again. The caller ID said it was Ron, wondering what he wanted, see answered.

"Hello Ron"

"Hey, Hermione, how do you order pizza on this thing?"

"What are you talking about Ron?"

"I heard some bloke ordering a pizza to be delivered to his house, how do you do that?"

Groaning, she said, "Ron, first you have to have a house, or flat, Muggles can see, you live in Diagon Alley, you can order a pizza from a Muggle shop, and go pick it up, but unless you know a wizard pizza shop, you can't have one delivered."

"Merlin's Flat Left Butt Cheek, why can Muggles do it, and not us?"

"Well maybe you and Lavender should add pizza to your ice cream business, you'd have a least one customer! Yourself! GOODBYE Ron."

Hermione looked over at Severus, who was smirking, and said, "You think this was a bad idea?"

He chuckled, "No Dear Heart, but I have a feeling until they all get used to having a new toy to play with, we won't have a moments peace, unless we turn them off. And I really don't want to do that, especially if we are apart, I want to know you can reach me any time you might need anything"

She grinned at him wickedly, "Severus Snape, you're becoming hooked on technology, aren't you?"

He glanced down for a second, before answering her, "Maybe, but I worry if we are apart."

She laughed cheerily, "Love, The furthest we've been apart, since we got married, is when one of us is using the loo. Don't you think we'd hear the other calling out if a need arose?"

He answered back, "But you do know that eventually we will have to do separate things, in separate places, for instance, when I begin brewing, some of the more volatile potions I won't have you in the lab, in fact there are a few, I'd prefer you not to be in the house."he paused a moment before adding "In fact I have considered asking Minerva, if I might use the private lab at Hogwarts to brew, and in turn for the use of it I could supply Poppy with the medicinal potions the hospital wing will need, until Minerva is able to secure a new potions master."

Hermione's temper was rising, as she retorted, "And why can't I assist you in brewing, you told me I am the best brewer you have ever taught." Inhaling deeply she started to speak again, but he cut her off before a word escaped her.

"Dear Heart, you are going to have a baby!"

She shot back, "That doesn't make me feeble, or are you going to be old fashioned and think I can't do anything because I'm pregnant?"

Severus calmly tried once more, explaining, "Hermione, you are the best I have taught, and I would love to have you work with me, some of my best memories from the beginning of our friendship are of

us brewing together, but remember some of the substances we work with could be toxic to the baby. If you won't understand for me, understand for our baby.", he reached for her hand, as the car swerved off the road, skidding sideways.............

"HERMIONE, HERMIONE are you all right?", the car sat facing the roadway, engine smoking, Severus calling, frightened, his wife was not answering him.

He unbuckled the seat belts, opened the door, running to the other side, saw Hermione was slumped over to the side, a small cut on her forehead. "Dear Heart, answer me please, Hermione, OH Merlin, what have I done?", reaching in he felt her begin to stir. "Hermione, Love, can you speak to me?", wiping the trickle of blood away with his hand, running it over her to feel for broken bones, as he cradled her head.

"Sev.., What...what happened, where are we?", she sounded a bit groggy, but appeared otherwise unhurt.

"Shh Love, we had an accident, are you OK?", he pushed her bushy hair out of her eyes, trying to get a better look at them, if the pupils were abnormal looking, she could have a head injury. The guilt he felt was increasing significantly, he had been so worried about her being injured in the lab, that the thought of an automobile accident had never crossed his mind. "Love do you think you can stand if I apparate you to St. Mungos, or do you want me to call an ambulance.

She looked up,her head was spinning, she was dizzy, whispering, " apparate please, I want a healer, not a Muggle doctor.", He gathered her in his arms as gently as he could, and apparated them to St. Mungos. Healer Smethwyck was on duty, and took them to a room straight away. He asked Severus if he was related to the patient, because if not he would need to leave.

He stared at the lime green robes of the healer, and said, "YES!, She is my wife, and something else you should know before you begin, she is pregnant, not far, just a week, but.............."

The healer smiled, "It's OK mate, we'll take good care of her, do you need to contact, anyone else, you could do that while I make my initial examination."

Severus heard his wife say, "Love, don't leave me, not just yet. Please, My head hurts, so bad. .", He reached out taking her hand, "No Dear Heart, I won't leave, until I know you are going to be alright."

With his other hand he reached in his pocket, withdrawing his phone, if he knew his wife, half as much as he thought he did, it would be there. Sure enough, _Every Waking Moment_ was at the top of his playlist, in fact it was his playlist. He smiled as he pushed the button, and the song began playing, he laid the phone beside her head on the pillow, and kissed her cheek, as tears once again fell from his eyes.

Hermione's eye's opened, a tear rolling down her cheek, that he caught with the pad of his thumb. Softly she said, "Severus, I love you so much, please forgive me, I didn't mean to start an argument, I just always want to be close to you, and our time, we spent together brewing, was when I first realized how special you are."

He kissed her, gently, "Hermione, It is I who must ask your forgiveness, you did nothing wrong, I was

just so concerned for you and the baby, I could not stand to lose either of you."

As he was speaking Healer Smethwyck spoke, "The two of you will have all the time in the world to forgive yourselves, Mrs. Snape will be fine, I do want her to stay overnight for observation, she had a little bump to the head, bit it will be fine."

Severus looked at the healer, not sure if he wanted to ask, but having to, "And the baby?", The healer chuckled, "You new first time parents, always worry too much, the baby is fine, you will be holding her before you know it."

Hermione looked up, blinking, "Her?', she questioned, a smile finding it's place on her face, as she

realized her prophetic dream had been correct, and thinking if Severus were that protective of her, their daughter, would be living a very sheltered life.

Severus smiled down at her, saying,"You said our daughter,the other day, how did you know?" Kissing the young woman once again.

"I didn't Love, it was just a dream I had.", she said, picturing him holding a tiny pink bundle. Coming back to the present, she said, "If I have to stay here overnight you better, call and have the car towed in and repaired, OH and I guess the others would probably want to know."

He nodded,"Yes that infernal car, I will never drive it again, by the way.", taking his phone from the pillow where it had been playing their song. Dialing a tow truck to pick it up, and haul it to the repair shop.

"Oh Love, you will drive again, and I promise, no arguments, while your driving, or any other time", a little smile on her lips. "well I'll try for no other times, but NEVER in a car.", she squeezed his hand, "Do you know how much I love you Severus?"

He looked in her eyes, not needing Legilimency, to tell him how much, he could see it in her heart, the same feelings he held for her. There was no contest to who loved the other more, on some things equality was wonderful, and they would leave it at that.

Severus took out his shielded phone and pulled up his contact list, selected all, and sent this message

We had an auto accident, Hermione staying overnight in St. Mungos for observation, she and baby will be fine. We are here if you need to contact us. He hit the send button, closed the phone and pocketed it, as the healers made to move his young wife to a more private room.

By the time, Hermione was moved to her room, Severus' phone was vibrating, non stop, irritating his bruised ribs, that hadn't even realized were injured in his concern for Hermione.

He ran his wand over them, self-healing charms were nothing new to the man, who had to care for himself after many of the tortures suffered at Voldemort's hands.

While his wife slept, snoring softly,he pulled out the phone to check his messages.

To: potions_master

from: the_chosen_one

What happened, you sure everyone's OK?

He hit reply

To: the_chosen_one

From: potions_master

car skidded off road, we're OK, Hermione's sleeping quietly

Reply

To:potions_master

From: the_chosen_one

OK, if your alright, we will wait until your home, to stop by and check on you. Take care of yourself Mate, and give Hermione a hug for us.

To:potions_master

From: leaky_lady

Have you eaten anything since lunch?

To: leaky_lady

From:potions_master No, I'm not hungry

To: potions_master

From: leaky_lady

Nonsense! I'm sending Neville over with some sandwiches, if you haven't eaten since lunch. No arguing!

To: leaky_lady

From potions_master

OK, No arguing

To:potions_master

From: ice_cream_man

You sure Hermione's OK?

To:ice_cream_man

From: potions_master

Yes I'm sure, did you get your pizza?

To:potions_master

From: ice_cream_man

Yeah, want me to bring you some?

To: ice_cream_man

From: potions_master

NO!

To: potions_master

From: mama_weasley

Arthur and I will be right there, no arguing young man!

To: mama_weasley

From: potions_master

Yes Ma'am!

To: potions_master

From: flower_lady

Severus do you need us to go by your house and bring you and Hermione a change of clothing?

To: flower_lady

From: potions_master

That would be very kind of you Petunia, Key is under second flower pot on right, the red lily, Hermione's idea.

To: potions_master

From: flower_lady

I like that young lady, we will see you soon, Muggle clothes or robes?

To:flower_lady

From: potions_master

Muggle please, everything is in wardrobe in our bedroom.

To: potions_master

From: flower_lady

OK!

To: potions_master

From: spit_fire

Sir, tell Mum and Dad, I've gone to Hogwarts to let them know.

To: spit_fire

From: potions_master

Can't you tell them yourself?

To:potions_master

From: spit_fire

Yeah I guess I could, but you'll be seeing them in a couple minutes anyway.

To: spit_fire

From: potions_master

What am I, an owl?

To: potions_master

From: spit_fire

No Sir, you are my best friends husband, Thanks, Bye

To: potions_master

From: enforcer_man

Any foul play involved in accident?

To: enforcer_man

From: potions_master

No, just an accident

As he was sending the last message, Molly and Arthur Weasley walked into the room, he stood as the red headed witch came over and hugged him, as she said, "I'm sorry, but we just had to see for ourselves, that you are all alright. Sleeping peacefully, isn't she?" motioning at the bushy haired young woman, asleep on the narrow hospital bed.

Severus, sighed deeply, "Yes, she's resting, Oh Merlin, Molly, It's all my fault, she's here.", hanging his head ashamed to have to admit to the mother figure, of the group.

Molly took hold of his hand, "Severus, I doubt very seriously, that you could of done anything to cause an accident. What were you to arguing about anyway?"

The tall, black eyed man's head snapped up, to face Molly's look, as he asked, "How did you know?"

She grinned at the startled man, "Because shortly after we were married, we had an argument while we were flying on Arthur's broom, luckily not very high, but we crashed into a garden fountain, I can't even remember what the argument was about now, can you Arthur?", turning to her husband, who

shook his head no, indicating he had no memory of what had caused their accident thirty years earlier.

Severus told the Weasley's about his concern for Hermione and the baby around the potion ingredients, and his momentary distraction, the car skidding, and how frightened he had been, when he found her unconscious.

Molly hugged the tall man, again, "Oh Severus, you are just worried for your family, I'm sure she understands that."

Severus sighed "Yes she understands, but, Merlin I could have killed them, like I killed Lily.", tears, in his eyes.

Molly stood up straight, "Severus! Look at me!, You didn't kill Lily, Many circumstances killed her, yes I know you will always blame yourself, but you have to let it go, you have a family now that need your

full attention. No you can't protect them from everything, Look at our family, Bill, savaged by Grayback, George's ear, No Severus I know you were trying to protect Remus, We don't blame you, Ginny and Riddles diary, Percy and the Ministry, Charlie and the dragons, Ronald out against everything, and Fred, a wall killed him, we CAN NOT protect our families from everything bad that comes our way, no matter how much we want to."

Hermione's eyes slid open, reaching a hand out for Severus, she said, "Love, I am just as much to blame as you were, let's not do this again, we've promised no arguing while traveling ever again, that's the best we can do. Now would you play our song for me, I'd really like to hear it again?"

As he pulled out the phone it began to vibrate, the caller ID said Tabby, going over the list in his memory , he realized it was Minerva on the phone. This was going to be good, she would never forgive him for letting anything happen to her favorite Gryffindor. It also reminded him of the message he was to pass on to the Weasleys.

"Oh by the way, Ginny went to Hogwarts to let them know, what happened, and deliver phones."

"Hello Minerva"

"Severus, are you alright? Hermione and the baby too?"

"Yes Minerva we are all OK,would you, like to speak to my wife, so she can assure of what a Git I am?"

"Severus Please listen, accidents happen, William and I drove off a bridge while we were arguing about.....................now that I think about it, I have no idea what we were arguing about, as long as your OK, that is all that matters."

"Minerva, am I to understand that all married couples destroy transportation, arguing at one point or another?"

"Most, not all, only the ones that love each other so passionately, they can't argue any other way."

"Merlin, we will never be able to travel again, if that's the case.", finally a small smile broke across his face.

"Severus, would you two return to Hogwarts when she is released, and let us look after you for a while?"

"I don't know, Minerva, I think Hermione was wanting to go home............"

"There is another reason for my asking, Poppy's stores of medicinal potions are very low, and with term just around the corner, I was hoping we could strike a bargain, You brew for the hospital wing, in exchange for use of the private lab for your personal use, Hermione could assists with the less dangerous chopping and brewing, what do you say?"

Severus took the phone away from his ear, and stared at it, until he heard Minerva's voice again, "Severus are you still there?"

How in the name of all that they had fought to defeat Voldemort, did she know what he and Hermione had argued over? "Yes Minerva, I'll let you ask Hermione, this will have to be her decision, I won't answer for my wife."

He handed the phone to the bushy haired witch, and tried to listen to the conversation, coming from the speaker. Shaking his head, he thought to himself, I will never understand witches. About the same time Arthur Weasley looked at him winked, grinned and said "neither will I."

What the hell was going on, had everyone developed their Legilimency skills, and no one informed him?

"Hello Hermione, are you well?"

"Yes Professor McGonagall, I'm doing fine"

"Please call me Minerva, we've been through too much for formalities now. Would you and Severus be willing to return to Hogwarts, I need him to brew for the hospital wing, and in turn he would have use of the private lab, for his personal use, you could assists with the more innocuous brewing, chopping of ingredients."

"Hermione looked at Severus, who stared at her, still trying to figure out what was happening, he shrugged his shoulders, in defeat, of understanding, and indicated it would be her choice.

"Minerva, we will come back, temporarily, until you are able to hire a potions master for the school, I don't think Severus has any desire for a long term stay, but it would be beneficial to both sides on a temporary basis."

"Hermione, I'm hoping he would be willing to resume the post of Potions Master, Filius tells me he is planning on retiring in a couple years, and I would like Severus to be in line to take over as Headmaster when I retire."

"I'm sorry Minerva, but don't count on that happening, Severus did his time as headmaster, if you recall, and it was not a pleasant task, yes I know things are different now, but we are wishing to build our own life away from the school. Can we get back to you with an answer in the next day or two?"

" Of course Dear."

" Oh and Minerva, Thanks!"

"Your welcome Hermione good bye."

"Good bye.", pushing the disconnect button she scrolled to the playlist and started, _Every Waking Moment_, laying her head back on the pillow, and holding her husband's hand tightly in her own. The song no more than finished playing and the phone began vibrating, a new message was in the box.

To: potions_master

From: manor_lord

Severus why were you driving a car? You haven't done that, much since you were nineteen.

To: manor_lord

From: potions_master

To get home.

To: potions_master

From: manor_lord

apparate friend!

To: manor_lord

From: potions_master

Can't makes Hermione vomit

To: potions_master

From: manor_lord

Ah yes, the joy of pregnancy, I forgot, Narcissa vomited the whole nine months. That's why Draco is an only child. I'd loved to have had a manor full of little Malfoys. Take care, if you need anything I will have Ginny bring it to you.

To: manor_lord

From: potions_master

Thanks, Lucius

Clicking the phone closed and returning it to his pocket, the group looked up to see Neville

Longbottom standing in the doorway, with a basket of food.

"Come in Neville, or all the intern healers will think your peddling, food, and you will have to explain to your wife, where all the money came from.", smiling mischievously, at the young man, whose Bogort used to be Severus.

Neville entered the room, smiled at the group,asking"How you doing Hermione?" , as he set the basket of sandwiches and bottles of pumpkin juice down. On closer inspection, there were crisps, and biscuits, and sealed mugs of hot soup.

Severus smirked, "your wife knows how to feed a crowd, if you eat like this all the time, your going to need bigger robes."

Neville, a but of color on his face, said "actually I'm the one that put this meal together, I wasn't sure how many people would be here, and I didn't want anyone going hungry,"

Severus smiled at the young man, "That was very thoughtful, I'm sorry, but it is taking me a bit to realize my playing around with words, can have the exact opposite effect, I was hoping for. Hermione keeps reminding me some people respond better to kindness, instead of force, or toughness. I shall

learn, or this little witch will have my head, What kind of sandwiches have you there, I am hungry, now that there is food within reach.

Hermione grinned at her husband, for telling Neville he would try to be more considerate of peoples feelings, she was glad he was going to eat, still way too thin, for his own good, she asked quietly, "Do you think I could have a bit of soup, it smells wonderful?"

Severus stepped into the hall and asked Healer Smethwyck, if it were permissible for Hermione to eat some soup. The healer laughed, "more than permissible, it's a good sign if she's hungry and wanting to eat. No nausea from the smell of the food?"

Severus answered him, "My wife only suffers nausea, in the mornings, or when apparating, that was why we were driving a car."

The healer said "try giving her crackers, and peppermint tea, before she gets out of bed in the morning, that should help with that, but as far as apparition, I have no cure, sorry."

Severus told him, "We have been using peppermint tea, from the first day, even before we knew about the baby."

"Ah Yes, The Potions Master, knows he remedies" , the healer answered as he walked away.

Severus slipped back into the room, took a carton of warm soup and fixed a mug full for Hermione. Handing it to her, she inhaled deeply, and blow on it, taking a tiny sip. Tasting the soup, she realized there was a sprig of peppermint in it. Only her potions master husband and Hannah's herboligist husband, would be considerate enough to add peppermint to their food or drink. She thought of how lucky they were to be married to thoughtful men, feeling a bit sorry for Lavender and Luna. The boys

were a mess. Harry wasn't quite as bad as Ron, but close.

Severus ate two roast beef sandwiches, offering his compliments to the chef. A bag of crisps, a handful of chocolate chip biscuits, and a bottle of pumpkin juice latter, he was stuffed.

The healers came by telling everyone they needed to clear away, all but Severus who they brought in a camp cot for. It was set up next to her bed, but was lower down, he transfigured it to the same height, so he could hold her as she slept. They had not been apart since their marriage, and he didn't want her waking, feeling deserted. If truth were told, he would not be able to rest without the feel of the young woman in his arms.

Bright and early the next morning, Hermione was given a clean bill of health, crackers and peppermint tea were served to her straight away on waking. Before she was allowed to get up to use the loo.

When she finished the stomach calming fare, she went to use the facilities. Severus' phone began vibrating, and he checked the messages.

To: potions_master

From: flower_lady

Severus we are outside, have your clothing but, don't know how to get in. Could you come meet us?

To: flower_lady

From: potions_master

be right down

Severus tapped on the door to the loo, and told Hermione where he was going, that he would be right back. She answered OK, and he went down to meet the Dursley's.

When he reached the admittance area, he could see thru the glass, where Petunia and Vernon were standing. Speaking clearly he opened the glass, allowing them inside. Petunia, handed him the garments they had retrieved from Spinners End, as she asked after Hermione. Severus told her she was about to be discharged after they cleaned up, and changed they would be going...................

Well that was a question, without the car, they were stuck in London unless they took the underground or a taxi, or bus, he could always flag the Knight Bus, but that was such a bumpy way of traveling, he didn't wish to put Hermione through it.

Pulling out his phone he sent a message.

To: the_chosen_one

From: potions_master

Uh Harry, problem, cars not running yet, can't apparate, stuck in London

A reply came quickly

To: potions_master

From: the_chosen_one

Come to Grimmauld Place, we have plenty of room, stay with us until your car is repaired.

He sent another

To: the_chosen_one

From: potions_master

Thanks, will message when we are on the way.

"OK", that took care of where they were to go, the Potter's home, would be a safe place to stay until the car was repaired, or they decided on Hogwarts. Turning back to the Dursley he Thanked them for the long drive they had made to Spinners End. It had taken them several hours driving both ways, and the couple were tired, so making their excuses they headed home, for some much needed rest. Severus carried the fresh clothing up to Hermione's room, she had showered and was ready to dress, when he handed her the fresh clothing. She smiled and thanked him, "I didn't hear you leave to go get these"

she said. He shook his head, "Petunia and Vernon Dursley, dove up and got these for us, she was the only one besides Harry and us, that knows where the house is." He shook his head once more, "I never thought I'd live to see the day Petunia Dursley, would be considerate of anyone other than herself and husband, and son, I'm beginning to believe in miracles."

Hermione kissed him, "I've believed in them for a while now." Pulling on the fresh clothes.

He looked around, "Do you think I can sneak a quick shower, without angering the healers?"

She nodded, "Yes but hurry I want to get ho..............." , Looking a bit skeptical she said "We can't go home, just yet, can we? Where are we going to go?"

Severus cupped her chin in his palm, "It's OK Dear Heart, Harry and Luna have offered to put us up for a bit.", Another miracle, of sorts, he was willingly going to stay at Harry Potter's home, until their car was repaired. He shook his head, "If you told me two years ago, my life would be filled with Gryffindor's, and babies, and that I would even be alive, let alone happy, I would have told you to get to the long term care ward, because you were crazy, How has all this happened?"

Hermione reached out, pulled him close, and said "Because you allowed me to Love You!"

He kissed her from the bottom of his soul, the one that was once so fractured, there was little hope of it ever being whole again. He pulled back saying, "And you allowed me to Love You!"

Separating after an eternity he went to the bathroom, and showered quickly,drying off, and dressing in denims and a pullover, they would be off to Harry Potter house shortly. He stepped out to check and see if Hermione had eaten her breakfast yet, she had and they were ready to depart. He sent off a message

To: the_chosen_one

From: potions_master

We are leaving St. Mungos now, taking a taxi, will be there soon.

A reply came

To: potions_master

From: the_chosen_one

Have you had breakfast yet?

To:the_chosen_one

From: potions_master

Hermione did, but no I haven't

To:potions_master

From: the chosen_one

I'll have Kreacher fix something, It will be ready by the time you arrive

.To:the_chosen_one

From: potions_master

Don't let him use any charms!

To:potions_master

From: the chosen_one

LOL (someone told me that means Laugh Out Loud)

.To:the_chosen_one

From: potions_master

ROFLMFAO! (Never mind what it means), I'll tell you in person

Hermione looked at Severus a bit strangely, "What are you up to?, What's with all the messaging?"

Severus smirked, "Dear Heart, they are your friends, I can't ignore messages, now can I?", leaning down he kissed her, before saying, I was just letting Harry know we were taking a taxi, and would be there soon, he on the other hand, wanted to know if we ate, I told you had, but I hadn't, he said Kreacher would have something ready by the time we arrived, I said don't let him use charms, Harry has discovered LOL, and I added a ROFLFAO, no I didn't tell him what it means, I'll save that for face to face. Anything else you wish to know, Love?, or can we leave?"

She took hold of his arm, turned him around, and jumped in his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist, He looked at her, smirking and asked, "Dear Heart, what brought this on?, not that I wouldn't like to explore the options, but we are in a public place."

She smirked back at him, "I know, it's just whenever you show your sense of humor, I get all giddy, and this time I felt the need to attack you.", diving her face into his neck,just under his hair, and biting, then her tongue ran along soothing the area. He inhaled deeply, unhooked her legs from around him and said, "Look out witch, you may get what you ask for." as he returned the favor of a love bite ,hidden under her hair. She giggled, knowing that would be all the further he would take it in a public place, he was still a bit conservative, but she was going to work on that in the future, a little kinky, activity would keep him guessing. If he could be a challenge for her, she could be a puzzle for him. "Are you ready then?" He took her hand, leading her away from the hospital, hoping not to be back her for almost nine months.

The taxi ride to Grimmauld Place was uneventful, Arriving Severus paid the driver, and helped Hermione out of the car. They walked up the steps arm and arm, before they could knock Harry opened the door ushering them inside.

"How ya doing Hermione? Looks like you have a little bump, head ache?", as he took her in to the sitting room, making her comfortable. Luna sitting in the chair closest to the window, smiled, saying "I'm really glad your OK Hermione, would you like some tea, or anything?"

Hermione smiled back at the young woman,whose long blond hair shimmered in the morning light. "Yeah me too Luna.", I think I scared Severus half to death, though, he's so protective and this was something he couldn't do anything about, no I don't care for tea or anything just now. They made me eat, before they'd let me leave St. Mungos."

Harry took Severus to the dining room, a place had been set, Tea cup, and a plate filled with bacon, eggs, roast potatoes, and toast, waited for him. He went to the bathroom and washed, came back in and seated himself, picking up his fork, he tried the potatoes, crispy, just the way he liked, "Not bad food Harry, Kreacher, has outdone himself, is he trying to make up for his help earlier?"

Harry laughed, "Yeah, when I told him you were going to be staying for a few days, he about had a fit, he feels bad, for the magic, he used."

Severus, snorted, "OK, I'll let him off the hook, We hadn't planned on starting a family right away, but I don't think either of us could be any happier about our daughter."

"A girl, you found out already!, That is great, It doesn't matter, what you have, between you and Hermione's genes the kid will be brilliant!" Grinning from ear to ear, Harry held out his hand, "Congratulations Sir!"

Severus accepted the hand, and said "Your welcome Sir!", Harry's eyebrow raised, recalling when he had told Professor Snape, "No need to call me Sir, back a few years earlier.", Clearing his throat Harry started to say "..............

Severus cut him off, "ROFLMFOA!" roaring with laughter, at Harry's thoroughly confused expression. R= Rolling, O= On, F= Floor, L= Laughing, M= My, F= (you fill in that blank), A= Ass, O= Off.

Harry Potter's mouth fell open, but no sound would come out. Severus Snape had just gotten him back,

and Harry had to admit, he deserved it. Joining in the roar of laughter, Hermione turned to Luna, "I think Severus just explained ROFLMFAO to Harry"

Luna grinned, "Yeah" picturing Severus Rolling On the floor laughing his "effin ass off, would be an intriguing sight, Luna was a little more in tune with the Muggle world than she let on, and Hermione was glad that was one thing she didn't have to explain.

The Potters and the Snapes would spend several days enjoying each others unique, brands of humor.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 41

Mollys Texting

To: Charm_City_Cakes

From: mama_weasley

I need to order ten wedding cakes, at least half of each one chocolate with white fondant decoration as follows trim colors in very minor amounts. Theme of wedding ICY YULE BALL

Green and Gold (minor amounts) potion bottles and books

Scarlet and Bronze (minor amounts) snitchs and Nargles

Scarlet and Gold (minor amounts) food and crystal balls

Scarlet and Gold (minor amounts) jokes and riddles

Scarlet and Bronze (minor amounts) rule book and ????

Scarlet and Yellow (minor amounts) plants and mugs

Scarlet and Gold (minor amounts) radio and broom

Scarlet and Gold (minor amounts) wand and quaffle

Orange and Yellow (minor amounts) Boxing gloves and quill

Green and Gold (minor amounts) dragons and fireworks

I will need these to be picked up the morning of 24, December, 1998. as you don't deliver to Scotland, Hogwarts School. I want these cakes extra special all of these young people are survivors of a war.

Please let me know the cost and I will owl you the money.

Thank you, Molly Weasley

A short while latter a reply came

To: mama_weasley

From: Charm_City_Cakes

Dear Molly,

Are you kidding me?You want us to make wedding cakes for Harry Potter and Dumbledore's Army kids that are getting married on Christmas Eve. We heard the announcement on WZRD a little while ago. It would be an honor to make these cakes, and in honor of the occasion, if you can get us in the gates, we will deliver.

Duff

To: Charm_City_Cakes

From: mama_weasley

Mr. Goldman, you are a living doll. If you can get to London, Kings Cross Station, we can get you to Hogsmeade on the Hogwarts Express, and then carriages up to the castle.

Please I really do need an estimate of cost as the budget is not bottomless.

Molly Weasley

To: mama_weasley

From: Charm_City_Cakes

Molly, under normal conditions we would charge $1000.00 per cake, but considering who these are for, we will only charge $1000.00 total, which means we will also be covering our own travel expenses. Please let us know, if this will fit, in your budget.

Duff

To: Charm_City_Cakes

From: mama_weasley

Mr. Goldman, you are my new best friend. We can afford $1000.00 please consider this a contract, I'll owl the money tomorrow.

Thank You again,

Molly

TO: papa_weasley, potions_mrs, potions_master, the_chosen_one, mooon_child, ice_cream_man, sherbert_lady, plant_man, leaky_witch, enforcer_man, mystery_girl, joker_man, riddler_girl, charm_breaker, charming, new_magic, old_magic, flower_lady, drill_man, river_man, river_lady, mr_t, mrs_t, white_dragon, spit_fire, manor_lord, cissy, tabby, tiny_tnt

From: mama_weasley

Just to let you know, Charm City Cakes, making cakes, they will deliver. Total price $1000.00

To: mama_weasley

From: papa_weasley, potions_mrs, potions_master, the_chosen_one, mooon_child, ice_cream_man, sherbert_lady, plant_man, leaky_witch, enforcer_man, mystery_girl, joker_man, riddler_girl, charm_breaker, charming, new_magic, old_magic, flower_lady, drill_man, river_man, river_lady, mr_t, mrs_t, white_dragon, spit_fire, manor_lord, cissy, tabby, tiny_tnt

Isn't $1000. a cake, just a bit pricey?

To: papa_weasley, potions_mrs, potions_master, the_chosen_one, mooon_child, ice_cream_man, sherbert_lady, plant_man, leaky_witch, enforcer_man, mystery_girl, joker_man, riddler_girl, charm_breaker, charming, new_magic, old_magic, flower_lady, drill_man, river_man, river_lady, mr_t, mrs_t, white_dragon, spit_fire, manor_lord, cissy, tabby, tiny_tnt

From: mama_weasley

not per cake TOTAL $1000

They are fans of Harry's and Dumbledore's Army. Go figure.

To:mama_weasley

From: papa_weasley, potions_mrs, potions_master, the_chosen_one, mooon_child, ice_cream_man, sherbert_lady, plant_man, leaky_witch, enforcer_man, mystery_girl, joker_man, riddler_girl, charm_breaker, charming, new_magic, old_magic, flower_lady, drill_man, river_man, river_lady, mr_t, mrs_t, white_dragon, spit_fire, manor_lord, cissy, tabby, tiny_tnt

Go get em Molly!!

To: papa_weasley, potions_mrs, potions_master, the_chosen_one, mooon_child, ice_cream_man, sherbert_lady, plant_man, leaky_witch, enforcer_man, mystery_girl, joker_man, riddler_girl, charm_breaker, charming, new_magic, old_magic, flower_lady, drill_man, river_man, river_lady, mr_t, mrs_t, white_dragon, spit_fire, manor_lord, cissy, tabby, tiny_tnt

From: mama_weasley

Thanks, I think


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 42

Plans

The messages began flying fast and furious between all of the group.

To: charm_city_cakes

From: spit_fire

Mr. Goldman

You recently received an order for ten wedding cakes from my mother Molly Weasley. My family and friends wish to add one more wedding cake to that order, my father is trying to surprise Mum with a formal vow renewal of their own to be held in conjunction with our wedding, and vow ceremonies.

They eloped thirty years ago, and Mum has missed having a real wedding.

The cake we would like to order, Pumpkin cream, with white fondant, trim colors red and green, in very small amounts. Decorations would need to be things found in a house hold and anything Muggle.

Please contact me with price, we really want mum to have her wedding.

Thanks,

Ginny

To: spit_fire

From: charm_city_cakes

Ginny,

Consider it done. No extra charge, The chance for us to see Hogwarts and meet all of you, will be payment enough, with the cost of the original ten.

Let me know if there are any changes, or additions.

Duff

To: papa_weasley

From: spit_fire

Dad, cake is taken care of

Love Ginny

To: spit_fire

From: papa_weasley

Good Girl

Love

Dad

To: potions_mrs, moon_child, leaky_witch, mystery_girl, riddler_girl, old_magic, river_lady, mrs_t, spit_fire

From: sherbert_lady

Girls, meet me at Madam Malkins', great new robes, if you are not planning on wedding dresses.

Lavender's

To: sherbert_lady

From:potions_mrs, moon_child, leaky_witch, mystery_girl, riddler_girl, old_magic, river_lady, mrs_t, spit_fire

Day and Time?

To: potions_mrs, moon_child, leaky_witch, mystery_girl, riddler_girl, old_magic, river_lady, mrs_t, spit_fire

From: sherbert_lady

Tomorrow at 10:00AM.

To: potions_mrs, moon_child, sherbert_lady, mystery_girl, riddler_girl, old_magic, river_lady, mrs_t, spit_fire

From: leaky_witch

Lunch at my place after?

To: leaky_witch

From: potions_mrs, moon_child, sherbert_lady, mystery_girl, riddler_girl, old_magic, river_lady, mrs_t, spit_fire

Sounds good, see ya then.

To: the_chosen_one, ice_cream_man, plant_man, enforcer_man, joker_man, new_magic, river_man, mr_t, white_dragon

From: potions_master

Men,

The ladies are robe shopping tomorrow, care to meet, at Glad Rags, for new formal wear? Draco, I'll message Minerva, to see if she will let you out, for a bit.

To: tabby

From: potions_master

Minerva

Would you allow Draco to go shopping for new formal wear with the grooms party? I will take personal responsibility for him.

Severus

To: potions_master

From: tabby

Yes, If you come pick him up, and return him.

Have you made a decision , about Hogwarts?

Minerva

To: tabby

From: potions_master

OK on escort.

No not yet, on Hogwarts, we are still talking.

To: potions_master

From: tabby

Fine, see you tomorrow, please make a choice soon.

To: the_chosen_one, ice_cream_man, plant_man, enforcer_man, joker_man, new_magic, river_man, mr_t, white_dragon

From: potions_master

Draco will be able to go with us.

To: potions_master

From: the_chosen_one, ice_cream_man, plant_man, enforcer_man, joker_man, new_magic, river_man, mr_t, white_dragon

We will see you tomorrow.

To: spit_fire

From: potions_mrs

Ginny, we need to get your Mum, to come with us. Tell her she's mother of the bride and three grooms, she needs new robes too.

Hermione

To: potions_mrs

From: spit_fire

Good thinking, I'll tell Dad, he can go with the guys, we'll have to make sure we don't meet in Diagon Alley.

Ginny

To: papa_weasley

From: spit_fire

Dad, Have Mum meet us at Madam Malkins at 10:00 AM tomorrow, she will need new robes too.

You can meet the men at Glad Rags

Ginny

To: spit_fire

From: papa_weasley

Sounds good, we can eat at Fortescue's after, while you ladies lunch at Leaky.

Love,

Dad

To: potions_master

From: potions_mrs

Love, can you pick up some more peanut butter toffee for me?

To: potions_mrs

From: potions_master

Again?

To: potions_master

From: potions_mrs

YES!!

To: potions_mrs

From: potions_master

Yes, Dear Heart!

To: WZRD

From: mama_weasley

Dear Amy,

I love your podcast,

Would you consider, programing the music for wedding on Christmas Eve.

One wedding and nine vow renewals.

Only song an absolute, Marked as His Equal, _Every Walking Moment_, leave the rest up to you.

Thanks,

Molly Weasley

To: mama_weasley

From: WZRD

Mrs. Weasley,

It would be an honor, I'll get back with you when I figure out what music. Any time length you wish to cover?

Amy

To: WZRD

From: mama_weasley

Amy,

Long enough for a wedding and nine vow renewals, Would you come to Hogwarts to act as MC?

Molly

To:WZRD

From: spit_fire

Hi Amy,

I'm Ginny

Mum asked you to MC our wedding, Great idea, we are trying to surprise her with a formal vow renewal, since she and Dad eloped. Don't tell her it's a secret. Just thought might add

Celistina Warbeck _Cauldron Full of Hot Strong Love _ and _You Charmed the Heart Right Out of Me._ They are her favorites.

Thanks,

Ginny

To: spit_fire

From: WZRD

Ginny, Can Do!

Amy

To: mama_weasley

From: WZRD

Molly

I'd love to come, may I bring my co-host Jamie?

Amy

To: WZRD

From: mama_weasley

Absolutely bring her!

Molly

To: mama_weasley

From: WZRD

Molly,

I think I can get the bands to come play live, would that work?

Amy

To: WZRD

From: mama_weasley

Amy,

I'd love for them to be there live, but my budget, is tight.

Molly

To: mama_weasley

From: WZRD

Molly,

Pretty sure they won't charge anything, for the chance to get to come to Hogwarts, and meet everyone in person.

Amy

To: WZRD

From: mama_weasley

If that's the case, the more the merrier!

Molly

To: ice_cream_man

From: sherbert_lady

Won Won,

Stop at the market and pick up some pickled beets please.

Lav Lav

To: sherbert_lady

From:ice_cream_man

Again?

To: ice_cream_man

From: sherbert_lady

Yes!

To: sherbert_lady

From:ice_cream_man

OK!

To: tiny_tnt

From: mama_weasley

Filius

I need you to work a little magic, for the weddings, charm cake toppers to look like brides and grooms, any problem doing that?

Molly

To: mama_weasley

From: tiny_tnt

No problem Molly, ten cake toppers.

Filius

To: tiny_tnt

From: spit_fire

Professor Flitwick

Could you add one more cake topper to your list of things to charm, Mum and Dad will be renewing their vows too. Mum doesn't know, it's a surprise.

Ginny Weasley

To: spit_fire

From: tiny_tnt

Miss Weasley, no problem

Professor Flitwick

To: mama_weasley

From: charm_city_cakes

Molly,

Do you think the House Elves will let us use their kitchens, it would be easier to make the cakes there, instead of transporting them. We will bring all our own equipment, and ingredients?

Thanks,

Duff

To: tabby

From: mama_weasley

Minerva,

Will the bakers be able to use the kitchens? They will bring all the things they need, just easier to assemble them there, instead of transporting them.

Molly

To: mama_weasley

From: tabby

The House Elves will be happy to have a kitchen ready for their use. Plenty of ovens for baking.

Minerva

To: charm_city_cakes

From: mama_weasley

Duff,

It's all set. Kitchen will be ready for your use.

Molly

To: mama_weasley

From: charm_city_cakes

Thanks Molly!

Duff

To: potions_master, the-chosen_one, ice_cream_man, plant_man, enforcer_man, joker_man, new_magic, river_man, mr_t, white_dragon

From: potions_mrs, moon_child, sherbert_lady, leaky_lady, mystery_girl, riddler_girl, old_magic, river_lady, mrs_t, spit_fire

We have found perfect robes. Baby bumps will be hidden. No Draco Ginny won't have a bump. See you this evening.

To: potions_mrs, moon_child, sherbert_lady, leaky_lady, mystery_girl, riddler_girl, old_magic, river_lady, mrs_t, spit_fire

From: potions_master, the-chosen_one, ice_cream_man, plant_man, enforcer_man, joker_man, new_magic, river_man, mr_t, white_dragon

You will all be beautiful! Can't wait, to see you in them.

To: potions_master, the-chosen_one, ice_cream_man, plant_man, enforcer_man, joker_man, new_magic, river_man, mr_t, white_dragon

From: potions_mrs, moon_child, sherbert_lady, leaky_lady, mystery_girl, riddler_girl, old_magic, river_lady, mrs_t, spit_fire

Sorry Loves, no seeing until the ceremony.

To: potions_mrs, moon_child, sherbert_lady, leaky_lady, mystery_girl, riddler_girl, old_magic, river_lady, mrs_t, spit_fire

From: potions_master, the-chosen_one, ice_cream_man, plant_man, enforcer_man, joker_man, new_magic, river_man, mr_t, white_dragon

But we are already married, well except Draco and Ginny. Why can't we see?

To: potions_master, the-chosen_one, ice_cream_man, plant_man, enforcer_man, joker_man, new_magic, river_man, mr_t, white_dragon

From: potions_mrs, moon_child, sherbert_lady, leaky_lady, mystery_girl, riddler_girl, old_magic, river_lady, mrs_t, spit_fire

Because it's a surprise,

We Love you guys!

Oh tell Arthur, Molly found new robes too, and NO he can't see them either!

To: pottercast

From: mama_weasley

Hi Melissa, John, Sue, and Frak,

I wanted to invite you to Hogwarts, to do a live broadcast from Draco and Ginny's wedding and formal vow renewals from the recently married lot.

Let me know if you can do it.

24, Dec, 1998

Thanks,

Molly Weasley

To: mama_weasley

From: pottercast

Molly,

Are you serious? Of course we will come, Hogwarts!

Sue says SQUEE!!

The Pottercast Crew

To: plant-man

From: leaky_lady

Cherry Chip ice cream please?

To: leaky_lady

From: plant_man

Again?

To:plant_man

From: leaky_lady

YES!

To: leaky_lady

From: plant_man

OK!

To: tabby

From: potions_master

Minerva,

Hermione and I will come to Hogwarts TEMPORARILY, to help you out.

Severus

To: potions_master

From: tabby

Severus,

Thank You, when can I expect you?

To: tabby

From:potions_master

As soon as we get through the gates.

To: potions_master

From: tabby

You prat! See you soon.

Severus and Hermione entered the gates of Hogwarts's quickly walking up the front steps. Minerva meet them in the entrance way. Hugging the young witch and giving the tall man a pat on the arm, she led them to his former quarters in the dungeons. "I think you will feel right at home here, for your stay. Poppy list is quite extensive Severus, I hope you don't mind."

He took the parchment the older witch was holding, scanned over the list of potions the hospital wing was in need of. It seemed that Slughorn had not done any brewing in a long time, if at all. The supplies on hand, were the ones he had stock piled before being forced to leave. "It looks like I will be brewing night and day, just to resupply the school, It does not look like there will be much time for personal brewing."

Minerva winced, "Yes I know, it's a lot to ask of you Severus, but I have no one else to turn to. The only other people capable of the brewing being Hermione, and Draco. I will not ask Hermione, in her condition, and Draco is busy with his Ministry assigned chores. Maybe once he has completed them, he would be willing to take over, but I don't have a lot of time."

Severus, rolled the parchment, and slid it into his pocket, "Don't worry Minerva, I have a bit set aside, we can live on until I can begin brewing my potions for sale." It was an understatement, he had patented many of his brews over the years, and the income would sustain them quite nicely, but he was a man who needed to work, to research and add new potions to his inventory, cures for malady's that affected others. Just because he chose to live in the rundown old house, it was safer owning it during the war, less chances of innocent people coming in contact with Death Eaters, who might turn up. Now Hermione was turning it into a real home, their home, and they were comfortable. He had not discussed their finances with her, it just hadn't come up. He wasn't hiding it from her, she had married him for love, genuine love as he had her .They had enough galleons in the bank to support themselves and ten children, should they have that many, and still be comfortable. He would tell her soon, but she was clever, and would probably figure it out before then.

Minerva left the two to get settled in their new quarters. 'Dear Heart, do you require my help in unpacking, or would you mind if I go to the lab and get started on Poppy's list?" She smiled at him, "I think I can handle the unpacking, Love, do you need my help, with preparing ingredients?"

He put his arms around her, holding her close, bending down placed a kiss on the top of her bushy head, "No! I can get a lot of this done rather quickly, it's just a few of the potions that will have to simmer for a while."

She nodded, looking up, as he bent further and kissed her properly. "OK, Love, you go ahead and do what you need to do, I will get things settled in here, then I think I'll find Ginny and maybe we can pick

out some of the music for the ceremony. Do you have any preferences?"

He smirked, you know my only preference, I don't have to tell you about that do I?"

She laughed, "Severus do you not think, that Song is already at the top of the list?"

He chuckled, "I know Dear Heart, I couldn't resist teasing you. Whatever you and Ginny choose will be fine with me." Releasing her, he turned and went into the private lab, and set to work.

Hermione pulled the little, black beaded bag from her pocket, this was the best thing she had ever charmed, the bag had been with her for a year and a half now, holding everything they could possibly need. She pulled out clothing and hung it in the wardrobe, putting books on the shelves, _Sense and Sensibility_ and _Pride and Prejudice _ would reside next to each other on the shelf, as they had since their marriage. Finished with the unpacking, Hermione pulled out her phone and sent a message

To:spit_fire

From: potions_mrs

Hey Ginny where are you? Do you have time to meet in The Great Hall for tea and music talk?

TO: potions_mrs

From: spit_fire

Sure Hermione where are you?

To: spit_fire

From: potions_mrs

In the dungeons, I'll be right up.

Ginny and Hermione met at the entrance of the Great Hall, at the same time. Pulling open the door, they went in and sat at a small table close to the dais. Winky popped in with a pot of peppermint tea and crackers, with cheese. After pouring a cup and taking a few crackers Hermione looked at Ginny, saying "Looks like your stuck drinking peppermint tea like the rest of us expectant witches. Your not hiding something are you?"

Ginny swatted her arm, "No, I just like peppermint. Probably a good thing, I'm sure my time will come quickly, with my family genetics"

Hermione laughed, "Yeah, just stay away from Kreacher, or it will be a sure thing."

Ginny cringed, "Merlin can you imagine if I had married Harry, I'd of had to worry about that House Elf all the time, not that I would have ever married him, but just imagine what poor Luna has to look forward to."

Both young women snorted, very unladylike, sipped at their tea, as Ginny said, "You wanted to talk

about music?"

Hermione's head bobbed up and down, "Do you have any ideas?"

The red head looked at her best friend, "A couple, Mum contacted Amy at WZRD to MC, and asked her to play _Every Waking Moment_, then I contacted Amy, and suggested, _Cauldron Full of Hot Strong Love _and _You charmed the Heart Right Out Of Me_, those last two are for Mum and Dad. Mum said Amy was trying to get the bands to come play live, so if there are any you really like, say so. This is going to be a HUGE party. Not just the weddings, but Christmas will be the next day, can you imagine how many people are going to be here?"

Ginnys phone began to vibrate.

To: spit_fire

From: Harry_and_the _Potters

Heard there is going to be a big Wrock wedding and party, would you like this?

Phoenix Song

Paul and Joe

To: Harry_and_the _Potters

From: spit_fire

Sounds great for after, during reception.

To: spit_fire

From: MOM

Ginny here's what we thought to contribute

Forever Together

Aaron, Jason, Mark, Ryan, and Luke

To: spit_fire

From: the_parselmouths

Ginny How about this for finale.

This is Never Going To End

We have books one through seven on our shelves  
And our livejournal-icons have slightly less Harry Potter references in them then they used to  
And it's been a long time since we wore our cloaks from Alivans  
But the boy who lived, still lives inside our hearts

Maybe you're reading Twilight now, and maybe you're watching Lost,  
Or maybe you're stuck on Pokémon, 'cause that game was pretty boss  
But no matter where you are, or where ever you plan to be  
You'll never be quite finished with your HP family

This is never, this is never gonna end,  
It really can't end, 'cause we've made too damn many friends  
Oh this is never, this is never going to die  
So dry those tears 'cause it's never really 'Good-Bye'

We know that real-life hugs will always better then a Facebook poke  
But thank God we've got those summer cons, don't mind that I've gone broke  
Yeah it can be sort of sad when hanging out means a Skype call  
But it really makes it worth it since you're the greatest friends of all

This is never, this is never gonna end,  
It really can't end, 'cause we've made too damn many friends  
Oh this is never, this is never going to die  
So dry those tears 'cause it's never really 'Good-Bye'

This is never, this is never, this is never going to end  
It really can't end  
(It really can't end)  
'Cause we've made too damn many friends  
Oh this is never  
(this is never)  
This is never going to die  
So dry those tears 'cause  
(so dry those tears 'cause)  
It's never really 'good-bye'  
It's never really 'good-bye'  
It's never really 'good-bye'

Kristina, Elle,and Eia

TO: spit_fire

From:WZRD

Ginny,

I've lined up several bands, you may have heard from some of them already.

Harry and the Potters

Draco and the Malfoys

Ministry of Magic

Whomping Willows

Moaning Myrtles

Parselmouths

Remus Lupins

The Mudbloods

Tonks and the Aurors

Riddle TM

Catchlove

Misuse of Muggle artifacts Office

Oliver Boyd and the Rememberalls

Blibbering Humdingers

Celistina Warbeck

If there are any others you wish to include just let me know. Tell your Mum about all of them except Celistina OK?

Amy

To: WZRD

From: spit_fire

Amy, leaving it up to you, Mum loves the way you do your show, it will be great.

Thanks,

Ginny

To:potions_mrs

From: potions_master

Are you busy Dear Heart, I have time for tea, if you do come on down.

Love,

S

To: potions_master

From: potions_mrs

I'm on my way Love, want some biscuits, with your tea?

Love

H

To:potions_mrs

From: potions_master

Sure biscuits would be great, see you soon.

To:mama_weasley

From: spit_fire

Amy has a bunch of bands lined up.

To: white_dragon

From: spit_fire

Where are you Draco? I'm done meeting with Hermione, Have time for tea?

To: spit_fire

From: white_dragon

Always have time for tea with you. Where Great Hall?

To: white_dragon

From: spit_fire

Uh Hu! See you soon.

To spit_fire

From: mama_weasley

That Amy is great, are you coming home soon?

To:mama_weasley

From: spit_fire

A bit later Mum.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 43

One Week and Counting

Time had passed quickly, Severus had all the hospital potions supplied, before the start of term,. Minerva found a potions master from America, who consented to take the position, freeing Severus and Hermione to return to Spinners End.

It was now 17, December, Nine young women were, as their teasing husband called, waddling. Baby bumps, were very evident, If they could get through the formal ceremony next week, maybe all the young couples could settle down and finish the final preparations for their new families.

The Malfoys had relocated to the Manor, Ginny Weasley was spending all her free time there, having elected to finish school by owl post, as had Hermione and all the other witches, who hadn't finished. The wizards, with the exception of Neville said they were done with school. Dudley worked hard to catch up, as did Petunia, and would take their NEWTS at the end of the school year, if not before.

Duff and his crew came chugging up to Hogsmeade on the Hogwarts Express, when it came to pick up the students going home for the Christmas break. They set to work immediately in the kitchens the House Elves had designated as theirs.

The Pottercast Crew were on board as well, Frak bringing his sketchbooks would document the entire event. Melissa, and John were preparing their equipment for the live broadcast, while Sue was visiting the House Elves, lending them a hand in cooking meals for the extra people at the school.

Wizard Wrockers took over the Slytherin dormitories, The music coming from the depths of the castle, was like nothing that had been heard there before. They insisted that practicing was essential for such a major show.

The couples soon, found themselves making their way back, to Hogwarts. Hermione and Severus were housed in his old quarters, as Minerva could not bear moving the new potions teacher into his space. All the other couples were given rooms close together, Ginny was in Gryffindor Tower and Draco with the Wrockers in the dungeons. The Malfoys, Weasleys, and other families were in Ravenclaw Tower, For such a large castle it was full of people, a little strange, not one of them students, at least live in students.

John Noe found Duff and the crew, working in the kitchen, insisting he needed to taste test, the cake batter, and icing, to check for imperfection. Duff knew John was a closet chef and offered him a chance to work with the crew for a day. He would be creating the icicles that would hang from the castle part of the main cake. Boiled sugar and syrup without any coloring to make them crystal clear.

In another kitchen Sue was making sandwiches for the Wrockers lunch. She had always heard HufflePuff's were great sandwich makers, among other things, she was a very hard worker and making sandwiches for fourteen bands was a lot of hard work, and she didn't want to overwork the House Elves. The poor things, that HAD NOT been enslaved by Helga HufflePuff, had enough other chores to take care of, cooking a reception dinner for the crowds of people expected. Melissa, wandered around the castle, taking notes, her reporter instintswere in high gear, for the time being, but if all went well,

the participants might agree to a book covering the celebration, if not her website would have the exclusive on the events. Frak, sketchbook in hand stopped everyone he met and immortalized them in his artwork. If he kept it up, he could publish his own book, calling it _The Making Of Magical Weddings_. Upon meeting Luna he was heard to say, "You didn't wait for me!" She smiled at him and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "Sorry, but Harry asked me first."

The first night Lauren Myrtle and Whompy were spotted, strolling around the rose garden, where they bumped into Hermione and Severus, who stopped as he picked one perfect rose, tucking it in his wife's bushy hair. saying, "No I don't always blast apart rose bushes, just when underage children are up to no good." He inclined his head to the other couple, taking Hermione's hand and walking away. Whompy said, "There has to be a song in there somewhere.", taking Lauren's hand and walking on.

The Ministry of Magic band, guys found the Astronomy Tower to be an interesting place, Mark wearing a hat, and leaving off the make up, not wanting to be mistaken for a re-birthed Voldemort, practiced The Lightning Struck Tower. Jason said "Where else would you practice that song?"

At dinner there was almost an incident, when Mark in full costume, for the rehearsal later, was seen by Lucius Malfoy for the first time. It appeared as if Lucius was about to drop to his knees, he said, "No, it can't be. You're dead!" when Severus stopped by his side, "What's the matter old friend, didn't you feel your mark burn?", laughing he and Mark high five'd as they walked away, taking their seats. Lucius face very pale, scowled at the two, and then broke into a hearty laugh of his own, saying, "I guess you owed me that one friend.", taking his seat by a smirking Narcissa, who had also been in on the joke.

Amy and Jamie were working on the music programing, The formal ceremony would have only three songs The first by Marked as His Equal and then when Arthur and Molly renewed their vows the Celistina Warbeck numbers. The rest of the music would be saved for the reception and after party, expected to flow into a Christmas Party.

23, December

Breakfasts the next day would be served in individual rooms, as the hall would be unusable, for a meal.

As soon as dinner was finished, Hagrid brought in the twelve obligatory Christmas Trees, that Flitwick and his helpers the Wrockers, began decorating. His magic and their additional hands made quick work, of the trees. The rest of the Great Hall would take longer, but they would get it done in plenty of time. A fountain appeared in the center of the room, Flitwick charmed it to produce an icy spray that covered all the surfaces, His magic made it so the temperature stayed warm, but the ice and frost would not melt. Fairy Lights made from real fairies glittered throughout the room, making everything sparkle. Guests would be seated in chairs at the back of the room, while the participants were on the dais. Tiny bits of blue, bronze, scarlet, gold, green, silver, yellow and black were scattered throughout the room, just enough to be seen, but not to over power the icy feeling. The brides and grooms had been forbidden from seeing the hall until, it was time for the ceremony. Molly and Arthur Weasley, likewise had been banned, this fact made Molly a bit unhappy, as she was the one in charge of all the details. Flitwick and Minerva promised her everything would be perfect, and reluctantly she left without making too much more of a fuss.

The Wrockers had been hoping to throw bachelor and bachelorette parties for the group, but the brides said no, their energy levels weren't what they used to be, with babies due in three months time. The

musicians then headed to the dungeons and had their own party.

When the morning sun broke through the windows of the castle twenty young people were very nervously trying to eat a bit of breakfast. The brides having finally conquered morning sickness, nibbled on whatever it was had been brought to there rooms. Not one of them, had any idea what they were eating, nerves on edge, wouldn't allow their brains to process what their eyes were seeing.

The young women were all to meet in the Transfiguration Classroom after breakfast. The room had been transfigured into a dressing room, filled with mirrors, all of their wedding attire hung neatly on racks, a hair dresser had been brought in for each one.

The men were sent to The History of Magic Classroom, for their wedding preparations. That room had also been transfigured into a men's dressing area. Minerva had made it quite clear, the couples were not to see each other, before entering the Great Hall. The women understood the tradition, even if most of them were just renewing vows, but the younger men were clueless, about traditions concerning luck. Ron was the most vocal, "Why can't I see Lavender, it's not like we haven't seen each other every day since we got married. Severus scowled at him, " You Prat, it's bad luck to see the wedding robes before the ceremony, besides I want to be surprised, when I see Hermione. She's always beautiful, but I can only guess what vision, will be standing with me today."

Harry looked at his former teacher and said, "Merlin, Severus when did you become such a romantic? You make the rest of us look like a bunch of school boys."

Severus snorted, "You may have defeated Voldemort, but you aren't much more than school boys, as for romance, my wife will have to take the blame for that, she has an effect on me, that I couldn't explain, even if I wished to."

Having finished grooming themselves to undeniable perfection, the group made their way to the side entrance of the Great Hall, where they were to wait in the anti-room, until called.

The ladies were on the other side of the Great Hall, in their own anti-room, waiting.

The guests had begun to arrive, taking seats in white satin covered chairs, standing in rows so close, that it looked like several thousand people were expected. They filled quickly, and an overflow room was set up down the hall, in another great room, seldom used.

Kingsley stood on the dais, looking out at the crowd, As soon as the parents of the brides and grooms were seated, they would begin. It was purposely arranged for Molly and Arthur to be on the front row, so when all the other bindings had been preformed, theirs would take place. It had been a near thing, that Molly would find out, but with the help of everyone involved, it remained a secret.

The first ceremony to take place would be Ginny and Draco, as theirs was the only first time marriage.

Severus and Hermione were next, followed by Harry and Luna, Ron and Lavender, Neville and Hannah, Percy and Audrey, George and Angelina, Lee and Katie, Dean and Alicia, and Dudley and Susan. They were called in, lining up as the renewing couples were acting as witnesses for the first time couple. Finally when everyone was in place, Kingsley looked at Arthur, and winked. The red headed man, held out his hand for his likewise red headed wife,getting down on one knee, asking "Molly, will you marry me?"

Molly Weasley was speechless, tears flowed from her eyes as she looked at her husband, and answered, "YES!" The older man climbed back to his feet, hugging his wife as the group on the dais cheered. They walked forward and joined the ceremony.

Kingsley proceed with the bindings each couples hands tied with a white ribbon as they repeated their vows. When each was finished he pronounced them bonded for life except Severus and Hermione who choose Bonded for life and beyond, and were pronounced husbands and wives, telling the grooms to kiss their brides. The procession made their way off the dais, and on to the floor of the Great Hall, which was now, set as a dance floor.

Marked as His Equal took his place to sing. Each couple having their first official dance as husband and wife, he began _Every Waking Moment_, as each bride danced with their groom, tears of joy in their eyes, along with one groom who had a few tears of his own. No one ever said Severus couldn't be EMO on his wedding day, and Hermione expected no less, as she reached up, he bent so she would not lose her balance and kissed the tears from his eyes.

When Mark finished that song the couples cleared the floor, for Molly and Arthur, as Celistina Warbeck sang _Cauldron of Hot Strong Love _and _You Charmed the Heart Right Out of Me._

Amy took the magical microphone and announced that dinner would be served, if everyone would find a seat in the other large hall, it wasn't until they were eating that the group realized the Room of Requirement had moved, to the first floor for the time being, allowing them the extra space needed for the receptions. While the guests were eating, Duff and his crew were setting up the eleven elaborately decorated wedding cakes, all surrounding The Hogwarts Castle cake, with The Hogwarts Express cake pulling up alongside, a Hogsmeade Station Cake. The sight was beyond what anyone had expected, when the idea had first occurred to ask Charm City Cakes to create their kind of magic. The brides and grooms re-entered the Great Hall, ready to cut the cakes and begin the party. Each couple stood behind their own cake, knives glinting in the icy décor, All the cakes were cut in unison as The Whomping Willows sang _A Heart Can Change_. The assembled group all thinking about who they might have been standing there with if the weddings had taken place a year or more earlier, realizing A heart can change, and all for the better. Brides and grooms feed each other bites from their cakes, no one uncouth enough to shove cake in the face of their spouses. It seemed that they had all grown up. After guests were served their cake, the remainder was moved to the Room of Requirement, and the time for dancing and a party began. The couples chose to toast their new lives together, with sparkling apple juice, in place of champagne. Ginny and Draco, and Molly and Arthur, being the exception, since they were not pregnant. All the other couples looked around to see if Kreacher were anywhere close. Severus asked quietly, "Harry did you leave your House Elf at home?" Harry grinned, "Nope, he's in the kitchen , don't blame me if Draco and Ginny, or Molly and Arthur, happen to find happiness tonight, or tomorrow as the case may be. I told him to behave himself, but he gave me a Dobby, It's for their own good look and left."

The music began in earnest, Amy introducing The Ministry of Magic who did _Forever Together ,_as their opening. Some of their songs made no sense to the people, because they had the wrong people paired up, and _The Bravest Man_ still had Severus dead, but until six months ago, most people thought he was. Their music, was lively and the energy level increased, except for the brides, who were enjoying listening, but dances had to be spread out, as babies kicked and turned inside.

Each band took their turn, and soon everyone had found magical weddings didn't all end with Death Eaters storming the reception. It was A very happy celebration indeed.

The Pottercast crew were broadcasting the party for the world, people who could not attend, either Muggle or Magical, anyone who know Harry's story, or any of their stories and wanted to celebrate with them could join in. It was a party heard round two worlds. Magical and Muggle Worlds had finally merged into a happy mix.

As midnight drew close the Wrockers music, switched from their traditional, to Jingle Spells music, and even old traditional Muggle music for families not magically gifted themselves, but had a Muggleborn witch or wizard.

One by One the young couples said their good nights and went back to quarters. Babies took their toll much earlier than the brides had hoped, but it had been getting harder as the months passed to carry on as usual.

As the party continued below, Draco and Ginny were bowed into their room by Kreacher, Who closed the door as he wished them,"happiness." Then moving along showed Molly and Arthur to their room, "Wishing them happiness.", neither couple had paid attention to the smile on the old elf's face, or thought about what nine other couples had told them, about six months earlier.

Somewhere on the other side of the veil, their Christmas party heated up, as Dumbledore twinkled more merrily than he ever had before..Tomorrow on Boxing Day the Hogwarts's Express would carry all the Hogwarts guests back to London, and their normal lives.

All of the guests both Muggle and Magical boarded the Hogwarts Express, taking seats, windows were thrown open and hands reached out waving goodbye to those staying behind.

The train pulled away. as the Blibering Humdingers, sang _I Lose Myself_,

All was well.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 44

The Beginning of the End

Molly Weasley laid in her bed in St. Mungos hospital, the room was dark, lit with one lone candle on the bedside table., .at her side sitting quietly, holding her withered hand, her daughter Ginny Malfoy along with her best friend Hermione Snape. Her son- in-law, Draco, and Severus Snape stood across the room, watching quietly, ready to comfort their wives, when she passed beyond the veil. Their children and grandchildren, along with George and Angelina's family, Percy and Audrey's, Bill, Fleur, their children and grandchildren, Ronald and Lavender, Charlie, and Teddy Lupin waited in the hall for the end.

The two women watched as the. Older woman slipped silently away. It had been fifty years since the final battle, the one to finally bring peace to the wizarding world. It was also the day Molly slipped into a catatonic state She had not spoken one word aloud since that time. There had been moments when it seemed she was going to awaken but she did not. Whatever had been in Molly's mind would be locked away for eternity as she drew her final breath. Music coming from the small brown portable, radio Arthur had first tried to give her that day so long ago, Oliver Boyd and The Rememberalls, _"Bridge To The Other Side"_, played softly, the first Wizard Wrock song she had ever heard as it finished another of his songs, _"End of an Era"_, started.

Molly sat at her computer, it had been five years since the final battle, Hermione had been good to her word and set her up with a computer, taught her how to use it, and helped her learn more about what Muggles thought of the wizarding world. Staring at the screen, lit brightly, contrasting with the darkness of the room, her story was finished, by Merlin this was the best fiction she had written. Even if it was the first and only one she wrote about their world, and sometimes the line between reality and fantasy became blurred, but it didn't matter. Molly Weasley had found a way to cope with the death of her son Fred,and also had been able to honor Severus Snape, by giving him a happy life,even though she could not give him the burial of a hero he deserved because of Lucius Malfoys removal of his body to the Muggle Cemetery where his parents were buried, and found peace of mind. It was therapeutic to write herself into this story,as well as fitting together people who wouldn't see for themselves that they belonged together. It gave her a little control of her run away emotions that had filled her life for the past five years, even if her family thought her obsessed with the "fandom", and just a bit crazy. Who cared where the inspiration came from, at least now she was happy and Normal or at least she found her New Normal.

Her children Bill and Fleur, their kids Victoire, Dominique, and Louis: Charlie: Percy, Audrey, Molly, Lucy: George, Angelina, Fred, Roxanne: Ron, Hermione, Rose, Hugo: Ginny, Harry, James, Albus, Severus and Lily along with Arthur had a very happy life. Molly tried and after a while learned to live again always remembering that those you love never really leave you. Fred's memory stayed close to the family for the rest of their lives.

The End

Or not.

DeeAnna's eyes closed just before the breathing tube was inserted she said " I'm claustrophobic " The pain had become unbearable, and the plane ride to Wichita would be frightening for someone afraid of heights, but it was the only chance.

The doctor's voice echoing around the tile room, DAMN! DAMN! DAMN! She's bleeding out.

DeeAnna died.

This was the way she had pictured her mom finishing Harry's story, because her mom had always been just a little crazy and probably would not like all of the ending J. K. Rowling provided. Isn't that why fan fiction was created? Mom, was and still is, a supporter of Severus Snape, wanting him to be redeemed, because if he could be for his mistakes, so could anyone else. She needed to see him cry, which thanks to pensive memories happened. Yes she knew he would have to die, even though she wished that was not the case.

This amazing young lady, who had wanted to become an author, also knew, even more importantly, Harry Potter and friends, real and imaginary, would be the one thing that would help her grief stricken Mom keep her sanity. The loneliness and loss would be a bit more bearable when she could escape reality and journey to the world of magic, meeting many other fans, along the way.

"Enjoy the trip Mom I'll meet you at Kings Cross Station, Platform Nine and Three Quarters when your time comes and we can board a train and go on together, in search of the next great adventure".

Author Note: This isn't exactly where I had planned for this story to go, the characters seemed to have their own agendas, or maybe DeeAnna was pushing them to really drive Mom crazy. It has been an exhilarating ride.

Yes this is really the end.


	46. Chapter 46

Afterward

How many mothers, who have lost children suddenly, have found a distraction to help them keep their sanity? If you are a member of this club, that no one wants to join, what is your means of coping? Do you lose yourself in music? Is art what helps? How about literature?

I love Harry Potter! Because of this phenomenal book series, I have gone back to reading, not just Potter books, but other classics I had never bothered to read when I was younger. Jane Austen being one of my favorites. _Sense and Sensibility , Pride and Prejudice, Emma, _also other works by other authors, _Wuthering Heights, Moby Dick, Jane Eyre, The Great Gatsby,_ and many others.

I do like to read Potter fan fiction, to see what other people would have the characters do. There are very good works and there are very bad ones as well. I used the Potter world to tell some of my story, I like Molly Weasley could not function, she and I both went through shock,anger, grief, and finally acceptance. These cycles had a habit of repeating themselves in different order, and at odd times, they sometimes come creeping back, and jump out, to say got ya, still.

The magical world has allowed me to escape when it becomes necessary, but more it has allowed me to meet some very nice people, online and in person. For the most part, the fans of this series are some of the most compassionate, caring and generous people in the world.

Andrew Slack and The Harry Potter Alliance , have made people aware of genocide in Darfur, global warming, big media,and tolerance of others different from ourselves, among other things.

Paul DeGeorge and his younger brother Joe started the Wizard Wrock movement, with a backyard band they called Harry and the Potters. From there at least 700 other bands have sprung up, to express themselves thru music. I had the privilege to meet Paul, in March 2009, along with seven wizard Wrock bands including _The Remus Lupins_, _The Parselmouths, The Mudbloods, The Moaning Myrtles, The Whomping Willows, Gred and Forge, and The Ministry of Magic, _Jace_ from Cattchlove, and Smells Like New_ were also at at a show and fund raiser for First Book. These are some of the most talented young people in music relating to Potter but, they also are talented in more main stream music as well. People from all over the country flew or drove to the middle of Kansas to attend. One lady flew in from Germany. Amazing!! Thanks to my husband, for an unforgettable 30th anniversary.

There are very talented artist that draw, paint, and create all forms of art relating to Harry Potter. A person can spend endless hours looking at amazing works.

Before _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows _was released July 21, 2007, many people spent countless time analyzing, theorizing, and discussing what the outcome of the series would be. Would Harry live or die: Was Snape good or evil? Kids and adults alike began podcasts, dedicated to Harry. Pottercast, Mugglecast, Snapecast (for mature audiences), spent two years between _Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince_ and _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows _ in weekly or monthly episodes predicting what would happen.

Other fans have written books about the fandom, or with their analysis of the books. Still others have written post D.H.

J. K. Rowling has created a place where people have been able to explore their own creativity, use their imagination, and hopefully grow in tolerance of people different from themselves, be it gender, religion, race, or any of a number other ways. I want to say Thank You, Ms Rowling, for Harry, and for saving my life. I will be at the midnight releases for _Deathly Hallows _parts 1 and 2 movies, with my huge box of tissues, crying as the story concludes and my New Normal begins again.

A/N: I want to thank everyone who inspired me to attempt to write: Vance, Kelly,Casey, Nick, Gayle, Maxine, Jodie, Nancy, and everyone in the fandom that I mentioned. I know if any of you had the chance to really visit Hogwarts you would. There is no disrespect meant toward anyone, I hold you all in the highest regard! Other fan fic authors I found that influenced me are Ariadne AWS , snarkyroxy, Lariope, and Ramos. Also some information from The Harry Potter Lexicon Steve VanderArk.


End file.
